You Are My Everything
by junebuggnc
Summary: Otalia - My take on the 3/26 episode and what if Olivia had not stopped Natalia from kissing her. Then off into my own little world. Rating M for eventual sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: You Are My Everything **

**Author: Junebuggnc**

**Rating: Probably Eventual NC-17**

**Pairing: Otalia**

**Summary: My take on the 3/26 episode and what if Olivia had not stopped Natalia from kissing her.**

**Note: Please forgive all legal and medical jargon and situations; a doctor and lawyer, I am not.**

**Standard Disclaimer: Guiding Light is a product of Proctor & Gamble . The characters are the creative property of the show and its producers.**

**Chapter 1**

For a few weeks now, Olivia has recognized that she feels more than friendship for her best friend and housemate Natalia Rivera. They came together under the oddest of circumstances, yet they forged a wonderful friendship and created this amazing family including Olivia's daughter Emma. Because of Emma's school project and the mayor's press conference some people got the wrong idea of their relationship and assumed that they were a couple. Only when the idea presented itself did Olivia begin to realize more and more that she indeed wanted them to be a couple. She has suspected for a while that Natalia feels the same way, but Olivia knows that Natalia would never be able to have such a relationship because of her faith and religious beliefs or so she thought.

Olivia only wants Natalia to be happy and she knows that she would do anything within her power to make that happen so when one Frank Cooper came into Natalia's orbit she felt that he would be the answer to Natalia wishes for a stable family for Natalia and her son Rafe. Olivia helped Frank, coached him on how to woo Natalia. Natalia liked Frank; he was a good friend to her, but nothing more. They shared a few forced kisses as least on Natalia's part. When Frank's brother was unexpectedly killed in a car accident, Natalia being the good kind person that she is tried to help him and his family through their grief. It was then when Natalia was so desperately fighting her growing feelings for Olivia that when she was comforting a grieving Frank that their hugs crossed the line into sex. Natalia did not want Frank, she did not love Frank; in this moment she wanted Olivia, she loved Olivia.

Natalia knew it was a mistake; she regretted it even before it happened. She masked her feelings from a clueless Frank and headed home. Natalia confessed to Olivia about sleeping with Frank and how it was wrong to sleep with someone that you weren't in love with. She even told as much to Frank later, that it was a mistake and that it would never happen again. Olivia was hurt by Natalia's confession not because she thought Natalia had cheated on her or betrayed her, but because Natalia was so desperately hurting that Olivia was hurting for her. Natalia continued to wrestle with her feelings as she was falling deeper in love with Olivia. She knew Olivia felt the same way, but both ladies were too scared and terrified to broach the subject.

Then out of nowhere Frank shows up on the farmhouse porch dropping to bended knee, presenting a ring, professing his undying love for Natalia and asks for her hand in marriage. Natalia is shocked beyond belief that Frank would do this; in her shock she could not get the word "no" to come out of her mouth. Frank was satisfied for her to think about it. She talked to Olivia; trying to sort out her feelings. She prayed looking for answers, none came…just yet.

A week or so passed, Olivia still unsure of Natalia's feelings for her in regard to her faith did not believe that Natalia would ever reciprocate her feelings. Olivia herself was unsure if she was ready to cross that line with Natalia; their feelings for each other continued to deepen. Not wanting to move out of the farmhouse and uproot Emma again Olivia reluctantly started house/condo hunting preparing in case Natalia did accept Frank's proposal. Natalia had gone with Olivia to look at a condo, they were in the office discussing all the amenities when Natalia questioned why Olivia was looking. Olivia was trying to explain that she wanted to protect herself and Emma in case Natalia did say yes; that is when the beeper went off. The beeper that let's Olivia know when something is irregular with her pacemaker.

Natalia immediately took Olivia to Cedars. Soon Natalia was sitting next to a sedated Olivia while her pacemaker was being checked out. This was a familiar place for Natalia, sitting at Olivia's bedside while she was recovering. It gave Natalia time to reflect on her life and her life with Olivia. She finally realized that it was Olivia who made her happy. She was no longer going to deny it.

"OK, so I know you think I am going to sit here and scold you and tell you not to scare me; but I'm not going too. I just going to sit here and be here for you, like I always am." Said Natalia to an unconscious Olivia.

Natalia leaned forward and took Olivia's hand in hers.

"I've never had a friend like you ever and who would have thought that two people like us would be so close. It makes me happy. You make me happy." Continued Natalia.

Sitting here looking at Olivia as she lie sleeping, Natalia can't help be see her true beauty; how this woman loves so deeply and so fiercely always protecting those she loves. She could also see that Olivia had been wounded in the past and that is why Olivia kept this wall up. Olivia let very few people into her heart and Natalia knew she was one of those lucky people. In this moment Natalia knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was in love, in love with Olivia Spencer. She wondered to herself how this could be wrong. She knew the church doctrine; she didn't believe everything that it stood for as to her it seemed old and out dated. God would not have brought them together if it were wrong. God is love and there is nothing wrong with this love; it is right, it is true and it is pure.

Olivia had been semi conscious the entire time. At first she knew that Natalia was there in the room, she could sense her presence. Then she heard Natalia speaking, her voice filled with love. As the one sided conversation went on Olivia was becoming more awake and not just physically. She was finally becoming more awake to Natalia's feelings. She now knew that the young Latina did indeed feel the same way about her. But how could this work? She asked herself. Olivia still believed that Natalia would never act on these feelings and seek out a physical relationship with her. She realized if their relationship never became physical that it wouldn't matter. If all they ever had were hugs and kisses to the cheek that would be enough.

Natalia reached to Olivia's face and pushed a strand of hair off to the side. She stood and did the same thing to the other side all the while taking in the beauty of the sleeping woman. They both could feel the love radiating between them. Natalia literally felt herself being pulled forward, closer to Olivia. It was so natural to lightly place a kiss to the sleeping woman's forehead. They both felt the a tingling sensation when Natalia's lips met Olivia's forehead. It felt so right, Natalia wanted to do it again. She wanted more and so did Olivia. Natalia reached with her left hand to gently cup Olivia's cheek; she stroked it once. There was no turning back; Natalia slowly leaned down to Olivia and gently brushed her lips across Olivia's.

It was right; this is right thought Natalia as her lips moved slightly against Olivia's. This isn't wrong. God is love and He would not have brought them together if it was not meant to be. That is when she felt it; this kiss was no longer one sided, she had felt Olivia's lips move. At first, she thought that it was an unconscious reaction by the sleeping woman; Natalia started to pull back and break the kiss, but she felt a hand slide around her neck through hair to the back of her head and another began to caress her cheek she realized Olivia was awake, keeping her from pulling away. Then she felt Olivia's tongue stroke across her bottom lip testing the waters for entry. Natalia parted her lips granting access; slowly she sucked on the older woman's tongue as it stroke in and out of her mouth. Soon she returned the favor to which Olivia accepted.

The oxygen that was moving through their noses was now at a near panting pace; it was becoming too much and the kiss had to reluctantly be broken. Natalia let her head rest against Olivia's she was terrified to open her eyes; she knew she cross a line, a line that Olivia had no say in. Retreat set it.

"Oh my God, Olivia…I…I…What…I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed Natalia not believing what she had just done.

"What Natalia? Why?" Asked Olivia catching her breath.

"You were…I shouldn't have…It wasn't…I'm so sorry!" Apologized Natalia again.

"I'm not." Replied Olivia with a slight smirk about her face.

"You're not what?"

"I'm not sorry you kissed me, Natalia."

Olivia could see blush set in on the young Latina's face. She took Natalia's hand trying to calm the younger woman.

"Not that I haven't wanted to do that before, I just didn't expect that the first time we did that, for real, that it would be in a hospital examine room." Continued Olivia.

Natalia stifled a giggle, but Olivia could see that it had lighten the mood.

"Or when one of us was unconscious." Added Olivia.

Now they were both giggling trying to recomposed themselves.

"So…" Said Natalia.

"So, it looks like we need to talk." Replied Olivia.

"Yes, we do."

"How about we go home and do just that?"

"I need…"

"What? What do you need Natalia?"

"I need to make a stop. Can you take a cab and I'll meet you shortly at home?"

"Sure, I can do that."

"OK…Will talk as soon as I get home." Said Natalia as she turned to get her coat and leave.

"Natalia, wait! Wait."

The younger woman concerned about Olivia stepped back next to the bed taking Olivia's hand in hers.

"What is it, Olivia? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so. What did Rick say about my heart?"

"Oh right. He said that the battery just needed to be replaced. You are good to go."

"Nothing serious, just a battery?"

"Yes. You are fine. You are going to be around for a very long time, Olivia."

"Good, I plan on it."

"Are you OK to get a cab so I can run my errand?"

"Yeah, my car is at the Beacon; so I'll catch a cab back there and finish a couple of things so I can quit for the day. Then I'll head home."

"OK, I'll see you in a little while."

Natalia was still next to Olivia. Olivia wanted so badly to kiss Natalia again like before, but she kept herself in check. Instead, she picked up Natalia's hand, which she had been holding ever since Natalia moved back to her bedside, bringing it to her mouth kiss the back of it.

"Yes, I'll see you later." Said Olivia.

Olivia watched the younger woman exit the room, even though things seemed uncertain Olivia was happy in this moment and she knew that she would do whatever she had to keep it that way. Rick discharged Olivia and she caught a cab back to the Beacon. Natalia on the other hand headed to church. She needed a private conversation with God.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 2**

Olivia had not been able to keep from smiling since she left the hospital. She arrived back at the Beacon and went into her office. She opened her laptop and checked her email; each time her eyes landed on Natalia's name, as it was CC'd in almost every email, her mind went back to their kiss. Olivia couldn't recall ever feeling so much in just one kiss. That one kiss alone as set every nerve ending in her body on fire. She was certain that if she had been hooked up to a heart monitor that alarms would have been going off. She managed to reply to a few emails and decided to try concentrating on something else. She opened the file on her desk for the payroll. After staring at it for 20 minutes she gave up. It could wait one more day, she or Natalia would handle it tomorrow. She looked at the clock, it was almost noon. She decided to head home and wait for Natalia. Olivia packed up her laptop and locked her office. As she passed by the front desk she informed Greg that she was calling it a day and that she should only be called in case of an emergency. Otherwise he was in charge.

Meanwhile, Natalia had walked into the small Catholic church. She was thankful that it was empty. She approached the alter and retrieved a long match. She touched it to the burning candle and waited for it to flare. She reached to an unlit row of candles and proceed to light six candles. She blew out the match and dropped it into the container for used matches before taking a seat in a pew.

"Thank you for bringing Olivia and Emma into to my life when I really needed them. She's the best friend I've ever had. I don't want to lose that. Please God, please help us to always be friends. Thank you for watching over Olivia today; it really scared me, the thought of losing her. I don't think I could survive that. God I know what I feel in my heart, I know that it is true and pure and it is what You want for me. I know I will have a difficult road ahead. We all will. Please be with Frank, I never meant to hurt him. I hope that he will be able to forgive me. Please watch over Emma; she's just a little girl and she will need You as her mother and I figure this out. Please watch over Ava and Rafe as they are separated from those that love them the most. Amen." Said Natalia.

Her arms were propped on the back of the pew in front of her. She had been unconsciously playing with her wedding rings. She had not taken them off since Olivia gave them back to her; but now, now it was time. She had given her heart to another; these rings no longer belonged on her hand. She easily slid them off her finger and slipped them into her pocket. She was ready, ready to build a life with Olivia. She got up from the pew as she stepped into the aisle she was startled by Father Ray.

"Natalia, I thought that was you." Said Father Ray.

"Oh hi, Father."

"Are you OK? You seemed deep in prayer. I did not want to disturb you."

"Yes, I was."

"Anything I can help you with? I'm always a good listener."

"No, I'm…well…"

"Here sit. What is it?"

"I'm afraid I am going to break someone's heart. It was unintentional, I was confused. I hope God can forgive me."

"OK, start at the beginning."

"I had been sort of dating Frank."

"Cooper?"

"Yes, we had been on a couple of dates. He's a good man, a friend but that is as far as my feelings for him go."

"Something happened?"

"I…we." Natalia paused and took a deep breath. "After his brother died, he was hurting. I was trying to help him deal with everything."

"OK."

"Me, I was going through something myself. I was having these feelings that I didn't understand at first; but as time went on I knew what was happening."

"What kind of feelings?"

"Feelings for someone else. I was fighting them because I didn't think it was right."

"Dating Frank while you have feelings for another man?"

"Sort of. I did something I never thought I would. I…I had sex with Frank. It was a mistake, I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with someone else. I was fighting my feelings for them; by having sex with Frank, I was trying to convince myself I didn't feel this way. But the whole time I was with him, I…"

"You were thinking of the other man."

"Sort of."

"Natalia, I get the feeling that there is more to this. What else is there?"

"I know I need forgiveness for sleeping with Frank, that was wrong; I knew it was wrong even before I did it; but I don't need nor am I seeking forgiveness for the person I've fallen in love with."

"I don't understand Natalia. What are you trying to tell me?"

"It's Olivia. I've fallen in love with Olivia."

"Natalia…"

"I know the church's position, Father; I however, disagree with it. I believe God is love and God would not have brought Olivia and I together if it were not meant to be."

"Are you saying that Olivia reciprocates your feelings?"

"Yes, Father, she does."

"Have you and she…"

"No, not yet."

"Natalia as long as you don't act on these feelings…"

"No, Father. I will not deprive myself of the happiness that any couple in love should have and that includes a physical relationship. We have a lot to work out and we will do it together and I know God will be with me."

"Natalia, I can't condone this behavior. If you try to live openly and bring Olivia here with you I'm afraid you may not be welcome here. This is not something that is within my control."

"It's alright Father. I honestly didn't think you would be accepting of this much less understand it. I love the fellowship that church gives me but I refused to attend a church where myself and my family will not be accepted. I can find another church that will."

"Natalia, I can offer you counseling and help you see that this is wrong."

"No Father. It's not wrong. I know that in my heart. I ask that you please keep my confidence as I have not yet broken things off with Frank. I will be doing that later today."

"You have my word."

"Thank you."

"Natalia when you see the error in your decision my door will always be open to you."

"Goodbye Father."

Natalia left the church; she realized pulling out of the parking lot that this would be the last time she would be here. Even though she would miss it and the people she felt good. She also felt excited; she would have an opportunity to seek out a new church. She also felt the impending doom of having to break Frank's heart and give him his ring back. But first, she needed to talk to Olivia.

Olivia arrived home, Natalia was not there yet. She went upstairs and changed out of her suit. She pulled on her favorite pair of jeans and a soft cashmere sweater. Once back downstairs she decided to fix lunch for the two of them. She pulled out the leftover chicken from their meal last night. She put the two breasts in the toaster oven to warm. Then she pulled the lettuce and other salad fixings out of the crisper and quickly threw together two big salads. She returned all the items to the crisper and then grabbed a couple of ingredients and mixed together a homemade dressing. She had pulled the chicken from the toaster and was chopping it up to add to the salads when Natalia arrived home.

"Hey, what this?" Asked Natalia.

"Lunch?"

"You made lunch?"

"It's just salad." Said Olivia as she added the chicken to each salad then moved the bowls to the table.

"I know, but…"

"You don't like someone else plays in your kitchen?"

"I didn't say that, it's just you don't do much in the kitchen." Replied Natalia who had now shed her coat and was pouring two glasses of iced tea.

"I can when I want too." Replied Olivia smirking as she drizzled the dressing over each of their salads.

Both were now sitting, they were beside each other. Olivia laid her open hand onto the table for Natalia to take it and say grace. Natalia said the blessing; it was simple one that she normally says when it is the three of them with Emma.

"Olivia which dressing is this?"

"Mine."

"No which brand?"

"No brand. I made it."

"You made it?"

"Yes, I did."

"How? I mean I didn't think you liked to cook and all."

"I can cook. I can cook very well actually."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You don't believe me?"

"Well, I'm skeptical."

"OK, I take that as a challenge."

"Challenge for what?"

"Tonight, I'm cooking dinner. Em is sleeping over at Jodie's tonight. 7:30pm, by ready to be wowed by my cooking."

"Wowed, really? Alright, I'll wait to be surprised then."

"Good. So where did you go after the hospital?"

"Can we wait and talk after lunch? I'd like to just be here with you and enjoy this."

"OK."

The ladies spent the next little while enjoying the salad that Olivia had made. They talked about Emma, the Beacon. Soon they were finished. Olivia straighten up the kitchen, Natalia took a few minutes and she went upstairs to change into something more comfortable and to gather her thoughts. When she came down the steps she found Olivia waiting patiently on the sofa.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 3**

Natalia came down the steps and over to the sofa; she sat down so that she was somewhat facing Olivia.

"Hey." Said Natalia.

"Hey you." Replied Olivia.

Natalia reached for Olivia's hand slipping her right hand under Olivia's left; then placing her left hand on top of Olivia's. Olivia watched as a beautiful dimpled smile came across Natalia's face. Olivia, in turn, put her right hand on top of Natalia's left so that their hands were all sandwiched together.

"So, about the kiss today. I do really want to apologize, Olivia. I just couldn't help myself. You know I would never do anything to hurt you…"

"Natalia, it's OK, really. Look at me." Said Olivia as she reached up to Natalia chin lifting it so that their eyes met.

"I'm so very happy that you kissed me. I know we really haven't taken the traditional route here with our relationship. We were enemies and adversaries then boss and employee and then we forged into friends; but when Emma and I moved in here and you were taking care of us it changed. We came to depend on each other for so much and you became my best friend. I've never had anything like that before. How you managed to chisel your way into my heart I'll never know, but you did. And before I knew it we were a family; you became Emma's other mommy and the woman I fell in love with."

Natalia's smile grew bigger again at hearing Olivia professing her love to her for the first time. Olivia's hand had moved from Natalia chin to her cheek, caressing it as Olivia spoke.

"I don't want to scare you by saying that, but it's true. I love you and I love the family we've made here. I want to be with you; this is the happiest I have ever been and I don't want it to end. There are going to be hard times ahead; if you can't do this, I mean if your faith…if it's too hard, I need to know now. Natalia, I would never ask you to go against your convictions and if you can't handle this I'll walk away; but if you decide you want me, a life with me then I'll fight to the ends of the Earth to make sure it happens."

Olivia's hand left Natalia's cheek and returned to the sandwiched pile of hands on Olivia's lap resting again on Natalia's left hand. Natalia immediately felt the loss; she wanted Olivia's hand back on her cheek, her smile faded slightly. Olivia saw that, but tried not to take it as a negative reaction; that's when Olivia felt it or the lack of it.

"Natalia? Where are your wedding rings?"

"They're in my jewelry box. It was time Olivia. I realized that today. After I left the hospital I went to church."

Immediately, Olivia's mind to Natalia having to confess and ask forgiveness for passionately kissing a woman and fallen in love with said woman.

"Olivia, don't go there." Said Natalia sensing Olivia's feeling of rejection.

"There is nothing wrong with what we have and nothing that I need to seek absolution for. I went to church to light candles for my family. I thanked God for watching over you today. I asked Him to always watch over you because I don't think I could survive it if I lost you. I asked Him to help us always be friends and to be with Emma as you and I figure this out. I asked Him to watch over Rafe and Ava because they are separated from us right now and I also asked Him to watch over Frank. I am going to break his heart in a few hours and that I do feel I need forgiveness for. When I realized how I felt, not necessary that I was in love with you, but that I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I was not in love with Frank and never would be, I should have ended things then. It should have never gotten to the point of him proposing."

"Natalia, it's going to be OK. You were confused, struggling with your feelings; you can't be faulted for that. Plus, part of Frank's being hurt is my fault too."

"Your fault how?"

"I…I kinda sorta helped him."

"Helped him how?"

"In wooing you. The surprise dinner with your favorite foods, knowing when you needed to be cheered up, all that. I coached Frank."

Natalia got up from the sofa and took a few steps away. She felt like yelling at Olivia, but she didn't want to do that; it wouldn't solve anything. She returned to the sofa and sat back down.

"Why?"

"I realized that I was falling in love with you and I knew I would be no good for you on so many fronts. I'm a woman and your beliefs would never allow you to have a romantic relationship with me. So if I can't be the one to make you happy, I thought Frank would be a good substitute. He's a good man; he would be a good father figure for Rafe. He could give you a secure and safe home, more kids. Natalia, I can't give you any of these things; that's why I decided to help Frank. So, you see this is partly my fault too."

"Olivia, yes I have a strong faith in God and yes I was raised Catholic, but I don't agree with all of the doctrines. There are several that I strongly disagree with actually, one of which is same sex relationships. I've always felt that God is love and when I realized how I felt about you, I knew in my heart that it wasn't wrong. Why would God have led me on this path to you if we weren't meant to be together? Think about it Olivia. What are the odds that I would find Gus after all these years only to lose him and fall in love with you? As I was sitting there in church today I thought about a lot of things: my life growing up, Gus, raising Rafe alone, losing Gus, creating our family and falling in love with you. I realized it was time to finally lay Gus to rest completely and I took off my rings. It wasn't right for me to wear them any longer now that I have given my heart to someone else, you."

The ladies had shifted a bit closer on the sofa and were holding hands again.

"What about…do you…you say you don't have anything against same-sex relationships but how do feel…where does that come into play with…" Struggled Olivia trying to ask her question.

This time it was Natalia who lifted Olivia's head to look into her eyes.

"Olivia, I want what every couple in love has and that includes making love." Said Natalia.

She didn't want to say sex because in her mind she and Olivia would never just have sex; to Natalia when a couple in love shows their affections through sexual intercourse they are and will always be making love.

"I told as much to Father Ray." Added Natalia.

"You what?" Replied a startled Olivia, not thinking that Natalia would discuss something this personal.

"He caught me just as I was leaving; he could tell something was on my mind. I told him about Frank and having to ask forgiveness for hurting him. Father Ray could see that there was something more. I told him how I struggled with my feelings for someone else while I was with Frank and how I used sex with Frank to fight my feelings. Then I shocked him when I told him that it was you who I had fallen in love with."

"What did he say?"

"He tried to tell me I was wrong, he quoted the church doctrine and offered me counseling. I told him that I love you and that my love for you is pure, it's what God wants and it's something that does not need to be forgiven."

"Wow. You said all that?"

"I did. He wasn't too pleased, of course."

"How did you leave things?"

"He told me that if I live openly and try to bring you and Emma to church or church functions that we would likely not be welcomed. I told him that his reaction was what I expected and that I would have no problems is finding another church, one that will accept me and my family. Then I left and came home to you."

Olivia sat there, speechless. She knew Natalia loved her, but to go so far as to leave her church, Olivia felt at fault.

"Natalia, leaving your church, no."

Natalia could see that Olivia's selfless side was returning and that she was going to try to retreat. Natalia reached to Olivia's face one hand on each side of her chin.

"Olivia, I don't need a building to go to for worship. I know my relationship with God, it's right here." Said Natalia taking both her and Olivia's hands bring them to her chest and placing them over her heart.

"In my heart I know that God loves me and only wants me to be happy. You, Olivia, you make me happy. Do you feel that? It's beating for you Olivia. You are my heart. You are my everything."

Tears were gently rolling down Olivia's cheeks. Never before had such heartfelt words been spoken to her. Olivia felt as though her heart could possibly burst with the amount of love that was filling it now. Natalia leaned forward and kissed each tear away.

"So, we are going to do this? You, me together as a couple?"

"Yes, Olivia. I want to, do you?"

"Yes, yes I do, so much. I've never wanted anything or anymore as much as I want this and you. So where do we go from here?"

"Well, I want to talk to Rafe. I want him to hear this from me and I need to talk to Frank."

"You want to tell Rafe about us now? Wouldn't it be better to wait until he's home?"

"I don't want to wait Olivia. I've never lied to my son and I won't start now."

"Do you think…How do you think he will take it?"

"I've always tried to instill in him to have a open mind and to not pass judgment. He's told me on more than one occasion that he only wants me to be happy. I hope he truly meant that."

"OK. I'll support you whatever you do."

"If I leave now, I can still make visiting hours this afternoon. Then on my way home I'll talk to Frank. I am really not looking forward to seeing him."

"I know. Just remember how much I love you."

"I will."

"So, does this mean I can kiss you anytime I want now?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Replied Natalia playfully.

Olivia brought a hand to Natalia's cheek and gently stroked it.

"God, how I love you." Said Olivia.

"I love you too, Olivia, so much."

Their bodies obeyed the draw and connection between them as they both wanted this day, this moment, this declaration sealed with a kiss. Gently their lips met; Olivia moved one hand to Natalia's waist the other to the left side of her chin. Natalia had one hand on the side of Olivia's neck and the other around her side to the small of Olivia's back. Their lips slowly began to part and each was seeking the other's tongue. The kiss continued as deep breaths were inhaled through their noses and quiet moans and whimpers were release upon exhale. After a few minutes they broke the kiss.

"Wow." Said Natalia.

"Yeah, wow. So we get to do that more often, right?"

"Most definitely."

"Before you go, one last question."

"OK."

"Emma?"

"She's your daughter, Olivia…"

"No, she's our daughter, Natalia. I don't want to lie to her. If she doesn't know and people start to talk, I don't want her hurt like that."

"Then we tell her. I think on some level she already knows; her 'My Two Mommies' presentation. I think she's mature enough to understand. You've raised a beautiful generous and very smart little girl, Olivia."

"You had a hand in that you know. OK, we tell Em tomorrow."

"OK. So, I'll head on so I can see Rafe and Frank."

"Alright, I need to go to the store for a couple of things for dinner tonight. So good luck with Rafe and Frank. Call me if you need me, OK?"

"OK, I will."

With another kiss, this one not as long the ladies went their separate ways, both looking forward to being back together in just a few short hours.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 4**

Olivia was the first out the door. She had another stop she wanted to make before going to the grocery store. Natalia wasn't too far behind her, she just needed to grabbed a certain object from the spice drawer in the kitchen. Soon both ladies were on their way to their respective destinations.

Olivia had called first trying to locate the person in question that she was hoping to see; with information in hand she headed towards the courthouse. She found her unlikely confidant in an empty court room.

"Hey, your office said I could find you here."

"Olivia, I've already moved Phillip's trial up; there's nothing else I can do." Replied Doris.

"I'm not here about that. I wanted, I needed someone to talk to."

"So you come to the woman you are blackmailing?"

"I never would have… I wouldn't..."

"What's happened?"

"Everything. I…we…Natalia kissed me."

"What? When?"

"Today. I had an episode with my heart. I'm OK, it was just a battery, I'm good now. But they had to sedate me to check things out. And when Natalia thought I was asleep she was talking to me telling me how much I mean to her and that I made her happy. Then she…she kissed me."

"OK, did she tell you this afterwards? You said you were asleep."

"I had already started coming around a bit when she came into the room. I heard what she was saying and I realized…"

"She felt the same way."

Olivia nodded her head, trying to keep tears from falling that were starting to form, happy tears.

"She caressed my face and kissed my forehead. Doris, I've never had a reaction to another person the I do with her. As soon as her lips left my skin I wanted more and so did she. I thought about stopping her. I knew what she was going to do. But I thought that if she did it, if she kissed me then maybe just maybe we might have a chance. And she did it; the next thing I knew I felt her soft lips on mine. I couldn't help but respond. I don't know how long we kissed for but I never wanted it to end."

"But it did. What happened then?"

"Well at first Natalia tried to run, but I wouldn't let her. She was apologizing and saying how sorry she was for kissing me; but then I told her I wasn't that sorry she did. We talked for a few minutes and decided that we were due for a very long talk. So we decided to meet back at home later to talk about things."

"So are you ready for that? To talk openly and honestly with her? I mean the two of you have been dancing around this for months now."

"We already have."

"You have?"

"Yes, I just left her. She is going to the prison to tell Rafe and then to see Frank. Frank proposed, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't. What is she going to tell Rafe and Frank? What did you talk about?"

"We talked about us and how we feel about each other. Doris, I'm in love with her. I thought I knew what love was, I mean Josh, he was probably the closest I've come; but Natalia. I don't know how to explain it. I've had things happen to me in my past and it's those experiences that made me put on this tough exterior and not always look for love when I was getting involved with a man; but Natalia she somehow got through all of my defenses. My daughters, I would do anything and everything to insure their happiness. It's always been about them, now Natalia is part of that too and Rafe. I will move Heaven and Earth as long as that means Natalia is happy."

"Wow, I remember how you described Natalia to me that day in my office. I thought you were in love with her then. So how does she feel about you?"

"I think on some level I was in love with her then; I just wasn't ready to say it out loud. As far as how Natalia feels about me…she's in love with me too."

"So…?"

"We want to be together as a couple. I thought that her faith and religion would keep us from being together, but Natalia believes in what we have together and she wants it all."

"All?"

"All…you know, sex."

"Don't tell me Olivia Spencer is coming to me for advice on how to have hot lesbian sex with her girlfriend?"

"No! Doris! I don't think I'll have any problems figuring that out. It's just that Natalia is going to tell Rafe about us. She doesn't want to lie to him we are also going to tell Emma tomorrow. We would do it today, but she is at a sleepover tonight. Natalia is going to see Frank and give him his ring back; then we are having our first date tonight. I'm going to cook a wonderfully romantic meal tonight and spoil my girlfriend."

"So Natalia is engaged to Frank?"

"No, he proposed. She didn't give him an answer. He told her to think about and for her to hold on to the ring."

"He's the one casualty in all this that we both regret."

"You said Natalia wants a physical relationship; I thought she was a devout Catholic?"

"She was raised Catholic, but she doesn't agree with some of the more out dated doctrines, including same-sex relationships. She believes that God is love and that we shouldn't be denied what any other couple in love has. So we are going to take things one day at a time, one date at a time. She is my best friend, but we still have a lot to learn about each other and we need to get to know each other as a couple."

"I'm really happy for you Olivia. I want to apologize for the whole press conference thing over Emma's presentation. I should have never done that; it was wrong on so many fronts."

"Thank you, apology accepted. And I want you to know that Natalia and I won't say anything about you either; but I do hope you'll think about coming out, at least to Ashley. And know that you have a friend here if you need someone to talk to, OK?"

"OK. Thanks."

The ladies hugged awkwardly.

"Alright, I need to go. I've got to get to the grocery store and then home to cook my girlfriend a dinner that will knock her socks off, or maybe another article or two of clothing."

Doris couldn't help but laugh. Olivia headed towards the door as Doris stopped her.

"Olivia, you can cook, right? You just don't seem to me that you would know your way around a kitchen."

"Doris, do you know how I made my way before I bought the Beacon? I had to make a bundle of money somewhere."

"No, I don't."

"I spent 10 years as the best damn executive chef on San Cristobel island. Gotta go, Bye!" Said Olivia as she walked out the door leaving Doris with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Well, I guess you do learn something new every day." Said Doris to an empty courtroom.

Natalia arrived at the prison; she quickly parked her car and headed inside by way of the visitor's entrance. Soon she was through the search and had signed in. The guard led her down the hall to the visitor's room; it was empty. She was thankful for that in case Rafe didn't take the news well. She walked to the window and looked out over the landscape. She sent up a short prayer to God asking that He be with her and Rafe today and to help Rafe understand and accept her and Olivia's relationship. She heard the door open letting her know that the guards were bringing Rafe in.

"Hey Ma! I wasn't expecting a visit from you for a another few days." Said Rafe as he went to give his mother a quick hug.

"I know, but there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"OK?"

"Sit down. How are you? How are your sugar levels?"

"Ma, I'm fine. You said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, I…There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Ma? You already said that." Replied Rafe reaching across the table to take his mother's hands in his.

"This may sound shocking, but I hope you'll listen to everything I have to say and remember that I raised you to be accepting of others and not to pass judgment."

"OK, Ma. You are starting to freak me out here a little bit." Replied Rafe as he gripped his mother's hands.

"Ma? Where are Gus' rings?" Asked Rafe as he moved his hand to see that his mother's ring finger on her left hand was bare.

"That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"OK, I'm listening."

"I loved your father for most of my life. I want you to always remember that. Your father will always have a special place in my heart; he gave me you."

"I know Ma. Are you telling me that you and Frank are…"

"Are what? I didn't think you knew that I had gone out with him a couple of times."

"A couple of times, OK? I'm confused here Ma… Frank came to see me a few weeks ago. He said that you and he had been dating and it was serious. He said he was in love with you and then he asked me for my blessing because he wanted to ask you to marry him."

"He did what? I don't believe this!" Exclaimed Natalia who got up from the table and started pacing the room.

"Ma, what's going on, please? Are you not dating Frank? He's a good guy, but if you don't love him and he's not going to make you happy then don't be with him."

Natalia returned to her seat and took a deep breath.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I didn't feel comfortable giving him an answer one way or the other. I mean, Ma, you never talked about him to me. He's never come here with you to visit, only Olivia or the munchkin has come with you. I've never seen you together so I have no idea how you feel about him. So I didn't want to give him false hope if you didn't feel the same way."

"Well, apparently your comments had no effect on him. Rafe, I had gone out a couple of times with Frank. It wasn't serious on my part; but then Coop died and I did something I never thought I would ever do. I'm not going to lie to you and I am going to be very honest with you. We are about to discuss a something that might make you feel uncomfortable, so I want you to listen."

"OK."

"As I said, I think of Frank as a friend; that's as far as my feelings for him go. I do have feelings for someone, but it's not Frank. These feelings sort of snuck up on me and when I realized it, it scared me. I was trying to fight these feelings. When Coop died, I was with Frank helping him pack up some of Coop's things. I was trying to comfort Frank, we were hugging and then he kissed me. I really didn't know what I was thinking; I was trying to fight my feelings for this other person and here I was with Frank. I thought if I was with him that maybe it would help me in sorting out my feelings. I slept with Frank."

"Ma!" Shocked at what his mother was telling him.

When Rafe woke up this morning he had no clue that he would be discussing his mother's sex life in the prisoner's visiting room. He remembered what his mother said about listening and not passing judgment so he sat there quietly and waited for her to continue.

"Raphael, please. Just listen to me, OK. I knew it was wrong before it even happened and I felt so guilty afterwards. You know how I feel about sex."

"I do Ma. You said that sex should only be shared by two people who love each other and are committed to spending the rest of their lives together."

"That's right. I avoided Frank for several days after. I never called him, nothing. Then I accidently ran into him. He starting talking about us and I told him that us sleeping together was a mistake, it was wrong and it will never happen again. Then a week later he shows up on my front porch and proposes to me."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I was shocked that he even did it. He said that he knew why I reacted the way that I did to us sleeping together. He said it was because of my faith and that we weren't married."

"So his answer was to get married? Jesus, sounds like he just wanted to get laid again."

"Raphael, language!"

"Sorry Ma. But I mean come on, you don't call him for days after it happened and he goes straight for the ring. Something's messed up there with him. So you said nothing when he asked? What happened?"

"I was in shock. He told me to keep the ring and think about it. Then he left."

"OK. So where do things stand now?"

"Well, when I leave here I will be going to see him and give him back the ring. I will not be marrying Frank Cooper."

"Good. I don't won't you marrying someone you don't love and right now, I just lost a ton of respect for Frank."

Natalia breathed a sigh of relief after having this somewhat heated and embarrassing conversation with her son. Now, she still had to tell him about Olivia. She hoped that this conversation about Frank and her happiness will help Rafe to see that she is happy and hopefully he will be able to accept the relationship. She was just trying to figure out exactly what to say when her son's voice brought her back to the present.

"So Ma? Who is it that you have feelings for?" Asked Rafe.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 5**

"So Ma? Who is it that you have feelings for?" Asked Rafe.

"I…it's more than just feelings and attraction Rafe. I'm in love. I didn't go looking for this. I wasn't expecting it. I don't want to say that it came out of nowhere, because I think it has been building for a while now. I just didn't see it."

"Ma, in love. That's great, but if you are in love with someone else why were you dating Frank?"

"As I said, I was struggling to understand my feelings. I never meant to hurt Frank and in the end that's what happened."

"Ma, if Frank's not the one to make you happy, I hope he'll understand that. It wouldn't be fair to either one of you to get married; you'd only be giving him part of yourself and you would be sacrificing not being with the one you love."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I had you as my Ma."

Natalia didn't immediately respond to Rafe; he could sense that she was really nervous.

"Ma? You still haven't told me who it is."

"I'm…I'm just a little nervous."

"Why? You don't think I'll like them? I don't have much room to talk, I mean as far as a checkered past or something like that. All I care is that they are good to you and make you happy. How about this tell me about them, what are they like?"

"Well, they… do make me happy. The happiest I think I have ever been. I loved your father, but I don't think I was truly happy with him. I always felt that Harley was the true love of his life. I know he loved me, but I think I had built him up on a pedestal in my mind for those 16 years I wasn't with him. I never felt as though I was put first; but I have that now. My love puts me first and only wants me to be happy. I think we are good for each other, a perfect match, soul mates. Rafe I hope you'll open your heart and your mind because if we don't have your support, then there will always be a piece missing from our life."

"Ma, what are you trying to say?"

"It's Olivia, Rafe. I'm in love with Olivia."

"Olivia?"

Natalia was trying to get a read on her son. He wasn't showing any emotion, in shock she figured.

"Ma, she hurt you! All those things she did?" Asked Rafe not understanding his mother's response.

"She did, but I hurt her too. Did you know that she missed out on a heart on the day I married your father?"

"No, I didn't know that. What happened?"

"Well you know how she was trying to take Gus away from me?"

"Yeah?"

"She called him on our wedding day; I got the message first. I was so fed up with all her crap. I went to the Bauer cabin to meet her instead of Gus. I locked in the bathroom so she wouldn't disrupt the wedding. Your father got a call from the transplant team when Olivia didn't respond to their page. We were 20 minutes to late getting her to the hospital; the heart went to someone else. So Olivia and I both have hurt each other; but we both have forgiven each other as well."

Rafe didn't respond and Natalia continued.

"She and I have hurt other, but we have also done so much for each other and that outweighs the hurt. I made a stupid investment and lost $80,000; Olivia gave up a job she loved to get my money back. She made a deal with the governor for the house your father bought us. The state wanted it for expansion of the highway. She worked out a deal with the governor, that I got top dollar for the house and you were moved to a safer prison. For me, she gave me a family. Emma, she considers me her second mommy. Rafe, I couldn't love that little girl more even if I had given birth to her myself."

Natalia was unsure if Rafe was understanding all the she was saying; he was just sitting there letting her speak.

"I've never felt a connection to anyone the way I do Olivia. She gets me and I get her. Everyone sees her as this tough, hard as nails business woman and she is, but she is also warm and giving. She makes sure I have what I need, if that's a day off to visit you or time with Emma or just being there to hold me when I need to comforting. She encourages me to be more than I am. I didn't think I could do anything more in my life but be a maid or waitress because I never graduated high school, but Olivia, she saw potential in me to be more than that. Becoming her personal assistant has opened my eyes to the world that is out there. She never puts me down because of where I come from or how little money and stature I have. She loves me for me. We spend our time together as a family. She is so protective of her daughters and she includes me and you in that elite circle."

"Me, Ma? She should still hate me, I mean I shot her daughter's father."

"She doesn't hate you Rafe, she loves you because you are my son. Did you know that she has been working with her lawyers and the Mayor trying to get you released? We are hoping to hear soon if you are being granted a new hearing."

"Wait, what? That's Olivia doing that? Frank said it was him."

"What was him?"

"Frank said that he was doing all of that, getting a new hearing. He made a point of telling me that."

"I know Frank had mentioned a couple of times of trying to help you, but everything I have been told has come from Mel, Olivia's attorney."

"Ma, I think Frank was using that to get to you. Whatever he tells you tonight, don't believe him, please. It's going to take some getting used, but I can see that Olivia is the one to make you happy. You always have a smile on your face and this light about you when you talk about her and Emma. I would never want to stand in the way of your happiness, it's just going to be a little weird that's all, I mean it's a woman and Olivia."

"You're sure, you're OK with this?"

"Well, I do have a couple of questions."

"OK, go ahead?"

"What about the church and God?"

"I have spoken to Father Ray and I expected his reaction would be one of concern and disappointment. He does not approved of my relationship with Olivia; he offered me counseling. He told me that we would not be welcomed if we lived openly. I told him that I didn't believe that my relationship with Olivia was a sin and that I would be looking for a new church that did accept us. He told me that his door would be open when I realized I was wrong."

"He's a jerk. He's always had this holier than thou attitude with me and do you know he has not come once to visit me. I've been seeing Father Pat; I like him and his views."

"Good I'm glad you are still keeping up with your relationship with God. Rafe, I believe that God is love and that he would not have set me on this path to find Olivia if it weren't meant to be that Olivia and I found each other."

"Are you ready for how everybody is going to react? Frank, Granddad Alan? I mean Olivia has a reputation, people are going to say things? What about Emma?"

"Well, we've already dealt with some of that. Emma was actually the catalyst that got Olivia and I closer together."

"Really?"

"She had this project to do for school, 'What Makes Your Family Unique?' She struggled for a while, even interviewed Alan. She kept it a surprise from Olivia and I; we didn't know what it was about until she gave her presentation at Parent's Day with a few other chosen kids. Rafe, the title of her project was 'My Two Mommies.' She talked about Olivia and I and all we do together as a family. She talked about the farmhouse and the ducks. She also talked about you."

"Me?"

"She considers you her big brother. That's what she said during her presentation. She can't wait for you to be home with us. So there was Olivia and I sitting in the audience being all proud of our little girl, holding hands mind you, then everyone starting assuming we were a couple after that."

Rafe giggled a little bit trying not to upset his mother.

"What?"

"I don't know, if you would have told me this before, I would have gotten a kick out of it. I mean come on, my mother in a lesbian relationship with Olivia Freakin Spencer? Never would I have expected that; but after hearing you talk about her and your life with her I can see it. I see how you feel about her. You're sure she feels the same way?"

"I am Rafe; we are in love. As for Emma, she has already experience some negative reaction to all this. She has lost a friend or two because their parents won't let them play together anymore. Alan's been breathing down our necks. Phillip is back; Olivia doesn't trust him right now but from what he says he has no problems with us or the way we are raising Emma."

"OK, Ma. I only want you to be happy and if Olivia can do that, I won't stand in your way; but just give me some time to get used to this, OK? Maybe bring Olivia with you next time you come and maybe the munchkin too."

Natalia stood up from the table and rounded it to hug her son, albeit briefly it was a hug none the less. She kissed his cheek and then stroked it gently liked she used to do when he was a child.

"I love you Rafe, so much. Thank you for listening with an open heart. It was more than I could have ever hoped for."

"I love you too, Ma. Now go, get things over and done with Frank and go home to your girl. OK?"

Soon mother and son said goodbye. Natalia had about a 20 minute drive back into town, she spent the ride reliving both her conversations with Olivia and Rafe. She decided to try Company first; she found a parking spot and decided to call Olivia. She needed to hear her voice before she went in to see Frank, provided he was there.

Olivia was now back at the farmhouse; she had started on the dessert first to have it done while the salmon was marinating. She had to quickly wash her hands to answer her ringing blackberry. She saw that it was Natalia calling as she picked it up.

"Hey you." Said Olivia.

"Hey."

"So, how did it go?"

"Better than I hoped. I'll give you the full run down when I see you; but cliff notes version he only wants me to be happy and he won't stand in our way."

"Oh, Sweetie. That's wonderful. I know we couldn't expect him to jump for joy but it sounds like he is being supportive."

"He is. I also got my eyes opened about Frank."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later. I'm outside of Company. I'm not sure if he is here, but it was on my way to the police station so I thought I would try here first. I just wanted to hear your voice and I needed to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetie. Good luck. I'll see you when you get home."

"OK. Bye."

"Bye."

Natalia ended her call and slipped her phone back into her purse. While in her purse she pulled out the small jewelry box with the engagement ring in it and slipped it into her coat pocket. She took a deep breath and exited her car. Before going inside, she looked in through the window and did not see Frank right off. Another deep breath and she was opening the door. She saw Buzz behind the counter and approached him.

"Hi Buzz."

"Natalia, hello. What can I get you this evening."

"Oh, nothing. I'm actually looking for Frank. Is he here by chance?"

"Yeah, he's in the back. I can get him for you?"

"Please, will you tell him I'm outside."

"OK."

"Thanks."

Natalia went back outside and sat on the bench and waited. She had a few seconds to send up a prayer to God to look out for Frank and be with him as she breaks his heart.

"Hey Baby, Pop said you wanted to see me?" Said Frank as he closed the door behind him and took a seat on the bench beside Natalia.

He leaned forward to kiss her and Natalia pulled back.

"Frank, don't."

"What, I don't understand?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring and handed it to him.

"I'm sorry Frank, I can't marry you."

"What do you mean? I don't understand. We love each other."

"No, Frank we don't. You may love me, but I'm not in love with you. I care about you, but I don't love you. I never told you that I loved you."

"But we are perfect for each other in every way. I understand. It's too soon. Baby, you're not over Gus. I can wait."

"No Frank, this has nothing to do with Gus. A part of me will always love him yes, but I have moved on. I know what is in my heart and I don't love you."

"It can grow, Baby. I have enough love for the both of us."

"That wouldn't be fair to you Frank. I'll never love you the way a wife should love her husband. And please stop calling me Baby."

"But when we made love it was perfect. I can take care of you and protect you. You won't need to work. I'm helping to get Rafe out and I can be a father to him. We will have the family you always wanted."

"Frank, you aren't listening to me. We didn't make love, we had sex. We both had our reasons for doing it and for my part it had absolutely nothing to do with being in love with you. I don't need taken care of or protected. Rafe is a grown man now; he doesn't need a father as long as he has his family and his friends he will be fine. It took me a while to realize it, but I have the family I've always dreamed of and I'm sorry Frank, you aren't a part of that."

He didn't take the ring. She stood and set in on the bench where she was sitting.

"Frank, you'll never know how sorry I am for hurting you. It was not my intention and I will always regret that; but you will find the right woman for you. I'm sorry."

Natalia turned and headed toward the parking lot. She half expected Frank to run after her and plead his case again. Soon she was in her car on her way home, home to Olivia.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 6**

Olivia had the salmon on the grill and close to being done. The roasted vegetables were in the oven and the rice was just about done. She had the table set with Natalia's nice table cloth, candles were lit and she had already plated the salad. The wine was chilling in the frig as was the dessert. Olivia was outside at the grill when she heard a car pull into the driveway; it was Natalia.

Natalia got out of her car and quickly walked up the sidewalk and straight into Olivia's open arms.

"Ssshh. It's OK. I'm here, just let me hold you."

Natalia was trying to hold back the tears.

"Ol…livia. That was the hardest thing I think I have ever done. I hurt him so much and I never wanted to do that."

"I know. But it would have been worse if you had waited longer or had even said yes and married him."

"I know, that's what I told him. That it wouldn't be fair to him because I could not love him the way a wife should love her husband."

They pulled out of the embrace. Olivia brought both hands to Natalia's cheeks and brushed away the tears. Then leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"Did you tell him about us?"

"No. I figure it best to wait a little while if possible. It would be like rubbing salt in the wound and I couldn't do that. I know he will probably confront us when he does find out."

Olivia pulled Natalia back into another embrace and just held until Natalia spoke again.

"What smells so good?"

"Dinner. It's just about ready. Why don't you go in and wash your face and I'll meet you in the kitchen?"

"OK."

Natalia wanted one more kiss, so she pulled Olivia to her and captured her lips passionately.

"I love you." Said Natalia softly.

"I love you too, Sweetheart. Now go."

"Yes ma'am."

Olivia pulled the salmon off the grill and turned it off before heading back inside. When she got to the kitchen she slipped the salmon into the oven with the vegetables and rice to keep them warm. She washed her hands and then went to the frig for the bottle of wine. She was pouring it in the wine glasses when Natalia came into the kitchen.

"Olivia, this…this is so beautiful."

"Come on." Said Olivia as she took Natalia's hand and led her to her seat.

Olivia's seat was right next to Natalia instead of being across from her. Olivia just didn't like being that far away from Natalia. Olivia handed her a glass of wine and Olivia took the other, leaving the bottle on the table within reach.

"A toast? To love." Said Olivia.

"And to the happiness it has and will bring us." Added Natalia.

They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip of wine; then as they both knew what the other wanted they leaned together and kissed with more declarations of love.

"So, I see the salad. What else are we having?"

"Salmon with roasted vegetables and rice."

"Oh, sounds good. It is going to be good isn't it?"

"You doubt me?"

Natalia gave her a questionable look. Olivia leaned back over to Natalia and took her hand.

"Do you trust me?" Asked Olivia.

"With my life."

"Then, I promise you, you won't be disappointed. In fact, quite the opposite. I predict that you will love it."

"Awful cocky there Spencer."

"Not cocky, confident."

Soon the salad was finished and Olivia was serving their plates with the salmon, vegetables and rice.

"Olivia? That's a piece of wood. You cooked the salmon on wood?"

"It's a cedar plank and I grilled it. Trust me."

Olivia finished serving and took her seat at the table. She waited for Natalia who was hesitant.

"Go on. Try it. You'll love it."

Natalia relented and picked up her fork cutting a small piece, she also forked a little bit of the peach chutney that was spread across the filet; she brought it to her nose first. She immediately detected the salmon, but there were several other spices that she noticed plus a sweet citrus smell as well. She finally slipped the bite of food into her mouth. It was heaven. It felt as though the salmon was melting in her mouth, then there was the barrage of flavors. It was probably the best thing she had tasted in a very long time.

"Oh my God! Olivia! That's…this tastes…wow."

She finished that bite and deciding to try the vegetables; they were just as tasty, seasoned well with garlic, chives and several other herbs. They too were unlike anything she had ever tasted before. It tasted elegant and refined, like something you would get in a five star restaurant.

"So do you trust me now?"

"OK, give. What, is this the only meal you know how to cook, so you have it perfected?"

"Uh, no."

"I would say that you had this catered or something but I don't see any evidence of that."

"Natalia! You were outside with me at the grill remember? What smells so good, I believe that was your question."

"You really did all this?"

"Yes and dessert too."

"Dessert? Where?"

"Uh-uh, if that is how I am treated, I don't know if you deserve the dessert I made."

"I'm sorry. It's just you've never cooked for me before, so it's hard to believe that you actually know how. I mean something like this, I would expect from a five star restaurant in Chicago or New York."

"Well, good. That was the reaction I was hoping for; that's means all my years of training didn't go to waste."

"Training? Years? You best start talking right now Spencer."

"Oh, I guess I never did tell you that before I moved to Springfield and bought the Beacon, I was the executive chef at the best resort on San Cristobel Island. I was classically trained by two of the best chefs in the world who graduated from the best culinary schools in Europe."

Natalia almost didn't want to believe her; it sounded too good to be true.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"If that's true, why have I done all the cooking?"

"You just seemed to love doing it, cooking for your family. I didn't want to intrude on something that means so much to you. Plus, I didn't think you'd let me loose in your kitchen."

"You are so going to be doing more of the cooking around her, missy."

Olivia reached over and took Natalia's hand in hers rubbing her thumb across the back of Natalia's hand.

"Not a problem, Sweetheart. I would love to cook for you and our kids. Just name the date and time, I'm yours."

"I like that."

"What?"

"That I'm yours."

"Well, I'm yours, so we are even."

The ladies finished the meal; they were both quite full so they decided to wait on dessert. Natalia helped Olivia cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen. Olivia put some decaf coffee on to have with dessert and the ladies retreated to the sofa for a while. Olivia stoked the dying fire before joining Natalia on the sofa. Olivia sat next to one end propped against the end and Natalia was sort of laying on Olivia's side; their arms wrapped around each other. Natalia filled in Olivia on her visit with Rafe. Olivia was glad to hear that he is being supportive. When Olivia asked about Frank, Natalia said that she didn't want to talk about him and not have him intrude on the wonderful evening that they were having; so that discussion was tabled until tomorrow.

They discussed how they were going to tell Emma and the speculated a bit on what the reactions might be from some of their friends and other folks in town. Olivia told Natalia that she wanted to tell Ava in person, either Olivia going out to California or having Ava come home for a visit. Natalia hand been playing with one of Olivia's hands; she brought it to her mouth and began kissing it. After several kisses Natalia pushed away from Olivia so that she could turn more to face her; she looked deep into before she captured her love's lips.

The make out session intensified and the ladies shifted to laying on the sofa, Olivia on her back and Natalia on top of her. Hands were not roaming very far, neither woman was ready to make that big a jump in the relationship. For now they were content with hugs and kisses; they both knew that the intimacy would come when they are both ready. They were so into the moment and each other neither one heard the kitchen door open then close nor the footsteps as they grew closer to the living room. Only the bellowing voice interrupted their fever.

"What the hell?"

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 7**

"Frank! Oh my God! What are you doing walking into my house uninvited? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Exclaimed Natalia getting up off of Olivia and the sofa.

"What the hell did I just walk in on? What did she do to you? Is this why you won't marry? What did that bitch do? Answer me, Natalia!"

"No, Frank! I don't owe you any explanation. I would appreciate it if you would leave, now." Replied Natalia in a calmer voice hoping to defuse the situation.

"Natalia this isn't right. You aren't like this." Replied Frank a bit calmer as he stepped closer reaching for Natalia.

Natalia stepped back out of his reach and over to Olivia. That set Frank off more.

"You! You did this. Was this some funny game to you? You leave me for my father then leave him at the altar, so now when I find the one woman who is perfect for me you can't handle it? Why did you even bother helping me or was that part of your plan all along to make the wound that much deeper when you tried to take Natalia away from me." Screamed Frank pointing to Olivia.

"Frank, I…" Started Olivia.

"No, Olivia, you don't owe him anything. Frank, I told you this afternoon why I can't and won't marry you. I'm not in love with you. Were you not paying attention? Where were you when that whole conversation took place?"

"I was shocked at what you were telling me, I knew that it wasn't true."

"Frank, you don't know me. You haven't bothered to get to know me. You had to rely on someone else to tell you what I needed and when I needed it. I'm sorry I hurt you. That was never my intention and I will always feel guilty for that, but you need to let me go, now for all our sakes."

"No!"

"What?"

"I said no, Natalia. You are mine and you are going to be my wife."

Frank reached forward and was quicker this time and got a hold of Natalia's wrist and pulled her away from Olivia before Olivia could grab her. As Frank pulled Natalia into the kitchen Olivia snatched the cordless phone from the coffee table and dialed 911 while following them into the kitchen. She slid the phone on the counter as she surveyed the best way to stop Frank from hurting Natalia, kidnapping her or worse.

"Frank, stop let her go!"

"No, she's mine Olivia."

"Frank, I don't belong to you. Please let me go, now! Natalia you are mine, you are my wife."

He had just gotten the back door open when she saw the clean pot in the dish rack from the rice that she had cooked earlier; Olivia quickly grabbed it and brought it above her head. In one swift motion she hit Frank on the back of the head.

It wasn't hard enough to knock him out, Olivia was afraid to hit him too hard; but it was hard enough that he released Natalia who quickly move to the other side of the kitchen. Olivia stood between Frank and Natalia holding the pot as her only weapon.

"Ugh! You just assaulted a police officer!" Exclaimed Frank.

They were now dodging around the kitchen table and Frank had had enough of Olivia and her interference. With one hand he reached under the edge of the table flipping out of his way going after Olivia. The ladies ran into the living room and Frank managed to tackle Olivia to the ground. She was fighting as best she could but with his extra weight she could do anything. Natalia had grabbed the same pot from where Olivia had dropped it when she was pushed to the ground and she tried to take a swing at Frank. He managed to defect the blow and he pushed Natalia away from him and handcuffed Olivia. He got up from the floor and started toward Natalia.

"Freeze! Don't move." Called a voice from behind him.

"Good, back up and turn around." The voice added.

"I'm Detective Cooper, Springfield PD. I'm arresting her for assault on a police officer." Said Frank to the Sheriff's Deputy pointing to a handcuffed Olivia.

"Ma'am, if you'll step over hear I'll remove those." The Deputy said to Olivia.

"No, she attack me."

"No, Detective. We have a recording of the 911 call that was made from this location. We heard everything. Parker?" The Sheriff's Deputy gave a silent order to the younger deputy.

As soon as Olivia's hands were free she went to Natalia. Frank tried to stop her, but the younger deputy caught his arm twisting it behind his back as if he was going to put handcuffs on the Detective.

"What the hell? What are you doing? I'm a police officer and she's my wife."

"Frank! Ugh! Sheriff, I'm not his wife; I'm not even his fiancé and he can't seemed to get that through his head."

"Ladies, do you wish to press any charges?"

"Natalia. It's your decision." Said Olivia as she held her girlfriend.

"What would you arrest him for?" Asked Natalia softly.

"Based on what dispatchers heard on the 911 call, trespassing, breaking and entering, assault and possibly attempted kidnapping."

"But she attacked me!" Interrupted Frank.

"Detective you were trying to manhandle her friend out the door against her will. What did you expect her to do?"

"I just don't want him here or near me or any of my family and that includes Olivia, Frank. As long as he agrees to do that, I won't press charges."

"Detective?" Asked the Deputy.

After no response the Deputy tried again.

"Detective, she can get a restraining order. That will go in your jacket."

"Fine!" Replied Frank.

"Parker, see the Detective to his car and make sure he leaves the property."

The younger Deputy followed his commanding officer's order and led Frank outside.

"Ladies, are you sure you don't want to press charges or get a restraining order?"

"He's been hurt enough, I don't want to jeopardize his job on top of that." Replied Natalia.

"If you're sure?"

"We are."

"OK. I would like to take your statements anyway. Should you decide at a later date to take legal action we will have this incident documented."

The Sheriff sat down in the wicker chair while the ladies sat huddled on the sofa. The Sheriff pulled out his mini tape recorder and the ladies explained the events of the day. Once the Sheriff was satisfied that he had everything he needed for his report he stood to leave.

"Alright I have what I need. You can stop by the Sheriff's office tomorrow afternoon and pick up a copy of the written report. I'll also make sure to swing by here a few extra times tonight just to give you some peace of mind."

"Thank you Sheriff." Replied Olivia.

Olivia saw the Sheriff to the back door; she closed and locked it with the dead bolt and the chain. Natalia followed her to the edge of the kitchen. As Olivia turned around she saw the kitchen table reduced to kindling. She walked back over to Natalia and took her hands.

"Tell me, what I can do?" Asked Olivia.

"Honestly, I just want to go to bed and forget everything that happened from when he walked in here."

"Alright, let's go."

Olivia led Natalia to the stairs and they slowly ascended to the second floor. When they reached the door to Olivia's room Natalia tugged her closer.

"Olivia? Could…would you?"

Olivia turned and reach a hand up to Natalia's cheek gently stroking it.

"Tell me what you need."

"I need you to hold me tonight. Can you do that? I need to have your arms around me tonight while I sleep."

"I can do that. You wait right here where you can see me. I'm going to get my pajamas and tooth brush."

Soon both ladies were in Natalia's room, both had taken their turns in the bathroom and changed into their pajamas. They were both nervous and neither one had gotten in bed yet.

"Which side?" Asked Natalia softly.

"I don't care as long as you are in the bed with me."

Natalia blushed slightly and took her normal side of the bed. She slid under the covers and was reaching for the alarm clock as Olivia was climbing in from the other side.

"Don't set it." Said Olivia.

"Why not?"

"I've made an executive decision. We are both taking the day off tomorrow."

"Olivia, I can still work."

"Well, maybe I can't I need you here to take care of me." Said Olivia playfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, work can wait one day. Turn off the lamp and come here."

Natalia reached for the switch and turned the lamp off. She immediately rolled over and into Olivia's arms settling her head on Olivia's shoulder and doing her best to wrap herself up in a cocoon known as Olivia.

"I love you, Olivia."

"I love you too, Sweetheart. Now sleep."

Soon the emotional exhaustion led both ladies into sleep.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 8**

Olivia woke before Natalia the next morning; she was thankful that her love had slept through the night. She debated about getting up; she didn't want to disturb Natalia and she didn't want Natalia to wake to an empty bed either. Olivia reached onto the nightstand for her blackberry; she sent off two quick texts, one to Greg letting him know that neither she nor Natalia would be in the office today and the other to Josh. As soon as she laid it back on the nightstand she felt Natalia shifting in her arms. Soon the bright sunshine from the spring morning was bursting through the shaded windows and that finally brought the sleeping Latin beauty awake.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Asked Olivia.

"Believe it or not, that was the best night's sleep I've had in a very long time."

"Good, you needed it. You hungry?"

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"Just after 9."

"OK, let's get up."

Soon the ladies were up. They each went to shower in their own bathrooms; Natalia was the first downstairs. She had the coffee ready and had scrambled some eggs and made toast. When Olivia descended the stairs, the kitchen aromas hit her much sooner than normal. Once she cleared the upstairs floor she saw why. With the kitchen table in shambles, Natalia has served their breakfast on the coffee table in the living room.

"I hope this is OK?" Said Natalia.

"It's perfect."

Olivia joined Natalia on the sofa and they enjoyed the meal that Natalia had made.

About 30 miles north of town, Rafe Rivera was outside in the prison yard tossing a baseball with several other inmates. It was such a nice warm spring day, the warden allowed the prisoners outside into the yard today. They were interrupted when a guard called for Rafe. As the guard spoke to him, Rafe followed the guard as instructed back inside.

"Rivera, you've got a visitor." Said the guard.

"I do, there's no visiting hours today, sir?"

"It's a police officer."

"Oh, who sir?"

"Cooper, he's been here before; I take it you weren't expecting him."

"No sir."

"Do we need to contact your attorney?"

"No, I don't think so, sir."

The conversation died down as the guard was leading him through a series of security gates.

"Sir, will I be seeing him in the visitor's room?"

"Yeah, same as always."

"And the cameras record everything, I mean our conversations right, sir?"

"Those are the rules. You aren't trying to plan your escape or something?"

"Something sir, I just wanted to make sure that my conversation with Detective Cooper will be recorded. It may be something that my attorney may need in the future."

"Alright, well, have at it, Rivera."

"Thank you, sir."

Frank had been pacing the floor in the visitor's room waiting on Rafe. The guard had said he was in the prison yard and it was be a few minutes to get him. Frank was planning the conversation in his head. He knew that Rafe didn't like Olivia and that Rafe was just as religious as his mother, so he would definitely be against his mother getting involved in a sex…intima… Frank couldn't even think the words in his head much less say them. Any relationship with Olivia is toxic and he wants Rafe on his side. He heard the clanging metals doors alerting him to Rafe being brought into the room.

"Hey Frank, I wasn't expecting you. Oh God, Ma?"

"No…no, Rafe, she's OK, physically anyway."

"Oh, OK. What do you mean physically?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Here, let's sit down."

"OK, Frank, what's going on? Last time you were here, you were going to ask Ma to marry you, so did you?"

"I did Rafe, but something happened."

"Oh, Ma hasn't said anything the last few times I've talked to her."

"Well, I think it is real recent and I am going to need your help."

"OK."

"Your Mother turned down my proposal."

"Oh, man. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. She will say yes."

"I don't understand if she said no…"

"Your Mother, she's been confused; she thinks that Olivia…that Olivia…"

"That Olivia what, Frank?"

"She thinks that Olivia loves her."

"She does; I mean at first they didn't like each other; but since moving in together they've become friends."

"No Rafe, your Mother thinks that Olivia is…is in love with her."

"You mean like in love, in love, like a lesbian?"

"Yes. After your Mother told me no and gave me the ring back, well the more I thought about it I knew something was wrong. It didn't makes sense why she would say no. So I went to the house. I saw them, Olivia had your Mother pinned on the sofa attacking her, trying to kiss her. I went to help your Mother and Olivia attacked me hitting me with a frying pan. She nearly knocked me out and I finally had to handcuff her. I really wanted to charge her for assault on a police officer but your Mother convinced me not too. Anyway, the Sheriff Deputies came and we got things worked out for the most part. Something still needs to be done about Olivia. Your Mother just can't see what that bitch is trying to do. So I need your help."

"Oh man…"

"I know it's a lot to lay on you."

"Frank, I…"

"Just take a minute and let that soak in. You know your Mom better than anyone, you'll be the only one that can help her through this and get that bitch out of her life. As soon as we are married, she can quit her job and never have to deal with that bitch ever again."

"Frank, I just want Ma to be happy. So I'm gonna do whatever I have to, to make sure my Ma is happy. Thanks for telling me all of this."

"You're welcome, son. I knew your Mother would be too embarrassed to say anything to you. So you give me a call in a couple of days after you've talked to your Mom, OK?"

"Yeah, Frank. Thanks. You'll never know how much I appreciate you talking about this to me."

"No problem. I'm going to head out. You take it easy and be safe."

"I will, bye Frank. _And good riddance." _ Added Rafe under his breath.

Rafe was standing at the metal door waiting for the electronic mechanisms to open it and the guard led him through.

"Good visit, Rivera?"

"No, sir. The worst. Do you think I could go talk to Father Pat for a while?"

"Sure, come on."

It was just before lunch, Olivia had taken the scraped table outside. She didn't think it was salvageable so she started busting up the pieces with a small sledge hammer trying to work out some of her left over aggression. She was so into it that she didn't her the truck that pulled into their driveway.

"Olivia." The voice called out.

She didn't respond. She almost had the last table leg off; she was determined to get it off one way or another.

"Olivia!" The voice bellowed again.

This time she heard it.

"Ah Josh, don't you know not to sneak up on a heart patient?"

"I'm sorry you obviously didn't hear me. I got your text. So tell me, what the hell did the table do to you to warrant such a beating."

"Frank happened."

"I'm confused?"

Olivia spent a few minutes giving Josh the highlights to what happened last night and what prompted it. She promised him a more in depth conversation at a later date but for now, she wanted to see about installing security system in the house and drive way sensors on the property. She wasn't sure if Natalia would agree to it, but she want to propose it anyway.

They went inside and found Natalia preparing lunch. She had made enough for three and they asked Josh to join them. They were about half way through lunch around the coffee table when Natalia's cell phone rang. She looked at the display and recognized the number as one of the numbers from the prison.

"Hello, Rafe?"

"Yeah, Ma. It's me."

"Are you OK."

"I'm fine. But I need you and Olivia to come see me today."

"It's not a visiting day today, we can't Rafe."

"You can if you come with my attorney. You need to bring Mel."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Frank was here and you won't believe the story he was telling me."

"Alright, we'll call Mel and try to get there as soon as possible."

Natalia relayed to Olivia and Josh what Rafe had said. Olivia called Mel; Josh briefly mentioned to Natalia about the security system. She only thought about it for 2 seconds before she agreed. Josh left saying that he would check with a few companies and have some estimates later that afternoon. Luckily Mel was not in court and was available to go to the prison. Olivia and Natalia decided to pick Mel up along the way. That would give them the time that they needed to fill in Mel on the situation. They swung by the Sheriff's office and picked up a copy of the incident report. All three ladies were soon through the inspection and led into a different room than the visitor's room. There they found Rafe alone with a guard outside the door.

As soon as they entered, Natalia went straight to her son taking advantage of being able to hug him and touch him for more than a second.

"Oh baby, are you OK? What did Frank say?" Asked Natalia.

"Here see for yourself." Said Rafe.

They ladies didn't really notice the TV and DVD player in the corner until Rafe walked over to it. He grabbed the remote and walked back to the table and sat down.

"When the guard told me who my visitor was I got this sinking feeling in my stomach. I remembered that all of our conversations in the visitor's room are recorded, so I decided to let Frank hang himself." Said Rafe as he pushed play on the remote.

Natalia sat there stunned at how far Frank had gone. He was so far gone it never occurred to him that his conversation with Rafe would be recorded. Rafe asked what happened and Mel showed him a copy of the incident report from the night before.

"I knew he was lying or something. Everything he was saying it just didn't make sense. Ma, I don't know if you and Olivia should stay at the farmhouse by yourselves?"

"We are looking into a security system; Rafe, I am not going to let him run me out of my own home. He's got another thing coming if he thinks he has that kind of control over me!"

Slowly the ladies put together a plan to rid their lives of Frank for good. They would need some additional help and reinforcements; they made their needed phone calls and made a plan to meet everyone at the Beacon in one of the small conference rooms. That way, Olivia can control the security and make sure that Frank doesn't get wind of their plan.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Previous Disclaimers Apply **

**In my story, Jeffrey is the District Attorney.**

**Chapter 9**

The ladies left the prison and headed back to the Beacon. Olivia called the Sheriff's office hoping that the Sheriff or the deputy could join in their meeting as a witness. She wasn't able to speak to either one directly but the officer that she spoke said that she would deliver the request for the Sheriff to meet with Olivia and Natalia; it would however depend on his availability. Olivia then called Greg to inform him of the visitors that would be arriving and which conference room to put them in and a few other instructions; she then called security and asked that they put an additional plain clothes guard in the lobby to look out for Frank. When they arrived at the Beacon, they parked in the back and came in through the service entrance and was able to get into Olivia's office without having to go through the lobby. There she made additional copies of the police report and then they went to the conference room.

When they arrived Greg had everything in the conference room as requested and the visitors had arrived, Doris, Chief Wolfe and Jeffrey. Olivia motioned for everyone to take a seat.

"Thank you all for coming. Chief Wolfe, I don't believe we have been formally introduced, I'm Olivia Spencer owner of the Beacon and this is Natalia Rivera, my girlfriend."

A smile came across Jeffrey's face remembering the few comments that Olivia had made a couple of weeks ago. Before Olivia could continue there was a knock at the door, Mel was the closest so she went to answer it and then she opened the door wider so the Sheriff and the deputy could come in.

"Dennis?" Both Chief Wolfe and Doris replied as the Sheriff entered the room.

This was the first time that Olivia noticed the Sherriff's name tag.

"Wolfe? I totally was not paying attention last night." Said Olivia.

"Well, Ms. Spencer you had other things on your mind."

"So you are related to the Chief and the Mayor?"

"We're all cousins. We were all born in the same year and they decided that all our names would start with D. Donald was born first, then I came along and Doris here is the baby."

"Wow, who knew."

"So Ms. Spencer, I had message you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please take a seat. I was just bringing the rest of the group up to speed. So where was I? Oh yes. Before Natalia and I started dating, Natalia had been seeing Detective Frank Cooper. It was not serious on her part, however, Frank was just the opposite. He proposed to her, but she turned him down because she doesn't love him. After that, she and I started dating. Last night we were at Natalia's home spending time together. Frank came into her house uninvited and found us in a intimate situation. He did not bother to knock, he just walked right in. In short, he manhandled Natalia against her will; I called 911. Here's the report of the events that occurred that night. Sheriff Wolfe was the responding officer he can answer any questions you have."

Olivia gave a copy to the Chief, Doris and Jeffrey. While they were reading the report, Olivia took out the DVD and loaded it into the player and got it ready.

"Ms. Spencer, I'm shocked at Detective Cooper's actions. Though I can understand him reacting under emotional duress…" Started Chief Wolfe.

"Chief, there's more. Natalia chose not to press charges last night as long as Frank agreed to stay away from her and her family; that includes her son, me and my daughters. Frank agreed and left the house last night. We had not seen nor heard from him since, however, Frank did not heed the Sheriff's warnings to stay away from Natalia's family. He used his position as a police officer to visit with her son Rafe who is currently incarcerated at the prison just north of town. Please watch this."

Olivia sat down at the table and took Natalia's hand in hers as she pushed play on the DVD. Everyone was quiet as Olivia let the DVD play in its entirety. No one spoke once the DVD finished; the only sounds heard were from Olivia stopping and ejecting the DVD.

"How in the world can he blatantly lie like that?" Asked Doris.

"Well, he is not thinking straight. This is not the Frank we know. Something needs to be done." Said Natalia.

"Chief, Natalia can file charges and that would definitely mean possible jail time but that's a last resort. What do you recommend?" Asked Olivia.

"Based on what I've seen here and my knowledge of the Frank Cooper I know, at minimum, I would order a lengthy unpaid suspension from the force say three months. Making it unpaid will definitely alert Mr. Cooper to the fact that his actions have consequences. I would also order that he undergo intensive out-patient therapy along with anger management, a restraining order for Ms. Rivera and all of her family as designated by her; that would include their homes, businesses and schools. Should Mr. Cooper encounter any of you in public he will need to keep a distance of 500 yards between himself and you or any of your family. I'm also going to order 1000 hours of community service and I know just the place for it to be served." Said the Chief.

Olivia noticed smiles coming across all the Wolfe's faces as if they were the only ones in on a private joke.

"Ms. Spencer, I will talk with Frank. He has a choice to make; it either this or jail and based on the evidence we have that would be a sure thing." Said Chief Wolfe.

"You mentioned community service, what did you have in mind?" Asked Olivia.

Sheriff Wolfe was the one to respond to that question before either of his cousins did.

"Ms. Spencer, there is a small group of young people at Springfield U that want to start a Gay and Lesbian Community Center that supports the LGBT population in Springfield. The Chancellor has been dragging his heels on approving this venture so they have decided to seek private funding and develop it off campus. You see, my son is gay and this is his brainchild. With his Aunt Doris' help they have found a location but it will need some major renovation. They have limited funds so they will have to do most of the work themselves. I think this would be just the sort of thing that Mr. Cooper can lend a hand too, don't you think so?" Said the Sheriff.

"Sheriff, I think that is a wonderful idea. Natalia what do you think?" Asked Olivia.

"I don't want Frank to go to jail, so if he agrees to this and does as he is told I won't press charges; but the moment he fails to comply I will press charges." Said Natalia.

"Alright. Let me see if I can locate Cooper." Said Chief Wolfe as he pulled out his cell phone and began dialing.

Everyone sat quietly listening to the Chief side of the conversation.

_**"Cooper, I need you to meet me at the station now."**_

_**"No, now. If you value your job, you'll be there in 20 minutes, understand."**_

_**"This isn't a request, it's an order Detective."**_

"He's on his way. He said he was buying flowers for his fiancé that they had a fight that he was trying to make up for." Added the Chief.

"Oh my God! He doesn't give up. Chief I need to be there when you talk to him, please. He has to understand that there will never be anything between us." Said Natalia.

"If you're sure." Said the Chief.

"I am." Responded Natalia.

"Councilor, Mr. O'Neill, I think Judge Addington is available to get the restraining order. I'll take care of the rest."

"Thank you everyone, for helping us with this." Said Olivia.

Everyone got up and started leaving the room. Olivia promised a copy of the DVD as soon as she made a copy for herself so that it would go in Frank's jacket along with a formal reprimand.

"Sheriff? A moment please?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes, Ms. Spencer?"

"Could I have your son's contact information? I would like to make a donation to his project." Said Olivia.

"Certainly, Ms. Spencer. I know he will appreciate all the support financial and otherwise for this undertaking." Replied the Sheriff.

He gave her his son's cell phone number and email then left. It was just Natalia and Olivia in the conference room. Natalia walked over to Olivia wanting to be in Olivia's arms; Olivia happily obliged. Neither one said anything, Olivia just continued to stroke Natalia's hair as it laid across her back. After a few minutes they pulled apart. Olivia brought her hand to Natalia's cheek caressing it before she gently kissed her. As they separated a smile developed on Natalia's face showing dimples and all.

"What?" Asked Olivia.

"You called me your girlfriend."

"Oh. It just sort of slipped out. It felt good when I said it."

"It felt good when I heard it."

"It did?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"Very good."

"So are you ready to go see Frank?"

"Yes, I'm ready for this to be over."

"Alright, let's go. I need to make a copy of the DVD, then we can leave." Said Olivia as she started for the door one hand still holding tight to Natalia's.

"Olivia wait."

"What? What is it?"

"I love you…I just…I needed to say that."

"I know you love me Natalia and I'll never get tired of hearing you say it. I love you too. Let's go. There's a certain Detective Clueless that needs a reality check and you're just the woman to give it to him." Said Olivia as they exited the conference room.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 10**

Mel and Jeffrey headed straight to Judge Addington's chambers to get the restraining order. The Sheriff and his Deputy left to go back on patrol. Doris joined Chief Wolfe at the station to wait for Frank. Olivia and Natalia went to her office and made the copy of the DVD before heading out to the police station.

The Chief called the station and asked Mallet to make sure that the interrogation room was setup with the video camera, TV and DVD player and then he told Mallet that if Frank arrived before he did for Mallet to have Frank wait in the interrogation room for him. He also instructed Mallet to take his service weapon. Mallet had just finished getting the camera ready when Frank arrived. Mallet informed him of the Chief's instructions, at first Mallet thought Frank might actually hit him. He was so upset about having to relinquish his weapon. Frank protested but finally relented; he was still in his own little world that he did not pay any attention to the fact that the camera was in the interrogation room.

Next to arrive was Mel and Jeffrey. Mallet asked what they were there for and if he could help. They declined stating that they were there to see the Chief. Next, Doris and the Chief arrived. The Chief asked if Frank was there and Mallet said he was and was waiting in the interrogation room as instructed. Jeffrey gave a copy of the restraining order to the Chief; he added into Frank's file. They were waiting on Natalia and Olivia who arrived shortly thereafter. Mel gave them their copy of the restraining order and Olivia gave the Chief a copy of the DVD from Frank's visit with Rafe.

"Ms. Rivera, are you ready?" Asked the Chief.

"Just a moment please." Said Natalia.

Olivia pulled her away from everyone over to a corner. Mallet was the only person in the room still in the dark about the situation as the Chief had not yet had a chance to brief him.

"Do you want me in there with you?" Asked Olivia.

"I do, but I have to do this alone. He has to see that this is all me and it has nothing to do with you."

"I understand. Is it OK if I watch from the observation room?"

"Yeah, I'll like knowing your eyes are on me."

"OK, come here." Said Olivia as she pulled Natalia into a hug.

"This will all be over soon." Added Olivia.

They pulled out of the hug and continued to drown in each other's eyes. Natalia couldn't help herself; she naturally leaned in and captured Olivia's lips in a gentle loving kiss, only to be interrupted.

"Oh shit!" Exclaimed Mallet as he dropped the cup of hot coffee when his eye fell upon Olivia and Natalia in the corner kissing.

The ladies pulled apart slightly amused at Mallet's reaction.

"I'm ready Chief." Said Natalia.

"Ladies, we can watch from the observation room." Said Jeffrey leading them into the next room.

"Mallet, will you observe as well, please?" Asked the Chief.

"Yes, sir." Said Mallet as he followed the group into the observation room.

There they lined up in front of the window, the ladies in front, the men in back. They saw Frank sitting there staring off into space.

The door opened, Frank did not bother with courtesy to stand before his superior; however as soon as he saw Natalia following the Chief into the room he stood.

"Natalia?"

"Sit down, Cooper." Bellowed the Chief.

Frank sulked as he did as he was told his eyes never leaving Natalia. The Chief offered Natalia the chair beside his as he would be sitting directly across from Frank. The Chief walked over to the video camera and started recording; then he took the DVD out of the case and loaded it into the player.

"Chief? What's with the camera? I don't understand?" Asked Frank.

The Chief picked up the remote and sat back down.

"Today is March 27, 2009. Present in this room are Chief Donald Wolfe, Springfield PD, Detective Frank Cooper, Springfield PD and civilian Natalia Rivera of Springfield." Said the Chief.

He opened the folder in front of him and pulled out the police report from last night and slid it over to Frank.

"It has been brought to my attention, Detective, that you demonstrated actions last night that were far from being a dedicated police officer. You entered Ms. Rivera's residence without permission, you didn't even bother to knock or ring the door bell. You manhandled her in an attempt to forcibly remove her from her residence. You falsely attempted to arrest her girlfriend when she tried to stop you. Then you broke your word to stay away from her family by visiting her son in prison. Have I missed anything?"

"Sir, you don't understand…"

The Chief pulled a small tape recorder out of his pocket and immediately pressed play. It was the 911 call from the night before. After it finished playing he spoke again.

"Detective, I don't believe I misunderstood anything that I heard on that tape."

"Nataila…" Started Frank.

"No, Detective, you don't get to talk to her right now. You are talking to me, your superior. Everything in that police report has been corroborated by the witnesses and the 911 tape. Now if you would please, watch this."

The Chief picked up the remote, turned on the TV and started the DVD. Frank was actually shocked that it was of him and Rafe. He was internally berating himself for forgetting that the visitor's room recorded all visits.

Olivia's eyes kept shifting between Frank and Natalia; she wanted to watched Natalia in a show of support, but she also wanted to watch Frank and make sure he didn't try anything. The DVD finished and the Chief looked to Frank for an explanation.

"Detective, why did you go to this young man and blatantly lie to him about his mother and what happened?"

"You don't understand sir. We were happy, Natalia and I. We fell in love. Everything was going just fine until someone butted in when they shouldn't have. We would be planning our wedding right now if it wasn't for that bitch!"

"Frank! That's enough, don't ever refer to Olivia like that, ever again."

"Natalia it's true. She's tricked you into thinking that she loves you. Olivia doesn't even know the meaning of the word. She doesn't know you like I do."

Natalia knew what he meant, that they had slept together and that she and Olivia hadn't. She had had enough; she was ending this now.

"You know me? That's what you're saying."

"Yes, she doesn't know you like I do and she never will."

"Prove it!"

"What?"

"Prove that you know me better than Olivia does."

"Uh…How?"

"Chief, would you ask one of your police officers to join us? Someone who doesn't know me or Olivia and have them bring a pen and some paper."

"Detective Mallet, would you get Officer Riley please?" Said the Chief.

Frank now realized that at minimum Mallet was observing them and there are probably others observing them as well. He had to get this right. If it did, he'll prove to Natalia and Olivia that he does know Natalia best.

"Olivia would you come in here please?" Asked Natalia.

Olivia started towards the door; Doris grabbed her hand for a quick supportive squeeze. Olivia came into the room with no fanfare and saying nothing. She walked over to Natalia and waited; she did not touch her or anything that could set Frank off. With her back to Frank she did wink at Natalia and mouthed 'I love you." With Olivia blocking Frank's view of her face, she mouthed the same words back to Olivia. Officer Riley entered just behind Olivia.

"Sir?" The young man questioned.

"Ms. Rivera, the floor is yours." Said the Chief.

"Officer Riley, you ever see the dating game?"

"The game show? Yeah, yes ma'am."

"I want you to think of three questions write them down on this pad. Then I will read the questions and write my answers down. You will ask Frank and Olivia the same questions and then you let us know which one gave the right answer, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

The young man went over to the window and took a few minutes to come up with 'dating how well do I know you' questions. He wrote a moment and then turned back to Natalia.

"Ma'am, do you have children?" Asked the young officer.

"Yes, I do; a son." Replied Natalia.

He turned back to the window and scribbled again on the pad.

"OK, I have the questions ready."

Natalia joined him at the window. She read his questions carefully before answering them. Once satisfied, she gave the pad back to the officer and returned to Olivia's side. The young officer moved back over to join the group; he saw a note on the pad from Natalia to ask Frank the questions first, knowing that it would give him a feeling a superiority. The young man cleared his throat and asked the first question.

"Detective Cooper, what is Ms. Rivera's favorite flower?"

"That's easy, red roses." Answer Frank as he thought to himself, every woman loves roses.

"Ms. Spencer, your answer?"

"Tulips, purple tulips."

"Ms. Spencer answered correctly."

"Next question, Detective Cooper, what is Ms. Rivera's favorite time of the day?"

"That's easy, the morning. She's such a morning person."

"Ms. Spencer?"

"Sunset, Natalia loves the colors in the sky when the sun sets and the puffy white clouds morph through the entire red end of the spectrum."

"Ms. Spencer answered correctly."

Frank was getting annoyed with this little game. One more question, he had to at least get one right just to save face.

"Last question, Detective Cooper, what is Ms. Rivera's favorite memory of her son from his childhood?"

Frank was frozen, he couldn't think of Natalia ever telling him much of anything about Rafe's childhood other than their struggles. So he thought back over his memories with his daughter and blurted the first thing that popped into his head.

"When he learned how to ride a bike."

"Ms. Spencer?"

"Her one on one time with him at night reading him his bedtime stories."

"How did you know that Olivia? I never told you that?" Asked Olivia before the officer could say who was right.

"What's the answer?" Asked Frank.

"Ms. Spencer is correct." Said the officer.

Frank snatched the pad from the officer and was shocked that all the answer Natalia had written were what Olivia had said.

"Olivia?" Prompted Natalia again taking Olivia's hands in hers.

"It was a guess. I just thought about how you are with Emma and you love reading her stories while you're snuggled up in bed. I figured it was something you did with Rafe."

Frank tore the page off the pad and balled it up before throwing it at Olivia.

"Cooper, sit down, now or I'll have you restrained!"

Frank complied and sat down. Finally it set it that he had lost Natalia.

"Cooper you have a choice to make; either take the punishment and reprimand that I hand down or you will be charged with breaking and entering, assault, false arrest and attempted kidnapping and take your chances with a jury. Keep in mind we have solid evidence that would land you behind bars and you know how well ex-cops do in prison."

Frank mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that, Cooper?"

"I'll do whatever you tell me to sir."

"Good. These terms that I am about to lay out to you are non-negotiable. First, you are suspended for three months and your return to the force will be based on a review board. Second, you will undergo psychotherapy that includes anger management - the doctor you see will also have to sign off on your ability to return to the force. Third, you will complete 1000 hours of community service; you will do your community service at the Springfield LGBT center and lastly, there is now a restraining order against you. You are to stay 500 yards away from Ms. Rivera, Ms. Spencer, their children, their place of business or school and their residence. You are also being removed from the visitor's list for Raphael Rivera. It will be in effect for 1 year. The moment you fail to comply with any of these conditions charges will be brought against you and you will go to jail. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir." Said Frank meekly.

"Wait Sir, where did you say I'm doing community service?" Asked Frank.

"You will be helping get Springfield's LGBT Center up and going. There's a lot of renovation that needs to be done. A lot of hard work to give the LGBT community a center and you're just the strong man to give them 1000 hours of hard work. Your badge, Cooper?"

Frank reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the leather wallet with his badge and he handed it over to the Chief.

"Frank, I'm sorry I hurt you. That was never my intention. I don't love you, I never did and I never will. Please take this time to get yourself together. There is someone out there for you, it's just not me. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but you left me no choice. Good bye Frank." Said Natalia.

Natalia stepped back from the table and took Olivia's hand and left the room. There were stopped in the hallway by Doris, Mel and Jeffrey.

"Are you guys going to be OK?" Asked Mel.

"We'll be OK. We need to get home before the bus drops Emma off." Said Olivia.

"We're all here if you need anything." Said Doris.

"Thank you. For everything." Said Natalia.

They started to the door but Olivia stopped them and turned back around.

"Jeffrey?"

He stepped over to the ladies responding to Olivia's call.

"Would you not say anything to Ava. I haven't had a chance to tell her about Natalia. It's all happened so fast. I want to tell her myself."

Natalia interrupted before he could respond.

"Emma's spring break is coming up, maybe we could take a trip out to San Francisco and get away for a while."

"I won't say anything Olivia. This is your news to tell."

"Thanks."

The ladies started again for the door each wrapping an arm around the other's waist.

"Spring break in San Francisco , huh?" Asked Olivia.

"It just came to me?" Natalia.

"I love it when you have brilliant ideas and I love you."

"And I love you too."

The ladies headed home. They had one more big discussion that needed to happen today, telling Emma bout their relationship.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the delay in updating. Real life has been a bit hectic. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Soon the ladies and Emma will make their way to Frisco to see Ava. It won't be just a typical family visit. That will be the next chapter hopefully I'll have it up before the weekend. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 11**

Once the ladies got to the car, they opted to pick Emma up from school and then they could talk to the principal about the restraining order against Frank. Also, Olivia wanted to reiterate exactly who is approved to pick Emma up from school with Phillip back in town. Emma was excited as she skipped out the front door of the school. The teacher's aide immediately recognized Olivia and let go of Emma's hand as the little girl broke free to run to her mommies.

"Mommy! Natalia! Why are you picking me up? I was supposed to ride the bus." Asked the jovial little girl.

"Well, Natalia and I were in town and we didn't think we could get home in time before the bus dropped you off so we decided to pick you up."

"OK, can we get ice cream?"

"I suppose so."

"Company?" Asked Emma.

"How about the ice cream shop on Main St? They have all the flavors; Company just has 12 flavors." Replied Olivia.

"OK."

It was a warm spring day and after ice cream Emma asked if they could play miniature golf. They ladies agreed; another hour and a half was spent trying to finagle the brightly colored golf balls over, around and under the multiple obstacles to fall into the little cup. Emma won of course. Soon they were home; Emma went up to change out of her school clothes. She came back into the living room and opened her book bag to start her home work. Her mommies were sitting on the sofa and had not started working on dinner yet.

"Em, how much homework do you have?" Asked Natalia.

"Not much. I have my times tables to finish and some spelling."

"Well, how about you get to work on that, then I was thinking for dinner how about we have a picnic at the duck pond?" Your Mommy and I can make some sandwiches, we got some left over potato salad. We'll pack everything in the cooler and take us a blanket and eat outside. It still warm, we might just need a jacket for later if the temperature drops. What do you guys say?"

"Yay! A picnic. Can we Mommy?"

"Sounds good to me. You get started on that homework." Replied Olivia.

It didn't take long for Emma to finish her homework and the ladies to get dinner together. They had the drinks and water in the bottom of the cooler, then the potato salad and sandwiches. Natalia filled a sandwich bag with some of her homemade cookies from the cookie jar. They put they paper plates, cups, napkins, forks and cups in a bag and the old bread for the ducks in another. Olivia stuck a flashlight in the bag as well. All three headed outside, Natalia pulling the cooler on wheels, Olivia carrying the bag with the paper products and Emma carrying the bag of old bread for the ducks. They sun was not quite ready to start setting, but it was close. They soon had the blanket spread out; but before they started getting the food out, Olivia and Natalia decided to talk to Emma.

"Jellybean, come here for a minute?" Asked Olivia.

The little girl skipped over to the blanket and Natalia motioned for her to come sit between her and Olivia.

"Is something wrong?" Asked the little girl.

"No Em, nothing's wrong. Natalia and I want to talk to you for a few minutes." Said Olivia.

"OK."

"Emma, do you know what it means when you hear someone say that they are in love?" Asked Olivia.

"It means you love the person a whole bunch and you want to marry them and have a family." Replied Emma.

"That's right. You know that sometimes a boy may fall in love with another boy or a girl might fall in love with another girl."

"I know, Mommy. That's means they're gay. There isn't anything wrong with that is there?"

"No, baby. There's nothing wrong with that. Actually that is what we wanted to talk to you about." Said Olivia as she reached for Natalia's hand.

"Emma, I'm in love with Natalia."

The little girl looked from her mommy to her second mommy and back; then back to Natalia.

"Natalia are you in love with Mommy?"

"I am Emma. I love your Mommy very much. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and you." Said Natalia as she tickled the little girl's ribs.

"And Rafe and Ava!" Added Emma.

"Yes Sweetie and your brother and sister too. Your Mommy and I want to be a family."

"We already are, aren't we?"

"We are, but not a lot of people really know that. You see Emma, there are going to be people who don't like that Natalia and I are together. They don't think it is right for two women or two men to be in love." Said Olivia.

"That's silly, if you love them and they love you why should it matter?"

"I agree baby. But still people may say bad things and call us names. You'll need to be strong and ignore them. If it's kids at school I want you to tell your teacher, OK?"

"OK, Mommy. I will. Mommy? Is Grandpa Alan one of those people?"

"Why do you say that baby?"

"I remember a while back he come over the house and was mad. I heard him tell you and Natalia that he didn't like me living with you and that it was a bad environment."

"Come here, Em." Olivia said motioning for her youngest to come sit in her lap.

"Yes, your Grandpa Alan doesn't like Natalia and I living together and raising you. But he can't do anything about that. Natalia and I love you and we will protect you and keep you safe. We promise. OK?"

"OK."

"One other thing Bean and then we can eat. You know how when mommies and daddies live together that they share a bedroom."

The little girl nodded her head. Olivia took a breath, but before she could continue Natalia picked up the conversation.

"Well, your Mommy and I, we will be sharing a bedroom and if our door is shut you'll need to be polite and knock on the door and wait for one of us to tell you it's OK to come in. Do you understand?"

"Yes, you want to be alone sometimes."

"Yes, that's right." Said Olivia.

"So you guys are going to kiss and stuff?"

"Yes, we will. Will that make you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's what you are supposed to do when you are in love, right?"

"Right. Oh, my baby, when did you get so smart?" Asked Olivia as she hugged her little girl.

"I'm Olivia Spencer's daughter, I'm supposed to be smart."

"Alright you. I want you to promise that if you have questions that you won't be afraid to ask me or Natalia, OK. We love you and want to you be happy and be happy that we are together. Come on, let's eat before it gets too dark out here." Said Natalia.

They served their plates and ate; enjoying each other's company. They had to fend the ducks off a bit when they wandered up begging for more food. The sun had pretty much set and Olivia had the flashlight on now. They got everything packed up and made their way back to the house. Emma went up to take her bath and get ready for bed while Olivia and Natalia got the cooler unpacked and everything put away.

"I'm thankful she understood everything we told her." Said Natalia.

"I think she knew before we did; with her My Two Mommies project and all." Added Olivia.

"I'm going to go check on her and see if she wants a story tonight."

"OK. I'll be up in a minute. I want to call Ava and see if she is OK with us coming to visit."

Natalia leaned into the kiss Olivia before heading up stairs. About 15 minutes passed when Olivia joined her girls upstairs. She found them in Emma's room. Emma was all snuggled in bed and Natalia was just finishing a story. Olivia went to the other side of the bed to sit.

"Mommy, I have some questions?"

Olivia did her best to prepare herself for what was about to come out her 9 year old's mouth.

"What, Jellybean?"

"Are you and Natalia going to get married?"

OK, she went for the big guns, thought Olivia. She reached over to take Natalia's hand.

"Well, Bean, Natalia and I are just starting out with this relationship. Yes, we love each other very much, but this is still very new for us and marriage is a little ways down the road. How about this…Someday in the not too distant future, I would love to marry Natalia. Does that answer your question?"

Olivia glanced to Natalia and saw her blushing. She hoped that she didn't jump the gun in her response. When she felt Natalia squeeze her hand, she let the breath she was holding expel from her lungs.

"Yes. So, if you are going to marry Natalia someday, then she will officially be my other Mommy, right?"

"Right?" Replied Olivia, not sure where her little girl was going.

"OK. One more question. What happened to the kitchen table?"

"There was a small accident and I decided that it was too damaged to repair, so your Mommy and I will go furniture shopping for a new table. I wanted to get a new one anyway with an expanding leaf so when we have a lot of people over, there will be plenty of room for everyone at the table."

"OK."

"Em, I've got some more news to tell you, but I want you to promise me that you stay calm, because you need to go to sleep. You still have a few days of school before spring break."

"I promise Mommy, what is it?"

"Well, I was just talking with Ava and what would you think about me, you and Natalia going out to visit your big sis for your spring break?"

"In San Francisco? In California?"

"Yes, in San Francisco in California."

"Yay!" Said Emma as she leaned up to hug her Mommy.

Emma then hugged Natalia. She settled back down and received kisses from each of her Mommies before saying good night.

Olivia and Natalia went back downstairs. The night air had dipped enough that the ladies decided to build a fire. While Olivia was building the fire, Natalia went into the kitchen and poured them each a glass of wine. Soon they were snuggled on the sofa with their wine.

"So, I didn't overstep in my answer to Emma about us getting married someday?" Asked Olivia.

"No, you didn't overstep. I would love to marry you someday; but you're right in what you told Emma. Even though we are in love and know that we want to spend the right of our lives together, we are just starting out. We still have a lot to learn about each other and figure out how to be a couple."

"Good. I hoped you were OK with my answer."

"I have a question though…"

"OK, shoot."

"I loved having you in my arms last night... I don't want you to think I'm pushing… and I don't know if you think you can… Would it be OK if…"

"Natalia, it's just me. Stop, take a deep breath and ask your question."

Natalia did just that and she picked up Olivia's hand and brought it to her mouth touching it lightly with her lips.

"I want us to have everything. I want a physical relationship with you, Olivia. I know you want that too, but I don't want to rush things. Even though we haven't made love yet, I would still like us to start sharing my bed."

Olivia didn't say anything at first. She was still processing that from what it sounds like, they would be making love, sooner rather than later.

"I'm sorry. It's too much for me to ask to share a bed and not be with each other…"

"No, no, no, Natalia, no. That wasn't why I didn't say anything. I didn't say anything because my mind was still processing that it sounds like you are getting closer to wanting to…for us to…"

Olivia shifted on the sofa to face Natalia. She reached up to Natalia's face and gently caressed her cheek.

"Talia, I love you. I want to give you everything you could possibly want or need. If we never had anything more than this, it would be enough; but I am so very happy to know that you want us to be intimate. My body is telling me that I am most definitely ready but I don't want to rush you. I've never had anything like this ever before. I never loved anyone the way I love you; Hell, I'm not sure I even knew what love was before you. So what I am saying is I'll do whatever you want. You want to share a bed. I'm right there. I'll move all of my things tomorrow. As to what we do in said bed, we'll just take that one day at a time. We both will know when the time is right, OK."

"Olivia Spencer give up sex? Uh, no. Not in my world and not in yours. Thank you for saying that. I want us to share a bed and we will take everything else as it comes." Said Natalia as she leaned forward to kiss her love's lips.

Before long they had settled on the sofa, Natalia on top of Olivia kissing, caressing and slowly getting to know one another physically. After a while, they banked the fire and decided to turn in. Olivia made a stop in her old room. Natalia watched as Olivia went to the drawer that contained her sheets and got a set of sheets out. She turned to Natalia who had an inquisitive look on her face.

"What? These sheets are really soft. Just you wait. One night on these and you'll never go back to your old sheets again."

They made their way into their room. They stripped the bed of Natalia's sheets and put the fresh set of Olivia's on the bed. They took turns in the bathroom changing into their pajamas and brushing their teeth. Soon they were settling into bed.

"Olivia?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"I liked it earlier when you called me Talia."

"You did."

"I did."

"Well, then that will be my pet name for me for you. How's that?"

"I love it and I love you."

"I love you too."

"Olivia?"

"Hm?" Replied a sleepy Olivia.

"You were right."

"Aren't I always? About what?"

"These sheets are really soft."

"Your bed, my sheets."

"No, our bed, our sheets." Replied Natalia as she snuggled closer to Olivia as they both drifted off to sleep.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 12**

The next few days were frenzied. For work, Olivia and Natalia were getting everything in order for them to be gone for a week. They did manage to find a new kitchen table and had it delivered. Their plans were to visit Rafe on Saturday morning, then get a bite of lunch before heading to the airport for their afternoon flight to San Francisco.

Olivia and Natalia were getting more comfortable in sharing their bed. Still they had not taken things any further then kisses and hugs. Olivia was letting Natalia set that pace. Natalia had woken up early off course, on the Saturday they were leaving for San Francisco. She slipped from Olivia's embrace and settled beside her; just watching her sleep. She was taking in her love's beauty, the softness of her face especially when she is relaxed. The sheet was down to her waist pulling the tank top she was wearing taunt across her chest. Natalia eyes kept falling across the two swollen mounds.

Natalia thought she knew what desire was for all the years she had longed for Nicky. But nothing that she had ever felt for Nicky came close to what she felt for Olivia. She couldn't get enough, she hated being separated from her even if she was just in the other room. She couldn't imagine what she would feel like once they consummate their relationship. She was scared too, scared that she wouldn't be enough or that Olivia would find her undesirable because of the lack of sexual experience she had.

Olivia turned in the bed toward Natalia and immediately woke up when she realized Natalia was not in her arms. She blinked her green eyes awake looking for her love only to find the beautiful brown orbs staring back at her.

"Hey." Said Olivia in a sleepy horse voice.

"Morning."

"How long have you been up?"

"A while. I was watching you sleep."

"You were?" Said Olivia as she shifted closer to Natalia.

"Yep."

"What did you see?"

"I saw the most beautiful exquisite woman on this Earth; I thanked God that she was lying here in my bed and that she is mine."

"I am, you know…yours." Said Olivia as she kissed Natalia.

"And I'm yours forever."

Natalia pulled away shyly and blushing a bit. Olivia had felt something shift.

"Hey, hey…Look at me. What is it?" Asked Olivia.

"I…I was thinking…wondering if I would be enough."

"Enough?"

"I mean I know you said that sex didn't matter, but I just wonder…I mean I don't have much experience, will I be enough?"

"Oh, Talia. Sweetie, you are enough, more than enough. Can't you see that? Yes, I hate to admit it that I have had more than my fair share of sexual experiences; but none of those experiences will come close to what it will be like to make love with you. Do you know why?"

Natalia shook her head 'no'.

"I have never felt this way about anyone ever before, no one, not even Josh. So I know that when we make love, it's going to be on a whole other level because I will be making love with my soul mate, the love of my life, my one and only. Please don't worry that your lack of experience will be a turn off for me, because it won't. I've never been with a woman, we are both working from a clean slate here. Plus, you know, they say that practice makes perfect. I'm sure that after a few times together we will have no problem getting the hang of things. Hmm? OK?" 

Natalia was blushing again and smiling.

"Oh you!" Said Olivia as she launched herself onto Natalia forcing Natalia onto her back.

"What? What did I do?" Asked Natalia feigning innocence.

"Your dimples. You have no idea what they do to me!" Said Olivia as she placed a kiss to each dimple.

Olivia then moved to her love's lips. Melting into them and dueling with Natalia's tongue for dominance. Hands started to roam, more than they had before. Natalia had slipped her hands under Olivia's tank massaging her smooth back. Olivia had slipped her hand under Natalia's t-shirt and was caressing the side of her rib cage, fighting herself to keep from going any higher.

Emma woke up early being excited about the trip and seeing Rafe. She slipped from her bed grabbing her robe and went out in to the hallway. She heard laughter and some other sounds coming from her mommies' bed room. She walked silently over to the door and listened a minute longer before following the rules and knocking.

The ladies were startled by the sound of knocking on the bed room door. The retrieve their hands from underneath each other's shirts and righted themselves quickly.

"Come in, Emma." Said Natalia.

"Good morning, Mommy! Good morning, Natalia!"

"Good morning, Bean!" Said Natalia.

"You're up early." Added Olivia.

"I woke up and remembered today was the day we see Rafe and we go to California to see Ava. I didn't want to go back to sleep." Said the little girl excitedly.

"Come here, come snuggle with us?" Asked Natalia.

The little girl hurried over to the bed and climbed up and in between her two mommies. The ladies proceeded to tickle their daughter into a fit of laughter. After a few minutes everyone had calmed down. Olivia was hoping to speak to Emma briefly about something.

"Em, can you listen to me for a minute. I have something to ask you." Said Olivia.

"OK."

"One of the reasons we are going out to see Ava is that I want to tell her in person about me and Natalia. It's not something I wanted to tell her over the phone. So until I have a chance to talk to her, I want you to not say anything to your sister about me and Natalia being in love. Can you do that?"

"You want to be the one to tell her the good news!" Said the little girl.

"I do. It's very important to me, because I love Natalia so much and I want to the be one to tell your sister, OK?"

"That's fine Mommy. If it were me, I'd want to be the one to tell the good news too! But Rafe, knows, right? I don't have to keep it a secret from him."

"That's right. Rafe knows how much I love your Mommy and he knows that she loves me just the same. You won't have to keep the secret long from Ava." Said Natalia.

"I plan on telling her just as soon as we get to San Francisco and get settle in. Now how about you go get your bath and call me after you get dressed so I can double check that you have everything packed. As soon as we finish breakfast will be leaving to go see Rafe, OK?"

"OK." Said Emma as she stood up on the bed running the couple of steps to the edge and jumping before taking a couple more steps and disappearing out the bedroom door.

"And she's gone." Said Olivia.

"I know." Replied Natalia.

Olivia turned back to Natalia seductively.

"Imagine what we could do with that kind of energy." Said Olivia going in for another kiss.

After a few heated kisses, Natalia managed to push Olivia away. There would be plenty of time for fooling around later. They were on a tight schedule today. Olivia reluctantly left to shower while Natalia went to make breakfast. It wasn't long before the car was loaded and the Spencer-Rivera clan was on their way. First stop, Rafe.

Rafe was in his cell reading when the guard came for him. He knew that his Ma, Olivia and Emma were coming to see him today.

Natalia sadly reminded Emma that she couldn't touch Rafe. She knew it would be hard for the little girl to contain herself; who just loves to give hugs to the people she loves.

The ladies and Emma were in the visitors room waiting on Rafe. The clanking and sliding of the doors alerted them to Rafe's entry into the room. Emma ran about half way there with Olivia and Natalia calling for her to stop when she did remembering that she couldn't hug her big brother.

"Rafe! I want to hug you but Natalia says I can't." Exclaimed the little girl.

"That's right Munchkin. It's a rule and I have to follow the rules. But I have an idea, come over to the table." Said Rafe.

They stepped over to the large metal table with four chairs.

"OK, Munchkin. I want you to stand in that chair. And Ma you stand next to Emma." Said Rafe.

They did as they were told.

"So, Emma. I want you to give my Ma a real big bear hug and Ma you give the Munchkin a real big hug back and I want you both to imagine that you are hugging me, OK?"

Natalia and Emma did as they were told.

"So, how's that?" Asked Rafe.

"Almost just as good." Said Emma.

"Same here." Added Natalia.

They all sat down and visited for a while. They didn't mention Frank. Mel had stopped by a few days ago and filled in Rafe on the outcome. He and Natalia had talked on the phone as often as he had phone privileges. Rafe mainly asked about the upcoming trip and what all Emma wanted to do and see. The ladies were surprised to hear of the long list of sites that Emma wanted to see, Alcatraz, both the Golden Gate and Bay bridges, the zoo, the Warf, etc. All to soon the guard announced they had 15 minutes left.

"Mommy, Natalia could I talk to Rafe alone for a minute?" Asked Emma nervously to her mommies.

"Sure Jellybean. We'll be right over here." Said Olivia.

The ladies glanced at each other and walked over to the other side of the room. Soon they were in conversation as to what Emma wanted to talk to Rafe about alone.

"Rafe, you know that our mommies are together right? That they are in love?" Asked the little girl to her big brother."

"Yes, I know. Are you OK with that Emma?"

"I am. I very happy that my Mommy is happy. I can't remember her ever being this happy. They are going to be together forever. Are you happy that they are together?"

"Yes, I am. Like you, I can't remember Ma ever being this happy and that all I've ever wanted for her was to find someone who will make her happy and that's your Mommy."

"I asked if they were going to get married."

"You did? What did they say?"

"That is was too early that they had just started being together, but that someday, maybe soon, they would like too. And if they do, Rafe, Natalia will officially be my second Mommy."

"That's true, but you know Ma doesn't need to be married to your Mom to love you as if your are her daughter, she already does."

"I know and I love her too. I wanted to ask you…I wanted to ask you if it would be OK if I called Natalia Ma like you do?"

"Wow, Munchkin. Have you asked Ma about it?"

"No, I wanted to ask you first since she is your Ma."

"Well, she's your Ma too. It's OK with me. Just ask her, I bet she be OK with it too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Just have some Kleenex with you when you do. If I know Ma, she cry when you ask."

"OK. Thank you Rafe. I owe you a hug."

"You're welcome, Munchkin and I'll take a hug from you any day."

The kids called their moms back over. Rafe said his goodbyes to Natalia and Emma. He asked his Ma for a couple of minutes alone with Olivia. Natalia took Emma and left heading for the car.

"Olivia, I can see how happy Ma is and I know I have you to thank for that. I also know what you and Mel are doing trying to get me out."

"Please don't say anything to your Ma. I haven't said anything because I don't want to get her hopes up."

"I won't. I'm just thankful that Ma has someone like you in her life. Ma never needed someone to take care of her, but with you it's different. It's like you complete each other. You are two halves and you are only good when you are put together and made whole. Mushy, but it's what I see."

"You're right Rafe. Your Ma doesn't need anyone to take care of her. I try, sometimes she lets me, sometimes she doesn't, but it goes both ways. I've never given any one control over me the way I do your Ma. I know this may be way early to be saying this, but I intend to marry your Ma someday. Would you be OK with that?"

"Yes, I would. Emma said as much to me earlier. You have my blessing Olivia. Just one request though?"

"What?"

"Can you wait until I'm out of prison?"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think that will be a problem, son. We are just getting started. Plus, you'll need to be there to walk your Ma down the aisle, right?"

"Right."

They finished their goodbyes. Olivia joined Natalia and Emma in the car. They decided to get a bite of lunch at the airport in case the security lines held them up. Before long the afternoon had passed and they had settled into their first class seats. Emma was excited about flying and had a window seat. Shortly after takeoff with full bellies all three ladies were asleep.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 13**

It was a safe uneventful flight to San Francisco. Natalia was a bit nervous when she realized that the flight pattern for the landing took them out over the ocean and that the runway was nearly right up to the edge. They gathered their carry-ons and deplaned. Natalia had her purse and Olivia's laptop, Olivia had her purse and another bag with their digital camera, ipod, munchies and water for the flight and Emma had her backpack with a few things that she wanted to bring. They made their way off the plane and headed for baggage claim; that was where they were meeting Ava.

The luggage was on the last carousel and being in first class they were one of the first to arrived there. Emma immediately saw Ava and broke from her Mommy's hand and was in a full out run calling to her big sister. Ava saw her and briskly walked to meet her little sister. She held her arms out as the little girl approached. With her momentum from running, Emma launched herself into Ava's arms. Ava was able to hoist the 9 year old into her arms. Emma had wrapped her legs around Ava's waist holding on tight as she hugged her big sister.

Not far behind, Olivia and Natalia caught up to them with Olivia slightly out of breath. Soon everyone had made their hellos. Olivia managed to convince Emma to let Ava go, that she was getting too big to old like that. Finally the luggage was coming through; they gathered all their bags and headed out into the parking lot. Ava owns a small car, so she arranged for Olivia and Natalia to use one of the hotels SUVs during their stay.

Luckily the traffic was light for a Saturday afternoon and they soon arrived at the hotel. Ava being the assistant manager she was able to get the staff to treat her family extra special. Ava had them booked into the hotel's best suite. It was a two bedroom with a living room and kitchenette. She also had a rollaway bed brought up for Emma. A knowing look passed between Olivia and Natalia in regards to the rollaway bed. Neither Spencer child noticed as they were still so excited about seeing each other.

Ava offered to help Olivia and Natalia get settled, Olivia had other plans. She gave a head nod to Natalia letting her know that she was ready to talk to Ava.

"Emma, how about you and I go wander around the hotel here. Let's see if we can find pool and maybe check with the concierge on some brochures for the places you want to see; that'll give your Mommy and Ava some time to visit." Said Natalia.

Olivia saw them to the door thanking Natalia. She mouthed 'I love you' with her back to Ava, she didn't see. Ava realized that Olivia wanted to talk to her alone. She didn't wait as soon as the door shut she was bound and determined to found out why.

"OK, that was obvious that you wanted us to be alone. Why? Oh God! Is it your heart? Is that why you wanted to come out here and why you brought Natalia?" Demanded Ava.

Olivia never realized just how much Emma and Ava were alike. Olivia flashed on what she thought a 9 year old Ava would look like and how she would rattle off 10 questions at once, just like Emma.

"Av... Ava! Calm down. My heart is fine, better than ever actually. I brought Natalia because she's family; but yes, I did want to be alone with you. There is something I want to tell you and it's good news and I hope you think so too. Come on. Sit down." Said Olivia motioning to the sofa.

Both ladies sat down; Olivia could see that Ava was still nervous. She took her daughter's hand in hers hoping to comfort her.

"So a lot has happened since I last saw you at Christmas. There was a bit of a rough patch, but we got through it and things are fine now. You see, something unexpected happened. I wasn't looking for it, I didn't plan it, but it happened."

"What, Mom?"

"I fell in love…with Natalia."

"Oh…um…so you're…does she…I'm sorry." Stuttered Ava.

"Sweetie, it's OK. Say whatever you want to say or ask me."

"Well, she came with you…you said she's family so I assume she feels the same way?"

"She does. We never saw it coming and when we did we still fought it. You see, Emma had this project to do. She had to write a report on what makes her family unique. She struggled for a bit; she even went so far as to interview Alan."

"Ugh!"

"I know, right. So she was stuck. Then one morning all of a sudden she says she knows what she is going to say and proceeds to starting writing. A few days later she announces that she is done; but she won't let me or Natalia read it. She comes home the day of the presentation and says that her project was a hit; she got an A and that her teacher asked if she would present her project on Parent's Day with a few others that she has chosen."

"That's my little sister, ever the charmer."

"Emma still wouldn't let us read it; she wanted it to be a surprise. So that day, Natalia and I make it to the school and just before things are about to start Natalia gets a call that Rafe was in the infirmary at the prison. She's freaking out and wants to go see him. Emma sends me with her. So at this point I wasn't sure if we would make it back in time; but we did. Rafe was OK. We missed all the other kids' presentations and we slipped into seats in the front row just before Emma started. Natalia reached over and took my hand. I didn't think anything of it until Emma began. The title of her project was 'My Two Mommies'."

"Oh boy."

"Yep, I knew exactly what every person in that room thought. Natalia had to rush off right after. Later when we were at home, I tried to tell Natalia what everyone thought. I tried to give her enough clues for her to put the puzzle together herself, but she just wasn't getting there; so I took drastic measures."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed her."

"She got a clue then?"

"Finally. Things were awkward. Natalia had been on a couple of dates with Frank Cooper. It wasn't serious by any means. Anyway, we kept dancing around our feelings. Frank jumped 100 miles ahead of Natalia and proposed. She was so shocked she couldn't respond so he was satisfied with her thinking about it. In the mean time she and I got our act together and finally admitted how we felt about each other, that we are in love."

"Wow. So what happened?"

"Well, I was terrified of being hurt. Natalia has a strong belief in God and I didn't know if she could handle being in love with a woman; but she did. Her faith in God is what told her that our feelings were right and that we were right for each other. So we started working things out between us."

"So what happened with Frank?"

"He didn't take it too well when Natalia gave him the ring back and turned him down. He broke into the farmhouse, manhandled Natalia, he also visited Rafe in prison lying to him about the nature of the events that occurred that night at the farmhouse. Sufficed to say, Frank is on a 3 month unpaid suspension from the force, he has been ordered to undergo outpatient counseling and anger management and there's also a restraining order against him. He's to stay away from Natalia, me, Emma, Rafe and you for a year. If he fails to comply with any of the conditions his boss laid out, he will face several years in prison."

"Wow. Does Emma know?"

"She know that Natalia and I are in love, a couple. We are a family and that includes you and Rafe, who also knows, by the way. She doesn't know what all Frank did. She is just dying to tell you and talk to you about it; but I had to make her promise not to say anything because it was my place to tell you. So…what do you think about all of this?"

"Well, are you happy?"

"I am, very much so. I've never been this happy before. I truly believe that she was meant for me. She is the love of my life."

"I can see that, in just the way your face lights up when you talk about her."

"Mom, if you're happy, then I'm happy."

They pulled each other into a hug. Ava couldn't help but see the rollaway bed in the corner of the room.

"So, um…you guys won't be needing that?" Said Ava pointing to the rollaway bed.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"No, baby. We won't be needing the extra bed. How about you help me get our bags situated then will go in search of our girls?"

Olivia and Ava had just gotten the bags settled and unpacked when her cell phone rang. It was Natalia calling to see if the coast was clear for them to come back. Olivia told her to come on back to the suite.

Ava welcomed Natalia and the Spencer-Rivera clan headed out to Ava's apartment. Ava had planned to cook a light meal for her family knowing that they would probably want to turn in early being tired from the trip. They had a wonderful evening and made a few plans for the next couple of days. Ava had mentioned a non denominational church in the area that had a sizable gay and lesbian membership if Natalia was interested. Ava had to work on Monday and Tuesday but would be off the rest of the week.

Natalia decided that she wanted to go to the church Ava recommended. She was even more surprised when Olivia said that she and Emma would go with her. Ava declined the invite, which was fine with both Natalia and Olivia. They planned afterwards to have a picnic in the huge park near Ava's apartment; so Ava would prepare all the food and get everything together for the picnic.

Once back in the suite, everyone pretty much fell asleep as soon as heads hit their pillows. Natalia awoke close to her normal time even with the time change. She woke Emma and went ahead and got the little girl's bath. She dressed her in shorts and a t-shirt until after breakfast in case of any spillage; she didn't want to mess up one of the few nice dresses they had packed for her. She ordered room service and went to wake Olivia while Emma was watching cartoons. Finally after some creative methods Natalia got Olivia awake and into the shower. She knew that the shower would help in waking her love up since their breakfast and coffee had not arrived yet.

Soon they were walking to the church; it was at the end of the block that the hotel sat on. It was large. The size reminded Natalia of some of the large churches in Chicago. They mingled inside and found seats. They spoke to another lesbian couple that had sat in front of them. They welcomed them to San Francisco and their church. Natalia filled out the visitors card and they all stood when the minister asked visitors to identify themselves. Natalia enjoyed the service. Olivia seemed fine with it as well; she didn't show any distain during the service to which Natalia was glad. They mingled some more while waiting in line to meet the minister. Natalia briefly told him of her Catholic upbringing and that they were visiting for the week. He welcomed them and wished them well on their time here and safe travels back home.

As they walked back to the hotel, Emma had a hold of each of her Mommies' hands. She tried to skip along as they walked, but Natalia and Olivia weren't walking fast enough for that. They got back to the hotel and changed. It was warm enough outside for shorts, since they were going to the park Emma put back on her shorts and t-shirt. The ladies dressed in summery attire as well. Olivia did grab their jackets and a pair of sweatpants for Emma in case she got cold. Not long after they were parking in front of Ava's apartment.

Ava had everything ready and they quickly loaded the SUV for the short drive to the park. They found a nice spot just under a tree so that they could still have the warmth of the sun, but not direct sunlight. They were close to the children's play area so the ladies could keep an eye on Emma as she played while they were setting up the picnic. She started on the jungle gym and then moved to the massive slide that had a fort at the top. She climbed the ladder and then circled the top to get a 360 degree view of the park. It was the biggest park she had ever seen. Lots of play ground equipment, things she had never seen before. There was a huge wooded structure for the kids to climb into, onto and through. They were walking paths and bike paths. There was a good sized stream with ducks.

"Mommy! Look DUCKS! Can we feed them after lunch?" Hollered the little girl back to her Mommy.

Olivia looked up from her spot on the blanket to see what Emma was hollering about. She saw her little girl jumping up and down pointing across the way to the widest point of the stream and yes, DUCKS.

"Sure, after lunch." Hollered Olivia back.

Emma kept making her survey of the park. Soon her eyes landed on one of the many sand boxes. There was a little girl there playing the sand. She was alone. There was a man close by on the bench, Emma assumed it was the little girl's father. Emma then went to the slide, waited for another child to go down and then she took her turn. She popped off the end of the slide and landed on her feet. She ran a little ways to the sand boxes; she stopped to double check that her Mommies and sister could see her. She saw Ava wave at her so she continued on.

"Can I play?" Asked Emma.

The little girl didn't say anything at first, then shyly said OK.

"My name's Emma, what's yours?"

"Sarah."

They played for a while building a mountain of sand. They used some of the toys that Sarah had. They were having a good time. Then the man on the bench came over.

"Hey, Sarah. I see you've made a friend." Said the man as he knelt down to the little girls.

"Daddy, this is Emma." Said Sarah timidly.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" Asked Emma.

"I don't think so." Replied the man now getting a bit nervous.

They went on playing. The man feeling more uncomfortable that he was recognized. Even by a little girl, he didn't know who she was; he didn't want to take any chances.

"I got it! I remember where I know you from." Exclaimed Emma.

"You do?" Asked the man, really getting nervous now.

"Yep, there's a picture of you on my Mommy's desk in her office."

"There is? Mind if I ask what your last name is?" Asked the man.

"Well, seeing as you know my Mommy, I think it's OK. It's Spencer, Emma Spencer." Said Emma reaching out to shake the man's hand.

Meanwhile over on the blanket, the ladies had gotten everything setup except for the cold stuff that remained in the cooler. Olivia was sitting, leaning up against the tree with Natalia sandwiched in between her legs laying back against Olivia. Ava was sitting Indian style facing them. Both Olivia and Natalia had been glancing over to keep an eye on Emma. They had seen her making a new friend in the sandbox. Olivia thought internally how her child has the potential to rule to world with her mad people skills.

"Olivia! Look there's a strange man talking to Emma and that other little girl." Said Natalia with fear.

Olivia sat up from the tree lifting her sunglasses from her eyes to the top her head for an untinted view.

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Olivia as she got to her feet.

""What the?" Added Ava.

Now all three ladies were running towards the little girl and the strange man. Natalia had no idea Olivia could run that fast; but when the life of your child is in danger anything is possible. Hearing the commotion coming towards them the man stood up. Natalia thought for sure that Olivia was going to attack this man and beat him within an inch of his life. If she was truly honest with herself, she would probably get in several blows herself.

But to her amazement she watch as the man opened his arms and took Olivia into them picking her up off the ground spinning her around like something you would see in the movies. Olivia was peppering his cheeks with kisses. _OK, obviously she knows him. Why don't I know him? _Thought Natalia.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 14**

"Oh my God! I can't believe it's really you!" Exclaimed Olivia.

"It's me. I'm really here. What are you doing here?" Asked the man.

"We came to visit Ava." Said Olivia.

"Ava? Peralta?" Said the man as her turned to Ava.

"Why would you come to see her?" Asked the man.

"Oh that's right, you left before we found out. Sweetie, Ava's my daughter. I had her when I was sixteen and had to give her up for adoption." Said Olivia.

Natalia is more confused now. _Why is Olivia so at ease with this man, calling him Sweetie. I still don't even know his name._ Natalia trusted Olivia, she knew that Olivia would explain everything.

"Really? Wow." Replied the man.

"Is this Sarah?" Asked Olivia looking down at the beautiful shy little girl who was trying to hide behind her father's leg.

The man bent down and picked the little girl up.

"Sarah, this is your Auntie O." Said the man as he introduce the little girl to her aunt.

"She so big. A lots happened since you left. Have you guys had lunch? We have plenty of food. Please come join us so we can get caught up?" Asked Olivia.

Now Natalia was getting a little perturbed.

"What do you say Sweetie? You ready for lunch?" Asked the man to his daughter.

"Can Emma come?" Asked the little girl.

"You bet. She's your cousin, all these folks are our family." Said the man to his daughter.

"Yay!" Said Sarah as she clapped her hands.

_Family, Sarah and Emma cousins. I really don't understand._ Thought Natalia.

"Olivia?" Asked a slightly nervous Natalia.

"It's OK. I'll explain. Come on." Said Olivia as she linked her arm with Natalia's.

Ava sensing Olivia, Jonathan and Natalia needing a few minutes took the little girls to the bathroom to clean them up and wash their hands. The three arrived at the blanket and Olivia turned to Natalia.

"Talia, I'd like you to meet my nephew, Jonathan and the little girl is his daughter Sarah. Jonathan, this is my girlfriend, Natalia Rivera." Said Olivia proudly.

"Girlfriend, oh, OK." Said Jonathan with a bit of a smirk to which earned him a slap on the arm from Olivia.

Jonathan extended his hand to Natalia.

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, you too."

"Let's sit down." Suggested Olivia.

"Olivia, I don't understand. Sam's not old enough to have a son his age?"

"He's not Sam's son, he's my late sister's son. It's a long story and I'll fill in the details later. Short version, Jonathan's birth parents are Reva and the late Prince Richard. I arranged for my sister and her husband to adopt him to protect him from Edmund. Edmund had sworn to kill any heirs Richard had. Jonathan didn't find out that Reva was his birth mother until a few years ago. He left town before I found out that Ava was my daughter."

"Oh wow. Why did you leave? I mean if your mom and Olivia are in Springfield they could help you with Sarah."

"Sarah's mom is Lizzie." Said Jonathan.

"As in Spaulding?" Asked Natalia for clarification.

"Yes. After Sarah was born I took her to protect her from Alan. Lizzie hated that I had to do it, but she understood. Alan was out of control and I couldn't let him get his hands on her. So I've been living off the grid. I've snuck back home once or twice to check on Reva, but it's been nearly a year now since I last talked to her. So girlfriend, huh? How did that come about?"

"How about we save that conversation for later." Said Olivia as Ava approached with Sarah and Emma.

Ava and Natalia started serving out the food. Olivia told Jonathan that Jeffrey was Ava's father and detailed the fact that Ava and Jonathan were step siblings. He asked questions about Springfield happenings and they brought him up to speed. Olivia reluctantly told him about Reva's cancer coming back and that he was soon to be a big brother if everything went as planned. He hated being away from Reva especially with her being sick. She was in the hospital in isolation. After lunch Ava offered to play with Sarah and Emma to give Olivia, Natalia and Jonathan more time alone.

"So, now will you tell me how you two got together?" Asked Jonathan.

"In one second." Said Olivia as she pulled out her cell phone and started to make a call.

"Reva. Hey it's Olivia."

_"To what do I owe the displeasure Olivia."_

"Oh, just calling to check up on Springfield's old hag."

_"Ha ha. You really shouldn't talk to someone like that while they are in the hospital, Olivia."_

"I'll remember that when I'm actually talking to someone."

_"What do you want Olivia?"_

"Believe it or not, to brighten your day."

_"You hanging up would brighten my day, so why don't I do that now?"_

"Reva, wait."

_"What Olivia? Olivia?"_

Olivia handed the phone to Jonathan.

"Reva?"

_"Oh my God! Jonathan? Is it really you?"_

"It's me." Said Jonathan as he got up from the blanket and walked away.

"That was sweet of you to call Reva so that they can talk." Said Natalia as she gave Olivia a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"I love that boy with all my heart. He had a rough childhood. My brother-in-law was a real bastard who beat him and my sister."

"What happened? How did she die?"

"Her husband killed her. Not long after, he died too in a confrontation with Josh. It's been rough for him and Reva to bond, but they have. He had a lot of aggression built up inside him because of the abuse he suffered, but I think finding Reva and having Sarah has really helped him grow up and let go of all of that."

"Wow."

Soon everyone returned to the blanket. They had dessert. Emma and Sarah fell asleep while the adults continued to visit. They made plans for dinner at Ava's apartment on Tuesday night. Reluctantly Olivia said goodbye to Jonathan and Sarah and left back to Ava's apartment. The ladies were getting everything unloaded; they ended up separated, Olivia with Emma and Natalia with Ava. When Ava and Natalia were down at the SUV getting the last of the picnic items, Ava made an offer to Natalia.

"Natalia, if you and Mom want a night or two to yourselves, I would love for Emma to stay with me."

A little nervous, Natalia tried not to show it.

"Ava, that would be great."

"There's this great Spa and Resort in Napa Valley. They belong to the same group that owns the hotel (referring to the hotel that Ava works for and where the ladies are staying). We can get great deals on various packages. You guys could go for a night or two; get all pampered with massages, mani-pedis, mud baths, etc and maybe tour a few wineries. I know Mom would like that."

"That sounds wonderful Ava. Can you make the arrangements or do I need to?"

"I'll take care of it, just tell me which night or nights."

"Let's do one night; say Thursday night. We can go up there early and tour some of the wineries before check-in."

"Consider it done."

"Thank you Ava, for everything."

"I should be the one thanking you. Natalia, I've never seen my Mom this happy."

The ladies finished at the SUV, closed and locked it before heading back up to Ava's apartment. They stayed a little while before heading back to the hotel. Ava had to work the next day so they didn't want to interrupt her routine.

After arriving back to their hotel room, they sent Emma off to take her bath. Olivia opened a bottle of wine that she had chilling in the small refrigerator and poured each of them a glass.

"Today was so wonderful, running into Jonathan. Oh that was the best. I worry about him, being alone. I can totally understand him wanting to keep Sarah away from Alan."

"It must be hard, living like that. Not being able to go home or talk to family, make friends, not staying in one place too long."

They sipped their wine and settled on the sofa in each other's arms.

"Olivia? I've…I've… Ava mentioned us maybe going to Napa Valley for a day or two. What do you think?"

"That would be fun; I'd like to tour some of the wineries. I don't think Emma would have too much fun though."

"Well, when Ava mentioned it, she said she would keep Emma. We could have some time to ourselves."

"Oh, really." Said Olivia realizing where Natalia was going with this.

Olivia decided to have a little fun with her.

"I guess we could make a day of it. Pick a couple of wineries to see." Added Olivia.

"Well, I was thinking…Ava suggested…there is a…what if we stayed the night? Ava said that the hotel has a sister resort and spa in Napa Valley. We could be pampered a bit and still see some of the wine country."

"The night, alone, just you and me?"

"If you want too; it's too soon. I'm sorry I mentioned it."

"No, it's not too soon, definitely not too soon."

Olivia took both their wine glasses and set them on the coffee table. Olivia turned to Natalia and reached up to caress her cheek.

"I love you and I will follow you anywhere. I haven't pushed for us to make love because I did want to take that step until you were ready, until we both are ready. I want to be with you and make love with you and if that happens when we go to Napa, then we will be in a whole new phase of our relationship and our life together. But if it doesn't then that's OK too."

"I want it to Olivia, happen. I'm tired of waiting."

Natalia leaned in to kiss her love. They spent a few minutes exploring each other's mouths, pulse points and ears before the settled down and broke from their mini make out session.

"Alright, then we go to Napa Valley."

Olivia picked back up their glasses and took a sip of her wine.

"So when are we going?"

"I was thinking about Thursday night. We could leave early in the morning and see a couple of wineries before check-in. Maybe have a massage before dinner. The next day we could get mani-pedis and such before we head back to the city. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They settled in for the night. The next day, Olivia and Natalia took Emma to Alcatraz. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. On Tuesday, they had a lazy morning; but that afternoon, Olivia had one conference call to attend so Natalia took Emma and they went to the movies and would hang out for a while until Olivia was free.

Not long after Natalia and Emma arrived back at the hotel they were off to Ava's to have dinner with Jonathan and Sarah.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 15**

The ladies and Emma arrived at Ava's apartment before Jonathan and Sarah. Olivia saw to the wine for the adults while Emma was occupying herself with some toys, coloring book and crayons that she brought with her. Natalia offered to help with dinner, but Ava declined. She wanted to play host to her family. Before long Jonathan and Sarah arrived. Sarah joined Emma in the living room; the new found cousins were getting along famously.

Jonathan had joined all the ladies in the kitchen. Ava apartment was small, the kitchen was a good size and there was no separate dining area. They would be eating at the table in the kitchen which normally seats 4 but with Emma and Sarah they can easily squeeze the six of them in.

"So , Auntie O. You going to tell me how you and Natalia got together?" Asked Jonathan to his Aunt.

"How about we go out on the balcony?" Replied Olivia.

Jonathan nodded and got up from the table heading towards the French doors. Olivia got up, instead in following she opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. She picked up her wine glass and followed; neither Natalia or Ava saw her grab her purse.

Once outside Olivia handed Jonathan the beer and laid her purse on the table between the chairs. She walked over to the rail and looked out across the San Francisco skyline.

"Did your mom tell you that I had a heart transplant?" Asked Olivia to her nephew.

"Yeah, she said it took a while, but that you are good, healthy, I mean."

"It was a tough road. When I started getting sick, I was scared for Emma. I wanted to protect her from Alan."

"I hear that."

"So I knew that Gus would protect her. He was seeing Natalia at the time. They were high school sweethearts; she had his son, but he had left Chicago before she had a chance to tell him about the pregnancy. She raised that boy all on own her. She's Catholic, so her parents gave her an ultimatum either leave or have the baby and give it up for adoption. She refused to give up her son; so at age 16 she's on her own and all alone. She found out where Gus was and came to Springfield to tell him about his son, Rafe. Anyway, Gus left Harley to be with Natalia and Rafe. I wanted Gus because I didn't want to die alone and I wanted him to protect Emma."

"OK."

"So I made a play for Gus, several plays actually. By now Natalia knew about my condition, but I wouldn't give up and neither did she. She was going to do whatever it took to hold onto Gus. They eventually got married, even though I tried to stop it."

"Wow. So what happened?"

"After the wedding my condition deteriorated rapidly. My only chance for survival would be a heart transplant. I eventually had to be checked into the hospital. I still wanted Emma protected and Jeffrey agreed to marry me. It was annulled after I was released from the hospital. Anyway, I was getting close to death's door. Ava tried to locate Gus to tell him to come to the hospital. He was my only true friend. He had car problems so he borrowed Remy's motorcycle. He wasn't speeding or anything like that, but yes, he was in a hurry to get to the hospital. A fifteen year old kid with only a permit ran a stop sign and hit Gus. He suffered severe head trauma."

"Oh my God! He didn't make it, did he?"

"No. I got to see him briefly, all of us did before he…I didn't know that he was dying. They didn't tell me; they didn't want me to have more bad news while I was trying to hold on for a new heart. Gus, he had a donor card and the hospital did all there tests in prepping his body for organ donation; that's when they found out…they found out that he was a tissue match to me. At first Natalia refused to give me his heart; but the she realized she couldn't leave Emma without her Mommy. So she agreed to give me his heart."

Olivia stopped for a moment and took a fairly big swallow of wine. Jonathan did the same thing with his beer. He observed his Aunt. In all the years he had known her, she was tough, fierce and would go to the ends of the Earth to protect her family. He'd seen it firsthand. But here, now, on this balcony a thousand miles from their home he saw a softness , a vulnerability that was never there before. Olivia had turned away from him looking back out over the night sky. He set his beer on the table and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind squeezing just tight enough to convey his love.

When Olivia felt his arms envelop her she felt loved, at peace. She felt like she did when Jonathan was a little boy and she was helping sooth all of his hurts and worries. She sent a silent thank you up to God; thanking him for allowing her to find Jonathan now. Then she realized how she seemed to be doing that more and more lately, talking to God. She stepped from his embrace.

"I'm OK. So, I had the transplant. Then I found out that Gus had died and I had his heart. I was so distraught. I didn't want his heart if that meant him dying. I wanted Gus, not his heart. I fought with everyone and everything, nothing could bring me out of my depression, not even Emma and Ava. I wanted to die. I was released from the hospital; Ava took care of Emma. Natalia she had been working for me for a while as a maid at the Beacon. She had a pass key to my suite and she kept checking on me, making sure I was eating and taking my meds. No matter how much I fought with her and against her she fought just as hard back. She wasn't going to let me squander the gift I had been given.

"So you've met your match?"

"You could say that. Somewhere along the way I found the will to live again. Natalia and I grew close, we became friends. I started relying on her more; Ava had couldn't stay in Springfield anymore, there were too many bad memories. So she moved here. I had Jane, Emma's nanny; but I did turn to Natalia more than I ever thought I would. We had our ups and downs and will still fought like cats and dogs but it worked for us. I was getting a little better, but then I started have problems again with my heart. I had a heart attack. I am so glad I was with Natalia when it happened. It was at Company, Remy was there and Natalia remembered that Buzz kept a defibulator for emergencies. That's what saved my life. Once I got to the hospital we found out that I was rejecting the heart but with an adjustment to my meds that could be corrected, however, the damage from the heart attack meant that I needed a pace maker."

"Oh, man."

"Just before this happened I had been begging Natalia to take a job as my personal assistant. She fought me at first, of course; but she eventually agreed. While this was going on, Natalia had bought a farm house. Afterwards she realized it was going to be difficult to make the mortgage. So after I was released she asked me and Emma to move in, I would pay for rent and personal care. She would help me while I recover and help take care of Emma; then she would have enough money to make the mortgage. So Emma and I moved in. It was an adjustment at first, I mean really, could you have ever pictured me living on a farm…with animals?"

"Uh, no."

"We made it work though. We became a family and Natalia became my best friend and Emma second Mommy. Before either of us realized what was happening we had fallen in love. We both fought it, of course. I thought it wouldn't work, I mean all of my failed relationships how could I do that to her, especially if she didn't feel the same. Even if she did, I still didn't think it could work because of her religious beliefs. So I sort of pushed her and Frank Cooper together. She was fighting her feelings for me so she started dating Frank. He proposed; she didn't answer him right away."

"OK, so what happened?"

"I had a problem with my pacemaker and let's just say it caused us to face our feelings for each other. I'm fine; it was just a battery issue. We had issues with Frank though when she gave him his ring back. Nothing that a few politically pulled strings and a restraining order can't fix. I still didn't think we could be together, but she said she had a long talk with God and she knows that this, us, that He wants that for her. Jonathan, she is the love of my life. I've never felt like this with anyone ever before; not Richard and not even Josh. She's it for me; there will never be another."

Jonathan stepped forward and took Olivia's hands in his.

"I can see that she makes you happy and Emma too. I'm glad you've finally found someone who can complete you. Oh, Auntie O, I used to worry about you. I used to think that you were your own worst enemy. Now I don't think I will have to worry as much anymore. I think Natalia will do just fine keeping you in line."

"Hey now. I can still turn you over my knee young man."

They laughed a good hard laugh. Natalia had been worried; they'd been out there for quite a while. Once she heard the laughter the worry seemed to fade or so Ava thought as she observed the woman who had captured her mother's heart.

Olivia had pulled Jonathan into a hug. After separately he reached up and gently wiped the tears away from his Aunt's cheeks. There was a silence between them, one where they both could see the heartache and pain seemingly wash away. Jonathan stepped back and grabbed his beer downing the remaining last few swallows.

"Ready to go back in?" Asked Jonathan.

"In a few minutes. I have something for you?"

Jonathan watch as his Auntie O went to retrieve her purse and pulled an envelope out and handed it to him. He started to open it, but she stopped him by putting her hands over his.

"Sweeite, I love you and I want to help you. If you come home between your mom, Natalia and I we can help keep Alan away from Sarah; but if you don't think it is safe then I want you to take this. I won't take no for an answer. I need to know that you and Sarah and safe and protected. I've put $100,000 in an off shore bank account. It's under a dummy corporation and untraceable back to me or you."

Olivia had actually wrapped up her conference that afternoon way early and spent most of the rest of her time alone setting this up for Jonathan. He looked at her like a deer caught in headlights; he couldn't believe that Olivia was doing something like this for him. Scratch that, yes he could.

"There's an ATM card in there for you to use. You can travel without having to worry about your next paycheck. The pin is Marissa's birth date, month/day."

"Olivia, I can't…"

"Yes, you can. You and Sarah are my family and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you and I had a chance to stop it. Please, it's only money. I have plently, please!"

"OK, OK. I'll take it, but I'll only use it for emergencies. We've been doing OK so far."

"OK. Thank you." Said Olivia pulling him in for another hug.

Just then they heard the balcony doors open and Natalia's sweet voice checking on them.

"Hey, dinner's almost ready. You two OK?"

"Yeah, Talia. We good. Come on my hot little mess, let's go eat." Said Olivia pulling Jonathan towards the door.

Natalia didn't notice Olivia's purse on her shoulder because Jonathan's body hid it. Olivia was able to redeposit her purse where it was before. She knew that tonight she would need to tell Natalia what she had done.

They all gathered around the table and enjoyed a wonderful meal prepared by Ava. They all made plans to go to the zoo. Jonathan and Sarah left first. Since they were going to the zoo the next day he wanted her in bed as close to her bedtime as possible. Olivia, Natalia and Emma didn't stay much longer before they were heading back to the hotel. Natalia got Emma to take a quick shower before bed. Both ladies said good night to their Jellybean before turning in themselves.

They were laying in bed facing each other. Olivia was playing with the hem of Natalia's shirt. Natalia knew this was one of Olivia's nervous habits when something was on her mind that she wanted to talk about.

"So you and Jonathan had a good talk?" Asked Natalia.

"We did. I told him our history, how we fell in love."

"I take it he is OK with us?"

"He is. He just wants me to be happy."

Natalia could sense that there was more she didn't want to push, but she felt she needed too.

"Is there something else?" Asked Natalia.

"I did something that I don't think you'll agree with."

"OK, what did you do?"

"I…I…uh…After my conference call today, I did some banking."

"Olivia?" Said Natalia sternly knowing that the older woman was stalling.

"I setup up an untraceable dummy corporation and moved some money into an off shore account in its name."

"Why would you do that?"

"So Jonathan could have access to it. With him and Sarah living off the grid, he needs cash. He can't use credit cards or a checking account because they move around too much and those things are traceable."

"I can understand that, Olivia. You want to help him, they're family. Do I want to know how much you gave him?"

"Probably not."

"Then I won't ask."

Olivia looked at her love not believing that she would not press the issue anymore.

"I trust you Olivia. I trust you to know how much money you think he and Sarah will need. I hope you told him that if he wants to come home that we'll help him. We are in the same fight with Alan trying to keep him away from Emma."

"I did. I get a sense from him that he is thinking about it. Who knows with Reva being sick, he may decide to come home. But if he doesn't I have to know that he and Sarah are OK. I owe my sister that much."

Natalia could see Olivia trying to fight back tears. She held her arms out to Olivia who immediately slid into the embrace. They had rolled slightly so that Natalia was on her back and Olivia was nestled at her side. She heard a few sobs from Olivia; she felt that Olivia was remembering her grief over losing her sister. Natalia lay awake listening to Olivia breath. It was the most comforting sound to her; especially when the rhythm changed alerting Natalia that Olivia had fallen into a deep sleep. Now she was finally able to let herself fall asleep too.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 16**

Everyone met over at the hotel and they had breakfast in the restaurant. Then they all piled into the SUV for the trip to the Zoo. It turned out to be a beautiful day; the sun was shining, it wasn't too hot. After a fun filled day, they stopped a restaurant on their way back for supper. Emma had everyone discussing what their favorite animals were at the Zoo. She and Sarah loved the monkeys, Jonathan liked the tigers and lions, Ava was partial to the seals, Natalia's was the koala bears and Olivia's was the pandas.

By the time they pulled into the parking lot at the hotel both Sarah and Emma were asleep. Jonathan carried Emma up to the suite with Natalia while Olivia and Ava transferred Sarah and their souvenirs to Jonathan's car. Once back Olivia, said good night to them both and they went their separate ways. When Olivia got to their suite, Natalia had managed to get Emma undressed and a t-shirt on her for the night. The plan was for Ava to come to the suite before 8am. That was the departure time that the ladies set, this way they hoped to avoid most of the morning commute and they would be able to have breakfast with their girls before leaving.

Natalia went on to bed while Olivia stayed up for a while checking emails and checking in with the Beacon. Before she turned in the for the night, she packed her bag for her and Natalia's overnight stay at the spa. When she settled into bed she found her love already asleep. She was lying on her back staring at the ceiling her mind racing from the thoughts of finally having a night alone with Natalia. She wasn't necessarily planning that tomorrow night would be the first time that they made love, hoping was more like it. It had been a long time, a very long time since Olivia had sex; almost dying, the heart transplant and falling in love with Natalia kind of put that on the back burner.

Now her she was closer than ever to moving their relationship to an intimate level. She felt her heart rate increase just as she was thinking about it; she knew she needed to calm down. She starting replaying memories of their recent outings here in San Francisco hoping that would help. She felt the body beside her shift and all of a sudden her arms were automatically filled with her beautiful Latina. After a minute she felt her heart rate slowing and returning to normal; her eye lids were growing heavy and soon she slipped into sleep.

Natalia woke early before the sun was evening thinking about rising. She was excited and nervous about her trip with Olivia. Yes, they have been sharing a bed for the last few weeks; but they had not yet that next step. She knew she was ready; she felt that Olivia was ready too. From what she knew of Olivia's past, sex was an important part of what makes Olivia, Olivia. Natalia's excitement was for what was to come when they took that next step; the pleasure she knew that Olivia would give her, the knowledge that she will now know every inch of Olivia's body and how this will cement their love and commitment for each other. Her nervousness was from knowing that Olivia has so much more experience with sex. Natalia had only ever been with two men and the number of times that she had sex you could count on two hands and well maybe a few toes. Natalia wasn't sure if she would be enough for Olivia; if she would be able to satisfy her sexually. She felt certain that once they crossed that line that everything would fall into place. They both would be learning and exploring together; neither had been with a woman before so they were both equal in that regard. Natalia knew she would learn a lot from Olivia in the bedroom and the thought of what was to come was leaving Natalia in a constant state of desire. If everything worked as planned this evening she would become one with her true love.

All of this was running through Natalia's mind as she lay in bed next to Olivia watching her sleep. This was her favorite time to observe Olivia when she is relaxed, serene. Natalia can't help but get caught up in her beauty. She managed to pull herself away from Olivia and get up. She went ahead and got her bag packed for their trip. She decided to go ahead and shower. When she returned to the bedroom Olivia had turned on her stomach and cocooned herself in the bed covers and pillows. Natalia thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She sat down on the edge of the bed and moved the pillow to find Olivia's face. Her head was laying on the mattress turned to one side. Natalia gently stroked her cheek calling for her love to wake up.

"Olivia? It's time to get up." Said Natalia softly.

She got no response. She pulled the covers back and slid her hand under Olivia's tank and was now tracing her fingers lightly across Olivia's back.

"Sweetheart? You need to get up. You have to shower if you want us to leave on time."

"Mmmph. Fivph muove inutes." Slurred Olivia as she turned over onto her back bringing her arm to her head bending it to lay it across her eyes blocking out the invading California sun.

Natalia shifted on the bed to be closer to Olivia. She leaned down to her love and intending to place a chaste kiss upon her lips; however as soon as Olivia felt Natalia's soft lips brushing against her own she quickly brought both her hands to her love's body. One to the side of her neck with her fingers wrapping around to the base of the skull and other to the small of her back. Olivia held her there as she deepened the kiss. After a minute or so of kissing, Natalia broke the kiss needing oxygen. Olivia whimpered at the loss.

"Come on, sleepy head. They'll be plenty of time for that later." Said Natalia playfully.

Olivia hadn't moved from her spot in the warm bed.

"Lay down with me for just a few minutes?" Begged slightly the older woman.

When it comes to Olivia's vulnerable side, Natalia can rarely say no. Natalia shifted on the edge of the bed onto her knees and crawled across to the other side of the bed and stretched out beside her love. Olivia immediately shifted into her arms and nuzzled head her into Natalia's neck. They lay there quietly; Natalia was stroking her fingers lightly along Olivia's upper arm. Natalia could tell that Olivia was falling back asleep.

Luckily their own personal alarm clock came running through the living and into the open master bedroom door launching herself onto foot of her Mommies' bed.

"Mommy! Natalia! It's time to get up. Ava will be here soon." Exclaimed Emma.

Natalia was amazed at the little girl. Normally she is as hard to wake up in the mornings as her Mommy; the only thing Natalia could figure is that the time difference had somehow affected the youngest Spencer's sleep patterns. Natalia couldn't help but laugh at young Emma Spencer.

"Em, why don't you come up here and snuggle with me and your Mommy?" Asked Natalia.

"OK, but just for a few minutes." Replied the little girl.

Wrapped in her robe and with her duck bedroom slippers on her feet she crawled up to the warm space that Natalia vacated to make room for her between her two Mommies. Natalia pulled the covers back over them and they snuggled together. Olivia had been semi awake enough to know that Emma had pounced on the bed. She knew how much Natalia relishes her one on one time with Emma so she waited a few minutes before playing tickle bug and tickling Emma. It wasn't long before they had their little girl in a fit of laughter.

"Mommy! Natalia! Stop…stop…that tickles!" Exclaimed Emma in between laughs.

The ladies quit their tickle torture and everyone started to calm down. Olivia had shifted to lean up against the headboard as did Natalia; Emma was still cuddled, laying between them.

"Natalia, may I ask you a question?" Asked Emma timidly.

"Sure, Bean, you can ask me anything. I'm always here for you; you know that, don't you?" Replied Natalia.

"Yes, I do. I want…I wanted to ask you…I wanted to know if it would be OK if I call you Ma like Rafe does?" Asked the little girl quietly.

Emma couldn't see her Mommy's face since she was focused on Natalia's. She saw how her eyes were getting watery but she was smiling.

"Oh Emma! I would love for you to call me Ma, but I think you would need to see if that's OK with your Mommy?"

Emma looked up from her laying position on the bed to find her Mommy's face behind/above her.

"Mommy? Is it OK with you if I call Natalia Ma?"

"It's OK with me, Jellybean; very OK." Replied Olivia as she slid down in the bed to hug her daughter and Natalia who had now wrapped her arms around the little girl.

Emma struggled, but managed to reach into the pocket of her robe and pulled out a handful of tissues. She held them up to Natalia.

"Here. Rafe said I would need these for when I ask you to be my Ma." Added Emma.

Both Natalia and Olivia couldn't hold their laughter. They stayed on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs hugging each other and enjoying the new found aspect of their family. After a while, Ava arrived; Natalia had gotten dressed and Olivia had showered and dressed too. They enjoyed room service breakfast before the ladies finally made it out the door on their way to Napa Valley only a few minutes passed their intended departure time.

Soon they were on I-80 heading north out of the city. Olivia was driving while Natalia took in the scenery. The drive over the bridge was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Natalia had been really quiet since they had left and Olivia decided to find out why.

"Talia? Is everything OK. You've been really quiet since we left?" Asked Olivia as she reached to take Natalia's left hand into her right.

"I'm OK. Just lost in my thoughts."

"You're sure?"

"I am. I thought I knew what happiness was. I mean you, me and Emma. I was happy with us before the whole Frank thing. The only part missing was Rafe; but now…now it's a happiness I never thought possible, on a completely different level to what I felt before. You know?"

"Yeah. It is a bit overwhelming. I mean, yes, we've been together for a while but we hadn't been together together, a couple. Are you OK with Emma? I mean her wanting to call you Ma?"

"Oh yes, Olivia. I am. You don't know how happy that made me. I never thought I would her that from anyone other than Rafe, but hearing it come from your sweet little girl's heart…It…it means everything Olivia, everything."

"Our."

"What."

"You said 'your daughter'. She's not. She's our daughter. Emma's ours, yours and mine."

"Olivia?"

"Ours."

"Ours." Repeated Natalia as she brought Olivia's hand to her mouth placing a light kiss upon it.

The intensity of the mood lifted and the ladies began to enjoy their road trip. They had the radio on, not too loud. Olivia told Natalia of her vacations as a child; which were mostly 3 to 4 day trips to by boat to neighboring islands since Olivia's father was a fisherman. Natalia spoke of a the one or two vacations that she and her family had been on which mostly consisted of traveling to visit other family. After an hour and a half they had arrived at the first winery. They took the tour and sampled one wine. The spent a little time in the gift shop before moving on.

At the next winery, they opted to dine in their bistro and the lunch special they chose included samples of a wine to have with the meal and a dessert wine to go with the homemade dessert. Natalia tasted Olivia's wine but opted for iced tea for the rest of the afternoon. She took over the driving duties to allow Olivia to enjoy herself and the wine. At the last winery, it was much bigger. There was more acreage than the other two combined. At this winery they offered a sample of two wines with the tour. Olivia fell in love with the last wine. She had to see about getting it for the Beacon. Finally after convincing the tour guide to find someone of authority, she was introduced to the general manager of the facility.

He allowed them to tour the inner workings of the facility and see exactly how they make their wine. The ended the tour in the office of the distribution manager; Olivia and Natalia got along famously with both the managers. By the time the left, Olivia had a shipment scheduled to go out the next day at a much reduced cost than what she would have expected to pay.

It felt so good to walk around the winery hand in hand with Natalia and conduct business. She was not going to hide her feelings and she even introduced Natalia as her girlfriend instead of personal assistant. It was now late enough that they could check into the spa. So they finished with their business and headed out for the spa.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 17**

As they were heading out to the spa with Natalia driving, Olivia called Greg to inform him of the expected shipment. So far this overnight trip was working out really well. They pulled up to the main entrance of the spa; immediately a bellhop was there to open the door and help them with their luggage. When they were checking in, the front desk clerk turned on the charm. The bellhop was gracious too as he escorted them to their room. Before they started settling in, they decided to make reservations for dinner at the spa's restaurant. Then they took a few minutes to stow their luggage.

When Natalia finished with her luggage she stepped into the bathroom; as she came out, she caught site of Olivia laying on the bed resting. Natalia went over to the other side of the bed, slipped off her shoes and joined her love.

"Hey." Said Natalia.

"Hey you."

"You tired?"

"A little maybe."

"Do you want to take a nap before dinner?"

"Nap, sounds good; but only if you join me."

"OK." Said Natalia as she snuggled next to Olivia.

Both ladies dozed off into a light sleep. About an hour later, Natalia woke to some guests making a little bit on noise in the hallway. She looked at the clock and decided it was time for both of them to get up and she playfully woke Olivia. They both wanted to shower before dinner; Olivia went first. This gave Natalia the opportunity she was looking for. She slipped out of the room and headed downstairs to the front desk.

She asked politely if the assistant manager, Melissa was available. The front desk clerk started to get a worried look, thinking that Natalia had a complaint or something. Natalia quickly assured him nothing was wrong, she wanted to meet Melissa as they had a mutual friend in common. Shortly, a woman a few years younger than herself came out from the back office.

"Hello, I'm Melissa. How can I help you?" Said the young woman.

"Yes, I'm Natalia Rivera. Ava Peralta made the arrangements for myself and her mother, Olivia Spencer." Replied Natalia.

"Oh, yes. Nice to meet you."

"You too. I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"I'll do what I can. What do you need?"

"Well, I don't know if Ava told you, her mom is my girlfriend and I would like to do something nice for her tonight."

"OK, what did you have in mind?"

Natalia spent the next 15 minutes in Melissa's office giving her instructions for what she wanted to do. Satisfied that everything will work out fine, she took her leave of Melissa and headed back upstairs. It was another 10 minutes or so before she heard the shower shut off. She started getting her things together so she could shower after Olivia.

The bathroom door opened and Olivia came out wrapped in one of the spa's big fluffy robes. The ladies spoke briefly before Natalia went to take her shower. Olivia proceeded to get ready for dinner. She sat at the vanity and began her normal routine of applying minimal makeup. She used to wear more, but once when Natalia said that she like her better with no makeup at all, Olivia had drastically cut back the amount she normally wears. After that, she got dressed for dinner.

Natalia couldn't keep her mind on anything else except for the after dinner plans she had just made. She managed to finally get done with her shower. She decided to dress in the bathroom and went to put a small bit of makeup on and lotion. She pulled her dress on and zipped it up. She was looking at herself in the mirror when smoothed down the wrinkles and let out a calming breath. After tonight she and Olivia would be together, really together. She turned and headed for the door.

Olivia was sitting on the foot of the bed when she heard the bathroom door open. She stood and turned to see the most beautiful thing she had ever seen emerge.

"Hey…you look, wow. Beautiful doesn't come close." Said Olivia.

Natalia bashfully dipped her head trying to smile off the blush that was rising in her cheeks. Then she got a good look at her love.

"Olivia? I…you… You look so gorgeous. I sometimes can't believe that you're mine."

"Well, I am yours."

Olivia started walking towards Natalia. She motioned her hand up and down indicating Natalia's body. Finally stepping into her personal space, Olivia reached up to Natalia's shoulder and pulled at the strap running across her shoulder.

"This…is this new?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes. The day Emma and I went to the movies, we also did a little shopping. I wanted to get a nice dress or outfit if we got sometime alone together. Looks like you did the same?" Said Natalia now commenting on Olivia new pants suit.

"Yeah. The same day after I got done with my, um, banking, I did a little shopping myself. I take it you like?"

"Oh yes. I like very much." Replied Natalia who leaned in for a kiss.

After a short mini make out session the ladies reapplied their lipstick/gloss and headed out to the restaurant. When they arrived, the restaurant was fairly full. It's one of the nicest restaurants in town so they get a lot of local business. They were seated and soon the waiter arrived. They had a wonderful meal together. The talked about the kids, the Beacon, they started making some plans for the summer around Emma's schedule.

As they were finishing up their entrée, Natalia saw Melissa over at the bar. Melissa gave a head nod to Natalia letting her know that everything was in place. The waiter had returned to remove the entrée dishes and he asked about dessert.

"Dessert sounds wonderful." Replied Olivia glancing over the dessert menu.

"Honey. How about we wait a while on dessert. I'm feeling a bit full right now. We could order it from room service later?" Said Natalia trying to make an excuse so that Olivia won't order dessert.

"OK. We can do that. We'll take the check please." Said Olivia to the waiter.

He returned a few minutes later and Olivia signed the check having the meal charged to the room. She and Natalia got up from the table and headed back to their room.

Natalia was nervous; she was trying not to show it. They were walking through the lobby hand in hand. They had to wait a minute for an elevator; when it arrived it was full of a group of women. They waited patiently for the it to empty before they stepped inside. Once inside and alone, Olivia pushed the button for the 3rd floor then pulled Natalia close to her. Olivia was noticing more and more how she would take every advantage to have Natalia close to her and in her personal space. Natalia knew what she wanted; she obliged and began kissing Olivia. They didn't stop until the elevator dinged alerting them to their arrival on their floor.

The broke apart, still hand in hand walked down the hallway to their room. Olivia reached into her pocket for the keycard. As routinely as she does, she slipped it into the card slot unlocking the door. She turned the handle and pushed it open. She was looking back at Natalia as she entered the room, but stopped when she sensed something was different. Olivia turned back around. There she saw that the room was bathed in candle light. There were at least 30 candles placed all around the room each under a glass globe. There was soft jazz music playing in the background. There was a room service cart at the foot of the bed. On it was a bowl of fresh strawberries and another bowl of small un-iced cake squares. There were two heated serving dishes, one with melted white chocolate and the other with melted dark chocolate. Laying to the side were skewers, plates, forks and napkins. Lastly there was a bottle of champagne chilling along with two champagne flutes. Olivia also noticed that the bed was turned down. She turned back to Natalia.

"Did you do all this?" Asked Olivia.

"I did. I wanted tonight to be special."

"It is, it will be. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Olivia. I am sure. I love you, Olivia with all that I am. I want us to have everything. I did all of this to show you that I'm ready. I'm ready to make love with you."

Olivia stepped directly in front of Natalia placing one hand on her cheek the other on her hip. Natalia saw so much love in Olivia's deep piercing emerald green eyes. Olivia saw the same in Natalia's brown chocolate orbs. Olivia gently brushed her lips across Natalia's before pulling back and looking deep into her eyes again.

"Natalia? Will you make love with me?" Asked Olivia seductively, her voice nearly dropping an octave.

"Yes." Was the simple reply from Natalia as she leaned in to capture her soon to be lover's lips.

There was no rush; the ladies moved slowly. Natalia started working the buttons on Olivia's vest, then her shirt while Olivia had unzipped the back of Natalia's dress. The both slipped off their shoes. Their lips were dancing along each other's cheeks, pulse points and ear lobes. Olivia's shirt and vest made it off first followed by Natalia's dress. Olivia stopped cold once the dress was pulled over Natalia's head. There she saw Natalia in a strapless black bra with matching panties attached to them was a guarder belt for her stockings. She swallowed hard trying to keep her composure.

"You…that's…wow…um…uh…" Stuttered Olivia.

"I've made Olivia Spencer speechless?"

"Hell yeah with you looking all…with the…and the…" Said Olivia motioning her hand up and down.

Olivia reached for Natalia's hand, grabbing it and pulling the Latina hard against her own body.

"Do you have any idea how magnificently beautiful you are?" Asked Olivia softly.

"You make me feel beautiful when you look at me like that and say those things to me."

"Well, you are Sweetheart, you are."

Their lips found one another again. This time Natalia was working the button and zipper on Olivia's slacks; quickly they slid to the floor pooling around Olivia's ankles. Natalia pushed Olivia onto the bed; Olivia obeyed and sat down. From there, Natalia squatted to the floor lifting each of Olivia's legs removed her slacks and tossing them aside. When she stood back up, Olivia pulled her forward. Natalia had never felt like this with anyone, not Gus and certainly not Frank. The desire, the wanton need it was like a drug that her body needs to survive.

As soon as she felt Olivia's lips against her stomach her panties became drenched. She tried to control her breathing, then she felt Olivia's hand tracing up and down her legs. Olivia did this a few times all the while peppering Natalia's stomach with sensual kisses. Then the tracing stopped and Natalia felt Olivia's fingers begin to unclip the her stockings from the guarder belt. Then those beautiful soft hands were sliding the stockings down her olive skinned legs. Natalia naturally lifted a foot to Olivia so that she could completely remove the stocking; the she did the same to the other foot.

Olivia resumed her exploration of Natalia's torso and Natalia took the opportunity to rid Olivia of her bra. She reached around Olivia's back and unhooked it. She placed her hands on Olivia's shoulders linking her fingers under the straps and pulling the garment forward and free from Olivia's body. Almost at the same time, Olivia made quick work on the front clasps of Natalia's strapless bra watching it fall lifelessly to the floor. Now all that remained were Natalia's wet panties and Olivia's soaked thong.

Olivia took a few seconds to take in a topless Natalia. She truly had never seen anything so beautiful; her breasts were small but full. The tiny buds were standing erect waiting for even more stimulation and Olivia was not about to deny them. Each hand found a breast and began their simple massage. As soon as both hands left the twin mounds they went straight to Natalia's waist ready to rid her of her panties. Once that was done, Natalia pushed Olivia back on the bed and made quick work of dispensing Olivia of her thong.

Both ladies moved further up into the bed, Natalia crawling across the bed as a lioness stalking its prey. Olivia had never before felt so wanted sexually or otherwise by another person. Natalia settled herself easily onto Olivia's body; strategically placing her thigh against Olivia's wet center. That alone nearly bucked Olivia's off the bed.

Lips were caressing each other again. In one swift move, Olivia flipped them in the bed so that she was now on top. Olivia's kisses was deep and passionate. She paused for a moment and raised up to look into Natalia's eyes.

"I love you. Now I am going to show just how much I love you." Said Olivia.

She didn't wait for a reply before she started laying a trail of kisses down Natalia's body. Her mouth found the one of the things it had been longing for, for so long. Olivia's tongue met with Natalia's breast; she licked around the small peak before taking it completely into her mouth, while pleasuring the other by hand. She moved to its twin not denying it the same pleasure. Natalia, all the while, was finding herself in her own little world. Her eyes closed letting her body feel everything that Olivia was doing to her.

Natalia then began to feel something different, a hand was moving further down her body and soon she felt it against the inside of her thigh massaging the area. She was disappointed when she felt Olivia's hand leave the area; but that disappointment faded as soon as she felt Olivia's hand sliding through her slick folds. Her hips bucked and she took in a sharp breath. Olivia stopped for a moment, concerned she might have gone too far. Olivia released the breast from her mouth and looked up to her love.

"You OK?" Asked Olivia sweetly.

"I'm fine…it's just…what you do to me. I've never felt like this before."

"Not even with Gus?"

"No, I now know what I felt for Gus was what every little girl dreams about. I put him on a pedestal; he will always hold a special place in my heart. But I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that God created you for me and only me and I for you. I never really considered the pleasure you can receive from making love, until now. And, Olivia, trust me when I say I want this, I sooo want this. I want more…I want everything." Replied Natalia.

Natalia reached to gently wipe the few tears that were rolling down Olivia's cheeks. She pulled her love forward for a kiss. That was all Olivia needed to continue where she left off. Olivia moved slowly through Natalia's velvety folds; she avoided her clit for now. She gently slid two fingers into Natalia who bucked again trying to increase the pleasure she was feeling. Olivia stroked in and out of her lover a few times before she added a third finger. Olivia was memorizing the inside of her lover. She was looking for the sweet spot of nerves; after the second stroke she found it easily. Olivia knew that Natalia had very little sexual experience; she wasn't even sure if Natalia had ever truly orgasmed and Olivia so desperately wanted to give that to her.

Olivia adjusted her hand to find that internal bundle of nerves so that her thumb could apply the right amount of pressure to her lover's clit. She watched in awe as Natalia's body was thrashing on the bed at the stimulation that Olivia was giving her. Then she felt Natalia's walls tightening, that meant Natalia was getting close. Her orgasm would come in a matter of minutes. Words had been flowing from Natalia, some incoherent, some in Spanish. Olivia could make out an 'oh God', 'don't stop' and 'right there'. But the one she loved the most was how Natalia was calling her 'Ol-iv-ia'. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. It was the last word that came from Natalia's mouth as the orgasm ripped through her body.

Olivia continued her ministrations in time with the orgasm as Natalia's body slowed from the convulsions that had just waved though it. Olivia pulled out of her lover and slid up next to Natalia. It was a moment or so before Natalia came back around. When she did open her eyes she saw Olivia licking her fingers clean.

"So how do I taste?" Asked Natalia.

"Like the finest wine in the world to which only I have an unlimited supply." Replied Olivia who licked her finger once more before kissing her lover.

Natalia could taste herself on Olivia's lips. They had become one, almost. They were half way there. Olivia pulled back to find those beautiful brown eyes looking at her.

"Are you OK?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes, my love. I've never felt that before, not like that. That was the most powerful orgasm I've ever had. I didn't know it could ever feel that way."

"I'm glad I was the one to give you that. I love you and I want to give you everything, whatever you need."

"As long as I have you and our kids, I'll have everything I'll ever need. Now, Olivia, it's my turn." Said Natalia as she flipped their bodies over thus pinning Olivia to the bed.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: ****In my story, Jeffrey is the District Attorney. Also, I wasn't watching GL then, but based on the character profiles it appears as though Jonathan left town before Olivia found out that Ava was her daughter. So, in my story, Jonathan doesn't know that Ava is Olivia's daughter. ****Also, in my story Phillip did come back as on the show and when all of this is taking place he was still in jail.**

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 18**

Natalia had flipped them over and Olivia now lay beneath her. Natalia caressed Olivia's cheek with the back of her fingers as she stared deeply into the emerald green pools before capturing her lover's lips. Her tongue immediately sought out dominance. Right then and there Olivia ranked the parts of Natalia's body that she had sampled and sucking on Natalia's tongue was currently number one. Olivia also knew that there was another part that she desperately wanted to sample; but that would wait. This was Natalia's time now.

Natalia couldn't get enough of Olivia; she wanted to know every inch of her lover's body. She quickly found out that the spot on Olivia's neck just below her ear is one that would elicit moans of desire from her lover when Natalia sucked and nipped at that point. She traveled a little further down to bite and suck at the soft skin at the juncture of Olivia's neck and shoulder. She knew she would leave a mark and that alone sent a wave of desire through Natalia's body. She had just marked her woman, _her woman_.

All the while one of Natalia's hands was masterfully massaging one of Olivia's breasts. Olivia's right hand was at Natalia's hip holding her close; her left found itself atop Natalia's hand that was loving her breast. Natalia had moved to Olivia's upper chest leaving a trial of kisses in her path. When she made it to the middle she stopped and was completely still for a moment. Then the hand that was loving a breast moved to the faint scar. Her finger touched the top of it lightly and traced it down to the end. Then Natalia leaned down to place a chaste kiss upon the area.

"This heart may have been born in Gus' body, but it was made for you, Olivia. I need you to know that, to understand that my feelings for you, my love for you was never about you having his heart. I fell in love with your mind and your soul. I think if he hadn't died that you and I would have still found our way to each other. I believe that in my heart."

"I know Sweetheart. It's the same for me. My love for you is not because I have his heart; I think it was there long before." Said Olivia leaning up to capture Natalia's lips.

Natalia quickly deepened the kiss and resumed what she was doing. The breast that was being loved by hand was now being loved by mouth. Natalia licked around the nipple wetting it significantly while her hand began giving attention to its twin. Natalia blew across the wet peak. She watched waiting for Olivia's reaction; she was pleased with what she saw. Olivia had sucked in a deep breath when she felt the chill wave across her breast. She had never felt anything like that before. No man would ever take the time to pleasure her this way; rarely would a man consider her feelings or what she wants. Olivia knew now that she and Natalia would have a very healthy sex life. This is only their first time together and it is by far the best sexual experience she's ever had and she hasn't even had an orgasm yet.

Olivia soon felt Natalia take the nipple and a sizeable portion of her breast into her mouth. Olivia was slowly being transported elsewhere. She felt like every nerve ending in her body was on fire and it felt soooo good. That's when she felt it; Natalia's hand making its way further south. Once Natalia's hand brushed past her belly button, Olivia couldn't keep her hips from bucking at the sensations she was feeling. They bucked again when Natalia's hand slipped across the thin patch of neatly trimmed brown hair.

Natalia had finally reached the destination she had been longing for, for what seemed like an eternity. She gently slid her fingers into the folds of Olivia's sex almost methodically massaging the area. She wanted to get know Olivia's body, what she liked and what she didn't like. She wanted to know every inch and mostly she wanted to know what turned Olivia on. She wanted to know what areas with just a slight touch of the hand could make Olivia come. She was going to enjoy finding out.

All that Olivia could feel was Natalia's fingers slipping on and around her clit and Natalia's mouth sucking her breast for all its worth.

"Na…Talia? Please?"

Natalia released the breast she had been feasting on to look into Olivia's eyes.

"What do you need Olivia? Tell me."

"Inside, please go inside."

Natalia leaned down to kiss her love as she positioned her fingers. As she pulled away from the kiss she pushed two fingers into Olivia. Olivia sucked in a deep breath of oxygen as her hips bucked against Natalia's hand and body, wanting more, needing more. Natalia moved slowly stroking in and out of her lover; she too was searching for that internal bundle of nerves. Once she was certain that she had found it, Natalia added a third finger and then used her thumb, as Olivia did, to stimulate Olivia's clit. Natalia was literally in awe of what this was doing to Olivia. Natalia continued her thrusts as Olivia was calling out her name. She felt things tighten around her hand and she assumed that Olivia was getting close to orgasm. Before long Olivia was screaming her name in the throes of passion as the orgasm passed through her body. As Olivia's body calmed, Natalia removed her hand and laid down next to her lover.

Natalia laid there quietly, her head on Olivia's chest. She was listening to her heartbeat; it had been going much faster but was slowing down. Natalia's thoughts were all a jumble in her head. She and Olivia were now lovers; they had shared the most intimate experience between them. She felt as though they had touched each other's souls. Natalia knew that she would never want or desire another; Olivia and their family would be all she would ever need. She moved from Olivia's chest and propped her head up with one hand. This gave her the perfect view to gaze at her lover.

"I can feel you watching me, you know." Said Olivia breathlessly fighting a smirk across her face.

"How did…" Started a dumbfounded Natalia.

Olivia opened her eyes and turned her head enough to find Natalia's beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey." Said Olivia softly.

"Hi."

"You OK?"

"More than OK. Olivia, I've never…nothing I've ever experienced…I didn't know…" Stuttered Natalia as she had some many things running through her brain that she wanted to tell Olivia.

"It's OK…one thing at a time?"

"OK…I never knew that making love, that it can transform you to another plane of existence. It's not like anything I've ever experienced before. I had no idea that I would feel all of this when we did finally make love."

"I feel the same way, Talia. Yes, I've had sex, before, some of it was even pretty good, but…" Olivia said as she moved to sit up in the bed and took Natalia's hands in hers.

Just before she spoke again, one hand found its way to Natalia's cheek, lightly caressing it.

"Talia, what we just experienced was a first for me too. There is a huge difference between having sex and making love; I think we just proved that. There is no one, not anyone before that made me feel so wanted, so needed and so loved the way you have. And there will never be anyone else after; you're it for me." Said Olivia as she touched away the few tears that had slid down Natalia's cheeks.

"I love you, Olivia. I'm so in love with you, I…" Said Natalia trying to hold back tears.

"I know, I feel it too. It's huge and so powerful between us. I love you too, Talia." Replied Olivia.

The ladies lips automatically found each other's again. After a long deep kiss they pulled apart.

"I don't know about you, but you definitely gave me a workout their missy, I'm quite famished." Said Olivia playfully.

"Well, then, why don't we have some dessert?" Said Natalia nodding her head to the side indicating the room service cart at the foot of the bed.

"Yes, let's!"

Olivia crawled on her knees to the foot of the bed. She grabbed the edge of the cart and wheeled it around the bed pulling it up next to the nightstand. Olivia picked up the two champagne flutes with one hand and the bottle of champagne in the other. She handed the glasses to Natalia; then she pulled some of the bed covers over her legs. She situated the bottle between her thighs and began untwisting the wire cap over the cork. Olivia worked the cork out of the bottle with an infamous pop sending the cork flying across the room. She quickly poured the beverage only losing a little in the blanket. She returned the bottle to the ice bucket and turned to her lover.

"A toast?" Asked Olivia.

"To?"

"To us, love and happiness."

"Oh, I like that. To us."

The ladies each took a sip. The soon dug into the strawberries and cake squares. Olivia kept eyeing the melted chocolate. She so wanted to drizzle it all of Natalia's body and lick ever last drop off of her lover; but she didn't want to push the envelope to quickly with Natalia. There would be plenty of time for edible love making, toys and what not. For now, she was satisfied with where they were. After a while, most of the strawberries were gone and about half of the cake squares and the entire bottle of champagne. With the additional nourishment another round of love making ensued.

It was just after 2am when the two satiated and exhausted women fell asleep in a tangle of arms, legs and sheets. Natalia had not bothered to set the alarm or arrange a wakeup call. Their appointments for massages and mani/pedis were not until the afternoon. When they first fell asleep, Olivia was on her back and Natalia nestled at her side. Natalia was woken up by two things a while later…her very full bladder and Olivia's light snoring. It was the first time Natalia noticed Olivia snoring, she wondered if it might be the alcohol or possibly the late night snack. Either way she filed that away for future reference. She slipped from Olivia's arms and made her way to the bathroom to empty her bladder.

When Natalia returned to bed, Olivia was still snoring. Natalia nudged Olivia telling her to roll over and the unconscious woman obeyed turning away from Natalia onto her side. Natalia repositioned the covers over them both and spooned Olivia. They had switched positions during the night and now Olivia was spooning Natalia. It was a few hours later when something drew Natalia from her slumber. It was any noise nor any movement from Olivia. She blinked her eyes once or twice and only to have them assaulted with a flashing red light. She finally realized it was the message light on the phone blinking alerting them that they have a message. She reached first for the alarm clock turning it to read the time, almost 5:30am. Why would they have a message at this hour.

Then she remembered, that neither she nor Olivia remembered to charge their cell phones. It was probably Ava, but if there was an emergency, she would have rang through. Still the mom in her came out and she decided to check the message anyway; if for nothing else to stop the damn flashing red light. With the light from the flashing message light and the illumination from the alarm clock, Natalia was able to read the instructions for checking messages. She dialed a few numbers and sure enough it was Ava.

_"Mom, Natalia? I'm sorry to interrupt your mini vacation, but Mom, Mel called me when she couldn't reach you or Natalia on your cells. Mom you need to call Mel as soon as you get this message. I hope you guys are having a good time. Bye."_

Natalia was even more worried now. She hated waking Olivia, but she knew she had too. First she called room service and placed an order to muffins, fruit and coffee; then she went to work waking up the dead, so to speak. After some nudging, some kisses, several incoherent words and the smell of coffee, Olivia finally became awake enough to understand Natalia that she needed to call Mel. With a half a cup of coffee in her and a cold splash of water to her face Olivia was now cognizant enough to make the call. With the time difference, Mel should already be in her office. Olivia made the call as requested. Natalia listened patiently to Olivia's side of the conversation.

_"Mel, hey, I got your message. What's so important?"_

_"What? "_

_"He did what?"_

_"Can he do that?"_

_"So what do we need to do?"_

_"OK."_

_"Right."_

_"Good news? After what you just told me, yes, please some good news."_

_"Really?"_

_"When?"_

_"That soon?"_

_"No, no. We'll be there."_

_"I'll tell her now."_

_"We'll be home Sunday afternoon."_

_"Right."_

_"Thanks, Mel for everything."_

_"Bye."_

"Olivia what's going on?"

"Good news - Rafe has a hearing on Monday for possible early release due to overcrowding at the prison. The governor is allowing certain prisoners to have a chance at early release." Said Olivia.

Natalia threw her arms around her girlfriend ecstatically happy. When she didn't feel Olivia participating in her celebration she pulled back to see Olivia's face.

"Bad news - With the court's blessing, Alan had Phillip committed to Ravenwood and because Alan has Phillip's power of attorney he is suing me for custody of Emma on Phillip's behalf."

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 19**

Olivia started getting herself worked up. Natalia let her vent but when Natalia saw that Olivia's breathing was getting erratic, she knew she needed to calm her girlfriend down. Natalia pulled her into a hug and held her close, telling her everything would be alright; that between the two of them they were unstoppable. Alan will not win. Natalia reminded Olivia that every time she and Alan went up against each other that Olivia always came out on top and this would be no different.

Olivia's breathing began to slow down and return to normal. They ladies decided to forgo their afternoon plans and head back to San Francisco. Natalia drove and Olivia was on the phone to Mel, to Doris and to Jeffrey. She left a message for Josh that she wanted to see him as soon as she could when she got back into town. She was lining up all of her friends for support. Josh didn't know about her and Natalia she would need to tell him that first. She also needed to figure whether Phillip was truly OK and if he was working with Alan on this.

They decided not to tell Emma until they determined whether they would actually be going to court. Olivia was hoping to prevent that from happening. The ladies soon arrived back at Ava's apartment; Olivia filled in Ava on what was happening. They had a good time for the last few days they were in San Francisco.

Sunday soon rolled around and the ladies and Emma were on a plane heading home to Springfield. Once they landed Olivia called Jane to meet them at home. Olivia wanted to talk to Mel and get a strategy in place. They left Mel's office and headed to see the only person Olivia trusted to gauge Phillip's state of mind, his best friend Dr. Rick. They found him at the hospital and arranged to meet at the gazebo in the park once he finished with the patient he was treating.

"OK ladies, what can I do for you?" Asked Rick as he arrived at the gazebo.

"I want your take on Phillip. Is he the old Phillip or is he still crazy Phillip?" Asked Olivia.

"Well, I haven't spent much time with him with him being in jail and all."

"He's not in jail Rick." Added Mel.

"What do you mean? He's been in jail since he was arrested a few weeks ago."

"No, Alan had him committed to Ravenwood for a 72 hour observation hold." Explained Mel.

"Oh, I didn't know. I just saw Alan earlier today, he never said anything."

"Well, Natalia and I were in California visiting Ava with Emma and Mel received a summons that Alan is suing for custody of Emma on Phillip's behalf because he has Phillips's Power of Attorney." Replied Olivia.

"Give me just a minute." Said the doctor.

Rick stepped away pulling out his cell phone to make a call. The ladies were quiet and stayed huddled at the other end of the gazebo. Rick finished his call, closing his phone walking back over to the group.

"I just spoke to a friend of mine on staff at Ravenwood. Phillip wasn't admitted on a 72 hour hold; he was admitted for a 30 day stay."

"What?" Exclaimed Olivia.

Mel pulled out her phone and placed a call to Jeffrey. It was a few minutes before Mel had the information she wanted.

"OK, that was Jeffrey. He pulled the documents that Alan's attorney registered with the courts blessing. They show a 30 day hold." Replied Mel.

"I don't understand. Why did Alan's attorney tell you that it was a 72 hour hold?" Asked Natalia.

"I don't know." Said Mel.

"I do." Said Olivia.

Natalia could see the wheels turning in her girlfriend's head.

"Olivia, what are you thinking?" Asked Natalia.

"I'm thinking that this is all Alan, that he lied to Phillip. I'll be you anything Phillip thinks he's only going to be at Ravenwood for 3 days and not 30 and he is expecting to be released tomorrow. Alan is betting that he can get through the court system and a custody hearing in 30 days before Phillip is released and can do anything about it." Explained Olivia.

"Alan wouldn't do anything like that, not to his own son. Would he?" Questioned Natalia.

"He would Natalia, trust me; he would." Said Olivia.

"I do trust you Olivia. So what do we do now?" Asked Natalia.

"First we need to talk to Phillip."

"We can't. My contact said that Phillip is not being allowed any visitors except for Alan or his attorney." Said Rick.

"Mel, who is his attorney?" Asked Olivia.

"Jason Barnes." Replied Mel.

"That's Alan's go to guy for just barely squeaking by on the letter of the law. I remember being involved with a deal or two with him when I was with Alan. He will do whatever Alan tells him too, legal or not."

"OK, so what do we do?" Asked Natalia.

"Rick, can you get in to see Phillip?"

"I have privileges at Ravenwood, so yes. I should be able to see him."

"OK, you are going to see Phillip and I'm going with you. Find a way to get me in there. Once I can talk to Phillip, then I'll know better what we are going to do." Replied Olivia.

Rick left to go make his arrangements for sneaking Olivia into Ravenwood. Olivia and Natalia talked to Mel for a while longer; Olivia needed to know legally what Phillip's options are if she decided she could trust him. They finished up with Mel and headed for home. Olivia called in a to go order at Company and Buzz brought it out to them so they didn't have to go inside and risk seeing Frank. They were soon home and enjoying dinner. Natalia got Emma settled for bed while Olivia worked to unpack their bags. Just before they laid down for bed Rick had called. He got everything lined up but in order for it to work, they would need to go to Ravenwood early before breakfast is served when there are less people on staff.

Natalia set the alarm early enough for Olivia to get herself awake to do what she needed to do. The whole evening Natalia could see through Olivia's facade; no matter how strong a front Olivia put on she could see that Olivia was scared. When they settled into bed, Olivia immediately sought out Natalia's comforting arms. Natalia could feel the tension in Olivia's body as Olivia snuggle up next to her. Natalia rubbed lazy circles on Olivia's back under her tank.

"It will be OK, Honey. You'll know when you see Phillip if you can trust him. You know how Alan operates. Just trust yourself and your instincts; they never steered you wrong before." Said Natalia.

Olivia lifted he head from Natalia's shoulder and placed a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's pulse point.

"I love you." Said Olivia.

"I love you too, Honey. Try not to think about this and get some sleep, OK?"

"K." Replied Olivia as she settled back against Natalia.

The alarm sounded and brought both ladies from their slumber. Olivia showered while Natalia went to fix the coffee. Olivia had exited the shower when Natalia returned with a cup of black coffee for her love. By the time Olivia had finished the cup, she was dressed and ready to go meet Rick. She peeked in on Emma and gave her a sweet kiss to her temple before leaving. She and Natalia shared a heartfelt good bye and she was on her way to meet Rick.

They met Cedars and drove over together. Rick's plan worked and soon they were inside Ravenwood making their way to Phillip's room. Rick's contact met them at Phillip's door and unlocked it for them. When they entered they found Phillip still asleep in bed. Rick went to wake him. Phillip stirred when he heard movement in his room. Phillip immediately reached to switch on the lamp only to be shocked at what he saw.

"Rick? Olivia? What are you doing here?" Asked Phillip.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 20**

"We need to talk to you buddy." Said Rick.

Phillip pushed the covers back, dropped his legs to the floor and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. To his surprise Olivia took a seat next to him on the bed while Rick pulled the spare chair over to sit facing Phillip.

"Phillip, did you agree to a stay here at Ravenwood?" Asked Rick.

"Yes, my attorney said that it was be a show of good faith if I agreed to a 72 hour observation. Everything's gone fine so far and I'll be released this afternoon." Replied Phillip.

Rick reached into the file folder and pulled out the commitment papers and handed them to Phillip.

"Buddy, you are in here for 30 days, not 3."

Phillip took the papers and read them over trying to comprehend what was happening.

"I don't understand. Jason said that it was for three days." Said a confused Phillip.

"Phillip, do you know Jason well?" Asked Olivia.

"No, my father recommended him after I was arrested."

"He's not the most upstanding lawyer. Natalia and I were in California this past week and I received a summons that Alan is suing me for full custody of Emma on your behalf because he has your power of attorney."

"Suing…custody? Olivia, I didn't do this. I know Emma is happy and in a good home with you and Natalia. All I want is to be a father to her in whatever capacity you'll allow me, if that's visitation and maybe some overnight stays, that's all I want. I know what it is like to be from a broken home. I barely remember my adoptive mother and my birth parents I didn't get to know until I was much older. I don't want that for Emma. I know it's hard for you to trust me after what I did before, but I promise you here and now I'll do whatever you ask to fight Alan and to earn your trust again so I can be an active father to Emma. You name it, I'll do it!" Said Phillip empathically.

"Well, first we have to get you out of here. You need a different attorney. I can have Mel recommend someone."

"Please and I want Beth involved to."

"Alright, Rick and I will get your attorney in here to see you and hopefully we can keep Alan from finding out too soon. Mel said that we will need to get your POA from Alan revoked and show the courts how Alan has tricked you and get you released. From there, together we can fight Alan. Phillip, I need you to understand one thing. I'll not give up Emma, even if the courts tell me I have to. I have the money to disappear and start a new life elsewhere, some place that your father can not find me and if that means taking her away from you I will!" Said an angry Olivia.

"I understand Olivia. I'd hate it, but I would understand it. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"One other thing Phillip…when you came back to town I'm sure Alan was filling your head with all kinds of rumors about Natalia and I in regard to the nature of our relationship?" Asked Olivia somewhat.

"He told me that Emma was not being provided for properly, that the environment she was in was not good and that I needed to do something about it. He then showed me a report that Emma did for school, 'My Two Mommies'. He asked what I thought of you going after my brother's widow for some sort of sexual deviant pleasure." Said Phillip.

"How did you respond to him about that?" Asked Olivia.

"I told him that if I knew nothing else about you, I knew that you are a wonderful mother and that you would never do anything that would harm Emma. He scoffed at me as if I was a stupid kid who didn't have a clue in the world. He then told me that he would handle everything and get me out of jail. I had no idea that 'handle everything' meant trying to take Emma away from you, from her home." Said Phillip.

When Phillip saw that Olivia was not immediately responding he continued.

"Olivia, I'm not stuck in the 50s or something where I think a family should be comprised of a husband and wife. I know how hard it is in life to find that one perfect person that was meant for you and even sometimes when you do find them it doesn't always work out. I don't care that you are romantically involved with a woman, all I care is that Emma is happy and loved. That's all a child really needs to grow up and be strong and confident."

"She is happy Phillip. I've spent a bit of time with Olivia, Natalia and Emma over the last little while as Olivia was recovering from surgery and trust me buddy, your little girl is wonderful." Said Rick.

"She is happy; she is in a home, a true home for the first time in her life. Even I feel like I am in a loving home for the first time in my life. We are both there in the mornings and see her off to school. One of us is there in the afternoons most of the time. About the only time she is with the nanny is when Natalia and I have Beacon functions to attend at night. She has lots of friends; she loves Rafe, Natalia's son. You haven't met him, your nephew. He got into some trouble and ended up going to prison, but he's a good kid that just got caught up in so much drama and he reacted badly when he was hit with so many bad things all at once. Even though they are cousins, Emma thinks of him as her big brother and he loves her like his little sister."

Olivia was quiet for a moment. She was trying to absorb everything that had been said over the last few minutes. She remembered what Natalia said about trusting her instincts. So that is what she decided to do.

"Phillip, I believe you, that this is all Alan. I'll help you get out of here. In exchange, you help me fight Alan and retain full custody of Emma and then I'll work out visitation for you. And if all goes well, we can work toward the possibility of joint custody; but I do want to leave you with something to think about, just so you know where my mind is." Said Olivia.

"OK." Said Phillip curiously.

"Natalia and I are a couple, that is however a recent development. At the time of Emma's 'My Two Mommies' project we were not. We are in love. Phillip, she is the love of my life and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. We never knew that Emma felt and saw Natalia as a mother, but she does. You might say our little girl saw our love for each other before we did. I want Natalia to have just as much right to Emma as I do. I don't know how we can work all that out legally, but it's something I hope that we can."

"Olivia, I have no right to tell you how to live your life and so far from what I can tell, you and Natalia have created a wonderful home for our little girl. I have no right to pass any judgment against you, nor would I. I don't want to deprive Emma from being with Natalia."

"That's good, because her feelings for Natalia are only getting stronger and deeper. She is calling her 'Ma' now, just so you know."

"I'm not going to fight you, Olivia. We are going to fight Alan together; then we can work on giving Emma all of the love and support she needs, from all three of her parents."

Olivia reached to Phillip's hand which had been resting on his knee and gently placed hers on top of his and squeezed.

"I'm going to give you a chance Phillip and trust you; keep in mind that I'll be watching you. One miss step and our deal is off and you'll never see Emma again."

"Understood."

"Alright, Olivia and I need to get out of here. If all goes as planned, I'll get your new attorney in here sometime today. For now Phillip play along with Alan and his attorney. When you aren't released this afternoon get angry and throw a fit, but not too big. You don't want them to sedate you. Just play along enough to make it look real." Said Rick.

Rick and Olivia were able to sneak out without being noticed. Before they left the grounds, Olivia asked Rick of his assessment of his best friend. He expressed to Olivia that he felt like he was talking to the old Phillip, his best friend. Olivia agreed, she felt as though she was talking to the man she once loved as well. They both headed to the Beacon separately. They had decided that the Beacon was more secure and with Olivia's private security, they could keep Alan's possible prying eyes away. In Olivia's office they found Natalia and Mel.

Olivia and Rick filled in Mel and Natalia; Mel contacted an attorney friend of hers and Rick left to meet with him to work out the details of getting him in to see Phillip. Then Mel left soon after to get to work on the custody case. Olivia contacted Doris for the name of a good private detective who would not be afraid of the Spauldings. Lastly, she increased security around herself, Natalia and Emma. For the time being both she and Natalia would use a chauffeur who would double as a body guard. She and Natalia left for Emma's school; they spoke to the principal and arranged for a body guard and a cover for the body guard as to not arouse suspicion at the school.

Olivia then left Natalia to pick up Emma while Olivia headed over to Lewis Construction. She found the place practically empty except for the man she was looking for, her favorite ex-husband, Josh Lewis. She spent the next little while, somewhat shocking her ex about the fact that she and Natalia are more than just friends and housemates. She then informed him of Alan's recent activities concerning Emma. Josh pledged to help in any way he could. He only had one request of his ex-wife…He wanted to be present when his other ex-wife, Reva, found out about the ladies and the extent of their relationship. Olivia promised to do her best to make sure that happened. She took her leave of Josh and headed for home.

As soon as she walked through the door she was hit with the aroma of Natalia's tuna noodle casserole. It is Olivia's favorite dish that Natalia makes. She could see that it was warming in the oven, then she heard voices coming from the living room. She recognized them as her daughter and her girlfriend. She quietly hung her coat up in the mud room and closed the back door; then placed her briefcase and purse on the kitchen table before stepping into the doorway leading to the living room.

She paused there for a moment to observe her two favorites girls. Emma was doing her homework with Natalia helping as requested.

"No Ma! That's not the right answer." Said Emma knowing that her Ma was joking with her.

"Are you sure? Looks like it could be the right answer to me?" Replied Natalia.

Olivia watched as the teacher in Emma came out and explained in detail to her Ma why her answer was the right one.

"You are so smart Jellybean. Just like your Mommy." Said Natalia as she tickled her daughter.

"I'm going to be a business mongrel like Mommy when I grow up." Said Emma.

"Mogul." Added Olivia as she came into the room.

"I think the word you are looking for is mogul, Em." Continued Olivia as she came to take a seat next to Natalia on the sofa.

"I think I like mongrel better." Replied Emma as she returned to her work not paying attention to the welcome home kisses that her Ma was giving her Mommy.

"So how is Josh?" Asked Natalia choosing her words carefully.

"Good. I'll give you the full run down later. Did I smell tuna noodle casserole?"

At the question Emma jumped in before her Ma could respond.

"Yes, Mommy and I helped." Said the little girl.

"You did?"

"Yep, Ma said I am a natural in the kitchen."

"Well, maybe you'll be a chef like I was instead of a business mongrel." Said Olivia now adding her own tickles to her daughter's ribs.

"Mommy! Mommy, can't I do both? You did?"

Olivia pulled her daughter into her lap with her legs stretched across Natalia's lap and hugged her tight.

"Jellybean, you can do anything you want as long as it makes you happy, whether you want to be a chef or run the Beacon or whatever you want to do. Your Ma and I will support you, love you and always be there for you. We just love you so much." Said Olivia trying to hold back the tears.

"And Daddy too?" Asked Emma innocently.

"And your Daddy too. He loves you just as much as your Ma and I do."

"Can I see him? I know he's home."

"He is back in town, but he is trying to work some things out. I did see him today; he told me how much he loves you, but it may be just a little while longer before you can see him. I need you to be patient Em. No running off to go see him, OK? Promise me."

"I promise. Can I make him a card? Will you give it to him?"

"Yes, you can make a card and yes, I promise to give it to him."

The ladies stayed there a little while longer cuddling before Olivia's stomach growled in hunger. The rest of the evening was quiet. They enjoyed their supper and then Natalia went with Emma to see to her bath and nightly routine while Olivia took plates out to their body guards along with a thermos of hot coffee.

Before long Olivia and Natalia were snuggled in bed with Olivia filling in Natalia on her visit with Josh. They both let his request of his presence when Reva finds out wash a joyfulness over them and lead them into sleep.

TBC…


	21. Chapter 21

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 21**

There were so many hearings for the prisoners in regards to their early release due to overcrowding that Rafe's hearing was postponed to the next day. His was first on the docket. The ladies decided not to say anything to Emma as they did not want to get her hopes up. As soon as they dropped Emma off at school they headed to the courthouse. Mel had spent the last couple of days last week preparing for Rafe's hearing. She made sure to have Jeffrey, Doris, Ashley, Buzz and Daisy all there in a show of support.

Once the session was called to order, the judge heard from Mel as she spoke about Rafe's model behavior, his medical issues and difficulty in always getting his life saving medication on schedule. She then asked the judge to let Jeffrey speak on Rafe's behalf, which he did. He described to the judge how the shooting was an accident. Lastly, she quoted the overcrowding statistics and the short time remaining of Rafe's prison term. The judge was quiet for a few moments before he spoke.

"Mr. Rivera?" Called the judge.

Rafe stood and buttoned the jacket on his suit that his Ma had brought him.

"Yes, your Honor?" Said the young man.

"Your last offense is not your only conviction on your record and it was of a violent nature. How can I be sure that you won't do something like this again in the future?" Asked the judge.

"Your Honor, I had a hard childhood. It was just my Ma and me. I started getting into trouble at school and hanging around with the wrong crowd, that landed me in juvi. My Ma decided to move here to Springfield and get us out of Chicago; then I found my dad. I was still getting into trouble a bit and my dad was trying to help me, get me on the straight and narrow. He was succeeding too, I think; but then he was killed in a motorcycle accident. I couldn't handle it Sir. I was young and hurting and I didn't know how to deal with it. I was so angry all the time. What happened with Mr. O'Neill was an accident as he said. I was just about to give him the gun when the police came in; it startled me and the gun went off. I never meant to hurt him, I just couldn't understand what was happening. I needed to go to jail Sir; I needed that shock, that kick in the pants. I needed to suffer the consequences of my actions. Once I got moved I started seeing Father Patrick Murphy. I always took solace in God and the Bible. Through my counseling with him, I was able to let go of my anger. He helped me understand better why things in my life happened as they did. He helped me realize and figure out a better way to deal with life happenings without letting my anger get the better of me. So all I can do now your Honor is promise to you that I will never do anything like this ever again. I've been in prison and I don't want to go back. I want to become a productive member of society, get a job, maybe go to college. I don't know yet; I kept myself from thinking about getting out until it really happened so I'm not sure what I want to do."

"Mr. Rivera, I appreciate your honesty. You need a plan son. I can't release you to have you do nothing, you do understand that?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What is your family support system?"

This time Mel answered that question.

"Your Honor, here today in support of Rafe is his Mother, his Mother's girlfriend, Olivia Spencer, Mr. O'Neill, Mayor Wolfe, Buzz Cooper and his granddaughter Daisy." Replied Mel.

"Ms. Rivera?"

Natalia stood and waited for the judge to address her.

"What kind of home can you provide for your son?"

"Your Honor, it's taken a while, but I've managed to make a good home for Rafe here in Springfield. I own my home, a farm house. I have a good job. I'm in a loving relationship with a woman who loves Rafe as if he were her own."

"Ms. Rivera, please don't take this the wrong way, but do you honestly believe that your son will be able to adjust from prison to a home of a lesbian couple easily without any male influences?"

"I do think that he can, yes."

"I'm not so sure. Yes, Rafe is a grown man, but a male influence, someone that can be a strong authoritative figure would be very helpful in helping Rafe become a functioning member of society would you agree?"

Before Natalia could respond, Olivia interrupted her.

"Your Honor, if I may?"

"And you are?"

"Olivia Spencer, Ms. Rivera's girlfriend."

"Go ahead Ms. Spencer."

"Your Honor, I can promise you here and now that Rafe will be the best damn parolee ever should you agree to release him."

"How can you promise that Ms. Spencer?"

"As Natalia said, I am her girlfriend. My youngest daughter and I live with Natalia. Once Rafe is released he'll be living at home with us. He doesn't know it yet, but he'll be working full time for me; I own the Beacon Hotel, so I'm sure we can find something that he'll like. Once fall rolls around, he'll need to decide, college or continue working full time. I'm assuming that he may some community service to do, if not; I'm sure his Mother and I can find some appropriate volunteer work to help fill in some of those free hours. Aside from that, the rest of his time will be spent with family and friends. Should he fail at any of this , your Honor; my wrath will be far worse than anything the court system would hand down, trust me."

The judge listened to Olivia and observed Rafe. He watched as the young man reached up to pull the collar from his neck and he saw that Rafe was visibly shaken by Olivia's comments. The judge felt confident that what Olivia said was true and that his support system would definitely string him up by his toes if he got into trouble again.

"Ms. Boudreau, do you have anything else or does anyone else wish to speak?"

Before Mel could respond, Buzz spoke up.

"Your Honor, Buzz Cooper, I have something to say, please?"

"Go head, Mr. Cooper."

"Your Honor, I own the restaurant Company here in town. I'm also good friends with Olivia and Natalia. I'd like to offer to be a mentor to Rafe. I know I can never replace his father, nor would I try; but I'd like him to know that he can come to me for anything and I'll be there to offer whatever support I can as he makes this transition, with his Mother's permission." Said Buzz as he looked to Natalia who replied with a soft teary dimpled smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Cooper. We'll take a 15 minute recess while I review the case."

Everyone got quiet mostly for fear of jinxing the judge's decision. Rafe sat quietly beside Mel while Mel was making some notes on a legal pad. Doris, Jeffrey and Buzz talked quietly among themselves. Natalia and Olivia sat beside each other holding hands drawing strength from each other. Before they realized it, the 15 minutes had passed and the judge was returning to the court room. After everyone obeyed the bailiff they took their seats and anxiously awaited the judge's decision.

"Mr. Rivera, please rise."

Rafe and Mel both stood.

"I've reviewed the testimony given here today. I've also reviewed your prison record. Mr. Rivera, I am inclined to give you another chance but I have some conditions. Should you fail to comply you will return to prison and serve remaining sentence incarcerated. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"First, I am placing you on one year of probation. You are not allowed to leave the state unless approved by your probation officer and even then only in extreme situations. You will meet with your probation officer weekly for the first three months. After that every two weeks for the remaining nine months. I am also imposing 250 hours of community service to be completed with the year. You will also obtain a full time job or go to college full time or a combination of both."

"Yes, Sir. I'll do it, anything, everything you ask of me."

"That's good to hear. Son, I want to give you a chance to turn your life around and I want to help you. The crime you committed occurred when you were a juvenile. If you complete your probation, your community service, get a job and/or school, follow the instructions of your probation officer and stay out of trouble, I'll consider expunging your record. It would be as if the crime had never occurred."

Everyone was holding their breaths and trying to keep from smiling too soon.

"Mrs. Boudreau, I'll look forward to your application in one year's time to expunge Mr. Rivera's criminal record."

"Yes, your Honor."

"Mr. Rivera you are hereby released from the Illinois Department of Corrections on a probationary status. You are free to go."

When the judge's gravel echoed in the courtroom, the voices of cheers and thanks fill the room. Natalia pushed through the gate and into her son's arms hugging hard while Olivia was accepting hugs from Doris, Jeffrey and Buzz. After Natalia and Rafe separated, he went to hug Daisy and Buzz. Natalia stepped over to Mel who was now talking to Olivia.

"Mel, can the judge really expunge Rafe's record like that?" Asked Natalia.

"He can. Like he said, the crime occurred when Rafe was under age. He was sentenced as an adult because of the nature of the crime. But if Rafe does everything he is supposed to, then yes, his record can be expunged and he will no longer have a felony conviction hanging over him."

Natalia was beside herself with tears of happiness. She sought out the comfort of Olivia's arms. They stayed like that together for a few minutes. Rafe glanced a few times over at them; he knew that the smile on his Mother's face was not all completely due to his release. He knew that it was also there because of the woman who was holding her, loving her. Buzz suggested they move the celebration to Company. When he saw Natalia's expression on her face, he assured her that Frank was not there. He was so upset at everything that happened that he had been putting in 10-12 hour days doing his community service trying to get it over with. He was working five days a week doing that; he would take Saturday as his day off and then work at Company on Sundays.

Soon everyone was in their favorite booth at Company celebrating. After a while, the ladies decided to head home and show Rafe his new house. Mel said that she would come by after lunch to finalize their strategy for Emma custody hearing. The ladies still had to tell Rafe what his grandfather was doing.

Rafe had seen photos of the farmhouse, but seeing it for real was more emotional than he thought it would be.

"Ma, this is great. I didn't realize it was so big and has so much land with it."

They all got out of the limo walking up the sidewalk to the front porch. Rafe kept turning around taking it all in. They went inside and gave him a tour. They decided he could take Olivia's old room. They had already cleaned everything out of there when Olivia moved into Natalia's room. Natalia was a little hesitant when they reached the master bedroom.

"And this…this is the master bedroom…where Olivia and I…" Said Natalia.

Rafe could see the blush building in his Mother's cheeks.

"Ma, Ma…It's OK. I'm a big boy. This is your room; yours and Olivia's. Come on…" He reached up to cup his Mother's cheek and then pulled her forward into a hug.

"Ma, I know this is going to take some getting used to know and I'm not talking about you and Olivia; I mean everything, being out. I'm in a new home with my family, I can turn out the lights at night when I want too. I can eat when I want too. I can come and go when I want too. It's just a lot to take in considering all those decisions have been made for me for the last year."

"You let us know what you need, OK? Olivia and I want to help in any way we can. We want you to succeed and have your record expunged."

"I know. Ma, you know what I would like?"

"Name it."

"I want to get out of this suit and go for a run. Then when I get back, I'll shower and maybe we could each lunch on the porch?"

"That's sounds like a great idea."

Natalia went with him to his room and showed him which drawers his sweats were in. She and Olivia went back downstairs and out onto the front porch. A few minutes later Rafe appeared ready for his run. He started off, but Olivia called him back and gave him her blackberry just in case. After Rafe disappeared from their view, they went inside and changed into more comfortable attire. Natalia was downstairs first and was putting a pot of coffee on. By the time Olivia arrived, Natalia was pouring them both a cup.

"So I was thinking…" Said Olivia.

"Uh oh, should I be worried?"

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, it's just with everything happening…"

"It's been an emotional morning."

"Yeah." Said Natalia as she sank into Olivia's open arms.

After a few minutes, Natalia pulled away from Olivia.

"OK. Thank you. I'm much better."

"Talia, you never need to thank me for loving you. OK, never." Said Olivia as she gently kissed her girlfriend's lips.

"OK. So what were you thinking."

"Well, I thought if Rafe feels up to it after we get Emma from school maybe we could go shopping. You saw his sweats; if they didn't have elastic, they'd really be high waters. He needs new clothes for sure. I was thinking a cell phone too, maybe an ipod, if he's going to school a laptop, whether he's going to school or a job, he'll need a car…"

"Olivia…Olivia, wait slow down. That's…that's a lot…it's too much."

"I don't understand?"

"You can't buy him all of that." Said Natalia moving away from the kitchen table.

"Why not? He needs these things."

"A new car, Olivia? I can't let you do that."

"You didn't have any problems when I helped Jonathan!"

"That's different!"

"How? It's still money!"

"Olivia, Jonathan is your nephew!"

"And Rafe's what, not my son!"

"I can provide for my son. I may not be able to buy him all that he needs at once, but I can provide the necessities!"

"I want to provide for you, Natalia and our children!"

"Olivia, no…"

"Natalia, if I were a man would we be having this issue?"

"Olivia, I…" Natalia started to reply before she started giggling.

"You're laughing. We are arguing and now your laughing? What? What's so funny, Natalia?"

"I think we've just had our first argument as a couple?"

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but closed it not sure how to respond. After a minute she opened her mouth again.

"I think you're right. I'm sorry, Natalia. I just wanted to help and having money, buying things its one way that I can help."

"No, Olivia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so upset like that. You are partially right, I don't think we would be arguing if you were a man; but I also don't want Rafe thinking that he can have whatever he wants because his step mother is rich. I want him to work hard and earn his own way. We also don't have to buy him everything all at once. Let's start with clothes and a cell phone. We can get one that plays songs so he won't need an ipod as well. As far as the laptop goes, that can wait until he decides about college; for now, he can use mine. A car can wait too. Right now we are being chauffeured everywhere, so he can use my car. After this mess with Alan is settled, then we can think about a car…a used one."

About the time Natalia said step mother, Olivia had closed into her girlfriend's personal space. Natalia kept talking as Olivia's arms circled her waist pulling their bodies close together. By the time Natalia finished speaking their foreheads were touching and Olivia had a goofy smile on her face and Natalia could see tears forming in her love's eyes.

"What? What did I say?" Asked Natalia.

"You called me Rafe's step mother."

"I did, didn't I."

"I liked it; but I don't want to push. I know he's got a lot to adjust too."

"He'll be OK. I think eventually he'll come to see you as a parental figure. Will he call you Mom like Emma is calling me Ma, I don't know; but I truly believe in my heart that he will, someday, love you like a son loves his mother."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So since we've had our first argument, does that mean we can have great make up sex now?" Asked Olivia waggling her eye brows.

"Ah…Olivia!"

"What?"

"Rafe could come back soon. He could walk in on us."

"I'd lock the bedroom door."

"He'd still know what's going on. We'd scar him for life."

"So that's a no?"

"No, that's a later tonight after he and Emma have gone to bed, OK?"

"OK, but can I have a kiss?"

"Yes, my love, you can have a kiss." Replied Natalia as Olivia pulled her love against her body again thus pinning herself between Natalia and the kitchen counter.

Their kiss was gentle at first, then started to grow with fever. Natalia shifted to put her thigh between Olivia's legs. As soon as Olivia felt it there, she bent her knees and started to ride Natalia's leg. Natalia's left hand started to find its way under Olivia's shirt when the back door busted open suddenly with a hot sweaty Rafe from his run.

"Oh man! I'm…uh…water…shower...UGH! I…uh…gotta…upstairs…shower…later." Stuttered the young man through the kitchen as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed upstairs to take a shower.

The ladies now separated barely began laughing as soon as they heard the bathroom door slam shut.

TBC…


	22. Chapter 22

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 22**

The ladies had lunch ready and waiting on the porch for Rafe. The first 15-20 minutes were quiet; Rafe mostly replied in one word answers. Finally, Natalia tried to get him to open up a little.

"Rafe, I'm sorry, we're sorry about earlier; you walking in on us. We didn't mean for…"

"Ma, it's OK. I was shocked more than anything, not upset. I just wasn't expecting to see that when I walked through the door. I'll get used to it. You guys are happy and used to being in each other's personal spaces kissing and…and whatever. You shouldn't have to change just because I'm home."

"Thank you, but we will try to be a bit more considerate for a while." Replied Natalia.

"Rafe, your Ma and I do have something we want to discuss with you, something you need to know." Said Olivia.

Rafe put his turkey sandwich down and took a big swallow of water.

"OK."

"When we were in California, your grandfather had a summons delivered to Mel. He is suing me for custody of Emma, supposedly on Phillip's behalf." Continued Olivia.

"Phillip wants Emma?" Asked Rafe.

"No, actually he doesn't; this is Alan's way of using Phillip to get what he wants, Emma." Said Olivia.

"I don't understand."

Over the next few minutes Olivia and Natalia relayed the story of Phillip attempting to kidnap Emma before, his recent return to Springfield and how Alan tricked him into a 30 day stay at Ravewood.

"Why would Alan do that?" Rafe asked.

"Why does Alan do anything that he does? Because he thinks his way is the right way and he has the money to buy whatever he thinks is right." Replied Olivia.

"But Emma's happy, loved. I know haven't seen her much since I've been away, but when I have I can tell. She loves both of you so much and she loves living here. Every week I would get a letter from her with pictures she's drawn of you guys, being here on the farm and the ducks. I would hang her pictures on the wall of my cell. You know, if I would have looked a little harder and read between the lines, I might have seen it sooner, you two, I mean. Emma's your world, anybody can see that. Is it because you're together and Alan doesn't think that's right?"

"Well, that is the reason he is using; whether or not he truly believes same-sex relationships are wrong I don't know; but I do think that he sees our relationship as a means to an end. If he can get the right judge who agrees that a same-sex couple can't be good parents then he could possibly win."

"No, you can't let him! You can't. If he wins, then Emma will turn out like all his other kids who he raised, spoiled, entitled and selfish!"

Olivia watched as the young man was getting visibly upset. Natalia asked him to calm down. At first Rafe couldn't believe that his own grandfather would do something like this; then he though back over all the stories he had heard, this was classic Alan. He was pissed. He kept trying to remember all the things that Father Pat had taught him about controlling his anger, but nothing was working. If he didn't hit something soon, he felt as though he was going to explode.

Rafe was clenching his fists and hitting the tops of his thighs before he finally stood, pacing on the sidewalk in front of the porch still ranting about his grandfather. He didn't even realize that Olivia had taken his hand and drug him around to the back of the house towards the barn with his mother following close behind. He finally registered Olivia putting something in his hand; it was a baseball bat. He felt her shove him forward towards an old tree stump; remnants of a dead tree that stood nearly seven feet tall. It wasn't until about the fourth or fifth time that the bat impacted the tree that he started to come around and regain his bearings. He hit the tree a few more times until the impact was jarring his arms all the way to his shoulders. He dropped the bat and slumped to his knees.

Natalia started towards his son, but Olivia pulled her back.

"No, he has to do this on his own. He has to figure out how to handle the aggression or he'll never be able to let it go." Said Olivia to Natalia.

Just then they heard a car pulling up in the driveway; it was Mel. Olivia asked Natalia to go see to Mel and the she would be there shortly. Natalia reluctantly left her son with her girlfriend. Using the bat Rafe pushed himself back into a standing position and turned to Olivia.

"How…how did you know what to do?" Asked Rafe.

"Take a good look at the stump. You aren't the first person to give it a beat down and I doubt you'll be the last." Replied Olivia.

He turned to look at the stump and for the first time he saw all the indentations that were obviously there before his.

"I would have preferred hanging a target, you know an 8 x 10 glossy of Alan and using my Glock; but your mom doesn't like guns, so I had to go a little old school. Rafe, I know what it's like to feel that rage inside you and I know that if you don't find a constructive way to let it out, it will eat you alive." Said Olivia as she place a hand under each side of his jaw lifting his head to look into her eyes.

Olivia gently wiped the tears that had started streaming down his face. She realized for the better part of a year he has had to keep a hold of all of his emotions. If he cried in prison he'd been beaten just for the hell of it. If he had shown his anger, he would have probably gotten into fights. He couldn't stop crying now. She pulled him to her just as any mother would trying to sooth her child. After a while, his tears subsided and he pulled out of the hug.

"Why don't we go back to the house? Mel's here to talk about the case; then we are going to pick up Emma from school. I talked to your mom; if you feel up to it, I thought we might go shopping. You need some new clothes and maybe a cell phone."

"Yeah, you buying me things now?"

"Well, you are my family; I want to provide for you, all of you."

Rafe shrugged his shoulders a bit in response.

"Would you mind if I laid down for a while, till you're ready to get the munchkin?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine; but you need to take another shower. You stink buddy." Replied Olivia referring to the sweat he had just worked up beating the hell out of that old stump.

"Olivia, can you not tell anyone about…the crying?" Asked Rafe as they were now walking back to the house.

"I think your mom would want to know. She loves you Rafe. She's seen you at your worst, just as she has me and she still loves us both, so very much."

"OK…I'll tell her tonight."

By now they were entering the backdoor; Rafe headed upstairs. Olivia stopped at the sink in the kitchen and washed her hands and took a minute for herself before continuing out to the front porch. There she found Mel and Natalia nursing their iced teas.

"Rafe?"

"He's fine. He's tired, after this morning and his run. He decided to lay down for a while before we get Emma and go shopping." Replied Olivia as she sat down next to her girlfriend taking her hand and giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

Over the next couple of hours, the ladies discussed the strategy for Emma's custody hearing. Tomorrow would be the day everything happened. They had a couple of tasks to handle today before getting Emma for the plan to be in full motion. That included Olivia making a trip to the Spaulding mansion to confront Alan, for show, as well as a confrontation with Natalia too. Mel soon left and the ladies got ready for their evening of shopping. Olivia left first to go "confront" Alan before meeting up with Rafe and Natalia to pick up Emma.

When they got to Emma's school they waited until they saw their little girl emerge from the building before revealing Rafe. Olivia and Natalia were standing outside the limo with the Leon (Olivia's body guard/chauffeur) standing next to them. Olivia opened the back door and Rafe stepped out. Emma immediately stopped walking, her teacher's aide stopped when she felt the tug of the little girl now standing still. Emma let go of her teacher's hand and started running towards her big brother. He took several steps from the limo and grabbed his little sister tossing her into the air and swinging her around.

"Rafe! You're here! What are you doing here? How long are you out? When do you have to go back? Have you met the ducks?" Rattled off Emma one question after the other.

"Hey Munchkin! Yes, I'm here. We're picking you up and then we are all going shopping because I am out for good; I don't have to go back and I need some new clothes. And no, I have not met the ducks yet. Will you introduce me?" Answered Rafe as Emma threw her arms around her big brother's neck.

Quickly they were in the limo on their way to the mall. It was as if Natalia and Olivia were not even in the car. Rafe and Emma were talking, laughing and carrying on as if they were truly brother and sister having grown up together from birth. The ladies wrapped themselves in each other's arms so thankful for their beautiful family. Each also sending a prayer to God that nothing would ever destroy what they have found here.

Later that evening while they were shopping, the private detective who had been following Alan for Olivia had called to inform her of his movements, the second part of the plan was put into motion.

Alan was having dinner at Towers, while Olivia and Rafe kept Emma occupied shopping, Natalia slipped away with her body guards in tow for her part. When Natalia "happen" to run into him at Towers, she laid into him as well. He was so full of himself he failed to recognize Natalia's shadow (body guards). Natalia rejoined her family at the pizza parlor in the mall.

That evening when Olivia went to put Emma to bed, Rafe took the opportunity to speak to his Ma about his outburst earlier that afternoon. Natalia listened quietly never passing judgment on her son. She told him that she was proud of him for recognizing his issues with anger and his effort to get it under control. She was also proud and thankful that he confided in her about his out pouring of emotion with Olivia. Olivia returned to the kitchen at the end of his confession.

"Rafe, I love you, we love you so much. We want you to have a good life and we will do whatever it takes to help you succeed. So I want you to know that you can come to us about anything, we want to help." Said Natalia watching as her son fought back tears.

"I know Ma." He said quietly.

"Rafe would you consider talking to someone, a counselor, maybe?" Asked Olivia.

"Do you think it would help?" He asked the woman who seemed to now have a bit more insight into his soul.

"I think it would. It helped me." Replied Olivia.

Natalia's head shot up to look at Olivia, this being the first time she's ever heard Olivia mention therapy.

"Do you know someone I can talk too?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do. I can make the appointment and go with you on the first visit and introduce you."

"I'd like that."

"Alright. I'll call her tomorrow."

"I'm going to head up to bed." Replied Rafe.

They soon said their good nights and he headed up to bed. As he passed Olivia, now sitting at the kitchen table he hugged her from behind thanking her again and saying good night. He stopped by Emma's room to say good night as well; though she had already fallen asleep.

The ladies locked up the house and headed to bed themselves. Tomorrow was going to be a long and emotional day. Natalia wanted to ask Olivia about her confession of seeing a counselor and why she never knew about the beaten tree stump, but decided now was not the time; sleep was more important now, that discussion could wait.

Everyone was up and dressed early. After a big family breakfast, Rafe walked Emma to the school bus, he then decided to go hang out at Company for a while with Buzz. He would have preferred to go to the courthouse in support his Ma and Olivia, but he wasn't ready to see his grandfather. Plus, it would probably be better that the presiding judge not know that a newly paroled felon would be living in the same house as the little girl whose custody they would be presiding over. He took Natalia's car; he was looking forward to driving again. It was so foreign to him, he was nervous and driving under the speed limit. By the time he arrived at Company he felt more comfortable behind the wheel. The ladies headed off to the courthouse to meet Mel and get things underway to resolve Alan's custody case for Emma.

Phillip's new attorney along with Rick were able to meet with a judge privately in his chambers to review Phillip's supposed 30 day commitment and to revoke Phillip's POA that Alan held. Rick and the attorney informed the judge of Alan's manipulations and how it was all geared towards obtaining custody of Phillip and Olivia's daughter Emma. The judge ruled in their favor. Phillip was released immediately but he remained out of sight in an ante room until the custody hearing which was in less than 30 minutes. This way they would get the surprise on Alan.

Olivia and Natalia left the ante room, a bailiff would come for Phillip when they were ready. Doris, Josh and Jeffrey were all there in support of Olivia and Natalia. Alan's side of the courtroom was empty.

"So Alan, looks like you are in this fight alone. No one here to support you?" Said Olivia.

Alan was a bit perturbed that none of his family had heeded his request to attend the hearing.

"Not that it matters, Olivia, but I don't need any support from my family. I have enough money to drag this out for years if I have too and I will win this time."

"Don't be so sure, Alan."

Just then doors opened and a smile came across Alan's face as Beth, Lizzie and James came into the courtroom; however that smile disappeared when he watched them take a seat on Olivia's side of the courtroom next to Doris, Josh and Jeffrey.

"I'll still win this Olivia. I have Phillip's POA."

"You keep telling yourself that Alan; maybe it will keep you warm at night."

The bailiff was now calling everyone to order and the judge entered the courtroom. Olivia watched as the smirk on Alan's face turned into, what? Fear?

"Be seated. First of all, I would like to introduce myself, I'm Judge Martin. This case was reassigned to me this morning when it was brought to the DA's attention that Judge Bellomy had allegedly accepted a bribe. Mr. Spaulding, the DA has requested to speak to you and your attorney once these proceedings have been concluded today. Now, we are here on the matter of Alan Spaulding vs Olivia Spencer in regards to the custody of Emma Spencer, Ms. Spencer's daughter and Mr. Spaulding's granddaughter. Mr. Barnes, I'll hear your opening remarks."

Alan's attorney stood and briefly told the judge about Olivia and Natalia's lesbian relationship and tried to paint it in seedy light, then he stated that Alan had Phillip's POA and permission to sue for custody. The judge then turned to Mel for her opening remarks. She restated to the judge that Olivia and Natalia were in a loving romantic relationship. She described a brief history of how Olivia and Natalia came together and how they have provided a loving and stable home for Emma, really the first true home that Emma has ever had.

Mr. Barnes then began his defense of Alan and his desire to obtain custody of Emma. He first presented Phillip's POA and then called Alan to the stand. Olivia observed how Alan seemed to have toned down his smugness since his attempt to bribe the judge had failed. He did his best to portray a loving grandfather concerned about the wellbeing of his granddaughter. He did not blatantly attack Olivia and Natalia; he was calm and just stated his opinions on same-sex relationships and that he could provide a better, more comfortable environment for Emma.

Next it was Mel's turn. Mel called Olivia to the stand, then Natalia. They both described their home life, the love for each other and Emma. Now was Mel's surprise.

"Your Honor, I'd like to call to the stand Phillip Spaulding." Said Mel confidently.

"Objection, Your Honor. Phillip Spaulding is currently in Ravenwood undergoing a 30 day observation by his agreement with the courts due to his own criminal charges that were brought against him."

"Over ruled. Ms. Boudreau, you may call Mr. Phillip Spaulding."

Much to Alan's surprise he saw his son being led into the courtroom by the bailiff. He was so shocked he didn't even notice the lack of hand cuffs as Phillip stepped into the witness box. After taking the oath, Mel brought out the big guns.

"Mr. Spaulding, can you please tell the court where you have been for the last five days?"

"I was in Ravenwood. I had agreed to a 3 day observation. I did some bad things a couple of years ago. I was not well, mentally and I tried to kidnap all of my kids. After being away and getting better, I decided to come home and face what I had done and the people that I had hurt. I knew in all likelihood I would be arrested which I should have been. I want to take whatever punishment the court hands down, so that hopefully someday I can have a relationship again with my kids. I had a different attorney last week, one my father recommended, and on his advise I agreed to a 3 day observation at Ravenwood. This made sense to me, Your Honor. In order to proceed with my trial and prove to my children and to the mothers of my children that I am well and sane, I needed to do this to prove it to them."

"Mr. Spaulding, you said you agreed to a 3 day stay, yet you had been there for 5 days. Why?" Continued Mel.

"I found out on the day I was supposed to be released that my father had tricked me. From the courts standpoint, I was supposed to remain in Ravenwood for 30 days, not 3."

"Do you know why your father did this?"

"Yes, since I've been away, my father's had my Power of Attorney. He's never done anything with it until now."

"What do you mean?"

"He needed me out of the way so that he could sue for custody of Emma on my behalf."

"And you did not want this, custody of your daughter. As a parent I would think that you would want custody of your child?"

"I would yes, as you said any parent would. But I know that I am not the best thing for Emma now. I may never be. I had a horrible childhood. Yes, my family is rich, but money can't buy love. That's something my father has never learned. I want to be a better father, but I'm going to have to earn that right. It's up to Olivia and Natalia how much of a father I can be to Emma."

"So, let me get this straight, you come back to town knowing that you will more than likely be arrested. As part of your court proceedings you agree to a 3 day mental evaluation only to realize that you've been tricked and are supposed to be held for 30 days. All of this is your father's doing so that he can gain custody of your daughter Emma. We are finding out that not only has your father and his attorney allegedly tricked you, but it would also appear that they have bribed a judge in an alleged attempt to control the outcome of this proceeding?"

"Yes, it would appear so."

"Mr. Spaulding, were you aware of your ex-wife's romantic relationship with another woman?"

"When I first came back to town no. My father told me about it and said this was an opportunity for me to obtain custody of Emma. But realistically, how could that happen, I'm facing kidnapping charges because of what I did before. Apparently my father took it upon himself to seek custody against my wishes."

"So your father didn't have your permission? He had your POA?"

"No he did not have my permission. I didn't know he was going to us my POA to do this."

"What is your opinion on your ex-wife's relationship with Ms. Rivera?"

"Well, I've only spent a little bit of time with Olivia since I've been back. I haven't been able to see Emma yet, but a few of my friends have and they say that Emma is doing really well. She's happy, she's with a family that loves her, provides for her and protects her."

"In your opinion could your father provide a better home, a better environment for Emma?"

"No. With my father it's all about control, his control to make things be how he wants them to be. He and my mother could not have children, his way to control the situation was arranging an illegal adoption of me. When I was in high school, he didn't like the girl I fell in love with. He tried to control the situation and break us up. Then I found out I was adopted. From there things went downhill. My younger brother moved back to town and Alan pitted us against each other. I could never do anything right, nothing I did pleased Alan. I wanted to be a writer; Alan thought that was a waste of time and I was more or less forced into the family business. I don't want Emma to go through what I did growing up. I want her to be happy, care free. I want her to be able to make her own choices as to what she wants to be when she grows up. I want her to have the freedom of choice with anything and everything in her life. I don't want my father to have any influence whatsoever over Emma. I know that if she is with her mom and Natalia she will be free from my father influence which in some instances could be considered mentally abusive. My father's destroyed enough of his children and grandchildren's lives, please, Your Honor, I beg you to spare my daughter the hell I lived through."

"So you'd be fine with Emma being raised in a same-sex home?"

"Yes, same-sex, hetero couple, single parent…none of that matters as long as there is love, stability and support."

"Mr. Spaulding what is the status of your Power of Attorney?"

"I had it revoked this morning."

"Mr. Spaulding, have the psychiatrists at Ravewoode completed their assessment of your current mental state?"

"Yes, I was deemed sane and not a threat to myself or anyone else."

Mel then provided copies of the revoke POA and the psychiatrist's assessment to the judge.

Alan's attorney tried to attack Phillip, his past, his mental state, etc. Phillip answered honestly and calmly. Mr. Barnes attempt to get Phillip riled up and cause a scene failed miserably. Mel had one more witness, Emma's teacher, Ms. Jennings. Who better to gauge the little girl's mental outlook than her own teacher.

Mel rested her case. The judge opted not to hear from the little girl personally; he knew with the attempted bribery that this was not a normal custody battle. He took Ms. Jennings words to heart when she described Emma as a well adjusted little girl who was sociable, happy, confident, loved and supported by her two mommies. The judge took a 30 minute recess to make his decision.

An hour later, the ladies, Mel, Phillip and the rest of their entourage were descending on Company in celebration of the judge's decision. They ladies were relaying to Buzz and Rafe how the judge decided in their favor and how they watched as Alan was arrested for the bribery charges and led away in handcuffs. By lunch time the entourage had dwindled leaving only Rafe, Olivia, Natalia, Mel and Phillip. Olivia asked Phillip to join them for lunch.

Over the next couple of hours they hashed out supervised visitation for Phillip and Emma. For starters, three times a week Phillip could see Emma for 2-3 hours a visit as long as Olivia, Natalia or Rafe was present. However, Olivia wanted to wait until Phillip's kidnapping charges were settled. She didn't want Emma to start getting close to her father only to lose him again if he went to jail. Phillip understood and asked that if he did end up doing jail time if he could see Emma before going away; Olivia agreed.

TBC…


	23. Chapter 23

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 23**

The next morning, Olivia did as promised and made an appointment for Rafe with her therapist. Natalia wanted to go with him, but Rafe wasn't sure if he wanted his Ma there. Olivia suggested it might be a good thing for Natalia to go, that the therapist might want to speak to her too, just to get some back ground on Rafe and his childhood.

The therapist talked to the three of them together first, then Olivia, then Natalia and finally Rafe. When Natalia came out and the therapist called Rafe in, she and Olivia said their goodbyes to him; leaving him the keys to Olivia's car. They said they would see him at home later. At first when Olivia suggested that they leave Rafe, Natalia said no; but Olivia said that sometimes after therapy sessions you need time to decompress and absorb everything. Seeing people or getting bombarded with questions wouldn't help.

So Olivia had one of the limos waiting for them to take them home. Rafe called after his session and said he would be home in a few hours. He wanted some time to himself. Natalia had his favorite meal waiting for him; she didn't push him and he did begin to open up and share what was said in therapy. Over the next few weeks, Rafe's demeanor and outlook on life was beginning to show improvement. Natalia still had not brought up Olivia's therapy or the need for it. After seeing Rafe go through his own struggles, she knew that Olivia would tell her in her own time, when she was ready.

A couple of weeks had passed. Phillip was convicted of attempted kidnapping, however with the out pouring of support from his children and his ex-wives, the judge sentenced him to 3 years probation and 3000 hours of community service. Olivia and Natalia decided to plan a surprise lunch for Emma to which she would get to see her daddy for the first time since he had returned to Springfield. They planned it for a Saturday, so that they could spend most of the afternoon together.

Natalia decided to make lasagna with salad and garlic bread. They planned for a 1pm lunch time and Phillip was set to arrive at noon. Emma noticed that things seemed a little different that morning. Emma realized when her Ma told her to get dressed earlier than normal for a Saturday that something was definitely up, but she obeyed and headed upstairs to her room. When she returned to the living room, Rafe suggested a walk to feed the ducks. He was to keep Emma occupied out of the house until after Phillip arrived. They would be coming in from the back yard so they would not see his car. His Ma would text him when it was OK to come back.

After the ducks were fed a little time was spent with Rafe chasing Emma around the pond; he sometimes would let her tackle him. She managed to trip him up once when he was not prepared for it and she was able to land him on his ass. While he was a bit stunned she climbed onto his torso straddling him. She sat down hard enough for it to force a bit of air from Rafe's lungs.

"I got you Rafe!"

"Ugh! Yeah you did Munchkin. You got me." Said Rafe trying to catch his breath.

Rafe sat up bringing Emma with him. He pulled his legs up to sit Indian style with Emma in his lap.

"I'm glad you're home Rafe. It's so much better with you here. Ma is happier. I can tell, from the way she was before to now."

"She is?" Asked Rafe curious about what life was like in the Spencer-Rivera household before he came home.

"Yep. She smiles more. Ma has a beautiful smile."

"Yeah, she does, Munchkin. For the last little while she hasn't had a whole lot to smile about."

"She does now, she has Mommy and you're home so she has us! I'm glad you are my brother, Rafe." Said Emma and she put her arms around Rafe's neck laying her head on his shoulder.

"I feel the same way Emma. You are the best little sister a guy could ever want."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Rafe, do you think I'll ever be a big sister?" Said Emma sitting back up to look at her big brother.

"I don't know. I guess if your dad ever has any more kids then you will."

"What if Ma or Mommy have more kids?"

"Um, yeah, you'd be a big sister then too." Replied Rafe hoping that this discussion would not lead into a birds and the bees discussion.

"Then I think we need to tell them that I want to be a big sister."

"Hmm. Tell you what Munchkin, how about you let me talk to them first about a little brother or sister, OK?"

"OK. You want to be a big brother again Rafe, don't you?"

"It would be kinda fun, you know, having another younger brother or sister. I kinda like being in charge a bit."

"Well, you're not really; Ava is cause she's the oldest!"

"That's true, but she doesn't live here."

"I wish she did. I miss her."

Rafe now pulled Emma into a big hug.

"I know you do, Munchkin, I know."

He then felt his phone vibrating in his pocket alerting him to an incoming text message. He fished his phone out and read the message. It was now time to head back to the house.

"Come on, Munchkin. That was Ma. Let's head back to the house."

Rafe scooped the little girl up in his arms and hoisted her onto his shoulders and walked to the path back to the house.

Phillip had arrived and was waiting in the living room. Natalia and Olivia were in the kitchen working on the salad. Natalia looked out the window and saw their children heading to the back door. She motioned for Olivia to look as well. They both loved the relationship that their kids had developed. It was such a blessing; one that Natalia, thanked God for every night in her prayers.

Rafe came through the doors with Emma still on his shoulders. Once inside he bent over to a chair for Emma to get off his shoulders.

"Lasagna, Ma? We never have Lasagna for lunch unless it is leftovers." Asked Emma.

"Well, Em, today is special." Replied Natalia.

"What is special about today?" Asked the little girl inquisitively.

"We have a special guest joining us today." Replied Olivia.

"We do? Who?"

"Me." Said Phillip stepping into the kitchen from the living room.

Olivia never saw her daughter move so fast. The little girl seemed to have launched herself from the chair into her father's arms in a flash.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Sweetheart! Oh how I've missed you!"

From there everyone enjoyed a wonderful afternoon. The more time Olivia spent around Phillip the more she was seeing the man she once loved. Each passing moment helped to solidify the three parents in unity; unity in their love for this beautiful special little girl. Phillip ended up staying through supper and the three of them tucked Emma into bed. The young lady had so much fun she was almost asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Rafe had been in his room playing a video game. When he heard Phillip leave he went in search of his moms. He found them on the porch in the crisp spring air enjoying the evening with their ritual cup of coffee.

The ladies had been discussing Phillip's visit and how well things went. They had gotten quiet, just enjoying being together listening to the night sounds of the country. So when the screen door to the front porch opened it was hard to miss.

"Hey, mind if I talk to you guys for a bit?" Asked Rafe as he poked his head just outside the door.

"Sure Sweetie, come here." Said Natalia as she shifted out of Olivia's embrace.

Rafe grabbed the five gallon bucket of rock salt that still remained on the porch, not yet having been moved to the barn, for a seat. He put it down in front of his Ma and Olivia.

"So…" Said the young man unsure of just how to start.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Natalia nervously.

"No Ma, nothing's wrong. It's just…I'm not sure how to say this."

"Start at the beginning." Added Olivia.

"OK, so when I took Emma to feed the ducks while we were waiting on Phillip, we were playing, rough housing and such. She got kinda quiet and all introspective. She was sitting in my lap telling me how happy she was that I was home and that I was her brother. Then she asked me if she would ever be a big sister. I wasn't really sure how to respond. Anyway, I said that if her Daddy had any more kids then she'd be a big sister and you know Emma. She said that if you or Ma had kids then that would also make her a big sister too. I didn't want to lie and I said yes, that it would. I was really hoping that the conversation wouldn't go in a birds and the bees kinda way. So anyway, she said that she wanted us to tell you guys that she wants to be a big sister. I was able to hold her off for a bit telling her that I would talk to you first. So you can figure out what to say to her."

"Ok…." Said Olivia.

"Kids?" Said Natalia.

"Uh, we're just starting out Rafe; I…" Started Olivia.

"I know; but this is Emma." Replied Rafe.

"Sweetie, thank you for telling us. Olivia and will talk about this and figure out what to tell Emma, OK."

"OK, Ma. I just wasn't sure what to say to her."

"You did fine. You are a great big brother, Sweetie. Emma is very lucky she has you. Right Olivia?"

"Huh, yeah, right. You are so good with her. Thank you, Rafe."

"Sure thing, good night. I'm turning in."

"OK, good night, Sweetie." Said Natalia.

"Night Rafe." Added Olivia.

He was almost in the house when he stopped and popped he his back out.

"Oh, Ma! Just for the record, I wouldn't object to another little munchkin or two." Added Rafe and he took the shocked expressions of his Ma and Olivia with him to bed.

The ladies were quiet for a while, both dealing with their own thoughts. Olivia shivered when a cold chill ran through her body. Natalia knew it was time to go in. She stood and held her hand out for Olivia who took it and silently followed her love inside. Neither said a word until they were upstairs and settling into bed. The ladies were laying on their sides facing each other. Olivia had reached for the hem of Natalia's tank top, playing with it nervously.

"So, more kids?" Asked Olivia.

"Olivia, don't you think we need to figure out what we are going to say to Emma first?" Asked Natalia in reply.

"Well, I think we need to discuss where our thoughts are on more kids before we figure out what to say to Emma. I don't know that she'll accept us saying that it's too soon to think about more kids."

"You're right. She is a smart little girl."

"So, more kids?" Asked Olivia again.

"Honestly?"

"Please."

"I'd love to have more kids. You?"

"I love my girls and if that's all I ever have plus Rafe, that'll be enough, but honestly…Yeah, I'd like to have more kids. Now that I have found someone that I know I'll be spending the rest of my life with and be able to give our kids a two parent loving home…Natalia, I'd love to have more children, with you."

Olivia had no idea the affect that her words had on her lover as Natalia quickly captured her lips. Soon their discussion was all but forgotten as pajamas were shed and the ladies were now making love.

TBC…


	24. Chapter 24

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 24**

The next morning, Natalia was up early working on a big breakfast. She was going to a visit a new church and wanted to spend some quality time with her family before leaving for the service. Rafe had already come through and out the door for his morning run and said that he would like to go with his Ma to church.

Emma came down while Natalia was just getting ready to start mixing the pancake batter. Emma pulled one of the kitchen chairs over to the counter so that she could help her Ma. When Olivia made it downstairs she found Natalia and Emma dancing to music and making pancakes with Rafe sitting at the table amused at the two of them. Olivia leaned against the door frame just watching the woman she loves interacting with her little girl. Olivia never believed that she would have any other this, ever. All those years ago when she was robbed of her dreams. She hurt so bad for so long, she never would let herself dream that she would find someone to spend her life with; someone that she would fall totally and completely in love with. Someone that she let in, all the way in. Now right here before her, she has what every little girl wants… a family, complete and whole with two parents who love each other and kids. After the ladies had talked about more children, Olivia did something that she had not done in a very long time; she dreamed. She dreamed of a wonderful future with Natalia, their children and their future children. It still bothered her sometimes, her past; she often felt that she didn't deserve to be happy, that she didn't deserve to have the love of someone as wonderful and beautiful as Natalia. She stepped away from the door looking away as she was now fighting tears and she didn't want her kids or Natalia to see her like this.

Natalia saw the movement out of the corner of her eye; she gave the spatula to Rafe and asked him to help Emma with the pancakes and went into the living room to find her love. Olivia had walked over to the front window and was looking out over the front lawn and the beautiful spring morning that was waking up, trying to compose herself. She heard Natalia's quiet footsteps as her slippers scuffled across the floor. She leaned into the embrace when she felt Natalia's loving arms slipped around her waist.

"What's wrong?" Asked Natalia.

"Nothing." Olivia managed to choke out.

"Liar." Replied Natalia who forced Olivia around to face her.

Natalia saw tears trying to form in her loves eyes.

"Talk to me?" She asked as she reached to caress her love's cheek.

"Not now, soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"OK. I won't push. Go wash your face and I'll have your coffee and breakfast waiting for you."

Olivia started to retort that she did not deserve Natalia but instead replied with a quiet 'Thank You'.

While Natalia and Rafe were at church, Olivia spent some one on one time with Emma. When Natalia and Rafe got back from church, Olivia had packed a picnic lunch. If there were no objections she hoped that they all would go to the park for lunch and enjoy the very warm spring day and hopefully talk to Emma about baby brothers and sisters.

After they arrived at the park and found their spot, they ladies talked with Emma about babies. Emma seemed a little disappointed that having a new little brother or sister would not happen right away but understood that it was something that both her mommies wanted. So she was satisfied, for now. They had finished lunch and Rafe went to push Emma on the swings. Olivia got comfortable against a big oak tree and Natalia settled in between her legs. They had not really been out in public since they returned from California and had been dealing with Alan's attempt to gain custody of Emma. So they were sort of testing the waters so to speak. They had been quiet until Natalia's laugh broke the silence.

"What?" Asked Olivia.

"I can hear your mind. You're thinking about something really hard and you're trying to figure out how to tell me?"

"How do you do that?"

"So I'm right?"

Olivia didn't reply.

"Olivia?"

"Alright, alright. I'm never going to be able to get away with anything with you, am I?"

"No probably not."

"That's going to make birthdays, anniversaries and Christmas' real interesting."

"I promise to not use my secret powers at those times. All other times are fair game."

"OK, fine. I sorta did something."

Natalia sat up and turned to Olivia.

"What did you do?"

"I sorta let Josh know we'd be here today."

"OK. I'm not following."

"After we got back from California and Alan was breathing down our necks I went to talk to Josh, to tell him about us…the whole story."

"OK. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Well, I sort of promised him something."

"What?"

"I sorta promised him that he could be around when Reva found out about us. I had talked to him earlier when you and Rafe were in church and he said that Jeffrey had been bringing Reva and Colin to the park since she's been released from the hospital. He said that Shane told him that they would be having lunch here in the park today. So I texted him and told him we would be having lunch in the park too."

"So sometime in the next few minutes you expect Reva to wander by. Is that what you are telling me?"

"Something like that. Are you mad?"

"Mad, no; not really. I just don't necessary like being on display."

"Well, Sweetheart, get used to it. You've chosen me as your life partner; you're going to be on display a bit. There's just no way around that."

"I have you know?"

"Know what?"

"Chosen you. I chose you Olivia. I love you."

"I chose you too and I love you, so very much."

The ladies were caught up in each other; everyone and everything else in the park seemed to fade into the background. They both leaned forward seeking each other's lips. The kiss was gentle at first, but quickly deepened. When they ladies separated Natalia rested her forehead against Olivia's. This had been a routine developing between after they kissed. A throat cleared.

"So Olivia, did you run out of men in Springfield so now you are onto the women?" Said Reva as if on cue.

Without looking away from Natalia, Olivia replied.

"Hello, Reva. Nice day to spend with the family in the park, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, it is. You know I wasn't going to come to the park today, Jeffrey was called into work; but Joshua insisted, said he would bring me. Said that it would be worth my time."

"Did he now?"

Olivia sees, out of the corner of her eye, Josh and Shane coming up the walk pushing Colin in his stroller. Still looking at Natalia, her eyes never leaving the big chocolate brown orbs; Olivia winks at Natalia and then goes for another big kiss. She pulls away leaving Natalia slightly stunned. Olivia quickly gets to her feet and helps Natalia up. She then noticed that Josh and Shane are stopped dead in their tracks neither paying attention to a now crying Colin with their mouths gaping open.

"What is it with you two? It's as if you've never seen two women kiss before?" Said Reva to Josh and Shane as she went to tend to Colin.

"Two women, yes." Said Josh.

"But not when they kissed like that and one of them is Olivia Spencer. What's going on here?" Continued Shane.

Olivia sauntered over to Shane and hooked her arm inside of his and pulled him towards Natalia.

"I'll tell you, Shane. You see I've fallen in love with the most beautiful, most loving, most giving woman in the world. And ironically enough she feels the same way about me. Our family supports us and we are here in the park spending the afternoon with our kids." Said Olivia who free arm has now encircled Natalia's waist pulling their bodies together.

"So, you two are?"

"Together." Said Olivia.

"Forever." Added Natalia.

"I'm happy for you Olivia. You deserve it." Said Shane as her pulled Olivia into a hug.

"You know my whole step mother fantasy just took on a whole new twist." Whispered Shane into Olivia's ear.

"Paws off Olivia. If you're so taken with Natalia, keep your grubby little paws off my son." Interjected Reva.

"Wouldn't dream of it Reva. Unless you start batting for the other side and come after Natalia we will be OK, you and I."

"So this is really real, between you and Natalia? Oh honey, are you sure you know what you are getting into?" Asked Reva to Natalia.

Natalia looked to Olivia and tried to pull the woman even closer.

"Completely and totally." Replied Natalia.

"Alright, then. It's your life." Said Reva.

"Yes, it is and I know just how and who I want to spend it with." Said Natalia in response.

"So, you are going to be together out in the open?" Asked Reva.

"We aren't hiding from anyone. If our friends can't except this then we don't want them in our lives." Said Olivia.

"What about the kids and the gossip?"

"Our kids our fine. They're happy for us, to be part of a real family. As far as gossip goes, we've been there and done that. Look, Reva, we just want to be left alone to enjoy our life together; that's all."

"Fine by me. Olivia, I…Thank you for your phone call from California. You have no idea how much that meant to me." Said Reva stepping closer to Olivia.

"You're welcome, Reva. I couldn't be there and not call. He'll be OK. I made sure of it."

"You did?"

"Yes, they are fine. And who knows with Alan in jail now, maybe they'll come home."

"You think so?"

"I do."

"OK. Well, why don't we leave these ladies to their picnic and get started on ours. Cause when I get home, I have a lot of phone calls to make."

"Leave it to you Reva to spread the word. Why else do you think arranged this little run in?" Said Olivia pulling Natalia back over to their blanket and resuming their positions against the big oak tree.

Reva, Josh, Shane and Colin headed on down the path towards the creek to find a spot for their picnic. While Natalia settled back against Olivia and they continued to watch Rafe and Emma playing and having a good time. They stayed most of the afternoon. When Emma feel asleep on the blanket with her head in Natalia's lap, they decided to pack up and head home. Rafe carried Emma to the car while the ladies packed up their belongings. Soon they were pulling into the driveway at the farmhouse. It was a quiet evening at the Spencer-Rivera farmhouse.

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning: This chapter deals with Olivia's rape.**

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 25**

It didn't take long for the word to spread. Over the next few days when the ladies would run into anyone they knew, it was brought up. For the most part reactions were positive. The Beacon employees were too scared of Olivia to say anything. Life moved along. It was nearing the end of the school year and Emma would be out for the summer. Alan was sentenced to 1 year in prison and 5 years of probation. This time his hot shot attorneys were not able to keep him from going to jail. Olivia was trusting Phillip more with Emma. Olivia had changed his supervised visits to unsupervised but were still limited to a max of three hours per visit. Rafe was doing well. He had started in the maintenance department first at the Beacon. Olivia said he could remain there as long as he wanted and could try a different area if another job interested him.

Olivia agreed to an overnight stay for Emma with Phillip as long as Rafe was there. Olivia didn't have any issues with Emma at the Spaulding mansion since Alan was in jail and Alex was taking her yearly sabbatical in Europe. They made plans for the following Saturday night. Phillip would pick Emma and Rafe up after lunch on Saturday and bring them home before dinner on Sunday. Olivia then planned a special evening for Natalia. She arranged for an early evening massage at the Beacon to give Olivia time to cook dinner. After they had dessert, they took their wine onto the porch to enjoy the warm summer evening.

"Just two more weeks and Emma will be out of school." Said Natalia.

"Yep, our Jelly Bean is growing up. She'll be entering the 4th grade in the fall." Replied Olivia.

Olivia's arm was around Natalia's shoulders and Natalia had naturally laid her head on Olivia's shoulder once they'd finished their wine. They were comfortable in each other's arms.

"They grow so fast, before long she'll be a teenager and you'll be trying to keep the boys away from her." Said Natalia.

Natalia felt Olivia shift, almost as a reaction to what Natalia said about keeping boys away from Emma, at least that is how it felt to Natalia.

"What's wrong?" Asked Natalia now sitting up to look into Olivia's eyes.

"Nothing." Replied Olivia solemnly.

"You're lying."

"God, are you going to do that every time I don't want to talk about something?"

"Birthdays, anniversaries and Christmas' are the only times I won't push. Something is there Olivia. You get this look and I ask you about it, but shut down on me. Will you…will you please talk to me?"

Olivia didn't say anything; she kept staring off into the night.

"This has to do with Rafe, doesn't? How you knew how to help him with all the aggression that he's been holding inside? Your therapist?"

"No, yes."

"Olivia?"

Olivia stood up from the bench and took a few steps away. She was wrestling with her thoughts. She knew she needed to tell Natalia this. There was so much that they didn't know about each other.

Natalia sat there watching her love. She could see that Olivia was struggling with whatever this is. She prayed that her love would find the strength and courage to open up to her. It was a couple of minutes before Olivia said anything more. Olivia turned back around to face Natalia.

"If we are going to have this conversation, I'm going to need more wine. I'll be right back." Said Olivia as she walked back into the house.

Natalia was left with her thoughts. So Olivia needs liquid courage for whatever this…this secret is.

Olivia went straight to the kitchen and splashed cold water on her face. She needed a few minutes to gather her thoughts. It's not like she hasn't told this story before, she told Buzz. But with Natalia it's different, maybe because she has never felt this way about another person before. In her heart she knows that this won't change Natalia's feelings for her, but in her head, not so much. She dries her face and goes to the fridge to get the bottle of wine that they had opened at dinner.

Olivia comes back outside and sits by Natalia. She picks up her wine glass and pours and ample amount of the beverage in her glass and then immediately downs the entire portion.

"Olivia! Olivia, slow down. Here give this to me." Says Natalia as she takes the glass and bottle from Olivia setting it on the ground beside her end of the bench.

Natalia turns to face and Olivia and takes both her love's hands in hers.

"Olivia, look at me, please. Honey, turn your head and look at me. I'm right here."

Olivia slowly turns her head and finds the most loving beautiful brown eyes looking back at her. She could see the love, the concern and the confusion all there.

"Olivia, I want you to know that whatever you have to tell me, that nothing you say or nothing that you could ever do will change how I feel about you. I love you totally and completely and I will until my last breath. Do you know that? Do you believe me?"

"I do." Said Olivia meekly.

"Then you have to trust in my love for you and tell me. Just take a deep breath and start at the beginning."

"OK."

Natalia watched as Olivia swallowed hard and did indeed take in a deep breath.

"My mother was religious, not like you. She preached that if we didn't live right, be good that God would punish us. My father died when I was 14. Marissa, my sister was 12 and Sam…Sammy was just a few months old. Sammy was not planned. I honestly don't think my mother wanted him. She rarely took care of him, she would leave that me and Marissa. By the time I turned 16, I felt more like a mother to Sam than his sister. I was missing out on being a teenager. Boys were interested in me, but going out with boys would not be proper behavior in my mother's eyes. I was forbidden to date, the few times I did go out with friends it had to be in a group, only on Saturday afternoons and I could be gone no more than three hours. My mother believed in hard labor as punishment. If we did something wrong, she'd have us scrubbing the kitchen floor and stuff like that. I felt so deprived. I would dream about my prince charming coming to rescue me and take me away from my mother and all of her hail fire and brimstone."

Olivia stood up at this point. She felt her back getting stiff sitting on the bench. She paced a little as she continued her story.

"So, I'm 16 and I hear about this big end of the summer party that is going to be at the Embassy in a few months. I want to go, but I know my mother would never let me. So I take my best Sunday dress and save my allowance to buy new material to alter it. The night of the party comes and I tell Marissa what I'm doing so that she can cover for me. And as sister's go, I had the best and she kept my mother from realizing that I snuck out. It was an invitation only party, but I figured I could flash some skin and talk my way in. That worked. So, I'm at the Embassy wandering around looking all these the elite people of San Cristobal. I'm promising myself that someday, I'll have that invitation; that this will be my life. A boy approaches me, a young man really. He was older than me, I thought maybe he was 20 or so. He asked me to dance. We were having a good time and enjoying ourselves. I had worked up quite a thirst on the dance floor so he offered me some punch. I walked with him over to the table while he served the punch on our glasses. I drank two glasses immediately trying to quench my thirst. No matter how much punch I drank I was still so thirsty. I started not feeling well, dizzy. I told the young man I need to lie down. He led me upstairs to the bedrooms so that I could."

Olivia now returned to sit on the bench. For this next part she needed Natalia, she needed to be in her arms when she revealed everything.

"He helped me to the bed. It was now that I realized that the punch had been spiked. My head was fuzzy from the effects of the alcohol. I just wanted to close my eyes for a little while and let it pass. That's what I felt the bed sink. They young man had joined me on the bed. He moved close to me; he started to kiss me. I could feel his hands on my stomach moving up to my breast. The last thing I remember is telling him 'NO'."

Natalia hand shifted closer to Olivia and put her arm around her, pulling her close.

"The next thing I remember is waking up. There's a security guard in the room; the young man I was with is nowhere to be found. My dress was ripped, there was blood. That's when I realized what happened, that he had raped me."

Olivia started sobbing, Natalia just pulled her closer.

"What happened after that?" Asked Natalia gently after Olivia's sobs had subsided.

"The security guard manhandled me out of the room and down a back stair case to the rear of the Embassy. I was put into a limo and dropped off a couple of blocks from my house. It was before dawn, I was able to sneak back into the house and I immediately took the hottest shower I could stand. No one would have ever found out what happened if…"

"If what Olivia? No one would have ever found out if?"

"If I hadn't gotten pregnant. When I realized I was pregnant, I went back to the Embassy. I demanded to know who the boy was. I wanted to know his name. He needed to step up and take responsibility for what he had done. He needed to pay for what he did to me. That same security guard was there. He handed me an envelope fun of cash and told me to take care of it and that no one would believe me because they could produce witnesses who would say that I was drunk and pawning all over the boy. I was devastated. I never found out who he was; I didn't know what to do. Finally, I decided to tell my mother what happened. As much as she preached I thought that she would support me when I went for an abortion. I didn't want the thing that was growing inside me. I wanted it gone, dead. So I work up the courage to tell her. There was no reaction, Natalia. Not concern for being raped, being hurt in that way, nothing. What kind of mother does that?"

"What did she do?"

"She told me I deserved it what happened to me, that I had no business going to that party and this is how God is punishing me and I needed to accept it and live with it. When I asked about having an abortion she flat out refused. She said that since I defied her rules and let this happen then I had to take responsibility for my actions. She said I would have the child and give it up for adoption. My mother and I, we always fought, but this fight it was the worst that we had ever had. As much as I fought for the abortion, she fought just as hard against me. I didn't think I would win. But then she got all quiet. I had turned away from her. When she didn't respond I turned around and she was slumped over in the chair. She had a massive stroke; she died instantly."

Olivia pulled out of Natalia arms and stood again. Natalia watched as Olivia stretched her back, neck and arms before she turned around to face her again.

"I felt for a long time after that, that I had killed her; that I was responsible for her death."

Natalia was immediately on her feet going over to Olivia.

"No, Olivia. You didn't kill your mother. She had a stroke. It could have happened when she was washing the dishes or driving in her car, you didn't kill her. Your fight didn't kill her."

Natalia had pulled Olivia into a hug and held her tight as she spoke.

"I know Talia, but at 16, pregnant after being raped, it felt like my world was ending. I couldn't deal with it. Marissa, God I don't know what would have happened to us if it wasn't for her. She stepped up and took care of Sammy and me. By the time I started to come around and be there for my baby brother and sister, too much time had passed and abortion was no longer an option. As my due grew closer, I realized that my baby was a part of me and just because he or she was conceived in a violent act, that his or her life didn't have to be that way. I could love him or her the way a mother should love their child; not the way my mother did. I wanted to keep my baby; but I knew I couldn't. We were barely surviving just the three of us; adding another mouth to feed would have been impossible. So I had to give me baby up for adoption."

"So, you have another baby out there somewhere in the world?" Asked Natalia hoping and praying that Olivia would say yes, because the other would mean…Natalia didn't not want to think about the other option.

"No, Talia. I've only given birth twice in my life, Emma and Ava."

Natalia pushed out of Olivia's arms and sat back on the bench.

"But Jeffrey is Ava's father?"

"Yes, he is."

"Jeffrey, he…it was Jeffrey that raped you?"

"It was."

"I don't understand. You said you didn't know the boy's name."

"I found out a few years ago, just after I found Ava. He didn't have the same face, that's why I didn't recognize him when I met him. He had plastic surgery to look like Prince Richard, he was his double."

"But you and Jeffrey, you're friends. How?"

"We weren't at first. When I found out who he was, I wanted to kill him. I nearly did. I tried to keep Ava from finding out. I didn't want her to know how she was conceived, but it came out anyway. Jeffrey was different, he wasn't the same man he was back then. So much of his own life was robbed from him because of being Prince Richard's double. He is a changed man. I had to forgive him, for Ava's sake…and my own. If I hadn't, all that rage inside of me would have consumed me and eventually destroyed me. I couldn't do that to Emma or Ava."

"Your therapist?"

"I started seeing her after I found Ava and found out who Jeffrey was. She was able to help me deal with the rage and the aggression. That's how I knew, when I saw Rafe's reaction to Alan's suing me for custody of Emma, what to do. It doesn't matter so much what the cause of the aggression is because if you can't find a way to handle it, it will destroy you; then it won't matter so much what caused it."

"The way you are with Emma, that's because of your mother and how she raised you?"

"It is."

Olivia was now at Natalia, kneeling in front of her taking her hands and bringing them to her heart.

"Natalia, I want to apologize to you for all those times that I mocked your faith. I was raised Catholic, but the teachings my mother tried to instill in me did nothing be turn me against her God and her faith. I never knew that a merciful God existed until I met you. So when I had Emma, I made a promise to myself that I would never be the kind of mother mine was to me. I made sure that my little girl felt my love, my support. I wanted her to know that she can always come to me for anything and that I will not judge her… I…"

"Olivia, you've done that. You've raised a wonderful beautiful little girl. She is smart and talented and so loving. She sees so much good in the world."

"She didn't get that from me. She got that from you. Natalia, for the longest time, I felt like a part of me was missing or I was broken. But you changed all of that, Talia, you fixed me. I love you so much. I don't think I could survive without you."

"Well, it's a good thing that you'll never have to find out."

Natalia pulled Olivia closer to her and captured her lips. As they pulled apart their foreheads came together. Natalia brushed away Olivia's tears before separating to find those gorgeous green eyes.

"Sweetheart, it's been a long, emotional evening. How about we leave the dishes until the morning and let's go to bed."

Olivia did not say anything. She took Natalia's offered hand and rose. They went back inside and locked up for the night. They each took their turns in the bathroom for their nightly routines before settling into their bed.

"When I planned this evening, dinner for you, I had no idea that tonight would turn out like it did." Said Olivia.

"I'm glad it did." Replied Natalia whose head was nestled in the crook of Olivia's neck.

Natalia raised up to find those green eyes again. She needed to see them again.

"Thank you, Olivia, for trusting me tonight. I know reliving such painful memories could not have been easy for you. I am here for you always, whatever you need." Said Natalia as she was gently caressing Olivia's cheek.

"Talia, make love to me, please?" Asked Olivia barely above a whisper.

"I love you, Olivia."

"I love you too, Talia."

Natalia slowly rid Olivia of her tank top and panties as well as her own. She spent the next hour or so showing Olivia just how much she truly loves her.

TBC…


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I wrote this chapter from memory and with a little bit of help from the character's profile on . Please forgive me if you don't think I have portrayed it properly.**

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 26**

The next morning, Natalia woke first. She decided to fix Olivia breakfast in bed. Natalia returned to their bedroom to find Olivia still asleep. She rousted her girlfriend awake and they shared their meal in bed together. Natalia still wanted to go to church; she wanted a second visit to the one she and Rafe has visited before. She was unsure of leaving Olivia by herself after the confession the night before. Olivia managed to convince Natalia that she'd be fine for a couple of hours alone.

After church Natalia left the church walking. She needed to think and walking helped sometimes. She found herself in the park at the gazebo. She sat down and got lost in her thoughts. She tuned everything out and kept remembering everything that Olivia had told her. She still couldn't understand how Olivia could be friends with Jeffrey. She had never known anyone before that had been raped. She also had no idea how she will react when she did see Jeffrey now knowing what she knows. She was startled from her thoughts when someone called her name.

"Natalia?"

"Blake, hi."

"Are you OK? You seemed...I don't know."

"Yeah, it's...I thought going to church today would help; give me some perspective or guidance, but it didn't."

"Sounds kinda big. Can I help?"

Blake saw the look that Natalia gave her. Everyone knows that Blake is the town gossip.

"Much to the popular opinion, I can be a good friend. I'm a good listener."

Natalia was quiet for a moment, deciding if she should confide in Blake or not. She considered her an acquaintance, someone who has the potential to be a good friend. She made the decision to talk to her. She didn't have to mention names.

"OK. A friend of mine...I just found out that when she was a teenager she was raped. I've never known anyone before who that has happened too."

"So, if this happened when she was a teenager, is it something she is still dealing with?"

"It's not affecting her day to day. Something came up in a conversation we were having and I could that there was something there by the way she reacted to what I said. I asked her about it and pushed a little and she told me what happened. I had no idea she had gone through something like that. I want to help her...help her see that this is something that won't change my opinion of her. It's just...I don't want to talk to her about it if it is going to be traumatic, but I...I don't know where to go? I...she's had the time to come to terms with what happened, but I'm just finding out about it."

"She's real close to you, your friend?"

"Very close. I don't know what to do Blake." Said Natalia trying to fight the tears.

"I think I might know. Hang on one second. I need to make a phone call."

Natalia watched as Blake got up and exited the gazebo, pulling out her cell phone. A few minutes later Blake returned still on the phone with the other person.

"Natalia, are you free for dinner one night this week?" Asked Blake covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Tuesday. Olivia has to go out of town overnight to Indianapolis to look at potential properties for the Beacon to franchise."

"What about Emma?"

"Rafe can watch her. They can order pizza and watch a movie."

Blake returned to the person on the other end of the phone and relayed the info. Blake finished with her conversation setting on Tuesday evening for dinner in Blake's suite at the Beacon with the mystery person on the phone.

"So are you going to tell me who you called? Asked Natalia.

"No, but trust me. I think this person will be just who you are looking for."

"OK. I should probably head home. Olivia is going to wonder where I am. Thank you for listening Blake and if I don't talk to you before then I'll see you on Tuesday."

"It's going to be OK. Come here." Said Blake as she pulled Natalia into a comforting hug.

Soon Natalia was on her way home. Things were different between the two women; they both could sense it. Not in a bad way, just that things seemed a little raw, more so for Natalia. When she arrived home, Olivia had waited for her to have lunch. They decided on watching a couple of movies, comedies to alleviate some mood. Shortly before dinner Phillip had brought Rafe and Emma home. They put up enough of a front so that neither of their children would suspect anything.

Monday it was back to work. It was a long and busy day, one that both ladies needed. That night Natalia did not sleep well; for two reasons. One, Olivia was going to be out of town for a couple of days. Natalia did not like being separate from Olivia. It was also hard for her to sleep at night without Olivia snuggled at her side. Two, she would be having dinner with Blake's mystery person and they will be discussing a very difficult subject.

By 5am when she realized she would not get anymore sleep, Natalia slipped from the bed and headed down to the kitchen. She made a pot of coffee and sat there at the kitchen table thinking about what Olivia had told her. After nearly half the pot of coffee gone, she started on breakfast. Before long everyone had eaten, showered and was ready for the day. Rafe took Emma to the school bus before he headed into work. Natalia would be dropping Olivia off at the airport before heading to the Beacon.

The ladies spent nearly 30 minutes saying good bye before they reluctantly separated. Natalia arrived at work and slipped into Olivia's office. She didn't feel like facing people today unless she had too. Finally, the afternoon arrived and she finished up for the day heading home to meet Emma at the school bus. Rafe wasn't too far behind her. The kids were happy to have an evening to themselves. They did decided to order pizza and watch a movie when Natalia said that she was meeting a friend for dinner.

A little before 6pm Natalia drove back into town for the second time that day. She parked in her parking spot and stopped by the front desk to check on things before making her way to Blake's suite. She was nervous, but also looking forward to talking to someone who could help her deal with this. She knocked on Blake's door and the red head welcomed her inside. Blake had just opened a bottle of wine and was yet to pour it when a knock to came her door. Natalia watched as Blake answered it, hugged the older red head and ushered her into the room.

"Natalia, I'd like you to meet my mother, Holly. Mom, this is Natalia Rivera."

Natalia was a bit shocked that the person she would be talking to would be Blake's mother. She composed herself and exchanged hellos. Blake poured their wine and then ordered dinner. Just as she was about to take her first swallow, Blake's cell phone rang. She stepped away to take the call.

"Blake told me that someone close to you was raped. That it happened a long time ago, but she's just now told you about it." Said Holly.

"Yes. My friend, she's very strong. To know her now, I wouldn't have thought something like that could happen to her." Replied Natalia.

"It can happen anywhere, anytime and by anybody." Commented Holly.

Blake strode back over to the ladies.

"I'm sorry that was Buzz. Lynn is sick and he needs help with the dinner rush this evening. Do you mind?" Asked Blake.

Natalia felt a little apprehensive about dining without Blake. Blake saw this and asked Natalia to see her to the door.

"Natalia, don't worry. You can talk to my mom. Trust me. I think she can help you." Said Blake.

"OK. Thank you, Blake for everything."

Once back in the suite, Natalia called to room service to cancel Blake's order since it was just her and Holly now. Holly decided to try and draw her dinner companion out.

"Natalia, let me start. Maybe that will help. When Blake was barely in grade school, I was raped. I've loved only a few men in my life, two of those were Blake father, Roger Thorpe and Ed Bauer."

"Bauer, any relation to Dr. Rick?"

"Rick is Ed's son."

"Do you mind if I asked what happened? I mean are you OK to talk about it? See this is what I need. I don't know if I can talk to my friend or not yet. I don't want to upset her."

"I can speak about it now. I had been married to Blake's father. I think the marriage was probably doomed from the start. Things were not going well and I...I started seeing Ed. Roger found out about it and in a rage he raped me."

"Oh..."

Over the next two hours or so, Natalia and Holly talked in depth. Natalia still had not revealed who the person was other than a friend. She did not want to betray Olivia's confidence. The more she talked to Holly, the better she was feeling. She felt like now she would be able to talk to Olivia about this.

"My friend, she talked about the aggression and rage she's carried around. She's even seen a therapist whose helped her."

"That's good. I tried twice I think to kill Roger before I finally realized I had to forgive him for not only my sanity but for the relationship with my daughter and her relationship with her father."

"My friend said the same thing. It amazed me how she knew how to deal with pent up aggression. My son was recently released from prison and when Alan tried suing for custody of Emma, my friend knew exactly what to do."

"Emma? Alan? "Are you talking about Olivia Spencer?" Asked Holly.

Natalia didn't mean to let it slip. She was finding it very easy to talk to Holly. She felt she could trust Holly and decided to take her into complete confidence.

"I...I didn't mean to break her confidence." Said Natalia showing disappointment that she let it slip."

"It's OK. I won't say anything. Olivia is a very good friend of mine. Since I moved away, I've missed her. We speak on the phone and in email occasionally, but it's not the same."

"She and I...she's more than a friend to me. We live together..."

"Oh, yesཀ I knew I recognized your name, but I couldn't place it. You are the one who helped her after the transplant."

"Yes, that's true, but Olivia and I we're together, a couple. She's my girlfriend; we're in love."

"Oh, that I didn't know."

"It's recent just a couple of months now. We fought it for a while before we finally gave in and admitted our feelings for each other. We are doing well. My son supports us and Emma, she is the best little girl anyone could ask for. Alan tried a while back to sue Olivia for custody of Emma citing our relationship as not a good environment for Emma; but Phillip supported us and we found out that Alan tried to bribe the judge."

"So that's why he's in jail now?"

"Yes. So we've settled in now that Alan is no longer bothering us. We love each other very much. I've never loved anyone the way I love her. I think this is the first time I've really and truly been in love."

"So you didn't know about the rape?"

"No, when I saw how she handled Rafe and the aggression he is dealing with, I had questions, but I didn't push. Then a few nights ago I made an off hand comment that Emma would be a teenager before we know it and Olivia would be fighting the boys off of her. I sensed a change in Olivia's mood and I asked her about it. This time I pushed and she finally told me about the rape. Her oldest daughter, Ava was a result from that night. She and Ava's father are friends. He lives here in town, is married and expecting a baby. I just can't understand how Olivia can be friends with him after what he did to her."

"It's hard. For me, it was nearly 10 years or so after it happened to me that I realized Roger was different...he'd changed. He was still diabolical and always out for revenge but what brought him to the point of raping me, that was gone."

Natalia and Holly talked very candidly about rape, how it can affect a person and their family members. By the time Natalia left she was feeling better. She told Holly that she would be telling Olivia as soon as Olivia got home about their conversation and she hoped Holly would have dinner with them one night before she left town.

Natalia needed to clear her head a bit before heading home to the kids. She found herself in the park again. After a few minutes of solitude, she gathered her thoughts and left for home. As she was going down Main St, she passed the ice cream shop and decided to stop and get Emma and Rafe some ice cream. She entered and found a few customers inside on this early summer evening. Soon she had her order, Rocky Road for her, sugar free Strawberry for Rafe and Mint Chocolate Chip for Emma. She turned for the door to exit and ran right into one Jeffrey O'Neill.


	27. Chapter 27

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 27**

_Natalia needed to clear her head a bit before heading home to the kids. She found herself in the park again. After a few minutes of solitude, she gathered her thoughts and left for home. As she was going down Main St, she passed the ice cream shop and decided to stop and get Emma and Rafe some ice cream. She entered and found a few customers inside on this early summer evening. Soon she had her order, Rocky Road for her, sugar free Strawberry for Rafe and Mint Chocolate Chip for Emma. She turned for the door to exit and ran right into one Jeffrey O'Neill._

"Natalia, oh hi. Excuse me. Good evening." Said Jeffrey cordially.

Natalia startled not only to literally run into someone at the door, but for it to be Jeffrey. She took a quick deep breath before speaking.

"Jeffrey."

He had stepped aside to allow Natalia to exit, but she stepped back from him; not that she was scared of him, but that she just did not want to be around him.

"Is everything OK?" Asked Jeffrey.

"No. No it's not. Could I speak to you for a moment, outside?"

"Sure." Replied Jeffrey as he stepped back outside

"I'll be right there." Said Natalia.

She stepped back over to the counter and asked that they hold her order in the freezer for a few minutes. She didn't want the ice cream to melt and she wanted just a few seconds to gather her thoughts. When she got outside she found him at the corner leaning against the building.

"Is something wrong? Is it Olivia?" Asked Jeffrey.

"Yes, but not in the way you think."

"I don't understand."

"I know what you did to Olivia." Said Natalia emphatically.

"I don't understand. I didn't do anything to Olivia."

Jeffrey didn't understand what Natalia was talking about. Since he and Olivia had resolved their issues, it was not something that came to his mind immediately.

"Oh that's just rich. You have no idea what I'm talking about. What kind of man are you? An embassy party 20 some odd years ago when she had too much spiked punch. Ring a bell now, Jeffrey?"

"Oh. I…I didn't know you knew. Only a few people know about that?"

"Why is that Jeffrey? I'll tell you why. Because it's wrong. What you did to Olivia hurt her deeply. You have no idea just how much you hurt her."

"She forgave me Natalia. We are friends now."

Natalia moved into his personal space jabbing her finger into his chest.

"You may be her friend but you are no longer mine. What you did…when you raped her, you nearly destroyed her. Did you ever wonder why she had so many failed relationships? Did it ever cross your mind that it was because of what you did? You see, you took her innocence. You took something that she will never be able to get back. That one moment when you took control from her you and you alone created Olivia Freakin' Spencer man eating bitch. It took her nearly dying and finally opening her heart to someone to begin repairing all the damage you did. She is finally becoming the woman she was meant to be; but she'll never fully recover from what you did. It's going to be a longtime before I can ever consider you a friend. You are no longer welcome in our home and for the time being I want you to keep your distance from Olivia.

"Natalia, the farmhouse is Olivia's home too and she…"

"It is and I will tell Olivia of my decision and she'll understand. Jeffrey, Olivia tells me that you are not the same man you were when you raped her, but right now, I can't believe that. I need time to deal with this and Olivia will understand that. You've hurt the woman I love. I will give my last breath protecting her and making sure she is never hurt like that ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y..Yes. I understand."

"Good. Mark my words Jeffrey…you defy me and you'll find out very quickly my wrath is far worse anything you could ever imagine."

Natalia stepped back from Jeffrey and released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go home to my children. Good night."

Natalia turned and walked away leaving Jeffrey stunned and slumped against the building. She retrieved her ice cream and drove home. It was a good 20 minutes or so before Jeffrey moved from the spot on the wall he had been occupying since the fiery Latina left him there. The drive home for Natalia was just what she needed to compose herself and get back into 'mom' mode. She found her kids playing a video game when she got home. They enjoyed their ice cream before it was time for Emma's bath and then to bed.

When she called Olivia to say good night she purposely let Olivia carry the conversation because if she said too much Olivia would sense something was wrong. They just had this sense about each other. It took a while for Natalia to fall asleep, mostly because Olivia was not there and some because of the volley of emotions she had gone through in a matter of hours. No matter what position Natalia tried, nothing worked until she pulled Olivia's pillow to her body hugging it as if the woman herself was there beside her.

Natalia woke up early after a fitful night of sleep. She showered and dressed before going downstairs to make breakfast. When she arrived she found Rafe in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on western omelets.

"What's this?"

"Oh, I hope you don't mind. The munchkin asked me last night if we could have omelets this morning. I forgot to tell you and when I got up I heard you in the shower so I decided to make them. Hope that's OK?"

"No, Sweetie. I don't mind at all."

"You know, before I never really liked to cook. I mean I knew how; you made sure of that, but being in prison. I never realized how much I missed it till I couldn't do it. I've been hanging out in the kitchen during breaks. Sven usually lets me make a sandwich if I'm hungry."

"Sven's a good guy. We're lucky to have him."

"Did you know he doesn't know how to make a molé sauce?"

"Rafe, he's Swedish. I wouldn't expect him too."

"No, but when you go to culinary school aren't you supposed to learn how to cook all kinds of food?"

"I suppose so. You should ask Olivia."

"Why would I ask Olivia?"

"She used to be a chef before she bought the Beacon."

"Olivia can cook, I mean really cook?"

"Rafe!" Exclaimed Natalia as she playfully scolded her son.

"What? I mean if Olivia can cook, how come you do all the cooking?"

"She says because she likes my cooking better and she likes watching me cook for my family because I enjoy doing that for you. Now go tell your sister breakfast is ready."

"Yes Ma'am."

Before long breakfast was done, the kitchen cleaned and kids out the door. Rafe dropped Emma off at day camp before going to work. Natalia was supposed to pick Olivia up at the airport around 10am, she would have a little while to try and get some work done. In truth, she just wanted Olivia home. She had so much she wanted to discuss with her. Natalia hated hitting Olivia with all of this as soon as she got home, but she did not want to wait.

Natalia arrived at Olivia's office to find their customary pot of coffee waiting. The payroll was on Olivia's desk waiting to be reviewed. Natalia stowed her purse in the bottom drawer and poured a cup of coffee before sitting down. She was lost in her thoughts as she drank the first cup. Unless they were discussing something private, Olivia's office door would be open as Natalia left it as she came in. She didn't hear the footsteps approaching until someone cleared their throat.

"Ahem."

Natalia looked up to find her love staring back at her. Natalia was out of the chair nearly tackling Olivia as she threw her arms around her love pulling her tight against her body. Olivia had to drop her purse and let go of her suitcase to reciprocate.

"OK. OK…Oxygen, baby. Let me breath." Said Olivia trying to get Natalia to relax her hold around her body.

"Hey, what is it? What's wrong?" Asked a confused Olivia.

When they separated, Olivia immediately noticed the few tears slipping down her love's cheeks. She closed the door and led Natalia to the sofa. Olivia pulled Natalia back into a hug trying to comfort her and find out just what has happened.

"You OK now? Can you tell me what's wrong?" Asked Olivia wiping the few tears from Natalia's cheeks.

"A couple things happened while you were gone and I hope you aren't upset with me for what I've done?"

"Natalia, I love you. You know there's nothing you can't tell me. Nothing will change how I feel about you. Just take a deep breath and tell me. I'm right here."

"OK…OK. Sunday after church I told you that I went to the park."

"Right. You said you wanted time to think about what I told you about what happened with Jeffrey."

"Yes. While I was in the park, Blake happened by on her way to Company. She saw I was upset or just not my normal self. I know she has a reputation for being the town gossip, but I wanted to talk to someone. I told her that someone close me had confessed to being raped when they were a teenager and that I was trying to understand how that would affect the person. I never said your name."

"OK." Responded Olivia, not exactly sure were Natalia was going with this.

"Blake, she said she knew just the person for me to talk to and arrange for me to have dinner with her last night."

"Holly?"

"Yeah, so you know…"

"Yes. It's pretty much common knowledge what Roger did to her. And Holly she and I are good friends. I can see Blake knowing she'd be the right person to talk too. So what happened?"

"Well, I went to have dinner with Blake and her mom, but Blake got called into work; so it was just Holly and me. She started out by telling me her story, then I relayed some of yours in general terms. She was helping me understand. Olivia? I was afraid to talk to you because I didn't want to bring up more bad memories and I… I just didn't know where to go."

"It's OK. Look at me." Said Olivia gently putting a finger under Natalia's chin turning her head to face her.

"Talia, I love you for wanting to spare my feelings and trying to understand what happened to me. It's something that no one should ever have to experience, yet it happens far too often. I've had years to deal with this and you are just finding out about it. It's a lot to take in."

"Olivia…I…I didn't mean to but, when Holly and I were talking, I mentioned Emma and Alan's custody suit. She figured it out that I was talking about you. I didn't mean to tell her. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Cried Natalia now in full blown tears.

Olivia pulled the sobbing woman into her arms again and just held her. Olivia figured the tears were a combination of disappointment for unknowingly telling Olivia's secret and tears for the realization of Olivia's rape and what she went through. After a while the sobs and quieted. Olivia left Natalia long enough to fix a glass of water and get a wet washcloth. She returned to the sofa sitting next to her love. She handed Natalia the glass of water and then she gently washed Natalia face. When she finished, Natalia drank about half the glass of water.

"You OK?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes, I'm sorry Olivia. I didn't…"

"Hey, hey. No more apologies. It's OK. Holly is a good friend. I miss her. I don't mind that she knows. Knowing her history, you'd think that this is something I would have shared with her. But honestly, before I found Ava I tried to block it from my mind and not think about it. If I had confided in her then I was admitting that it really did happen. So, I understand. It's fine, OK?"

"OK."

Natalia drank down the rest of the water and then stood from the sofa placing the glass on the desk. She turned back to face Olivia. Understanding her telling Holly is one thing; her confrontation with Jeffrey was something completely different.

"There's more Olivia."

"OK, I'm listening."

"One of the things I's been struggling with since you told me was Jeffrey. How could the man I know have done this? How could you have forgiven him? I couldn't understand that. I can't understand it, Olivia. Last night I ran into him. I was on autopilot. I don't think I could have stopped even if I had tried."

"Stopped what? What did you do?"

"I told Jeffrey that I knew what he had done, how he had hurt you and that because of his actions…he…he made you… I told him that he was solely responsible for creating the man eating bitch persona that you have come to be known as. I told him that he was the reason none of your previous relationships ever worked and that only now are you beginning to heal and become the woman you were meant to be because you've finally opened your heart to love and have trusted me with it. I told him he was no longer my friend and that he is not welcome in our home. I also told him to keep his distance from you. I couldn't stop myself. I felt like I had to protect you and he needed to know that I will be there always to protect you. I…you're probably disappointed in me? I'm sorry. I know you've made your peace with him, but Olivia, I'm sorry. I can't…not after what he did. I can't." Sobbed Natalia as Olivia had stood and wrapped her arms around Natalia.

"Shhh. It's OK. Come here, sit."

Olivia walked them back to the sofa and they sat down. Olivia took Natalia's hands in hers; then reached with one hand to her love's cheek.

"Talia, you've just found out about a horrible traumatic event that I suffered as a teenager. And you are probably right, that night it did change me. In all my previous relationships I've never given up control, but with you, I do it so easily. There's no way to know how my life would have turned out if that night didn't happen; but something good did come from it. I got my beautiful Ava. I don't blame you from confronting Jeffrey. Honestly if the tables were turned and I was confronting your rapist, he would have gotten a hell of a lot more than words from me. I can tell you one thing, he wouldn't be walking right for at least a week."

That cause a slight chuckle from Natalia. It was needed to break the tension.

"Sweetheart, I didn't expect you to just take this in and go on about your day. I knew you would need to talk and work through this. I figured you'd talk with the reverend at your new church or maybe Sister Ann or me even. I hated going out of town leaving you to deal with this. I do need you to understand something. I've made my peace with what happened and with Jeffrey. I didn't get to the place easily and it took me nearly half my life. So you take as long as you need. I'm OK with Jeffrey not being welcomed in our home for now and I'll limit my contact with him, but he is Ava's father. We share a child so I won't cut my ties completely."

"No, I understand that Olivia. I just can't be around him for now; I just need time."

"And you'll have it. But I do want you to promise me something…"

"Anything?"

"You'll come talk to me. Don't be afraid to talk to me about the rape, Jeffrey."

"I promise."

"Good. Now your boss knows you've had a rough couple of days so she's giving you the rest of the day off."

"Olivia, no I can work."

"Nope, it's done."

"But what am I going to do the rest of the day. I don't want to go home with you still here at work. I've missed you."

"Who said anything about you going home alone?"

TBC…


	28. Chapter 28

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 28**

Natalia straightened up Olivia's desk while Olivia went to check in with the front desk. Natalia sent a text to Rafe telling him that Olivia was back and that they were going home. Shortly, they made their way out to Natalia's car and were headed home. The ride was quiet; each woman lost in their own thoughts. They arrived home and went upstairs to their bedroom with Olivia's luggage.

"Talia? How about a nice long hot bath, together?" Asked Olivia who was holding on to her lover's hand.

"That sounds like heaven."

"Alright, why don't you go get the bath started and I'll unpack my bag."

Just as Natalia started towards the bathroom, Olivia pulled her back and into a sweet gentle kiss. They separated quietly. It was just a few minutes later when Olivia joined Natalia in the bathroom. The tub was only about half full with Natalia sitting on the side of the tub after having added a few bath oils to the filling tub. Natalia looked up when she heard the door open. Olivia walked straight over to her. They settled against each other with Natalia's head resting against Olivia's torso her arms around Olivia's waist. One of Olivia's hands found itself at the top of Natalia's back, the other stroking the side of Natalia's head. They pulled apart and Natalia looked up to Olivia with sad eyes.

Olivia wanted so much to take the pain that Natalia was feeling away; but she knew from her own experience that it would take Natalia time to work through this. She knew that the only thing she could do was to love her and hold her as she deals with this new piece of the puzzle that is Olivia Spencer. Natalia stood up and reached for the top button of Olivia's suit jacket. She quickly worked through the buttons and tossed the jacket to the hamper and then reached for the hem of the silk undershirt to dispense it from her lover's body.

Olivia had worked all of the buttons on Natalia's shirt free and was slipping it from her shoulders when she had to stop for Natalia to removed her silk top. Both ladies then unzipped the others skirt and removed them. The each discarded their own bras and panties.

The tub was now full. Natalia turned the faucets off and took Olivia's hand as she held it out for her to enter the tub. Olivia followed and they both settled into the steaming bath. Olivia laid back against the end of the tub and Natalia settled in between her legs turning slightly to one side and laying her head on Olivia's shoulder right where she could lay kisses to her pulse point. Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia holding her tight.

It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep; Olivia tired from her trip, from catching an earlier flight home and Natalia from not sleeping well the night before. Olivia woke first when she started to get a chill from the now cooled water.

"Talia, wake up baby. The water's cold. We need to get out." Said Olivia bringing Natalia from her slumber.

Natalia woke up and pulled the plug for the drain. They both got out of the tub and dried off. They didn't bother with any clothes and crawled into bed. Natalia immediately sought the comfort of her lover's arms. She possessively dropped on leg in between Olivia's and draped an arm across her love's stomach with her hand finding Olivia's lacing their fingers together. They lay there together, quiet each listening to the other breathe. Olivia had been caressing the small of Natalia's back by lightly tracing her fingertips over the smooth olive skin.

Olivia brought her other hand, which still held Natalia's, to her mouth. She kissed the back of her lover's hand before slipping hers from their grip now bringing to palm of Natalia's hand to her mouth. Olivia placed a lingering kiss to Natalia's palm, then the inside of her lover's wrist; one more to the inside of Natalia's arm.

Olivia gently turned onto her side towards Natalia; she continued until Natalia was on her back and Olivia mostly on top of her. Olivia brought a hand to Natalia's face and with the back of her fingers she stroked Natalia's cheek. She then leaned forward and kissed Natalia's left eye, then the right. She pulled back to look into those big beautiful brown eyes. Olivia saw love, their love; but she also saw a touch sadness. She wanted so much to take that away from Natalia. She did the only thing she knew to do, to love her.

"Talia, I'm OK. You don't have to be sad for me." Said Olivia softly.

She watched as Natalia opened her mouth to respond and Olivia silenced her with a finger to Natalia's lips and quietly whispering "shhh". Olivia then replaced her finger with her mouth. The kiss was soft; Olivia would never tire of the feel of Natalia's soft lips. She was glad to feel Natalia responding and she decided to continue. She wanted to help Natalia and she hoped that this is what her love needed now.

For Natalia she wanted to be as close to Olivia as she could. It was near torture for her to be separated from Olivia especially with just finding out about such a traumatic event from Olivia's past. She held onto Olivia tight not wanting to ever let her go. Natalia hardly realized what had happened until she realized she was on her back. Her mind came back to the present and found Olivia's emerald eyes looking at her with such love and adoration. Natalia felt so lucky in this moment, to be loved so completely; it was something she had been searching for all her life but never realized it until she fell in love with Olivia.

Olivia had kissed her eyes; it was a simple gesture, but one that Natalia relished in each time Olivia did it. Now Olivia was kissing her. Natalia knew that Olivia wanted to make love. She also knew that this gentle kiss was Olivia's way of asking Natalia if she wanted to make love. Natalia responded by deepening the kiss when she parted he mouth and brushed her tongue against Olivia's lips and Olivia opened her mouth to accept.

After a few more kisses, Olivia began to lay a trail of kisses along Natalia's throat and across her shoulder while one hand had found a breast. Soon Olivia's mouth found the other breast. Every so often Olivia would stop whatever ministration she was doing and move back up to see into Natalia's eyes and kiss her again. Olivia returned to Natalia's chest, this time paying attention to the other peak. When she finished, she began laying kisses to Natalia's abdomen. Each time Olivia's lips brushed the skin, she felt Natalia's stomach muscles contract to her touch. She wanted more. She wanted to do more, give more to Natalia. She stopped again and moved once more back up to see into her love's eyes.

"Talia? I want… Can I taste you?" Whispered Olivia.

Natalia brought a hand up to Olivia's cheek; her fingertips traced the bone from the nose down the side then following the jaw bone to the mouth. Natalia traced Olivia's lips before stopping in the middle. She watched as Olivia kissed her finger once she had stopped.

"Olivia, I'm yours." Replied Natalia.

Natalia lifted her head to meet Olivia's and kissed her as a sign for Olivia to continue. After they broke the kiss Olivia worked her way down Natalia's body kissing every patch of skin that her lips could find. Natalia opened legs as Olivia moved in between them. Olivia easily slid her fingers through Natalia's wet velvety folds. With her other hand, Olivia spread Natalia open to reveal her swollen clit. Olivia looked up to Natalia, she needed to be sure that this was what Natalia wanted. She found the most beautiful brown eyes looking back at her.

"I love you." Said Natalia.

"I love you too." Replied Olivia.

Olivia's eyes trailed down Natalia's body back to the feast she is about to have. Olivia lowered her body and placed a kiss to Natalia's clit. Olivia then pulled the swollen nub into her mouth and began to suck it. Olivia also worked her tongue inside of her love. She could hear the effect she was having on Natalia. Natalia was in another world with the things that Olivia was doing to her. Soon Olivia entered her with three fingers and returned to suck her clit. She could feel Natalia's orgasm coming; Olivia brought her to the brink and then pushed her over the edge. While the tremors passed through Natalia's body, Olivia continue to lap at her juices drinking her in.

Olivia reached for the sheet and pulled it up to cover them when she moved up in the bed to lie with Natalia. Olivia settled on her back and pulled her lover into her arms. After a few minutes Natalia started to stir. Olivia felt Natalia kiss her pulse point and then lay her head back down on her chest. Natalia shifted until she found just the right spot. The spot where she can hear Olivia's heart beating.

"Olivia?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Natalia. I'm here for whatever you need, whenever you need it and however you need it."

"I just need you. That's all I'll ever need." Said Natalia as she placed a kiss to the faded scar on Olivia's chest.

Soon both ladies had fallen asleep.

TBC…


	29. Chapter 29

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 29**

A few weeks had passed and everyone had settled into a summer routine. Emma was either at day camp or with Phillip. Rafe was still working fulltime and was finally making the decision about college though he had not yet shared it with anyone.

Natalia was tied up one day in back to back staff meetings and Olivia was in her office working on her franchising plans for the Beacon. She was realizing more and more that she really needed a manager so that she could focus on franchising. She was debating over three different properties in Indianapolis for the second Beacon to be built when a knock at her door interrupted her.

"Hey, I don't want to interrupt." Said Rafe.

"You aren't. Come in. What's up?" Asked Olivia.

Rafe came in and sat down in one of the guest chairs in front of Olivia's desk.

"You said that if I wanted a different job to just ask."

"I did. Have you had your fill of the maintenance department?"

"Yeah, I was hoping to do something different. Something more, dealing with the guests."

Olivia thought for a moment before an idea came to her.

"Rafe, have you given anymore thought to college or what you want to do long term?"

"For a long time I wanted to be a cop. If my record gets expunged I can still do that."

"Is that what you want?"

"I used too, but Ma's already lost my dad and being a cop would have me in harm's way more often than she would prefer. I don't think I could do that if something were to happen to me…"

"Yeah, I don't think neither your Ma or I could handle losing you. So not going to be a cop…what's next on the list?"

"Well, I know I've only been home for a short while, but I've really settled in. I feel like I am part of a real family for the first time in my life. You own the Beacon and Ma works for you, it's sort of like our family's thing you know? The Spaulding's have their big conglomerate, the Bauer's are doctors, the Cooper's have Company and the Spencer-Rivera's have the Beacon. What if I said I wanted to learn everything there is about running a hotel and maybe take over for you and Ma one day? Could you see me and Emma one day running the show?"

Olivia was trying to hold back the tears. She had always dreamed that the Beacon would be her children's legacy and now it appeared that would be coming true.

"Olivia?" Questioned Rafe when Olivia didn't say anything.

"Sorry, I…More than anything I've always wanted the Beacon to be my children's legacy, for Ava and Emma to run one day…"

Olivia saw Rafe slump back in the chair almost defeated that he wasn't included in that statement.

"And now they'll have you too. You are their brother Rafe, not by blood, but by choice. You do see how much more that means don't you? By blood there's no choice; my girls love you because that's what they've chosen to do."

Rafe had sat back up and couldn't help but smile.

"You know I've been trying to expand and franchise the Beacon. It's getting harder for me to move forward with the franchising plans and still manage the Beacon's day to day operations. What I need is a manager. So, here's my idea. I want to turn all of the daily operations over to your Ma and I want you to be our assistant. You'd manage both of our calendars, you'll learn which meetings we both need to be in on and coordinate our schedules, you'll learn everything you need to from your Ma on how to run this place, how to deal with the staff, guests, vendors, etc. You'll learn from the ground up. What do you think?"

"Really? You mean it?"

"I do Rafe. I had always envisioned doing this with Ava, but there are too many sad memories for her here in Springfield so for now it's best she stay away. Someday, when she's ready I hope she'll move back here and join you in running things."

"What about college?"

"Do you want to go? I just assumed with you asking about doing more that you had decided not to."

"I didn't graduate high school, but got my GED in prison. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go or if I could get in or not. A couple of weeks ago I went to Springfield U and talked with a counselor in the admissions office. She suggested I take their placement tests and go from there. I did and I passed and was accepted."

"Rafe that's great!" Said Olivia as she got up from her chair to sit next to Rafe.

Olivia gave him a gratulatory hug.

"When I was talking with the counselor I saw one of the majors that Springfield U offers is hotel management. For the job you want me to do would I still be able to go to college?"

"We'll make it work Rafe. We'll set your hours around your schedule and make sure you have enough time to study. Your Ma is going to be so happy when she hears about you going to college. When are you going to tell her?"

"Now that we've talked and settled things, tonight at supper."

"Alright, let's you and I put our heads together and get this all planned out."

They spent the rest of the afternoon laying out Natalia responsibilities as manager and Rafe's as their assistant. The ladies kept missing each other and did not lay eyes on each other until they got home. Natalia got home first and relieved Jane. Rafe wasn't too far behind her. He helped Emma with her homework while Natalia got started on dinner. It wasn't long before Olivia arrived home. She had just enough time to go change out of her business suit and she opted for shorts and a t-shirt.

Once the blessing was said and plates were served, Olivia decided it was time to spill about the management changes at the beacon.

"So, I've been realizing more and more lately that my goal for franchising the Beacon is really going to be a fulltime job. There's no way that I am going to be able to do what I want, still manage the Beacon and still have plenty of family time. So I have decided to hire a manager to take over my day to day responsibilities." Announced Olivia.

"A manager? So I'm not going to be your assistant anymore?" Questioned a hurt Natalia.

Olivia knew that Natalia's reaction was because Natalia assumed that Olivia would have discussed this with her. She hoped that her promoting Natalia to manager would correct that.

"No, I'm promoting you to manager." Said Olivia as she reached for the green beans being very nonchalant about things.

"Me, manager? I can't do that Olivia."

"Why not, you already do for the most part. Really the only thing that will need to be changed is that I'll need to add you as a signature for the Beacon's business accounts. Other than that you are already doing the job."

"I…are you sure? Wouldn't you want someone with a degree in management, with more experience?"

"Talia, you are perfect because you learned from me how I want my hotel run. You know it from the ground up. You are so much better at managing people than I am. Yeah, I can scare them into performing to the best of their abilities, but you somehow make them want to do their jobs and that is a talent that can't be taught in any classroom. I know you can do this. I have the utmost confidence in your abilities to do this."

"You really want me to do this, don't you?"

"I do. How about this…we try it out for three months and if you still aren't comfortable, then I look to hire someone from the outside. I really don't want to do that, because I know that you'll care for the Beacon just as much as I would. Someone from the outside, might not care as much."

"OK, I'll try."

"Good." Said Olivia as she leaned over to give her girlfriend a chaste kiss.

"Now that we have that settled; you're going to need an assistant. I've already hired someone."

"You were pretty confident I'd say yes to being the manager?"

"Yep, pretty much. Besides once you find out who your assistant is, well, it's a given that you would say yes."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"So just who is my new assistant?"

"Well, you'll actually be sharing them with me. They'll be times where you and I will need to be in on the same meetings, so it just make since for us to share an assistant; but you'll be teaching them the ropes so I can focus on franchising."

"OK, you still haven't told me who it is."

"Well, this person, they are green, so they'll be a clean slate. It's a college student who's majoring in hotel management. So they're schedule will need to coincide with their classes; but I think it's a win-win situation for everyone involved."

"Olivia, who?"

"Me!" Interjected Rafe.

"Rafe?" Natalia questioned.

The rest of the meal was spent with Rafe and Olivia telling her of his plans for a college education, his responsibilities at the Beacon as well as Natalia's. Olivia knew that Natalia would always be proud of her son, not matter his troubled past. She could see that emotion was slowly getting the better of her girlfriend. Once dinner was finished, Olivia said that she and Emma would clean up the kitchen. She told Natalia and Rafe to go on the front porch and have some mother/son time. The two Rivera's made their way through the house to the front porch.

"Raphael, when did you decided all of this?" Asked Natalia.

"I've been thinking about it for a while, just after I started at the Beacon." Replied Rafe.

He continued to fill in his Ma on how he came to the decisions that he did. He spoke of how he felt part of a real family and was loved, truly and unconditionally. She went on to tell him how proud she is of him for wanting to pursue a higher education. Natalia felt a shift inside herself, she was now beginning to see Rafe as a man. He was no longer her little boy. He was grown, making his own life decisions. She couldn't have been any prouder of her boy in this moment.

Olivia and Emma joined them outside after a while; then Rafe took Emma inside and up to bed. He waited for her to finish with her bath and then he read her a story as requested before he turned in himself.

The ladies remained on the bench on the front porch. It was a warm summer evening, luckily the mosquitoes were staying away. They weren't talking; they were just holding each other and being together. Until it was Natalia's quiet voice the broke the silence.

"Thank you." Said Natalia.

Olivia shifted to look into her love's eyes.

"For what?"

"For loving me, loving my son. For seeing more in me than I see in myself. I have everything I could ever want right here with you and our children." Said Natalia snuggling in closer to Olivia.

"It goes both ways, you know. You put up with me, my moods. You found a way into my heart and soul; you did the impossible Natalia. You saved me from myself." Replied Olivia.

Natalia had looked up from where she had laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia leaned forward to seal their declarations with a kiss. Finally given the lateness of the hour, the ladies headed back into their home and to their bedroom.

TBC…


	30. Chapter 30

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 30**

Starting the next day, Rafe was working full-time as Olivia and Natalia assistant. Olivia decided to do a little bit of renovation and create an office space with two decent sized offices and a smaller one in between. One would be her office and the other Natalia's with Rafe in the small one in between office. They contacted Josh and got those plans underway, for now, the three took up residence in one of the smaller conference rooms. Rafe spent most of his day with his Ma as she went through her daily routine. He was catching on fairly quickly. He already knew most of the staff and all were welcoming of his new position.

Olivia finally made a decision on a piece of property in Indianapolis. Josh had recommended two contractors that she solicited bids from for the new construction. Before going to Indianapolis with her Springfield human resources manager to begin the hiring process she offered to the option of relocation to any of the Springfield employees. She had a few takers, but other than that she and her human resources manager would need to spend some time in Indianapolis hiring new employees.

Once fall came around, Rafe's scheduled changed to part-time and his hours were planned around his classes and Olivia insisted on making sure there was still plenty of time for studying. He settled into a good routine and was really thankful for how his life had turned out.

Olivia was in the conference room one morning working; Natalia and Rafe were making their morning rounds checking in with each department. She had been on the phone since before she had arrived talking with the contractor in Indianapolis. Things were not on schedule and she wanted the structure to be buttoned up before the colder weather set in. She was hoping to light a fire under the contractor's ass without having to physically make a trip to Indy. She had told the front desk not to disturb her and to go to Natalia with anything they needed. So she was startled by a knock on the conference room door when her instructions were to not be interrupted. She covered the mouth piece of the phone and responded.

"I'm on the phone, go find Natalia if you want to keep your job." Replied Olivia loud enough for the offending person to hear.

She returned to her conversation with the contractor when the person persisted and knocked again a bit more insistently or so Olivia felt. She told the contractor to hang on a moment while she answered her office door. She got up from the table almost stomping to the door opening it with anger ready to rip someone a new one.

"What!" She exclaimed before all the anger she was feeling left her body.

"Sam! Sammy!" Replied a shocked Olivia as she lunged forward into her baby brother's opening arms.

"Hey Sis! Surprise!" Replied the younger man.

"Get in here, now. Hang on one sec." Replied Olivia.

She told the contractor to get things done ASAP and she ended her call then going back to her baby brother for another big hug.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Olivia.

"What? I can't come visit my big sister?"

"Well, it's about damn time! Oh how I've missed you little brother."

"Me too, Liv. So tell what's been going on, catch me up. You look good. I guess Natalia did get you nursed all back to 100%?"

"She's been amazing, Sam. So much has happened. It just didn't seem right telling you in email and I hope you can forgive me for that."

"No, I understand. I really should have tried to call more often, but most of the time I was in a jungle somewhere or a small Asian village, you know?"

"I know. How are you? Do you need to rest?"

"No, I'm good. I purposely planned an overnighter in New York to get back on to US time and touch base with some of my contacts there."

"Alright. Lunch isn't too far off, so let me get with Natalia and we'll head home."

"I don't want to interrupt your day."

"Nope, one of the perks of being the boss."

Just then Natalia and Rafe came back in. Natalia was surprise to find someone in Olivia's office. She stared at Sam just long enough for her to place the face from one of the photographs that Olivia has on the mantle at home.

"Sammy, you remember Natalia and her son Rafe." Olivia said making the reintroductions.

They all shook hands before Natalia responded.

"We didn't know you were coming?" Asked Natalia.

"I wanted to surprise my big sister."

Natalia had noticed when she walked in that Olivia was definitely on cloud nine.

"I think you accomplished that." Replied the Latina.

"Talia, since Sam's home and it is close to lunchtime, I thought we'd take the rest of the afternoon off and head home so we can visit and catch up?"

"OK, I have my meeting with housekeeping soon." Said Natalia.

"And you're both scheduled to meet the Bransons? You are supposed to meet them at noon in the restaurant for the taste test." Added Rafe as he glanced at their schedules.

"Oh, right I forgot. Thank you Rafe. OK, Natalia you handle your meeting and the taste test with the Bransons then why don't you come home after that." Suggested Olivia.

"Ma, I can give you a ride home when I leave for class. You and Olivia came in together this morning." Added Rafe.

And with that they had a plan. Olivia was actually glad for some time alone with Sam. She had a lot to catch him up on, especially telling him about her and Natalia. On the ride out to the farmhouse, Olivia did not bring up anything personal; mainly she just answered Sam's questions about some of the physical changes he was noticing in Springfield. Once inside the farmhouse, they both took a seat on the sofa.

"So, a lot has happened since you've been gone. Coop died. Did you know that?" Asked Olivia.

"No. Man, he was so young."

"Jeffrey and Reva got married and they are expecting a baby, but she is also dealing with a reoccurrence of her cancer. Things are looking good at the moment."

"Enough about everybody else. Tell me about you. How's my big sis?"

Sam could read his sister like a book. He could tell that there was something big going on with his sister.

"Well, you know it was rough for me when Emma and I first moved in here with Natalia."

"Yeah, I know you didn't get along very well, plus you were dealing with trying to recover from major surgery."

"No, we didn't; but as I was getting better things between Natalia I and got better too. We became friends. I had a bit of a relapse; I'm OK now, but I had a heart attack last October."

"Liv, why didn't you try to reach me?"

"If it would have been more serious I would have. They had to adjust some of my meds and put in a pacemaker. I'm doing really good now, I've even started back running some now."

Sam took her hands in his; it had been so long since they had been together. He felt it was more his fault than his sister's.

"Promise me that you or Natalia will call me anytime you are having health issues, please Liv. I don't want to lose another sister." Pleaded Sam.

"I promise." Replied Olivia softly as she reached up to his cheek like she did so many times when he was little.

"So you and Natalia are friends now. That's good."

"We are more than friends Sammy. We're a family, me, Natalia, Emma and Rafe now that he is home. Natalia and I, our relationship, it's more than anything I than I have ever dreamed of having. I have someone who loves me for me, who takes care of me and Emma; she makes me happy and it's been a very long time since I've felt that way, maybe never."

"Liv, what are you trying to tell me."

"Natalia and I, we fell in love. It shocked us both when we realized how we felt. We both fought it for a while until we finally admitted our feelings to each other; that was this past spring. We did hit some rough patches mainly because of outside forces."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a couple of months before Natalia and I got together officially there were rumors and Alan tried to intimidate me and Natalia and force me to move out as he didn't agree with his granddaughter being raised in a lesbian household. At the time we convinced him that nothing was going on and he backed off. Then when Natalia and I did get together he sued me for custody. Phillip was back now and he sided with Natalia and I. Alan feeling threaten he tried to bride a judge and he's now in jail because of it."

"Wow!"

"We also had some issues with Frank Cooper."

"What kind of issues?"

"Well when the rumors first started around the first of the year, Natalia had been on a few dates with Frank. He thought that they were more to each other; he proposed. Natalia turned him down and he didn't take that too well."

"What happened?"

"He broke in here one night and found Natalia and I, well, in a compromising position, let's say. He tried to drag her out of the house, I called the sheriff's department. He could have went to jail, but Natalia felt that she had hurt him enough, so he's been suspended from the force, he's got tons of community service to do, anger management and there's a restraining order that keeps him away from Natalia, me, the kids and anywhere were frequent."

"That doesn't sound like Frank."

"No it doesn't. I think Coop's death along with him not ever really being of his first wife just all built up until Natalia turning him down and he lost it. So Natalia and I have been settling in together as a couple, living openly. The kids are all happy for us. Emma just loves Rafe being her big brother and he is an amazing one. He loves her so much. We've told Ava too. We actually went to California back in the spring to visit her and tell her about us. Things are going well at the Beacon. I'm franchising it, our second location will be in Indianapolis; I've promoted Natalia to manager of the Beacon so that I can focus on franchising and Rafe is our assistant. He's also attending Springfield U working towards a degree in hotel management."

"Wow, you've things really have changed since I've been gone. I just have one question, Sis. Are you happy, I mean really happy, all white picket fence, 2.3 kids and Spot the dog happy?"

"I am Sammy. It took me a long time to get here, but I did. Instead of a picket fence, I've got a farmhouse full of love. Instead of the 2.3 kids, I've got 3 and who knows Natalia and I have talked about more kids so we'll see on that one. Not Spot the dog, I got ducks instead. Sam, I don't think I was ever truly in love until Natalia. I know that someday she and I will be sitting on this couch years from now in matching jogging suits fighting of the remote control."

"That's all that matters, Sis. I'm happy for you and Natalia."

Sam couldn't help but laugh as he pulled his sister in for a hug; he was on cloud nine upon hearing about his sister's new found happiness. She took him on a tour of the house and lead him to the guest room where she insisted that he stay with them and not at the Beacon. They both changed clothes and headed back downstairs to the kitchen to get started on lunch as Olivia was expecting Natalia home soon.

Natalia made it home just as Olivia and Sam finished preparing lunch. She quickly went upstairs to change clothes before joining her love and Sam for a nice relaxing lunch. She was really looking forward to getting to know him.

TBC…


	31. Chapter 31

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 31**

Sam decided to settle in Springfield for a while. He would take an occasional job that required travel but he wasn't gone for more than a week at a time. He pretty much put down roots. He found a small loft apartment in town and moved in just before Thanksgiving.

Natalia was excited to plan their family's first big holiday celebration. Ava took some time off and came home for a week. The family worked first to host a Thanksgiving lunch for the homeless and needy of Springfield at the Beacon on the Tuesday before Thanksgiving; that would give the ladies the Wednesday before the big day for prepping.

Thanksgiving morning when Olivia woke up, she first noted the empty bed she was in. She loved waking up snuggled next to the woman she loves. She knew that Natalia likes to rise early and will let her sleep in whenever possible. Then Olivia nose detected the wonderful aroma's coming from the kitchen. She then heard the occasional bang of a pot or pan mixed in with the voices of her family. She could hear Natalia trying to shush the kids as to not wake her up. She could her Sammy making comments about her sleeping through hurricanes when they still lived in San Cristobal. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is how she was meant to spend her life. Yes, it took a longtime to get there and she had to struggle through a lot of heartache along the way, but she made it. She is happy, in love; she wakes every morning beside the love of her life. She has three great kids and who knows maybe they'll have more. She is successful, financially and otherwise.

She reached into the drawer of her night stand and pulled out the small bag that was stuffed in the back and let the contents fall out into her hand. Slowly she pried open the velvet box to reveal the platinum ring with the simple solitaire diamond sparkling in the winter morning sun. Today would be the day; the day that she asks Natalia to marry her. She snapped the box closed and returned it to its hiding place. She quickly donned her robe and headed downstairs to join her family.

"Do I smell bacon?" Asked a surprised Olivia as she entered the busy kitchen.

"It's a special day, honey, so you can have some bacon today."

"Woohoo!" Replied Olivia as she took the freshly poured cup of coffee from her love.

Olivia took a seat next to Sam. Ava was skimming through the sale papers for all the after Thanksgiving day sales. Rafe was picking on Ava trying to steal the ads she was trying to read while Emma had a chair pulled up beside Natalia helping her with breakfast. Before long everyone was enjoying a full spread of breakfast goodies. Ava and Rafe cleaned the breakfast dishes while Natalia got started on the turkey. Soon they were settled into a pattern of a couple of people working on their Thanksgiving meal while others were getting their showers and getting dressed for the day.

Aside from themselves, they were also expecting Doris and Ashley to join them. The ladies had extended an invitation to Phillip, Beth and James not knowing that they would be spending the day with Lizzie and Bill. Emma would be spending part of the long weekend with her daddy, but for now, the Spencer-Rivera Thanksgiving would be a relatively small affair.

Lunch was not until 2pm, so as preparations were going on the TV was on to the parade, then football. Doris and Ashley arrived around 1pm. Sam, Rafe and Emma stayed mostly in the living room in front of the TV. Olivia and Natalia worked in the kitchen as Doris, Ashley and Ava sat around the table helping occasionally. Emma came into the kitchen as soon as Natalia called for her. She, Ava and Ashley got the table set. It wasn't long before everyone was seated, grace was said and they were now enjoying this fabulous meal prepared with love.

Doris and Ashley left around dusk, headed home. Ashley and Ava planned to get up early the next morning and join the crowd of early birds shopping on Black Friday. Rafe and Sam pretty much watched football most of the afternoon. Emma watched for a while, then she and her mommies broke out the board games and spent a couple of hours trying to best each other. The ladies had put Emma to bed and decided to have hot cocoa on the front porch seeing as the guys were still yelling at the TV. While Natalia was fixing the hot chocolate, Olivia made an excuse for putting on a warmer sweater and she slipped upstairs. She did indeed put on a sweatshirt, but she also grabbed a certain object from her nightstand and slipped it in her pocket.

Olivia met Natalia at the front door, both taking a minute to put on their coats, hats, gloves and scarves. Olivia was able to move the object from her pants pocket to her coat pocket without Natalia noticing. Then they each took their mug of cocoa and stepped out into the cold winter air. Natalia had stuck a blanket under her arm and while Olivia held their cocoa, she spread the blanket over their laps to keep the legs warm before taking her mug back.

"Today was…I can't recall the last time…" Stuttered Olivia.

Natalia was sitting to Olivia's right; she brought her left hand from under the blanket and reached for Olivia's right lacing their fingers together bringing the gloved hand to her mouth for a kiss.

"Today was very good, Olivia. Having all of our family together, our friends. It's been perfect. I can't think of anything that could have made today any better." Replied Natalia shifting closer to Olivia.

Olivia did her best to hide the knowing smirk that tried to grace her mouth. She took a deep breath and looked up into the night sky. Being out in the country the stars always seemed more vibrant without the artificial city lights impeding their glow.

"It's so clear tonight." Said Olivia.

"I didn't get to do much star gazing growing up in Chicago." Replied Natalia.

"We did growing up before my father died. He was a fisherman and sometimes he'd take Marissa and I out on overnight fishing trips. Before Marissa and I would go below deck to bed we'd spend hours laying out on the deck of the boat looking up at the stars. The only lights were the navigational lights that we had to leave on at night. My father taught us all the constellations; he even taught us how to navigate by the stars." Offered Olivia.

Olivia continued with her story and pointed out several constellations to Natalia. They had finished their cocoa and both ladies had set their mugs on the ground beside the bench. They continued to hold hands as their free hands slipped back under the blanket for warmth.

Then Olivia got quiet. Natalia could see in this moment just how much Olivia missed her father. She may have had a tumultuous relationship with her mother, but she loved her father; that much Natalia was certain of.

"What is it, honey?" Asked Natalia.

"I miss him, my father. Everything my mother was, he was the opposite. He spent time with us, playing with us, teaching us. If we had anything going on in school, he was always there. He was the best. He would have adored you, Talia." Replied Olivia.

Natalia gripped Olivia's hand tighter; the one she had not yet let go of and tried to shift even closer to Olivia on the bench. This time, Olivia brought the gloved hand to her mouth, but Olivia released their laced fingers and opened Natalia's hand to kiss the gloved palm.

"Talia, what we have found here together, I wouldn't trade for the world. You are my soul mate. I count myself so lucky to be the one that gets to crawl in bed every night next to you and be the one to wake to your beautiful dimpled smile. For so long all I knew was heartache, retaliation and revenge. It was the way I protected myself and my girls from being hurt. Sometimes I wonder how you could possibly love me; so much of my past…"

"Olivia, stop! That's just it. It's your past. You are not that person anymore. You are loving and supportive. You see so much more in me than I do myself. You are worthy of being loved Olivia and I am so completely in love with you and the life we've created here. I love you!" Said Natalia who leaned into Olivia to seal her declaration with a kiss.

One of Olivia's hands had instinctively reached up to trace the underside of Natalia's jaw. As the ladies pulled away Olivia couldn't resisted tracing her finger into Natalia's left dimple, then kissing it. In one quick swoop before Natalia had realized what had even happened she was staring down at a kneeling Olivia who was now proudly displaying an elegant but simple diamond engagement ring and a teary smile.

"Talia, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to watch our children grow and maybe have more kids. I want to have flour fights in the kitchen when you and Em make cookies. I want to snuggle every night with you on the sofa. I want to have lazy walks in the park with you. I want sit out on this very porch every night and watch the sunset with you. I want to climb to the top of the lighthouse and shout it out to the world that I, Olivia Freakin' Spencer, am whipped, to a certain extent. I want the world to know that I'm yours and you're mine. I want to make love with you as often as possible. I want to give you the world. Natalia Rivera will you marry me?"

Tears were now streaming down both of the ladies' cheeks. Natalia, in all of her years of imagining a heartfelt proposal, none, not one came anywhere near the words that had just flowed out of her lover's mouth, heart and soul. After a deep intake of breath, Natalia was finally able to speak that one word that was screaming in her brain.

"Yes! Yes Olivia!" Exclaimed Natalia.

"Yes?" Questioned Olivia making sure that she truly heard those words from her lover.

Natalia dropped to her knees in front of Olivia placing a hand to each cheek before speaking.

"Olivia, I want all of those things too and I want them all with you. Yes, my love, I'll marry you."

Before Olivia could respond the Latina had pulled her head forward capturing her lips in a fiery passion.

"Wow. Maybe I should propose more often?" Replied Olivia in response to Natalia's kiss.

"I can promise you that you'll always get the same response." Replied Natalia.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Answered Natalia as she stuck the fingertips of her left hand into her mouth pulling her glove off.

She held her hand out toward Olivia and waited for Olivia to slip the exquisite diamond ring onto her finger. Olivia mimicked Natalia's methods for removing the glove from her right hand and then she pulled the ring from the hole in the velvet box; she snapped the box close and slipped it back into her coat pocket. Gently Olivia slid the ring into its rightful place on Natalia's finger.

"I love you. I'll never say those words to another, you are it for me Natalia."

"That's good, Olivia, because I feel the same way."

The ladies went in for another kiss. It was in that moment that a cold gust of wind literality blew through them and that let them know it was time to go back inside. As Olivia gathered their mugs and Natalia was folding the blanket, they decided to wait until the next day to share the news with the kids. They said their good nights to Rafe and Sam as they headed upstairs to quietly celebrate their new found status as an engaged couple.

TBC…


	32. Chapter 32

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 32**

The next morning the ladies slept in; with both Rafe and Sam in the house they knew they would be able to help Emma with her breakfast and entertain her for a bit before they decided to get out of bed. Natalia woke up first; she was settled against Olivia's side with an arm and a leg possessively draped across her fiancé. She pushed back a bit from Olivia and settled onto her elbow. The sun was bright and was absolutely forcing itself through the blinds and drapes. It wouldn't be long before Olivia would wake from the bright sunshine.

Natalia relished in these few moments of solitude as she watched her fiancé, _her fiancé she thought_, sleeping. Olivia was so beautiful to Natalia. She loved the way Olivia would look at her with love and adoration. With just one look, Olivia can immediately send Natalia's body into an overload of desire, want and need. Natalia never knew how deep one's feelings could run for another person. She loved Gus, but the way she felt about Olivia there were no words. She watched as Olivia's chest moved up and down taking in each breath; on each inhale Olivia's tank top would pull tight across her breasts. Natalia's eyes landed on the faint shadow of the scar, that life saving scar. Natalia knew that she very well could have lost Olivia before she ever had a chance to love her, truly love her.

Natalia nestled back against Olivia's side laying her head on Olivia's shoulder. Her hand rested on Olivia's chest and she started tracing the scar. Natalia knew that this would bring her fiancé out of her slumber sooner rather than later. Sure enough Olivia's breathing changed; after taking in a couple of deep breaths Olivia's free hand unconsciously went to her fiancé's hand that was tickling the scar on her chest. She stilled the hand movement and turned slightly to Natalia blinking her emerald green eyes awake.

"Hey." Said Olivia in a deep sleepy voice.

"Hey you." Replied Natalia.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long."

"You were watching me sleep again, weren't you?"

"I can't help it. I like watching you sleep. It gives me a chance to stare at you all I want without interruption."

Olivia rolled over onto her side to face her fiancé.

"I see. You are a voyeur?" Replied Olivia with an eyebrow raised and her lips pressed into a slight smirk.

"Only when you are the object of my desire." Was Natalia's retort as she moved in to capture her fiancé's lips.

The kiss was soft but quickly grew with Olivia pinning Natalia to their bed. Olivia pulled back and just let herself drown in Natalia's big brown loving eyes; her own eyes starting to water.

"What? What is it Honey?" Asked Natalia softly.

"This isn't supposed to happen; me getting everything I've ever wanted."

Natalia's hands each found a cheek; her thumbs brushing away the errant tears that are slipping down Olivia's cheeks.

"Olivia, you deserve to be happy. You have suffered more heartache in your life than one should ever have too. You DO deserve to be happy. I promise her and now to do my best to show you each and every day just how much I love you and show you that you deserve this, us, our family."

"I love you."

"I love you too, always." Replied Natalia as she pulled Olivia back down for another kiss.

The ladies were making out, hands roaming when they heard extra voices and the banging of the back porch door. They decided to go ahead and get up. They each took a few minutes in the bathroom, washing their faces and brushing their teeth. Natalia pulled on her robe and Olivia pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a sweatshirt over her tank; then they headed downstairs.

In the kitchen they were greeted with Sam, Rafe and Emma sitting at the kitchen table hidden by all the shopping bags that Ava was piling on the table. They both laughed taking in the scene in front of them with all of their family. Soon Sam had helped Ava get her bags to the guest room and the kitchen table had returned to normal. Rafe and Emma were about done with their cereal and Natalia starting scrambling some eggs for her and Olivia while Olivia was putting together a quick fruit salad. Before long everyone else was back at the table. Natalia consciously made an effort to keep her left hand hidden and with all of the commotion everyone was a bit distracted to pay any attention.

"Mommy, may I be excused?" Asked Emma.

"I need to go get ready for Daddy." Added the little girl.

"In just a second Em. Your Ma and I have something we wanted to tell you all about." Replied Olivia.

"Oh, what is it? Is it good news?" Asked Emma.

"We think it is." Replied Natalia.

"Last night, I asked Natalia to marry me and…" Started Olivia.

Natalia quickly brought her left hand from her lap up to show everyone as she continued with Olivia's statement.

"And I said YES!"

Everyone at the table whooped and holler in excitement for the ladies' news. They spent the next little while with Olivia and Natalia relaying how Olivia proposed. Soon Emma had to go get ready for her stay with her Daddy for the rest of the weekend. They spent the rest of the weekend without Emma, but enjoying their family none the less. Sunday afternoon meant that Ava would be heading back to California. Phillip brought Emma home in time to have a little time while with her big sis before the group took Ava to the airport.

As Monday rolled around, they were back into the swing of things. With a month to go before Christmas it was going to get quite hectic around the Spencer-Rivera house. The Beacon was booked every Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights for holiday parties. There were also two conventions that they would be handling. Olivia was on the phone at least twice a day to the contractor in Indy; things were on schedule there finally. Rafe was doing well at school and work. He only had one subject that he really struggled with and that was math. He was taking the freshman math course and an intro to business statistics course as required for his hotel management degree. Emma was doing great, since school had started the ladies had worked out a schedule of Emma with them during the week and with her Daddy on the weekends, unless there was something special going on then they'd make other arrangements.

In between all of that, the ladies had their Christmas shopping to do, decorating the farmhouse and they were planning another meal for the homeless that the Beacon would host during Christmas week. It would be after the first of the year before they would start planning their wedding, there was just too much to do right now.

One afternoon Olivia had gotten home early. She had taken a few hours off from work to do her Christmas shopping for Natalia; she had finished up and decided to head home knowing that Natalia wouldn't be too far behind her. When she came in through the back door she found Rafe sitting at the kitchen table with several of his books spread out obviously doing his homework.

"Hey Sport." Said Olivia as she came through the door.

"Hey. Looks like someone's been shopping?" Asked Rafe.

"Yep. I had to find some time alone to do your Mom's. We've been together doing most everybody else's. Where's Em?"

"She's in her room. She said she didn't have much homework, so she may be done with it now."

"OK, I'll check on her after I change."

Olivia went upstairs and found a place in the closet in the guest bedroom to hid her gifts for Natalia. Then she went to her room and changed out of her business suit into a pair of jeans and a sweater. Afterwards she headed to Emma's room. There she found her little girl on her bed reading a book from her favorite book series. She spent a few minutes with Emma checking over her homework, then asked if she would help with dinner and give Natalia a night off from cooking. Emma happily agreed. Olivia left her reading and said she would need her help in about an hour; then she went back to the kitchen.

Olivia got an apple from the fruit basket and was cutting it up into wedges for a snack. She couldn't help but hear Rafe struggling with something as he was unconsciously releasing frustrating sighs. She sat down at the table next to Rafe with her apple and a glass of water.

"Problem?" Queried Olivia before she took a bite of her apple.

"It's statistics. Math isn't my best subject and then when I try to figure out these statistics problems it's all getting jumbled up in my head." Replied Rafe.

"Here, let me take a look?" Asked Olivia holding her hand out from his book.

Though Olivia never had any formal training in hotel management or even running a business for that matter, she learn everything as she went. Had she gone to college she probably would have excelled very well. She read through the problem Rafe was working on several times. She could tell by the way it was written they were trying to trip up the student. She asked him for a piece of paper and she rewrote the problem in her owns words and gave it back to him.

"OK, this is the same problem, I just worded it differently. See if you can understand this better." Said Olivia as she handed him the paper and book back to him.

Olivia watched him as he read her words a few times as she munched on her apple. She had no words to describe what she was feeling when she saw recognition and understanding wash over Rafe's face.

"Seriously, I can understand what the problem is now. Man, why don't the authors write the problems like this instead of the mess that gets all jumbled up in my head?"

"I'm not sure, maybe they also want to see that you can comprehend everything you've read and decipher the exact nature of the problem. Statistics isn't just crunching numbers; it's also analyzing data and so that you can make an informed decision based on said data. To do that, you've got to figure out the words and not just the numbers. Try some of your other problems. When you read them think about asking that same question but in a different way. I'll check them over when you are done."

"Thanks, Olivia."

"You're welcome, Sport."

Olivia pulled out her laptop and checked her emails to make sure nothing new had come in since she had left work early. Before long, Emma came skipping into the kitchen ready to help with supper. Rafe put his books aside to help. He and Emma worked on making a tossed salad while Olivia got to work on the chicken parmesan. They had turned on the radio to a station playing Christmas music and they would sing along to the songs that they knew.

Natalia loved the site she saw when she came through the back door; her fiancé and her children making dinner, singing. It made her heart melt. This is how it should always be. As promised Olivia looked over Rafe's statistics homework and helped him out some more. Soon everyone had turned in for the night.

TBC…


	33. Chapter 33

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 33**

One morning, still a few weeks before Christmas Olivia was in her office and Natalia in hers. Rafe had a morning class and wasn't due back until 11am. Olivia has known for a while what she wants to get Rafe for Christmas, her problem is going to be convincing his mother. She knew that she had to get Natalia's approval first. If she didn't she'd figured she probably be sleeping on the couch for a week and that just wouldn't do. So she bit the bullet and decided to finally talk to her fiancé. She walked across Rafe's office to Natalia's and knocked on the open door.

"Hey, got a sec?"

"For you, always."

"I've been thinking about what I want to get Rafe for Christmas, but I'm not sure you are going to approve?" Said Olivia as she leaned on the front of Natalia's desk.

"OK, what do you want to get him?"

"A car or truck actually."

"Olivia, we've talked about this." Replied Natalia as she got up from her desk and rounded the front to meet Olivia.

"I know, hear me out OK? If you still don't want to do it I won't say anything again."

"OK." Replied Natalia as she turned to go sit on the sofa.

Olivia followed her fiancé and sat down beside her.

"OK. I know you said you didn't want me to spend so much money on Rafe, but look at how well he's done since he's come home. He's working and going to school. His grades, for him, I think he's doing really well, Bs and a couple As. I know his statistics grade is not where he'd like it, but I think he'll be able to pull a B out for the semester if he does good on his final. I've been working with him a lot on that. I'm pleased with his work performance, aren't you. And look at his free time, he's doing his community service and not complaining. He spends his free time with us, Emma, his friends. He is doing really really well for a recently paroled felon. I'm proud of him and I want him to see that we are proud of him too."

"But, a truck Olivia? Why a truck?"

"Do you not pay attention to any of your son's reading material?" Asked Olivia.

Natalia shrugged her shoulders a bit. Olivia got up from the sofa and went into Rafe's office. Natalia heard a drawer open and close, then Olivia came back with several magazines. Olivia sat back down on the couch next to Natalia and started handing her the magazines. They were auto magazines and each was already turned to a certain page. And they all had the same truck on the page. A pearl white Ford F-150, four door, 4 wheel drive, Lariat with step bars.

"I think we know what he wants." Said Olivia.

Natalia sat there flipping through the magazines. She knew Olivia was right that Rafe had been doing very well. He had been doing better than anyone would have ever expected. Everyone assumed that Rafe would have been released from prison still angry, mad at the world with a chip the size of Texas on his shoulder; yet he is the complete opposite. He is not taking for granted the position he is in and the numerous second chances that people have given him. He is proving himself to be a functioning member of society. He has worked hard for all that he has accomplished in such a short time. What was holding her back was the money. For so long, Natalia would rarely have two nickels to rub together much less be able to buy a new car.

Olivia was watching Natalia consider everything she had said. She knew from the get go that money would be the issue.

"It's the money? You can't see spending that much money?" Asked Olivia.

Natalia looked at her fiancé and smiled, her dimples barely showed.

"Olivia, I've never spent more than $3000 on a car. I think…I think we just need to have a conversation about money. We both are looking at this from opposite sides and we need to understand each other and figure out how we are going to do this. We are getting married and they say that money is lots of times the one thing that can drive a couple apart. We've both been through too much to let that happen." Said Natalia as she got up to close her office door.

"You're right. Can I start?"

"OK."

"Talia, I grew up poor so I do know that value of a dollar. I worked hard to make a good life for myself and my girls. I could have stayed at being a chef. I loved it, I always will. But I wanted more out of life. So when the opportunity came to buy 50% of the Beacon, I did. I had to work with a partner and that was OK, but there were things I wanted to do that Cassie didn't. After I bought her out, I moved full force to make the Beacon my own. I've made the improvements and changes I wanted to in order to make the Beacon a 5 star luxury hotel. All of my hard work has paid off. I am very successful and that success came to me in the form of money. You've seen how I live. Even before I moved in here, I didn't spend money frivolously, but if I want something I'll buy it. I like nice things and I can afford to buy them. I know this is foreign to you, but when we get married I fully intend for you have whatever is mine. I'll add you to my personal bank accounts or I thought we'd combined our accounts. I'll have you come with me when I see my financial advisor about all of my investments, because they are your investments now too, or they will be when we marry. I want to be able to give you everything you could possibly want or need. I love Rafe just as much as Emma and Ava. Why can't I buy for him as I do them?"

"I know Olivia. This is…it's just going to take me some time to get used to it. I am so accustom to barely living paycheck to paycheck. Part of me sees spending $35,000 on a car as so completely unnecessary, but then the other part of me knows that we have no problem spending that kind of money on a car or truck."

"Imagine how happy he'll be. Not only to have his own truck, but to see that we trust him enough to give him this kind of responsibility. How about this? We'll buy the truck for him, but he's got to pay the insurance and maintenance on it? With what he makes here he can afford that and still have some money to save up or spend. It will get him started on figuring out how to save and spend his money because once he completes his parole, he'll be free then to move out. Another thing, you are letting me pay his college tuition, so we are already spending my money as our money, right?"

"You do have a point there, but a brand new car, Olivia?"

"Talia, you've never had the chance to own a brand new car. You need to buy one at least once in your life. There's no other feeling like it. I really want to do this, Baby, please?"

Natalia was looking deep into her fiancé's eyes. She knew that eventually she would give in and let Olivia buy the truck. She took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"OK, I guess we are going truck shopping?"

"Yay!" You know what I would love to do?" Exclaimed Olivia as she pulled Natalia in for a hug.

"What's that?"

"I'd like us to set up a scavenger hunt that he has to go through on Christmas morning. The one and only happy Christmas I can ever remember having as a child, my father did this when Marissa and I both got bicycles one year. He had us traipsing all over the house following the these clues each to a new location where we would find another clue and so on until the last clue led us to our new bikes."

"Olivia, it's one thing to hide a bike, but where are we going to hide a truck?"

"Sweetheart, you do own a barn…remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I do." Replied Natalia hesitantly.

"Alright, we probably need to go today or tomorrow. If the dealer has to bring the truck in from another dealership somewhere else, that may take some time."

"We could cut out after Rafe leaves for his 3pm class. That should give us a couple of hours. If you have Phillip pick Emma up from school we won't be pushed."

"OK. We have a plan. Have I told you lately, Ms. Rivera, just how much I love you." Said Olivia sneaking in and stealing a kiss from Natalia.

"Not since this morning, Ms. Spencer." Replied Natalia as she returned the kiss with a bit more fever.

The ladies separated and got back to work. They did call Phillip to pick up Emma and by the time they got home for supper, Rafe's truck was ordered. The dealership had the exact truck that they wanted, but it was hunter green. The salesman located a white one in St. Louis and he made arrangements for it to be brought to Springfield. Phillip let the ladies hide it in the garage on the Spaulding Estate and they would figure when and how to get it into the barn without Rafe knowing on Christmas Eve.

Christmas had descended on the Spencer-Rivera household in full force. The house was decorated, the live tree nestled in the corner of the living room beautifully decorated. It seemed as though each day the pile of presents under the tree multiplied. Emma and Rafe were both out of school; Rafe decide to put in 8 hour workdays during the break. The Beacon would need the help through the holiday week. Since neither of the ladies nor Rafe would be home, instead of having Emma stay with her nanny, she would spend her days with her daddy. Either the ladies or Rafe would drop her off with Phillip on their way to work.

Ava was due in on the 23rd and she would be heading back out on the 27th. When Christmas Eve rolled around they had everything ready. Phillip and Beth were having a big Christmas Eve dinner, so just after lunch Rafe took Emma over to her dad's. The ladies, Rafe and Ava would pick her up on their way to their church's Christmas Eve program. While they were at church, Phillip and Beth brought the truck to the farmhouse and put it in the barn and put the keys in the hiding spot that Olivia told him too. After they got back from church, Rafe carried a zonked out Emma up to her room and then he went on to bed as did Ava. Olivia and Natalia changed a sleeping Emma out of her Christmas dress and leggings into her flannel PJs and tucked her in. As they were saying good night, the little girl mumbled not to forget Santa's cookies and milk and the carrots for the reindeer.

They ladies each placed a kiss to their daughter's head before slipping back out into the hall. They changed out of their dress clothes into sweats, then they headed downstairs to play Santa. Olivia and Natalia had already written out all the clues to Rafe's scavenger hunt, all they had to do was place each clue in their spot. Afterwards they spent an hour or so setting up the gifts that Santa was bringing Emma and Ava. Lastly, they set out the evidence of the eaten cookies, carrots and empty glass of milk. They were crawling into bed just into bed shortly before 1am.

"Talia?" Asked a sleepy Olivia who was settling next to her fiancé.

"What, Sweetheart?"

"I love you, so much and our kids." Said Olivia as she slipped a leg over Natalia's as she snuggled against her.

"I love you too, Olivia."

Olivia placed a lingering kiss to Natalia's pulse point and then whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Talia."

"Merry Christmas, Olivia."

It was only minutes before both ladies were sound asleep. The next morning they were woken up when Emma came barreling into their room around 6:30am.

"Mommy! Ma! It's Christmas morning! Exclaimed Emma as she climbed onto her moms' bed.

"Em…Emma sweet stop bouncing please. What time is it?" Asked Natalia.

Emma still her movements and responded to her Ma.

"It's 6:30 Ma, we need to get up and see what Santa brought us."

"It's still early, Bean. Look your mom hasn't moved a muscle since you came in." Said Natalia pointing to a near comatose Olivia.

She saw Emma emotions deflate.

"Come here, come snuggle with us?" Asked Natalia as she pulled the sheets back for Emma to crawl in between them.

It didn't take long for Emma and Natalia to fall asleep again. It was now an hour later when Olivia felt something jab her stomach. She fought through the haze to bring herself awake. When she did she found Emma in her bed asleep curled up beside her Ma. Feeling a little let down that she didn't get to wake up this Christmas morning in Natalia's arms, she knew she had the next best thing. She leaned over Emma and placed a lingering kiss to her fiancé's lips. Almost immediately Natalia's eyes sprang open.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Olivia."

"How long has she been in here?"

Natalia leaned up to look at the clock.

"About an hour."

"Wow, guess she was excited."

Olivia reached down to Emma's shoulder and woke her little girl. Soon everyone was up and heading downstairs. Rafe kept a hand over Emma's eyes so she wouldn't see her Santa gifts as they went through the living room into the kitchen. They quickly put together breakfast as they knew Emma was anxious. It didn't take long for the living room to become a disaster area of boxes, bags and wrapping paper. Olivia and Natalia were ready to give Rafe his gift; they handed him an envelope. It was the first clue.

"Ma? What's this?" He asked.

"You'll have to follow the clue to find out." Replied Natalia.

He read the clue and that led him to his mother's Bible. There he found the next one that led him to the coat closet in the living room. About 6 clues later he was led out to the mud room. Written on the outside of the envelope were instructions that everyone must put on their shoes, coats and hats, before the last clue is read. They all followed the instructions and then he opened the last clue.

_'Where do I go if I am a cow or horse seeking shelter, from the cold harsh winter?'_

"The barn. Come on everyone!" Shouted Rafe.

The family went out the back door to the snow covered path the leads to the barn. Snow was lightly falling and the sun was trying to burst through the vapor filled clouds. They rounded the corner to the big front doors of the barn and there tacked to the door was a nearly frozen zip lock bag with another envelope inside it. Rafe pulled the stiff bag off of the tack and got the bag open to retrieve the envelope. He opened it and it was a card from his Ma and Olivia. There was a hand written note inside, he read it out loud to everyone.

_Rafe, _

_Sometimes it's hard to except that you are a grown man, but you are. You had to grow up quick when you were sent to prison. It was so hard to be separated from you and not be there to protect you. I had Olivia and Emma. They helped me not miss you as much. Now you are home, free (almost). Rafe, Olivia and I are so proud of what you have accomplished since your release. Working, going to school, it's more than I could have ever hoped for a year ago. But here you are; you are using every second chance you are given and doing the most with it. We are so proud of you, our son; who's become a loving son, amazing brother and a wonderful young man. Merry Christmas, Rafe and please be careful._

_Love,_

_Ma & Olivia_

Rafe had to wipe the tears from his eyes as did his Ma. He took a deep breath and turned back towards the barn door. He pulled the pin out of the latch and flipped it away then each hand grabbed a door. As he walked backward, he pulled both of the big doors open to a point and let them go. He stood there frozen staring at his dream truck. He was brought out of his haze when Sam slapped him on the back.

"Rafe, wow man! That's so cool." Said Sam.

Rafe turned back to his Ma and Olivia.

"Seriously?" He asked not believing what he was seeing.

Natalia was struggling a bit to find her voice to Olivia spoke up.

"Yes, Rafe. Your Ma and I meant every word in that card."

Olivia stepped forward and placed a hand to his shoulder and Natalia followed.

"We both are so proud of you and we wanted to show you how much we love you and how proud we are of everything you've accomplished since coming home."

Rafe swallowed hard. Never would he have ever expected this would be his life, not that his Ma was in a romantic relationship with a woman, but that he had a real and true family for the first time in his life. This is what it felt like to be loved unconditionally and to be accepted for who you are faults and all. He took one step into their personal space and pulled them into a hug each woman in an arm. They stayed there for what seemed like eternity. Everyone now seemed to be crying happy tears.

"I love you both. I don't know what to say except that I will do my best to always make you proud of me. I don't know if you'll ever realize just how much this means to me. Thank you." Said Rafe.

They pulled out of their hug. Natalia went to wipe Rafe's tears and he did his Ma's. Olivia reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys and dangled them in front of Rafe.

"OK, Sport. We have a couple of rules?" Said Olivia.

He stepped back and stood tall waiting for the instructions.

"You are responsible for the insurance payments, maintenance costs and gas. Even working part-time, you'll still have plenty of money left over each month to save or spend." Said Natalia.

"OK, done. What else?"

"No off-roading. The 4 wheel drive is for when you need it like now in the snow." Said Olivia.

"Not a problem, I want to keep this baby looking brand new for as long as possible!" Replied Rafe.

"Alright, then, here you go." Said Olivia as she tossed the keys to Rafe.

He caught them and ran around to the driver's side door while Emma went to the passenger front door, Sam behind her to the passenger back door and Ava followed Rafe on the driver's side to that back door. Olivia and Natalia stood there arm in arm watching their family enjoying this wonderful surprise.

TBC…


	34. Chapter 34

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 34**

The next couple of months flew by in the Spencer-Rivera household. Ava returned to San Francisco and was continuing to do well. Sam was enjoying staying put in Springfield. Both Emma and Rafe were doing well in school. Rafe did manage to pull all A's and B's his first semester of college. Now into his second semester he found a good routine between school, work, his community service and family time. In fact he had completed his community service about half way through the semester. He still had another month to go before his one year of probation would be complete.

Things were also in full swing planning Olivia and Natalia's wedding. They had decided on the first Saturday in May and weather permitting, they planned to marry in an outdoor ceremony at the farmhouse. The reception would be held in the barn. In the off chance that it did rain, the wedding would be moved into the barn as well.

The ladies had all but forgotten about Frank; if it wasn't for Mel's visit about the expiration of the Frank's restraining order the date would have passed by unnoticed. They had heard that Frank had returned to work after completing all the requirements as set forth by the chief and had abided by the restraining order. They opted not to renew it and finally put that chapter of their lives behind them and move forward.

It was a few weeks before the wedding, Rafe was at class; Natalia and Olivia were in Olivia's office working on the details for the grand opening of the Beacon Indianapolis, which was scheduled for the week of July 4th, when Natalia's phone alerted her to a text message.

"It's Greg." Said Natalia.

"What does he need?" Asked Olivia.

"A Mr. Castillo called last night about wanting to make an appointment to discuss holding a family reunion here."

Natalia picked up her portfolio, which had everything she would need to negotiate for the rental. Just as she had everything in her hands another text message came in. She set her things down to free up a hand. She frowned when she read the message.

"What is it?" Asked Olivia noticing her fiancé's reaction to the new message.

"Another message from Greg. Mr. Castillo wants to meet with me alone." Said Natalia.

"I don't like the sound of that. I think I'll tag along if you don't mind."

"Fine by me; just means I get to spend more time with you." Said Natalia, stealing a kiss.

"Tell Greg, he is off the hook on this one. I'll be sitting in."

Natalia texted Greg back with Olivia's instructions. The ladies gathered their necessary materials and made their way to the conference room. The door was closed as they approached it. Natalia was the first to go through the door. She stopped dead in her tracks so quickly that Olivia ran into her.

"Honey?" Said Olivia as she bumped into her fiancé.

"Frank!" Exclaimed Natalia.

Olivia now stepping beside Natalia sees Frank sitting next to who she assumes to be the Castillo's. She steps back into the hallway and yells to Greg to get security.

"Frankie, security is on the way. I suggest to leave now!" Said Olivia with as much contempt as she could muster.

"I'm not breaking any laws, Olivia." Frank said calmly.

"Frank, I don't know what you think this is going to accomplish?" Exclaimed Natalia.

"Frank, I don't appreciate you involving Beacon customers in your fantasy world." Added Olivia.

Natalia turned to Olivia. Most of the time Olivia could read her fiancé like a book, but right now, she could not place the look on Natalia's face. Because sitting beside Frank were not Beacon customers, it was Natalia's parents.

When Natalia first saw her parents, she felt her stomach drop as if she was on a roller coaster topping the steep hill for the 65 mph plunge downward. She immediately felt like she was 16 years old again, hearing her parents shame her for not only having premarital sex, but for also getting pregnant. That feeling, however, was fleeting. As soon as she felt Olivia's hand at the small of her back, that 16 year Natalia was gone and gone for good. Standing before her parents now was a full grown Natalia who had learned to survive all on her own as a single mother. A Natalia who did not need or want her parents approval or so called love. She had her family, Olivia and their children; from them she drew all the strength she needed.

"Olivia, these are not Beacon customers. These are my parents." Clarified Natalia.

Olivia was now seeing red. Had security not come through the door at this moment, Olivia felt certain that bodily harm would have befallen Frank.

"Leon, would you please escort Detective Cooper from the premises and make sure he leaves the property."

"You can't force me to leave, Olivia!" Exclaimed Frank.

"I can and I will."

Frank had not budged from his chair.

"Frank, I advise you to leave now before Leon's taser accidently discharges."

Frank saw Leon's hand move to his holster. Frank decided he had made enough of a point. He got up and turned to the Rivera's.

"Mr. & Mrs. Rivera, you can see now what I was trying to explain to you. I'll be at Company if you would like to talk more." Said Frank as he casually walked out of the conference room.

Olivia closed the door behind Frank, Leon and the other security personnel that had responded. As she turned back to Natalia, she saw the couple get up and round the table to them.

"Olivia, this is my father, Francisco Castillo Rivera and my mother Luisa Rivera. Mama, Papa, this is my fiancé Olivia Spencer."

Olivia extended her hand to greet the Rivera's, neither reciprocated the gesture nor did they acknowledge Olivia was even in the room.

"Child, is what Detective Cooper told us true?" Asked Franco in his low booming voice.

"Well, Papa, that all depends on what Frank told you, doesn't it?" Said Natalia who couldn't help but throw some attitude toward her father.

Olivia watched as Franco's arm came up. She almost thought that he was going to hit Natalia; instead he pointed his disapproving finger at Natalia.

"Child, I am still your father. You will not talk back to me!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, again, Papa, but you stopped being my father the day you threw me out at age 16, alone, penniless and pregnant. You will not come into our place of business with your holier than thou attitude." Exclaimed Natalia who now put her arm around Olivia's waist and pulled her closer.

"I can not believe after all this time you are still defying God!" Replied Franco.

Olivia watched as Luisa said nothing. She stayed behind her husband as if she was inferior to him. Natalia's father was doing all the talking.

"Papa, how I live my life is no concern of yours and hasn't been for nearly the last 20 years!"

Rafe's 11am class let out early. He decided to head back to the Beacon and get a couple hours of work in before his afternoon classes. He parked in his parking space, next to his Ma's. He hopped out of his truck and locked it before heading inside. He rounded the corner to the front desk to check in. He found the front desk clerk and Greg huddled together gossiping, he assumed. Greg stepped away from the clerk and called Rafe over.

"What's up, Greg?" Asked Rafe.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but your moms were meeting with a client. I didn't realize that Detective Cooper had snuck in the building and was waiting with the clients in the conference room. Ms. Spencer had security escort him off the premises. As I said I'm not sure what's going on, but we are still hearing loud voices coming from the conference room. I think your moms may need you." Explained Greg.

Rafe thanked Greg and quickly headed down the hall to the conference room. He could hear his Ma's voice and a man's voice. He didn't bother knocking; he opened the door and went right in.

"So what Detective Cooper said is true. You are going against God and living with this…this woman in sin? How can you do this? We did not raise you this way. Did you not learn your lesson when you had your bastard child! Detective Cooper seems to care deeply for you, as for why I am at a total loss. He's gone to all this trouble to find your mother and I so that we can help you see the error of your ways.!" Continued Franco.

"Oh my God! Papa! You have no idea what my life has been like!" Replied Natalia.

"He said that you found Nicky and that you were together until _SHE _ took him away from you. Then _SHE_ convinced you to go against God and into a vile evil relationship. From what Detective Cooper says this…this woman is nothing more than a common whore!" Yelled Franco as he was pointing at Olivia.

No one realized Rafe had entered the room until his fist connected with Franco's jaw laying him back across the conference room table. Luisa was at her husband immediately offering aide.

"What the hell, Ma!" Asked a confuse Rafe shaking the pain from his hand.

All Rafe knew when he entered the room was that his Ma was arguing with a man, it was heated and malicious. He tried his best to hold his anger in check, but when the man called Olivia a whore he acted and didn't think twice about it.

"Language, Raphael!" Scolded Natalia.

Greg and two security officers came through the door.

"We're fine everybody. Go back to work. Greg would you please bring Mr. Rivera some ice for his jaw." Said Olivia to the three men.

"Don't bother." Sneered Franco who was standing now.

"Suit yourself. Now, if you are going to continue to harass my fiancé I'll call my security guys back and have you both forcibly removed from the premises, but if you wish to speak with Natalia and meet your grandson calmly without disturbing my guests, then you are welcome to stay."

Franco tugged on the lapels of his suit jacket and smooth out any wrinkles and stood at attention.

"That will not be necessary. I can see now this was a wasted trip. How you can throw away a chance to be with a good man like Detective Cooper, I'll never understand." Replied Franco as he and Luisa made their way to the door.

Rafe stepped in front of them blocking their path.

"Uh, no. Hold up a minute. Just what did the good Detective Cooper tell you exactly about Ma, me and our life here?" Asked Rafe calmly.

Franco cleared his throat and began to speak.

"He said that you and your mother were happy with your father until she tried to take him away. After he died, she forced herself into your lives. Detective Cooper and your mother started dating and were engaged to be married, but she convinced your mother to break off the engagement. She clouded your mind as well by paying for your schooling and buying you an expensive truck and other material items." Said Franco pointing to Olivia.

"And that's all he said?" Asked Rafe.

"He spoke of her being married five times and involved with just as many more men during the few times she wasn't married. He spoke of how unethical, corrupt and conniving she is. He even said that she tried to kill her own daughter!" Said Franco as he continued to point at Olivia.

"So, he didn't tell you about how Dad left his wife to be with my Ma? He didn't tell you that Olivia and my Dad were never together? He didn't tell you that my Dad was faithful to my Ma? He didn't tell you how after Dad died, that I lost it, shot the District Attorney and went to prison? He didn't tell you that _HE_ broke into my Ma's house one night and attacked her and Olivia? _HE _bruised her arms for God's sake!" Said Rafe.

"Raphael, language!" Said Natalia.

"Sorry, Ma. _HE _didn't tell you how _HE_ continued to go after my Ma after she broke up with him? And by the way, Ma never said yes to his proposal. _HE _didn't tell you how _HE _ came to see me in prison and how _HE _ lied and twisted the truth about what happened that night that _HE _ broke into the house? _HE _didn't tell you that _HE _ was suspended from his job for what _HE _ did that night? _HE _didn't tell you that up until a couple of days ago, there was a restraining order out against him barring him from setting foot anywhere near us or our family? Did _HE_ ? _HE's_ not such a good man after all? Before you go passing judgment here you might was to get all your facts straight. You know, we've all done things we aren't proud of, myself included and Olivia would be the first one here to admit that there are things she did in the past that she's not proud of. But that's just it, that was the past. She's made her mistakes and learned from them, just as I did when I went to prison. Both Olivia and I are better people now having gone through what we did and having my Ma's love and support helped get us there. My Ma and I have survived without you in our lives and from what I've seen here today, we are better off for it."

Neither of the elder Rivera's said anything. Rafe stepped aside to allow them to pass. They started through the door, when Rafe had one last comment to make.

"Oh and Sir?"

Mr. and Mrs. Rivera turned around to face the Spencer-Rivera group.

"No one calls either of my mothers a whore and gets away with it. Unless you are ready to accept us and our family for who we are, please don't contact us again." Said Rafe.

The group watch as the elder Rivera's turned again and left. Natalia saw a sadness in her mother. She almost felt that her mother did not agree with her father and everything that he had said or yelled, rather. But her mother was raised in a different era, one where the wife and mother does obey her husband in any and all matters. As long as her father was alive, she knew she'd never have any contact with her mother. Natalia immediately sank into Olivia's arms. Rafe watched as his grandparents disappeared down the hall before he stepped back into the room closing the door. He took the few needed steps to his mothers and wrapped his arms around the hugging couple.

TBC…


	35. Chapter 35

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 35**

Olivia decided that everyone got the rest of the day off. She and her fiancé headed home. Rafe decided to stay as he still had his afternoon class. When the ladies got home they both headed upstairs to change clothes; at least that was the plan, change clothes, get a bite to eat for lunch and relax the rest of the afternoon until Emma got home. That, however, did not happen.

Olivia wanted to take a shower, so she took off her suit and put it with the rest of the clothes that needed to go to the dry cleaners and she headed into the master bathroom. She assumed that Natalia would change clothes and go back downstairs and start fixing lunch. She had not been in the shower long enough but to get her body and hair thoroughly wet under the hot spray of water. She had turned back to the faucets to adjust them to the massage setting. No sooner had she felt the light gust of cool air from the shower door opening did the arms of her fiancé envelop her.

Neither woman said anything. Olivia knew that Natalia was hurting and wanted comfort and she would provide that in whatever manner her fiancé wanted. Natalia was laying soft kisses to the tops of Olivia's shoulders as her arms encircled her fiancé's waist. Slowly her hands moved up to Olivia's breast and began to gently massage them. Olivia leaned back into the embrace getting more aroused as she felt Natalia's breasts pushing into her back. Olivia turned around in her fiancé's arms each hand landing on a cheek. She couldn't help staring into Natalia's beautiful, yet dilated, brown eyes. There Olivia saw the sadness from the encounter with Natalia's parents laden behind the arousal.

Neither woman said a word. Olivia took the lead; she began with a slow sensual kiss. Soon hands found breasts and Olivia laid a trail of kisses down her fiancé's cheek, throat and chest to find the harden nubs. She took one into her mouth and the other received pleasure by hand. She switched off before kissing her way back up to Natalia's mouth. As Olivia was pouring as much love into her kisses as she could, she turned the bodies and push Natalia up against the shower wall. As each knew what the other wanted, Natalia lifted her left leg up and wrapped it around Olivia's hips. At the same time, Olivia's right hand began sliding through her fiancé's swollen core.

Olivia teased around Natalia's opening before gently sliding into her fiancé. Olivia avoided stimulating Natalia's clit for now. She found a rhythm after filling Natalia's with three fingers. Olivia's lips never left Natalia's. Every so often Olivia would sweep across that internal bundle of nerves and when Olivia heard the soft moans coming from her fiancé, she knew she was ready. Olivia added her thumb to the mix as she massaged Natalia's swollen clit. It didn't take long for Natalia to come. Natalia's limp leg fell to the floor, Olivia held on tight to Natalia until the orgasm had passed.

"I..I don't think I can stand." Said a breathless Natalia.

"It's OK. I've got...I've got you, Talia. Hold on to me." Replied Olivia.

"Always." Murmured Natalia as she buried her head in the crook of Olivia's neck.

After Natalia found strength in her legs, the ladies quickly finished their shower. They toweled off and brushed through their hair before they fell into bed not bothering with pajamas. In minutes they had fallen asleep wrapped tight in each other's arms.

As the next few days passed by and the Rivera's visit was soon forgotten; things had gotten back to normal. Soon the wedding was just a couple of weeks away. Everything was set, Olivia was keeping the honeymoon location secret from Natalia. The plan was after the ceremony and reception that afternoon at the farmhouse. They ladies would head into town and stay at the Beacon for their honeymoon night. The next afternoon they would be seen off at the airport by their loved ones.

Finally the day before the wedding arrived; things seemed just as frantic as if were the day of the wedding. Ava and Olivia were doubling checking and triple checking everything. So far the weather forecast looks excellent, no chance of the ceremony being hampered by rain. Natalia was overseeing the final preparations in the barn for the reception. They ladies also had a meeting with Greg, Rafe and the other assistant managers at the Beacon to go everything for the next two weeks to make sure everything runs smooth during the ladies absence.

A break in the action came late that afternoon; it would be a little while yet before they would need to get ready for their dress rehearsal. Olivia had gone upstairs with the intention of taking a shower. She had undressed down to her bra and panties and was sitting on the bed. The last few days had been really long with final preparations for the wedding. As much as she was looking forward to the wedding, she was just as excited to be going away for two uninterrupted weeks with Natalia; where no alarm clocks will be set, no kids to take care of, no Beacon to business to handle. Just her, Natalia and a bed in a five start hotel with room service.

Olivia hadn't even realized she had laid down on the bed. Natalia came into the room, startled at the site she saw there. Olivia half laying on her side of the bed with her feet hanging off the side. Natalia laughed to herself as she moved Olivia's feet onto the bed situating her in a more comfortable position. Then she pulled the throw at the foot of the bed over her fiancé and she tucked her in. Natalia decided to let her sleep while she went to take her shower and get ready for the rehearsal dinner.

When Olivia woke up, she was not surprised to find that she had fallen asleep or that Natalia had covered her up and let her sleep. She sat up and turned to drop her feet to the floor and let the throw drop to her side. The bathroom was empty, but Olivia could feel the lingering moisture in the air. She knew that Natalia had showered. Olivia also saw that Natalia had gotten dressed as the dress she was going to wear to the rehearsal dinner was not hanging on the closet door where it was this morning. Olivia had just glanced to the clock on her nightstand to see the time when the bedroom door quietly opened. There she saw the most gorgeous brown eyes looking back at her filled with so much love and contentment.

"Hey you. I was just coming to wake you." Said Natalia as she walked over to Olivia still sitting on the bed.

Natalia stepped in between Olivia's legs and gave her a loving kiss as each hand found a cheek.

"Hey, um…Yum." Said Olivia whose voice was still raspy from sleep.

"You need to start getting ready. You still have plenty of time to shower." Said Natalia as she stepped away from Olivia towards to her vanity.

"No, un uh, come back here woman." Said Olivia tugging Natalia by the wrist back over to her.

"I wasn't done!" Added Olivia emphatically.

Natalia was now amused at Olivia's possessiveness.

"I know you weren't done. But if I let you keep going, we'd miss our own rehearsal dinner." Replied Natalia.

"And that would be bad why?" Said a slightly aroused Olivia pulling Natalia into her lap.

"Olivia?" Said Natalia in her mom voice as she kissed her fiancé.

"We are expected at Towers in a little over an hour. We don't want to disappoint Ava, Emma and Doris. They spent a lot of time and effort putting this dinner/bachelorette party together." Said Natalia as she was now giving Olivia eskimo kisses.

"I know. But just so you know, I would so much rather spent this evening here with you sans clothes." Replied Olivia as she slid the strap of Natalia's dress off her shoulder and kissed her there.

"I know, Honey; so would I. Just think by this time tomorrow we will be married and you can have your way with me then." Said Natalia as she kissed Olivia again.

"Come on, Baby. You shower while I finish my makeup." Said Natalia who was now up tugging Oliva towards the bathroom.

"OK…OK…I'm going."

"And don't dilly dally in there Missy."

"Me? I don't dilly dally, Natalia."

"No?"

"No. I take my time, plain and simple."

"Will, miss I take my time, if you want us to be on time don't waste time in the shower."

"Spoil sport!"

"You'll thank me later."

"You can count on that Honey."

Finally after closing the door to the bathroom, Natalia soon heard the water running. As the next hour passed, both ladies had finished getting ready. They both finished all of their packing. Olivia had told Natalia that their honeymoon would be on a warm sunny beach so that she could pack accordingly.

Rafe went ahead early so that he could stop by the Beacon and leave his moms' luggage in Olivia's suite. Natalia kept what she would need for one more night as she insisted, much to Olivia's dismay, that after the rehearsal dinner that they not see each other until they arrive at the altar. So Olivia, Ava and Emma could stay at the Beacon and Natalia and Rafe at the farmhouse.

They all made it to the rehearsal dinner on time. It was a combination of dinner, dancing, toasts and Emma appropriate games. Things had started to slow down and the crowd was thinning out. Olivia and Natalia were still wrapped up in each others' arms slow dancing.

"I don't want to leave you tonight." Said Olivia softly.

"I know, me either; but this is the last time we are getting married and I want everything to be as perfect as possible." Replied Natalia.

"I know, I still don't like it. I don't sleep as well when you aren't next to me." Whined Olivia.

"It'll be OK. You'll have Ava and Emma to help distract you."

"Yeah, but they aren't my favorite distraction."

"Oh? Just what would be your favorite distraction, Missy?"

"You and this." Said Olivia and she passionately captured her fiancé's lips.

They lost track of time as to how long they had been kissing. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that the kiss was broken.

"Ladies, it's time to say good night." Said Doris.

Nearly 30 minutes later, Doris and Rafe had finally separated the ladies and each were in cars heading to their respective destinations. Ava had already take Emma back to the Beacon. It was another couple of hours before each woman crawled into bed for the last time as a single woman.

Olivia called Natalia and they spoke on the phone until neither one could barely keep their eyes open. They finally said their good nights and drifted off to sleep dreaming of their wedding, their honeymoon and the rest of their lives.

TBC….


	36. Chapter 36

**OK...Just to vent. YES! I am pissed at Ken Corday and Days of Our Lives for making the egregious mistake of not renewing Crystal's contract. For the show, I see this as a beginning of the end. I honestly expect the show to be cancelled when its renewal comes up again. Aside from James Scott, she probably has the biggest fan base and we are a very loyal bunch. Crystal was poorly written for, but she did the best she could with the material she was given. Crystal's last day airing on Days will be the last episode of Days that I ever watch again. I'm done!**

**Now onto Crystal. I see this as a plus. Now she can focus all of her time and energy into her web projects and if she decides not to work on another daytime drama she can pick and choose what other projects she wants to do without have to answer or get permission from NBC. You all remember when she went back to Days, NBC had to give her permission to star in Venice. I'm also looking forward to her new web series The Grove. I know I won't get to see Crystal on TV as often as I would like, but there is YT for Otalia videos and I have both Venice DVDs, so I can at least watch her whenever I want to.**

**I've said this on a couple of boards and other soap related websites. I truly believe that Ken Corday is jealous of Crystal's success. With very little money, a volunteer crew and loyal friends she created a successful show. Actors were knocking down her door to be a part of Venice. I haven't heard of any actors knocking down Kenny's door to be on Days. The woman knows every single side of this business; not only the acting, but the writing and how to tell a story with a slow build. She knows how to assemble the right people, the actors, Susan Flannery as a director and adding Jill Laurie Hurst to the writing team. She also knows the monetary side of things. Crystal would have never contemplated doing Venice if there any possibility of her losing money hand over fist. She's too smart for that. And what she doesn't know, she LEARNS! If you tried to put the knowledge that she has learn about websites, servers and band with into Ken Corday's brain; he head would explode. And let's face it, folks, that would be an improvement.**

**So to Crystal I say onward to The Grove and back to Venice. I will gladly buy merchandise and subscriptions in total support of her endeavors. The one and only thing I will thank Days of Our Lives for is Crystal's appearance at the Atlanta book signing. That may have very well been my only opportunity to meet her and it's an experience I will cherish always and never forget.**

**Now on to the next chapter of You Are May Everything. Forgive me for not giving you a detailed wedding. I've written several in the last few stories I've written, so I am kinda weddinged out. Alas, enjoy!**

* * *

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 36**

The next morning both ladies awoke in plenty of time to not be rushed. After breakfast each had appointments for some pampering: mani/pedis, massages and lastly getting their hair and makeup done. Natalia stayed in the house and got dressed there. Olivia got dressed in one of the tents that had been setup outside off to the side of where the altar and congregation were setup. Olivia had hired additional security, Greg and Leon were in charge of that. They had setup a checkpoint at the driveway entrance on the main road. No one got in unless they were on the invite list and Olivia and Natalia had also provided security with a list of names that were absolutely not to be admitted.

So far things were moving smoothly. Both ladies were almost ready, just the last minute touches of jewelry, flowers, bouquets and such. Soon the music began and Emma and Ava were making their way down the aisle. Next Olivia came down the aisle on Sam's arm and lastly Natalia's on Rafe's arm. Their vows were beautiful, heartfelt and teary eyed as expected. The kiss between the brides was soft and gentle. Their kisses were only broken when the congregation began clapping and hollering congrats to the brides. Both women blushed as the separated remembering that they had an audience. They quickly headed back up the aisle and into the farmhouse and straight to their bedroom.

As soon as the bedroom door closed, Olivia pushed Natalia up against the door kissing her hard. Only when oxygen became a necessity did they break their kiss.

"We did it! We're married!" Said Olivia.

"Yes, we are my love, forever." Replied Natalia as she gave Olivia a chaste kiss.

"Come on, Honey; we need to get changed. We still have our reception to attend." Continued Natalia.

"We can be late, you know, fashionably late." Said Olivia with a hint of mischief as she unzipped her wife's dress.

After Natalia stepped out of the dress and laid it on the bed, she turned to help her wife out of her wedding attire. Now both ladies were clad in their only underwear and hose. Olivia pulled her wife against her body, needing to feel as much skin as she could. She drewl Natalia into a searing kiss; her tongue demanding entrance. Olivia started moving them towards the bed and when the backs of Natalia's legs came in contact with the bed, she reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Un uh. Later. There'll be plenty of time later for that. Let's get dressed." Said Natalia as she stepped away from Olivia picking up her wedding gown to hang in their closet.

Olivia pouted at the loss of her wife in her arms and the feeling of her empty lips.

"Just so you know, I'd rather lock ourselves in here instead of entertaining a barn full of people. Just sayin'." Replied Olivia.

"Oh, I know, Honey. Trust me. We will have plenty of time for that later. Do you need to take a cold shower before changing?" Teased Natalia as she slipped into her sundress for the reception.

Olivia stuck her tongue out at her wife.

"No, spoilsport. I think I can manage, thank you very much." Replied Olivia.

"Good to know. Now get dressed. We don't want to keep our guests waiting."

"You don't, I do."

"Olivia?"

"Fine fine. I'm going. OK?" Said Olivia as she retrieved her suit that she is wearing to the reception.

Now both ladies were dressed and descended the stairs to the living room finding Ava there waiting.

"Finally! Did you guys have to have a quickie or something?" Said Ava sarcastically.

"Ava! No, we did not have a quickie!" Replied Olivia emphatically.

The ladies passed Ava heading into the kitchen to the back door when Ava spoke again.

"I get it. Natalia would let you." Said Ava.

Olivia stopped and turned back to Ava giving her a hard stare before continuing out the back door.

"She's so whipped." Said Ava under her breath.

After a couple of hours dancing, toasting and enjoy their time with family and friends, the brides said their goodbyes. They would be seeing family tomorrow, so they took a few minutes to speak to their other guests thanking each of them for their love and support. The appropriately decorated limo arrived and the ladies ushered themselves into the back. They spent the entire ride to the Beacon making out in the back of the limo. This was a first for Natalia so the ladies just enjoyed themselves and had fun.

When they arrived at the Beacon, there waiting for them at the entrance were just about every employee who was working that day. They formed a procession of two lines that the ladies would have to walk through. As they did, they were peppered with birdseed and congratulations. They walked hand in hand with their free hands each carrying their overnight bags and purses. The bellhop was holding the elevator for the couple. Once inside, alone, Olivia pushed the button for the top floor for the penthouse suite and then pulled Natalia in for a kiss. Their kiss lasted the entire ride; as the elevator slowed to a stop so did their kisses. Olivia gently rested her forehead against her wife's drinking in the love she saw in her eyes.

They exited the elevator still hand in hand walking to the door to their room for the next 18 to 20 hours. Olivia swiped the key card and opened the door. She stopped her wife as Natalia started into the room.

"I…" Started Olivia.

"What? Is something wrong?" Asked Natalia.

"No, it's just…I know you like tradition and I can't…"

A light bulb went off in Natalia's head. She took Olivia's bag and purse from her wife and set them just inside the door along with her bag and purse. Natalia stood back up and pulled Olivia into her arms. A hand reached up to gently caress her cheek as Natalia looked deep into Olivia's eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Asked Natalia.

"With my life." Replied Olivia barely above a whisper.

Natalia placed a chaste kiss to her wife's lips. As she pulled away, she stepped to Olivia's side one arm across the back just below her shoulders and the other quickly went behind her knees as Natalia bent down to pick up her wife.

"Nata…!" Exclaimed Olivia.

The only reason Olivia didn't finish her thought was because she was amazed at how easily Natalia picked her up and carried her across the threshold. The door closed behind them as Natalia reached the bed and easily laid her wife down.

"Who said I had to be the one carried across the threshold?" Asked Natalia still standing but supporting her weight on the bed with a hand at each of Olivia's shoulders.

"No one…I just…How the hell did you manage to do that?"

"Years of hard labor, Olivia. It finally came in handy wouldn't you say?" Replied Natalia as she kissed her wife.

Olivia started to sit up and Natalia moved to allow her to stand. Now was the first time that they paid any attention to their room. There were lit candles sprinkled about the room; in one corner was a room service cart with a bottle of chilling champagne, a bowl of beautiful ripe strawberries and a unlit burner under a bowl of chocolate waiting to be melted..

Olivia turned back to her wife and pulled Natalia close to her. Their lips gravitated towards each. Slowly a dance of kisses, caresses and undressing began; soon completely unclothed the ladies fell into bed and made love for the first time as a married couple.

It had been a few hours now; the ladies had made love and fallen sleep. Not only exhausted from their bedroom activities, but from the week building up the wedding. Olivia woke first. She slid from the bed and walked over to the room service cart. She pulled the cap off of the burner and lit it to begin melting the chocolate. After a few minutes and with a little bit of stirring the chocolate was melting easily. She rolled the cart back over to the bed. After she got back in bed she positioned the cart next to her side of the bed. Olivia gently pulled the sheet from her wife's body. Natalia was on her back and didn't move as the sheet was pulled from body.

Olivia dipped the spoon back into the chocolate and dripped off a bit of the excess. As she turned back to her wife a telling smile graced her face. Olivia touched the spoon to her lips checking that the temperature was not too hot. Satisfied, she proceeded to bring the spoon within a few inches of her wife's chest. Slowly, she drizzled the chocolate on Natalia's upper chest then across each breast, circling the nipple and leaving a little to puddle in the small of Natalia's throat. Olivia quickly returned the spoon to the bowl and slid down in the bed and next to her wife.

Olivia stared a moment at Natalia still sleeping peacefully unaware of her wife's ministrations. Olivia moved slowly lowering her lips to the sweetness that now decorated Natalia's body. Her lips first sought out that soft patch of skin at the top of Natalia's chest next to her shoulder. As Olivia followed the trail of chocolate soft moans we now escaping from Natalia's mouth. Olivia felt small caresses now being drawn on her back, unconsciously by her wife. She continued along the trail to that now hardening nub. Olivia took her time in cleaning all the chocolate from her wife's breast.

It was now that Natalia became fully awake to her wife's actions; as she blinked her eyes awake clearing the lingering sleep from them she saw the strings of brown liquid across her body. She smiled and thought of how beautiful loving Olivia truly is; not only in the physical sense but how connected she felt to Olivia. The things that Olivia made her feel were beyond all her prior conception about the physical act of making love.

"Save some of that for me." Said Natalia now briefly interrupting her wife.

When Olivia lifted her head from Natalia's breast to look into her wife's eyes, she saw a mischievous twinkle about them. Natalia saw very dilated green eyes. With only the candle light in the room, her wife's eyes looked the darkest green she had ever seen them.

"Hey." Replied Olivia.

"Having fun?" Asked Natalia.

"Tons, care to joint me?"

"Always."

Olivia moved up slightly to capture Natalia's lips. Natalia could taste the remnants of the chocolate on Olivia's lips and tongue. The kiss didn't end until Natalia was satisfied that she had sufficiently removed all of the lingering chocolate.

Olivia returned to her edible canvas before giving Natalia a turn with the sugary concoction. A few hours later all of the chocolate was gone and nearly all of the champagne; however there still sat on the room service cart the full bowl of strawberries.

TBC…


	37. Chapter 37

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 37**

The next morning, Natalia woke first as was the case most mornings. It was little before 8am. She quickly used the bathroom and returned to bed. She settled next to her wife and watched. Natalia had done this several times since the ladies had started sharing a bed, but today, this morning, she couldn't remember a time before seeing Olivia this happy, this content, awake or not. Olivia was totally relaxed still in a deep sleep. Her breathing was steady; Natalia couldn't resist, she had to lay her head upon her wife's chest to listen to her heartbeat. After a few moments of solitude, Natalia went ahead and ordered room service; a pot of coffee, belgian waffles with fresh strawberries and bananas, sausage and juice.

The few noises of the room service cart being brought into the room had slowly brought Olivia into consciousness. She felt the bed dip and a warm body settle against her. She turned and snuggled into Natalia. Natalia didn't want to wake Olivia, but she knew that they needed to eat if they wanted some time together before having to meet the kids. Now the aroma of the sausage and waffles helped to stir Olivia awake more.

"I smell food." Mumbled Olivia, her voice still laden with sleep.

"I ordered some breakfast. I don't know about you, but I'm quite hungry. It seems someone gave me a bit of a workout last night." Replied Natalia.

Olivia shifted to place a lingering kiss to her wife's pulse point.

"A workout huh?" Replied Olivia.

"Yep. You see I got married yesterday so my wife and I celebrated. We made love so many times last night I think I lost count."

"Sounds like your wife is insatiable."

"She is, but so am I."

Olivia had shifted to settle her body on top of her wife's. She had been laying kisses along Natalia's neck, throat and chin. She paused a moment stilling her movements completely. She couldn't help but drown in Natalia's big brown eyes.

"I love you." Said Olivia with very raw emotion.

"I never thought I would ever have this, someone who loves me so completely that I am able to fully give myself to them. You saved me from myself." Continued Olivia as she broke from gazing into those brown orbs.

"Hey…hey. Look at me. I love you. There is so much love and joy in my heart for you, it is overflowing. We took a long hard road to get to this point, but we did it. We are here, together, with our family. I am so thankful that you are not only willing but able to give yourself to me; that is such a gift, Olivia. And I will treasure it always."

Olivia couldn't stop herself, she claim her wife's lips with a hard, passionate, love filled kiss. She went back for a couple more kisses after breaking the initial kiss.

"As much as I would so love to make love to my wife, again, we should probably eat something." Said Natalia.

"It could wait." Hinted Olivia as she started laying kisses on her wife's chest.

"It could, but I had another thought in mind." Said Natalia who had now manage to slip from her wife's pouting clutches.

Olivia watched in awe of her wife's olive skinned nude body as Natalia got up from the bed pulling on the slip of a silk robe. She had always admired the female form, but Natalia, her wife's body is the only one that sends waves of heat throughout her body settling between her legs. Olivia took a deep breath and tried to stave off her building arousal.

"Do tell, my dear wife. What did you have in mind?" Asked Olivia.

"Well, I thought after we enjoy this hearty breakfast, we might take a bath in the oversized jacuzzi tub?"

Olivia got up quickly from the bed and pulled on a pair of lounge pants and a tank top that were laying on the plush chair next to their bed. She joined her wife at the table for breakfast. Both ladies were quite famished and ate more than they thought they would. They straightened the plates on the cart and Natalia pushed it out into the hall.

Natalia didn't hear her wife come up behind her. Olivia wrapped her arms around her wife just as Natalia was closing the door.

"Someone said something about a bath? A shared bath? In a big jacuzzi tub." Said Olivia who had pulled Natalia back against her.

"I did. This way Honey." Replied Natalia as she left her wife's embrace and tugged Olivia by the hand towards the bathroom.

Natalia started filling the tub while Olivia lit a few candles and dimmed the lights. She also set out fresh towels and such. Soon both ladies were settled into the big tub letting the hot bubbling water sooth their sore muscles. They made love once before finding a comfortable position to relax and enjoy the bath. It didn't take long for Olivia to fall back asleep. Her wife let her sleep for a while longer before waking her. They finished their bath and got dressed. They went ahead and repacked their bags before heading downstairs to the restaurant.

The kids didn't bother trying to wake their moms up the next morning. The just went to the Beacon restaurant as planned at 12:30pm to wait for the newlyweds. Ava and Rafe were teasing and tickling Emma and did not see their moms come into the restaurant. The ladies stopped and observed for a few minutes. They each had an arm wrapped around the other's waist leaning against each other.

"I don't want to wait." Said Natalia fighting tears.

"Well, they are right there, come on." Replied Olivia as she started to the table.

"No, Honey. That's not what I meant." Added Natalia as she stopped her wife.

"I don't understand, Talia."

"More kids. I don't want to wait. As soon as we get back from our honeymoon can we look into sperm donors?" Asked Natalia.

Olivia was now facing her wife, taking in the tears of happiness and love that were building in her big beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you sure? You don't want sometime with just us?"

"We've had that, for the most part. I would love to have another child, maybe two and I don't want to wait anymore. We've finally found our happiness and this, more kids, it would be icing on the cake, so to speak." Said Natalia as she took her hands in hers and tugged her closer.

"Alright, operation Baby Spencer-Rivera will go into effect when we get back."

"Spencer-Rivera?"

"Yeah, I know we hadn't discussed our names, but what do you think? Spencer-Rivera?" Asked Olivia.

"I like it, I like it a lot. Almost as much as I like you." Teased Natalia.

"Let's go. Sooner we eat, then sooner we can be on our way to a warm sunny beach." Said Olivia as they made their way through the restaurant.

"You still aren't going to tell me where we are going?"

"Not just yet, soon, Baby, soon."

After a long lunch with the kids, they saw the ladies to the airport. Olivia had a private jet waiting. Natalia didn't know it yet, but Olivia had signed a leasing deal with a private airline that offered small private jets. So basically, at their beck and call, a private plane would always be ready and waiting for them when they need it.

Once they were at cruising altitude, Olivia filled in her wife on the leasing arrangements. Then they cuddled on the long sofa.

"So, will you tell me now where we are going?" Asked Natalia.

"I thought I'd show you where I came from." Replied Olivia.

Natalia sat up and looked at her wife.

"San Cristobel? We're going to San Cristobel?"

"Yes, Sweetie, we are. I have the honeymoon suite reserved at the resort that I used to work in. I promise you the view will be spectacular, the white sandy beaches and the ocean blue waters. We can do whatever you want. You name it."

Natalia leaned in and captured her wife's lips in a deep kiss and then gave her a few eskimo kisses.

"First, I want to make love with my wife…"

"Yes, I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Then, I'd like to see where you grew up, if that's OK?"

"We can do that."

"It won't be too hard for you?"

"No, I've been back once before; but now, I think with my current emotional state of blissful happiness, I won't have any problems at all there." Replied Olivia giving her wife a chaste kiss.

"What else?" Continued Olivia.

"Well, maybe we can charter a boat and you can give me a tour of the island from the water. I've never been to the ocean before. We can snorkel right, I don't think I want to learn to scuba dive. I'm sure there is more."

"We have plenty of time. We can do everything or nothing, though I wouldn't mind spending the next two weeks making love with you as often as humanly possible." Replied an increasing aroused Olivia.

"Don't you worry, wife of mine. There will be lots of love making over the next two weeks, that I can guarantee you." Said Natalia capturing her wife's lips again.

TBC…


	38. Chapter 38

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 38**

The sun was just starting to set when their private jet landed at the small airport on the island. Waiting for them was a jeep with no doors and a soft top. The grounds crew loaded the ladies luggage into the back of the jeep. One of the crewman saw Natalia into the passenger seat while her wife was talking with the pilot. A few moments later Olivia climbed into the driver's seat.

"Not that I really mind, but a jeep?" Asked Natalia as Olivia got settled and fastened the seated belt.

"Truth be told, a jeep is the only way, in my opinion, to really enjoy seeing the island. If you want a different car we can exchange it?" Replied Olivia.

"No, the jeep is fine; it's just not what I would have pictured. I assumed a limo or something would be waiting."

"Well, I never had money growing up. It was only the last couple of years before I moved to the states that I really came into my own. So when I am back here, I try to remember the good times. Living on this island can be carefree. I can remember growing up when my father was still alive, on Saturday mornings after breakfast he'd take me and Marissa load us up in his jeep and drive for hours. He knew all the off the beaten path trails that led down to the beaches, secluded areas. We'd stay at the beach, playing in the sand, the water and have a picnic lunch. We always hated going home because my mom would never be happy to see us. I think she was jealous of the relationship our dad had with us and she wasn't a part of it."

"Why not? Didn't your father invite her to come, make a family day of it?" Asked Natalia.

Olivia didn't say anything at first. Natalia watched as Olivia pushed in the clutch and shifted the gears before cranking the jeep. She let the engine run just a minute while she adjusted the mirrors and turned on the running lights. Natalia observed how her wife expertly shifted the gears into reverse to turn around and the shifted back into first slowly popping the clutch as they moved forward smoothly. It was as if Olivia drove a stick everyday which was not the case. Natalia was impressed with how well her wife handled the vehicle.

"When my mom found out she was pregnant for the third time, something changed in her. Maybe it was post partum depression and she never recovered from it, I don't know. To me she saw Sammy as a burden. During the summer when our father wasn't at home, she made me and Marissa watch Sammy while she did some house work and then spent the rest of the day in her room. I have no idea what she did with Sammy when we were in school. Before Sammy she would tag along sometimes but then she stopped coming. I don't think I ever knew the real person my mom was."

"So there is a lot to see on the island. I, also, thought we might rent a yacht we could do a day trip or even spend a night or two at sea. What do you think?" Continued Olivia.

"That all sounds wonderful. Just being with you is all I need." Said Natalia gently lifting her wife's hand from the gearshift and lacing their fingers together.

Olivia picked up their joined hands bringing them to her mouth and placed a kiss to the back of her wife's hand and returned them to the center console with a smile directed at her wife. It wasn't long before they pulled up to the large resort. It was beach front and they pulled up to the overhang at the front door to the valet. As they got out, the valet waved for a bellhop, Natalia went about seeing to the unloading of their luggage while Olivia dealt with the valet. Soon all three approached the front desk to check in. They were given the honeymoon suite as reserved; the bellhop was holding the elevator waiting on his patrons. After a short elevator ride the bellhop led the ladies into their luxurious suite. Olivia saw him to the door giving him a nice tip. When she turned around she saw that Natalia had gone out onto the balcony. The resort was on the east side of the island so just the remnants of the orange hue from the setting sun lit the sky.

Olivia walked up to her wife hugging her from behind. Natalia leaned back into her wife as Olivia's arms circled her waist.

"It's beautiful here." Said Natalia.

"It is, wait till you see the sunrise." Said Olivia as she placed a kiss to her wife's pulse point.

"You hungry? Do you want to order room service or eat in one of the restaurants?" Asked Olivia.

"I think I'd like to eat in one of the restaurants if that's OK with you?"

"Whatever you want my dear wife, you wish is my command."

"Really?" Said Natalia turning around in her wife's arms.

"Yes, really."

"Hmm. How about we test that theory a little later?" Replied Natalia as she gently captured her wife's lips.

Before Natalia could speak again a soft rumble came from her stomach interrupting their kiss; both ladies couldn't help but giggle.

"So apparently food is first on the agenda this evening. Which restaurant do you want to go to?" Asked Olivia.

"I know we will have to change clothes, but I'd love to eat in the restaurant that you worked in."

"Dinner at the best five star restaurant on the island coming up. Come, let's go change clothes."

The ladies quickly changed out of the casual wear and into more formal attire and they left the suite heading to the elevators. There were also two outdoor restaurants, one at the largest pool, the other on the beach. There were two other restaurants located on the first floor. Natalia was surprised when Olivia pushed the button for the top floor in the elevator.

"Honey?" Asked Natalia.

"The restaurant is on the top floor. You have a view of just about the entire island." Said Olivia as they exited the lift.

Olivia tugged her wife forward to the maître d'.

"Good evening, welcome. Do you have a reservation?" Asked the maître d'.

"No, we just checked in." Replied Natalia.

"I'm sorry we are fully booked this evening."

"Would you please tell Chef Pierre that Olivia Spencer is here." Replied Olivia.

The maître d' frowned and started to reply when Natalia interrupted him.

"Please, there's no one else waiting. It will only take a minute." Said Natalia sweetly showing her dimples.

The maître d' relaxed his posture, he nodded and headed off through the restaurant towards the kitchen. Natalia took those few minutes to take in her surroundings. The restaurant was very elegant, with the sun now almost set looking out of the windows one could see lights from the other businesses and homes on the island; also you could see lights out across the ocean from the boats that were just off shore.

"I bet the view during the day is amazing from up here." Said Natalia.

"It is, but I'm enjoy this view right now." Said Olivia as she pulled her wife into her arms.

They were interrupted when the maître d' returned.

"Right this way ladies, we have a table for two ready."

"Thank you." Replied Olivia.

Soon they were seated next to the window overlooking one of the island's marinas. Their waiter had come and gone with the drink orders. He returned quickly delivering their drinks and telling them about the specials for the evening. As the evening wore on, the ladies enjoyed each course of the meal, each delectable dish seemingly better than the prior one. As they placed their dessert order, Olivia asked the waiter if she could speak to the chef when he had a free moment. The waiter said he would deliver the message.

The ladies had finished their dessert and were savoring their after dinner gourmet decaf coffee. Olivia couldn't help it, though out their entire dinner she was craving her wife's touch and now that both hands are no longer needed; she reached her free hand across the table begging for her wife's hand. Natalia brought her hand to meet her wife's; Olivia slipped her hand under her wife's and stroked her fingers as she drowned in Natalia's big brown eyes. Their locking gaze was broken as someone cleared their throat.

"Ma cheri? Olivia?" Said a voice in an obvious french accent.

"Pierre!" Said Olivia as she stood to hug her former mentor.

After a kiss to each cheek their separated slightly.

"How are you? It's been far too long, ma cheri!" Said Pierre.

"I'm good, very good. I have someone I want you to meet." Said Olivia as she held her hand out to Natalia.

"Pierre, I'd like you to meet my soul mate, the love of my life; this is my wife, Natalia."

"Ah, someone has finally captured your heart and tamed the beast?" Replied Pierre with a smirk.

"Yes, she has. She's made me whole." Added Olivia.

Natalia offered her hand in greeting only to be surprised when Pierre pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss to each cheek too.

"No, no. You ma cheri are family. Thank you for putting a smile on this one's face." Said Pierre referring to Olivia.

"It's a pleasure. I love her so much, there aren't enough words." Replied Natalia.

The next few minutes were spent with Pierre and Olivia catching up a bit. There was a promise to have lunch one afternoon for a much longer visit. Pierre took his leave and returned to the kitchen and the ladies sat back down to finish the last few swallows of the coffee. The waiter stopped back by to inform the ladies that their dinner was on the house. Olivia knew better than to protest; this was just the kind of person Pierre is. As they stepped into the elevator, Olivia suggested a short walk on the beach to help settle the lavish meal they had just enjoyed. The exited the hotel on the beach side and followed the lighted path down towards the water. They could hear the ocean crashing against the shore; they also heard music that got louder the closer they got to the shore. There they found an outdoor bar and off to the side was a small band playing. The opted to forgo their walk and found a table. Neither had any alcohol during dinner so their each ordered a drink.

After a few songs it was obvious the band was playing a large variety of music versus one genre. When the next slow song started, Olivia stood and held her hand out to her wife.

"May I have this dance?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes, you may." Replied Natalia.

The ladies moved into each other's arms, Olivia hands encircling her wife's waist and Natalia's landing on her wife's shoulders. With Olivia's slight height advantage over her wife, her cheek rested against Natalia's temple; slowly they began swaying to the music. As the song was nearing its end, Olivia felt her wife shift in her arms, then she felt butterfly kisses against her the side of her neck. The need to make love to her wife had been slowly growing as the evening wore on, but now…now…

"Talia, if you don't stop doing that I can't be held responsible for my actions." Said Olivia in a very husky voice laced with arousal.

"Maybe I don't want you to be responsible. Maybe I want you to take me back upstairs and act on those oh so naughty thoughts that I know are running rampant in your brain." Replied Natalia as she continued to lay kisses to her wife's neck.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Come on wife of mine." Exclaimed Olivia as she tugged her wife back toward the hotel and to their suite.

TBC…


	39. Chapter 39

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 39**

Once the ladies were back to their suite, Olivia put the "do not disturb" placard on the door while Natalia pull the covers back on the bed. Natalia was still bent over slightly when she was engulfed from behind by her wife doing her best to lay kisses to her neck through long locks of raven hair. Natalia stood and turned around in her wife's arms. She was barely around before Olivia attacked her lips passionately. Easily, the ladies undressed each other leaving a pile of clothes on the floor beside the bed.

Natalia woke early the next morning having fell into a deep sleep, exhausted, but very very satisfied. She looked at the clock to see that there was still 30 minutes or so before the sun was start rising. She decided she wanted to see the sunrise on the beach with her wife. She quickly ordered a half pot of coffee and then preceded to attempt to wake her wife up. Natalia crawled back into bed and over to her wife.

Olivia was on her back still nude except for the sheet covering her body. Natalia leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to her wife's lips and slowly drew her hand under the sheet to her wife's stomach. She began caressing it as she stole another kiss.

"Olivia? Can you wake up for me sweetheart?"

Her request was initially met with silence; so she tried again.

"Olivia, baby, open your eyes for me, please?"

Olivia was becoming more aware of her surroundings. Even without opening her eyes, she knew it was still much too early to be awake. She could hear her wife calling for her to wake up. She also knew that if her wife continued caressing her stomach that she'd definitely be in a state to continue with their activities from the previous night.

Natalia was moving in for a third kiss and her hand shifted slightly lower and across to Olivia's hip, one of Olivia's many erogenous zones. This time when their lips met Olivia was ready. A free hand immediately went to the back of her wife's head holding her in place as Olivia pushed her tongue forward demanding entrance to which Natalia easily complied. Olivia didn't release her wife until the need for oxygen became too great.

"Wow, OK, you're awake now." Said Natalia catching her breath.

"Yes, I am. Now if you don't mind I'd like to continue what you started." Said Olivia as she sat up trying to capture her wife's lips again.

"Un-uh, nope."

Natalia moved away from her wife causing Olivia to fall face first into Natalia's now vacate side of the bed and pillow.

"Ugh! Woman! I'm awake at this ungodly hour and aside from sleeping the only other thing I would want to do at this time of night is make love to you. So come're." Demanded Olivia holding her hand out to her wife.

Before Natalia could respond, there was a knock on their door. Olivia quickly covered herself with the loose sheet as Natalia clad in a robe went to answer the door. The room service waiter pushed the cart just inside the door and Natalia pulled it the rest of the way in without him having to come inside. She quickly signed the ticket and closed the door.

"So, I woke up early this morning and decided I wanted to see the sunrise, one the beach, with my wife." Said Natalia as she fixed both her and Olivia a cup of coffee.

Olivia didn't say anything, she just watched her wife fix their coffees. Natalia realized that she didn't get a response from Olivia; she glanced over her shoulder as she was putting the finishing touches on their coffees and saw a faraway look in her wife's eyes. Olivia didn't even realize that she had gotten lost in thought until Natalia sat back down on the bed beside her calling to her to get her attention.

"Hey, where did you go?" Asked Natalia as she handed hot beverage gently to her wife.

"Huh, sorry. Guess I'm not awake yet." Replied Olivia sheepishly.

Olivia took a sip of her coffee but wouldn't look Natalia in the eyes. Natalia followed her eyes down wanting to see into her wife's beautiful green eyes.

"Hey, look at me." Said Natalia as a finger trailed under her wife's chin turning it in her direction.

"Olivia. Talk to me. Do you not want to go with me to see the sunrise?"

"No, no, that's not it. I don't know, sometimes it just hits me."

"What does?"

Olivia took Natalia's coffee from her and set them both on the night stand. When she turned she took both of her wife's hands and pulled them to her chest, pulling her wife closer to her.

"For the first time in my life, I am happy, truly happy. So much of my childhood was tarnished by my mother and how she treated us. Then it only got worse after… and then she died. For the longest time the only bright spot in my life was Emma, but now, I have everything I have ever dreamt of having. And sometimes it just hits me, that I have my family and someone who loves me so completely and so totally… it's just…"

Natalia let go of one hand and brought it to her wife's cheek.

"It's OK. We've both had hard difficult lives. It just makes us appreciate what we have all the more."

Natalia leaned in for a soft kiss and when she pulled back, she made sure that Olivia saw deep into her own eyes.

"I love you. I'm so in love with you Olivia. You are mine, now and forever. And I'm never letting you go. You're stuck me with."

Natalia thumbed the tears off of her wife's cheeks as Olivia nodded in response due to the emotional lump that had formed in her throat.

"Now, how about you go wash your face and get dressed, I'll do the same and we'll go see the beautiful sunrise together?"

Again, Natalia was met with a teary nod of the head from her wife. Olivia scrambled from the bed nude in all her glory, intentionally sashaying into the bathroom. Natalia shook her head at her wife's antics as she got up from the bed to. Soon both ladies were dressed in shorts, long sleeve tees and sandals making their way out to the beach. They followed the path they did the night before to the outdoor bar which was empty now accept for a couple of workers starting their work day cleaning and preparing for the day.

The ladies asked one of the workers if they could borrow a lounge chair for a little while and he told them to go ahead. They found a spot near where the sand was packed and starting to harden. They had brought along a blanket just in case the wind off the surf was a bit cool. They got settled on the lounger all wrapped up in the blanket and each other. The ladies were quiet as they watch the orange and pink colors slowly grow and brighten in the sky. They could literally feel the ambient temperature warm up as the sun slowly rose in the sky. They continued to stare out in the morning sky even after the sunrise.

Olivia turned her head slightly and placed a lingering kiss to her wife's pulse point.

"I love you." Said Olivia.

Natalia turned and gave her wife a chaste kiss as she responded.

"I love you, too, honey."

"Let's go back inside, gets some breakfast then I want to show you the island." Replied Olivia.

They ladies got up from the lounger and folded up their blanket. They returned the lounge chair from the spot where they got it. Their hands automatically searched the other out and fingers naturally laced together. Hand in hand they headed back to their suite to start the first day of their honeymoon.

TBC…


	40. Chapter 40

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 40**

The ladies had finished breakfast and showered. They packed their swimsuits and an extra change of clothes, their beach towels, sun block and a few other miscellaneous items. They stopped in one of the shops and bought a cooler; there they were able to purchase ice, sodas and water. They also picked up a few prepackage snack items. When the left the gift shop Natalia assumed they were heading for the jeep, but Olivia led them back to the elevators. She trusted her wife so she didn't say anything though she was curious as to where they were headed. That question was answered when she saw Olivia punch the top floor in the elevator.

The restaurant had not opened yet and they were immediately met by one of the bartenders.

"I'm sorry, the restaurant isn't open yet; we open at 11am." Said the bartender curtly.

"I'd like to see Chef Pierre please. Tell him Olivia Spencer is here." Replied Olivia with just a bit of attitude and all the confidence in the world.

The bartender didn't hesitate as he turned on his heel and headed for the kitchen door. Barely a minute had passed when the bartender returned from the kitchen closely followed by Chef Pierre.

"Ma cheri! What brings you by this morning?" Said Pierre as he kissed both ladies on each cheek.

"I was hoping you might let me poke around in your kitchen for a few minutes. I'm taking Natalia on a tour of the island and wanted to pack a picnic lunch."

"Normally, I would say yes, but please, let me. Have a seat." Said Pierre as he led them to the bar.

"Marcus, here will fix you whatever you like…a bloody mary, perhaps a mimosa? Give me five minutes and you shall have your picnic lunch." Continued Pierre.

"Pierre…" Started Olivia.

"Un-uh, as you say. Sit." Said Pierre sternly.

Olivia conceded to Pierre and joined her wife who was already seated at the bar. Pierre took the cooler from Olivia and went back into the kitchen. Neither wanted any alcohol just yet, so Natalia ordered orange juice and Olivia asked for a mix of orange and pineapple juice. Sure enough 5 minutes later Pierre returned with the cooler.

"Here you are. Enjoy!" Offered Pierre.

The ladies said goodbye and headed downstairs to the main lobby. They didn't have to wait long at all for the valet to retrieve their jeep. The valet helped them load their bags and cooler and saw each one into the jeep. Olivia shook the valet's hand in thanks leaving his tip in the palm of his hand. They each donned their sunglasses and hats and were now off for a day of sightseeing, explorer and relaxing.

The hotel was at one end of the island, so Olivia decided to drive up the coastal highway on one side, then wander through the middle part of the island eventually working their way back to the opposite side so that they could come back to the hotel via the coastal highway on the other side of the island. Olivia would pull off occasionally pointing out historical places or places that held sentimental value for her. By the time they reached Olivia's favorite spot on the island it was getting close to lunchtime. They were on the opposite end of the island where the only bluffs on the island were. They were several secluded spots because of how the bluffs had formed over the centuries.

When they turned off of the main road, Natalia wasn't surprised, they had been taking detours like this all morning. But when Olivia turned onto this narrow dirt road that looked like it hadn't seen a vehicle in years she was a little bit concerned, still she didn't say anything. Once the path became more rough, with a lot of dips and ruts on now slightly downward incline she couldn't help herself.

"Olivia?" She managed to eke out anxiously holding on to the available handles on her side of the jeep.

Olivia's hand left the gearshift long enough to place a comforting touch to her wife's thigh.

"It's OK. Trust me."

"I do, but are you sure we are going to be able to get back up?"

"Yes. We won't have any problems." Replied Olivia confidently.

Natalia tried to remain calm, though it seemed the terrain was getting worse. Then all of a sudden the road smoothed out. Where it was all jagged and rocky, there was hard packed sand. Trees were all around them basically putting them into a tunnel. It was dark enough that the headlights on the jeep automatically came on. She could see the end of the tunnel where the sun was shining brightly. Soon they exited the tunnel into this beautiful lagoon. The mouth of the lagoon was very narrow and that allowed the water in the lagoon to remain smooth with only small gentle waves reaching the shore.

Olivia parked the jeep at the tree line out of the sun. She turned off the engine but did not immediately get out. Her emotions were getting the better of her and her wife could see that.

"Honey?" Asked Natalia reaching for her wife's hand.

"I'm OK. It's just…this place bring back a lot of memories, all of which I want to share with you." Said Olivia as she leaned over to kiss her wife before turning to exit the jeep.

"Come on." Called Olivia.

They met at the back of the jeep where they retrieved their bags and the cooler. Natalia walked along side her wife as Olivia led them off to one side of the lagoon. They set their things down and spread the blanket out over the sand and then seated themselves to enjoy the gorgeous view.

"Olivia? This place…It's like paradise."

"I know. This is the place I told you about that my father would bring Marissa and I. It was our place, just for us."

Natalia watched as emotion over came her wife; tears were starting to form and gently roll down her cheeks. She shifted over on the blanket to be to draw her wife into her arms.

"What is it?" Asked Natalia as her arms enveloped her wife.

"I haven't…never…"

Olivia pulled away slightly from her wife and cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"I've never brought anyone here before. I only come once after my father died and that was the day that I left the island when I moved to Springfield. That was to say goodbye to my father and my life here."

"I'm honored that you want to share this place with me, your memories. It is a beautiful place, it almost feels magical. I'm surprised that it is not developed?"

"It's belongs to one of the oldest families on the island. A lot of them have died off. I think the last person left lives in a retirement community here. Rumor was that somewhere a few generations back there was a boy who was in love with a girl from the wrong side of the island so to speak. The boy's family forbade him from seeing the girl, but being teenagers as they were and in love they snuck around. Supposedly, there are caves in the bluff and that was their hideout. They would sneak out at night after everyone had gone to bed. On the weekends, their friends would cover for them so they could meet here for a few hours. The boy's parents were trying to set him up with the right kind of girl who everyone thought was a miss goody too shoes, but apparently she was the local snobby bitch. She got wind of the ill fated lovers still seeing each other and she told the boy's family. One Saturday afternoon, the boy's father and older brother followed the boy when he went to meet his beloved."

"What happened?"

"The caves are supposedly high up in the bluffs only accessible from the top of the bluffs. So you had to climb down from above to get to them. The father and brother managed to find the entrance to the cave and interrupted the lovers in an intimate moment. Things apparently became physical when the father and brother tried to separate the lovers. The girl tried to stop them and she was accidently pushed out of the cave. The boy watch in horror as his love fell over hundred feet to the jagged rocks below, to her death. The boy was in shock and it was easy for the father and brother to lead him away from the cave and back home."

"Oh my God, how horrible!"

"The father and brother didn't want word to get out that the boy had been consorting with a girl who was not from a proper family on the island so they spread a rumor that the girl had a crush on the boy and when her attempts to seduce him failed she killed herself in a fit of despair."

"That's not the end of the story is it?"

"No, about a week later, the boy exacted revenge against his father and brother."

"How?"

"He wrote a letter to the girl's family and sent a copy to the local newspaper. The letter explained his relationship to their daughter, his love for her and that exact sequence of events that lead to her death. The letter closed stating that his life has no meaning without her, so he was going to join her. A few hours later, the girl's father and some of the locals found his broken body on the same set of jagged rocks that took his love's life a week earlier."

"It's a San Cristobel's version of Romeo and Juliet? So what happened then?"

"The boy's family blamed the girl for their son's death and that sparked a family feud that continued for almost a century. Best I can remember, about 30 years ago that last few members of the girl's family left the island for the states and slowly the boy's family has dwindled to only one remaining survivor."

"Wow, both families were destroyed by their children's death and their hatred toward each other."

"That's the story. So I guess that boy's family never could bring themselves to sell the land and just left it alone."

"It would make a beautiful spot for a resort."

"It would, but I honestly never want to see that happen. This place is so untouched, like you said it's paradise. I don't think very many people know how to find it by land, some come by boat, but even then it has to be a motorized dingy because the mouth of the cove is so small, rocky and not to mention shallow."

"So, tell me about some of the times you were here with your father and sister?"

"OK…"

The ladies got comfortable on the blanket and Olivia began sharing her memories of being here with her father and Marissa.

TBC…


	41. Chapter 41

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 41**

After about an hour of Olivia sharing memories of her father and sister, Olivia's voice had picked up a bit of a rasp. So they decided to break for lunch.

"So let's see what Pierre packed for us?" Said Olivia as she opened the cooler.

"We have pâté and whole grain crackers, oh, you are going to love this!" Said Olivia as she pulled another container out of the cooler.

Olivia pulled out two containers handing one to her wife. Natalia went to opened hers while Olivia went to open hers.

"This is Pierre's famous San Cristobel summer salad. It's got romaine lettuce, spinach, purple cabbage, tomatoes, carrots, feta cheese, almonds, cranberries, yellow raisins and homemade croutons. The topper is his signature salad dressing. You will love it!" Said Olivia as she handed a napkin and fork to Natalia along with a bottle of water.

While Natalia started on her salad, Olivia spread some of the pâté on the crackers for them to share with the salad. The setting was something like out of a fairy tale…wonderful delicious food, the sun, the ocean breeze, the water gently lapping against the shore and the two lovers just being content with each other.

"Wow, this is good. The dressing, the tang of it mixing with the sweetness of the berries and raisins, just wow." Replied Natalia after a few bites of her salad.

The ladies enjoyed their lunch, conversation flowed easily as it always does. Mostly they talked about the kids and how much they missed them, wondering what they were doing. Before long lunch was done. As Olivia was putting the containers back into the cooler she noticed another container with a note attached to it, "This has never left my menu." Signed Pierre.

"We have dessert, I think." Said Olivia pulling the container out of the cooler.

"Dessert?"

"What does the note say?" Asked Natalia noticing the note attached.

Olivia pulled the sticky note off of the lid and handed it to her wife while Olivia opened the container.

"Oh my Go..osh." Replied a stunned Olivia thankful she caught her words in time.

Natalia smiled at her wife's gesture.

"What is it?"

Olivia was shocked that this dessert had always been on Pierre's menu.

"This was the first dessert I created for Pierre and it wasn't even my recipe." Said Olivia as she tilted the container for her wife to see.

"My mother, she was always a stickler, absolutely no sweets whatsoever. My father tried often, one piece of candy or a piece of pie every now and then wouldn't be a problem he'd say. It never mattered to her."

"What about on your birthday? No birthday cake?"

"No, we never had birthday parties. My mother would fix our favorite meal but that was about all the effort she'd put forth for us. Then one weekend, my mother was gone all day that Saturday some function for the church or something, my dad, who was a great cook himself decided to treat his girls. He went to the market just after our mom left. I was 11, I think and the market was just a couple of blocks away; when he came back he had two bags filled with every type of fruit I had ever seen and even then, some I hadn't. He got me and Marissa started on the fruit while he made an angel food cake. We washed, peeled and finely diced all the fruit. You had your normal oranges, apples, bananas and such, but there was also fruit native to the islands, star fruit, kiwi and coconut too. All in all I think there are 12 or so different types of fruit. We had all the fruit in a bowl, he some seltzer, a pinch of sugar and things like that and let it set while the cake finished. So once the cake was cooled, he sliced a piece off for each of us and then put a spoonful of the fruit compote over the slice. Now this was the hard part, we had to let it set for at least 10 minutes, so all of the yummy fruit juice would soak into the cake. Then with a glass of milk, we'd got our sweet treat."

"That does sound yummy." Said Natalia as she forked her first bite.

"Mmm. Olivia this is so good. We are definitely making this when we get home. So what's the note about it never leaving his menu."

"Well, I hadn't been at the hotel very long before our pastry chef quit suddenly. So I was really the only sous chef that Pierre could spare so I became the temporary pastry chef. I knew the basics, but I just hadn't had that experience to come up with those one of a kind, you'll always remember signature desserts. Then one Friday, due to bad a strom we didn't get our normal shipments in, which included our imported chocolate. The majority of our desserts had chocolate in them in some way. We didn't have enough to handle the volume of desserts we would need to get through the weekend. Pierre said I was in charge and that he was counting on me to not let him or our guests down. Then I remembered my father's recipe. I quickly went to work to make one for Pierre to taste. He loved it. He said it was so indicative of the islands, light, naturally sweet and all the fruits; he said it was perfect for the menu. He wanted to name it after me, but I said no, so we decided on 'Island Sweetness' for the name."

"Well, I love it. Your father knew his fruits." Said Natalia forked another bite and feeding it to her wife.

In silence they shared the one serving of the Island Sweetness. Once that was done, everything was packed back up and set out of the way except for their bottled water. Olivia then laid down and got comfortable on the blanket soaking in the warmth of the sun.

"Join me?" She asked her wife.

"Always." Replied Natalia as she laid down too and snuggled against her wife.

It didn't take long for the warm summer breeze and the close proximity of the ladies to each other for their arousal to build. Natalia slipped a hand under the seam of her wife's tank top and started to stroke the skin she found there. He wife matched her ministrations by snaking her hand under her wife's shirt to begin caressing the skin at the small of Natalia's back. Soon lips found each other and slowly clothes began to be discarded. Olivia paused long enough to retrieve a second blanket from their bag; she spread the blanket out to cover them; Olivia wouldn't care, but she knew of her wife's modesty and even though they were in a secluded spot she knew Natalia would prefer something to cover them. Olivia then proceeded to make love to her wife.

The ladies had fallen asleep after making love; Olivia was the first to stir about an hour later. Natalia was nestled at her side; she slipped from her embrace and the caused Natalia to gently rolled over onto her back. Olivia shifted to her side and stared down at her beautiful wife. Then she began to caress her cheek and that brought Natalia into consciousness.

"Hey you." Said Olivia quietly as she dropped down for a kiss.

"Hey. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, but you kinda wore me out."

"That's OK. We are on our honeymoon after all." Said Olivia wagging her eye brows.

Then Olivia quickly jumped up and pulled her wife along with her, neither one worrying about their nakedness.

"Come with me!" Said Olivia pulling Natalia towards the shoreline.

Natalia was doing something she thought she'd never do, go skinny dipping. She allowed herself to be pulled into the crystal blue waters. With very little tide coming in and no big waves, the ladies were able to swim around at their leisure. Natalia knew how to swim, though most of her experience swimming had been in a pool. This was her first time swimming in salt water. She was amazed to watch her wife; it was so easy to see that Olivia was very comfortable in the ocean waters, how could she not be growing up on a island. It didn't take long for the ladies to find themselves in each other's arms.

"Hey you." Said Olivia and Natalia settled against her body.

Olivia quickly stole a chaste kiss.

"Hmm, salty." Replied Natalia after the kiss.

"Well, yeah, that's what happens when you swim in the ocean."

"You know, I've never swam in anything other than a pool and skinny dipping…well, let's just say you are a bad influence on me."

"And you love it!"

"I do, very much so and I love you." Replied Natalia capturing her wife's lips in a more passionate kiss.

As they pulled apart, Natalia looked deep into her wife's emerald eyes. She was the only one that could see Olivia's soul, no one else. She could spend an eternity staring into those beautiful green eyes.

"I want to make love to my wife." Said Natalia emphatically.

When Olivia heard those words fall from her wife's mouth, barely above a whisper, so seductive and laden with burning arousal, she was speechless and nearly came right then and there. Almost in a trance she allowed her wife to lead them out of the water; she fell in behind Natalia as Natalia pulled them toward the blanket. Neither spoke any more words; when they reached the blanket they both sank to the knees. Olivia turned slightly to her wife to lay down on the blanket. Natalia stopped her long enough to plant a deep lust filled kiss to her lips. From that point, Olivia surrendered to her wife and let her take the lead.

Natalia slowly eased their bodies down onto the blanket; Olivia managed to pull the extra blanket over their bodies. Natalia wanted to repay her wife for the love and attention she and her body had received barely an hour ago. By now, Natalia's mouth had made its way to her wife's breasts; she showered each with equal attention before continuing towards her wife's belly button. She paused here for a few extra moments. Olivia would be the first to say that any place her wife touched her at any given time is an erogenous zone for her; however, her wife knew a few things about her wife's body that few others did. The underside of her wife's breasts, the inside of her wife's thighs and her belly button were especially sensitive for Olivia and with the right ministrations, very erogenous. Natalia laid kisses all around the area. Olivia was an innie where she was an outie. She knew how much Olivia love it when she'd dip her tongue inside her belly button.

Natalia spent just the right amount of time here pushing her wife closure to the edge. She knew exactly when to nudge her over the edge. Natalia soon settled herself between her wife's legs, her mouth attached to her wife's clit. Natalia managed to bring her wife to orgasm twice in a span of minutes. When she finished she moved back up to rejoin her wife. Olivia had just enough strength to cuddle into her wife's side before she dozed off.

It was only a half an hour later or so when Olivia stirred from her impromptu nap. She placed a lingering kiss to the underside of Natalia's jaw.

"Woman, the things you do to me." Another kiss. "Put me in another world. We should probably get a move on though." Said Olivia.

"We could spend the rest of the afternoon here and finish our tour of the island another day?"

"We could but I have a surprise for you tomorrow, so we should really finish our tour today."

"What surprise?"

"Nope, not telling…it's a secret." Said Olivia stealing a kiss from her wife.

"Come on, let's rinse off before we get dressed." Said Olivia pulling Natalia up and once again towards the ocean sans clothes.

About 20 minutes later, the ladies had rinsed the sand off, dried and redressed. They had everything packed up and loaded back into the jeep. They had an extra towel that the used to brush the excess sand from their feet before getting back in the jeep. Finally, everything was loaded, including themselves and they were ready to head back up to the main road. Natalia, remembering the path down, was a bit leery of them making the trip back up the steep, rutted and uneven road.

As they drove through the tunnel of trees, Olivia could tell that her wife was uncomfortable.

"It's OK, Natalia, trust me." Said Olivia giving her wife a supportive touch to her thigh.

As the jeep cleared the trees, Natalia felt she was looking at an impossible climb. Olivia shifted into first gear and turned the wheel slightly to avoid the deep ruts. There were some big bumps along the way and there was one spot that Olivia had to make two attempts to clear the knoll, but she did. Once they were through the worst of it, Natalia immediately relaxed. She even turned to the back of the jeep to retrieve to bottles of water for them as they approached the main road.

Olivia turned in the opposite way they had came in order to show her wife to other side of the island.

TBC…


	42. Chapter 42

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 42**

The ladies finished their tour of the island. It was nearing 5pm when they arrived back at the hotel. As soon as they were back to their room, they each showered to rinse the sweat, sand and salt from their bodies before they settled into the big jacuzzi tub for a long soothing soak. They opted to order room service and eat out on their private balcony. After dinner, the ladies crawled into one of the lounge chairs and snuggled together as the sun set. They could hear music in the background from the outdoor bar; they could hear the sea gulls and the ocean waves crashing along the shore. The ladies fixed a night cap and fell asleep on the sofa while watching a movie. They moved to the bed once Natalia realized they had fallen asleep on the sofa.

The next morning, Olivia was the first to rise. She called room service for breakfast. Natalia woke up not long after. They enjoyed their breakfast on the balcony before showering and dressing for the day. Olivia had showered first. After getting her shower, Natalia found her wife lounging on the balcony savoring her last cup of coffee. She sat down on the lounge chair at Olivia's hip facing her wife.

"Hey you." Said Natalia leaning down for a soft kiss.

"So I remember something about a surprise today?" Added Natalia pulling away from their kiss.

"Yes, my love. You'll need to pack for two nights, swimsuit, pajamas and casual." Said Olivia.

"Oh and just where are we going?" Asked Natalia pulling her wife's hand to her mouth for a kiss.

"We are going to spend two nights at sea. I told you I wanted to show you everything from my childhood. There a couple of reefs that I want to show you. They are so gorgeous. We can swim and lay in the sun. I've rented us a yacht."

Natalia was a bit shocked. She remembered Olivia mentioning renting a boat. Natalia had never been on a boat before other than a ferry.

"So what…How?"

"You don't get sea sick do you?" Asked Olivia.

"Uh…I don't know. I've never been on a boat before, except a ferry."

"Well, this one is big enough and with the weather forecast for calm seas, I think you'll be alright; but we'll have some dramamine on board just in case."

"So, is there like a crew or something?"

"Yes, there is a crew of five, the captain, first mate, a deckhand, a steward or stewardess and a chef. It'll be like our own floating hotel. So what do you say? You up for a few days at sea?"

Natalia seemed a little hesitant.

"Hey, what? What is it?" Asked Olivia noticing her wife reluctance.

"I don't know. You are used to this, being waited on and such. Not to mention spending that kind of money."

"What's the point of having money if you don't spend it and enjoy it?"

Olivia sat up and laid a hand to the underside of her wife's jaw and drew her eyes to her own.

"I know this is new to you, but you deserve it. You have worked all of your life tirelessly and most of the time for others, for Rafe, for Emma for me. Let me do this for you. It's your turn to be taken care of pampered and loved." Said Olivia sealing her declaration with a chaste kiss.

"It's just going to take some getting used to, that's all."

"OK, then. So, a couple days at sea? Yes?"

"Yes." Said Natalia as she pulled her wife in for a deep, lingering kiss.

Natalia got up from the lounger leaving her wife slightly stunned. As she walked back inside she turned back to see a still dazed Olivia sitting there. She loved having this affect on her wife.

"Come on, slowpoke. We've got a boat to catch!" Said Natalia.

"Huh, yeah…OK." Said Olivia finding her feet to follow her wife.

The ladies got their overnight bags packed with everything they'll need for two nights. Olivia grabbed her laptop and Natalia had a small zippered pouch hat contained mostly Olivia's expensive jewelry that they brought with them. They stopped by the concierge to have their jewelry and laptop put in the hotel safe. Olivia also left word with the hotel that they would be gone for two nights and which yacht they were on.

The ladies opted to leave the jeep at the hotel and the hotel offered them a shuttle to marina. The checked in with the manager at the marina, he called to the yacht to let them know their passengers had arrived. While the waited on the first mate, Olivia settled up with the manager and got the necessary paperwork out of the way. Before long a man, maybe 35ish arrived and introduced himself at the first mate. He took both of their bags and led them down to the docks. They went along the walkway next to shore before turning left and heading towards the end of the dock.

When they got to the end, the first mate put their bags into a small inboard/outboard boat, then helped both ladies in. He started the boat and a marina worker helped untie them from the dock. At first they were not going very fast due to the no wake zone they were in, but once they cleared that the first mate opened the throttle a bit. They didn't have to go far to reach the yacht. It had to be anchored in the bay as it was too big for the docks. As they approached the yacht, Olivia could see that the size was a bit over whelming for her wife. The first mate slowed the boat on approach to dock at the end of the yacht.

"It's…it's…so big?"

Olivia stood and moved over to behind her wife and placed a hand on each shoulder. Natalia leaned back into her wife's body. Olivia's sea legs returned automatically; her body adjusted to the rocking of the small boat as it approached the yacht. The first mate expertly drove the small boat onto the lift at the back of the yacht. Once the boat set into the lift, the first mate cut the engine. A deckhand on the yacht hit a hidden switch and the lift moved a couple of feet so that the passengers from the small boat could easily board the yacht. The deckhand immediately moved to assist Olivia and Natalia; the first mate handed their bags to the deckhand and then hopped out of the boat himself.

Natalia was a bit self conscious when she saw a line of people waiting on the back deck of the yacht. After the deckhand set their bags on the deck, he joined the line of people and the first mate moved over next to the ladies who had already approached the group; with their arms around each other's waists.

"Captain Mackenzie, allowed me to introduce Mrs. Olivia and Natalia Spencer-Rivera. Ladies, this is Captain Mackenzie, this is Robert our deckhand, this is Crystal our stewardess and this is Chef Stefan. We are here to give you the most enjoyable few days at sea that we can. Please let us know anything we can do to make your stay with us as pleasurable as possible."

"Thank you." Replied Olivia.

The deck hand moved away, but the rest of the group remained.

"Ladies, I understand you are on your honeymoon?" Confirmed the captain.

"Yes, we were married on Saturday back home in Illinois." Replied Natalia.

"Well, congratulations and welcome to San Cristobel. My I ask why you chose to honeymoon here?" Asked the Captain as he always liked to know what draws people to the islands.

"I actually grew up on San Cristobel. I've been back only once since I left 15 or so years ago. My wife wanted to see where I grew up and what can I say, this place is paradise." Replied Olivia.

"That it is Mrs. Spencer-Rivera. Anything you need, please see Crystal. Any questions regarding our course, the yacht and such, please see the first mate, Patrick, there. I understand you had some specific places you wish to go?"

The Olivia took a few minutes to explain which reefs she wanted to visit and the Captain then took his leave to make preparations for departing. The Chef stepped up next.

"Ladies, please let me know if there are any food allergies and anything specific you may wish to have. If no objections, for lunch I am planning on grilled chicken cesar salad and a light fruit salad to cleanse the pallet."

"Thanks sounds wonderful, Chef." Replied Oliva.

"Lunch will be served on the front deck at 1pm." Said the chef before he left to return to the galley.

"Ladies, allow me to give you a tour and I'll show you to your state room." Said Crystal as she took the ladies on their tour.

As the yacht was detached from its mooring line and slowly started out of the bay, Crystal was showing the ladies around the yacht. Olivia kept a close eye on her wife. Neither lady was sure whether or not sea sickness might be an issue for Natalia. So far things seem to be OK. Once they were down below, Natalia started to feel slightly light headed. So the group went back up on deck for the fresh air. While Crystal went to get some dramamine for Natalia, Olivia took her to the front of the yacht. Olivia held her from behind and told her wife to look out over the horizon, not straight down at the water. A couple of minutes later, Crystal arrived with the dramamine and some water. Though it was the non drowsy kind, Natalia was still getting sleepy. Olivia led her wife over to one of the larger lounge chairs that was in the shade from direct sunlight.

The ladies got comfortable on the lounger and soon Natalia had drifted off to sleep. Olivia laid there, holding her wife and relished in the scenery and solitude. It didn't take long for Olivia to doze off either.

TBC…


	43. Chapter 43

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 43**

Crystal woke the ladies a little before 1pm. Natalia was still a little wobbly, but with the dramamine and a little bit of food in her stomach she was beginning to find her sea legs. After lunch, Crystal continued the tour of the yacht and they eventually landed at the helm. Natalia was amazed to see all of the electronics and gauges that were apparently needed to steer and control the yacht. Natalia was wandering around taking everything in as the Captain and Olivia talked. When she heard her wife ask when they would be arriving at the first destination, she joined in the conversation.

"Where are we going?" Asked Natalia.

"Come over here, Sweetheart and I'll show you." Replied Olivia.

Natalia moved over to when the Captain and Olivia were. They were standing over this high table with a large flat touch screen monitor mounted flat. It reminded Natalia of an oversized PC tablet that was the table top. She watched as the Captain touched the screen, one map disappeared and another came up. She then saw him resize the map and make it bigger. Olivia took the pen laying on the edge of the table to use a pointer as to not touch the screen.

"Here. This is the first reef we are going too. This was the reef that my father taught Marissa and I to snorkel on. It's shallow; lots of colors and sea life." Said Olivia.

"How much longer?" Asked Natalia.

"Little less than an hour." Replied the Captain.

"Plenty of time." Added Olivia.

"Plenty of time for what?" Asked Natalia.

"For snorkeling lessons. Come on." Said Olivia as she pulled Natalia off the bridge.

They went back down to the aft deck. There they found the first mate and deckhand readying the snorkeling equipment. The ladies spent about 45 minutes being educated on snorkeling. For Olivia it was just a refresher, but she wanted to make sure Natalia knew everything to do and was completely comfortable in the water. Then they went below to their cabin to change into their bathing suits. Both ladies were wearing bikinis and cover-ups. They also brought the bag up with some of their sun bathing items.

The yacht slowed on the outskirts of a small range of islands. The first mate and the deckhand would take the ladies via the inboard/outboard boat to a spot near the reef and anchor there. The first mate remained in the boat while the deckhand would get in the water with the ladies as a safety precaution. It took Natalia about 20 minutes to get the hang of it, soon she was following Olivia and the deckhand as they pointed out different formations and sea creatures. Natalia had never seen anything so beautiful, all the magnificent colors and how everything seemed to come to life below the water's surface.

After about an hour of snorkeling, the ladies were ready to return to the yacht and relax for the rest of the evening. They swam back over to the small boat; the deckhand climbed onto the swim platform first and helped each woman up and into the boat. Soon the first mate was docking the boat onto the lift again and they were back on board the yacht.

Crystal had set up two lounges chairs with a small table in between. When the ladies approached she offered them a snack and beverage. While waiting for Crystal to return, the ladies applied sun block to each other and got comfortable in the loungers for a little sun bathing. Crystal came back with the requested bottles of water and a tray of fresh fruit and cheeses. Neither lady wanted any alcohol just yet, they opted to save that enjoyment for later.

Not long after they had reboarded, the yacht started moving again. The Captain knew of the spot he wanted to anchor for the night it was about half way to the next reef that Olivia wanted to show her wife. Once the heat of the sun had subsided, the ladies return to their cabin to shower and dress for dinner. When they returned to the main living room, they saw that it was set for dinner. Olivia had requested to eat on deck, but a light squall had developed. By the time dinner and dessert was finished, the showers had passed and Olivia brought Natalia out to the forward deck. The sky was crystal clear now. The deck hand brought a lounger out and the dry cushions from inside. The ladies got comfortable and stared up at the stars. Natalia was asking about some of the different constellations. She couldn't believe how bright the stars were compared to home.

"I don't think I ever seen this many stars in the sky before." Said Natalia astonished at all of the little flickering lights.

"Yes, you have. You just couldn't see all of the stars because of the surrounding artificial light. Out here though, there's nothing to impede your vision." Replied Olivia.

They talked a bit more about some of the constellations before Natalia suggested something to her wife.

"I'm ready to go below, how about you?" Said Natalia her voice dropping to a seductive purr before capturing her wife's mouth in a deep lingering kiss.

"Uh, yeah. You don't have to ask me twice." Replied Olivia as she was pulled to a standing position by her wife.

Natalia tugged her wife along, back inside and to the stairs that led to the cabins below. As soon as they were through the door, clothes were being shed. Natalia attacked her wife with wanton need and Olivia just went with it. She loved it when Natalia got possessive and took the lead and she was just along for the ride. The ladies made love well into the night, so much so, it was barely after a 11am before they graced the top deck with their presence.

"Good morning, ladies." Said Crystal as she greeted her guests.

"Morning." Replied Natalia as Olivia let go of her wife's hand making a bee-line to the counter that had piping hot coffee and pastries laid out.

Natalia turned to follow Olivia as did Crystal.

"Would you care for a full breakfast, brunch to start the day?" Asked Crystal.

Olivia was only paying attention to the cup of hot coffee in her hands at the moment.

Natalia fixed her cup and took a sip before she replied to Crystal.

"I think the pastries will be fine, maybe some fresh fruit. Then we can have lunch maybe around 2pm or so?" Suggested Natalia.

"Very well. I have the table setup up on the aft deck out of the sun if you wish I can serve you out there?"

"Sounds lovely." Replied Natalia as she reached for her wife's hand.

"Come on, honey. Let's go outside and greet the day." Said Natalia as she pulled her wife along behind her.

By the time the ladies had finished their first cups of coffee, Crystal had returned. She brought the pastries over along with the fruit and then refilled the ladies' coffee cups. After a bite or two of pastry, Olivia was finally coming around to the day. The ladies were sitting beside each other at a small round table. Olivia laid her hand on top of her wife's as it laid on the table and leaned over to give Natalia a proper good morning kiss. Natalia gave as good as she got.

"What was that for?" Asked Natalia.

"A proper good morning kiss. You wore me our last night, woman. I'm just now waking up." Replied Olivia.

Blush started creeping up Natalia's throat and to her cheeks. Olivia loved seeing her wife blush, especially when she was the one to cause her to blush.

"Shush, now. Eat." Said Natalia quietly.

Soon the ladies were on the deck sunning themselves. They had already arrived at the next reef before they had gotten up. So it was just a matter of when the ladies wanted to go snorkeling. It was the same as the day before only this reef was much bigger and the ladies stayed longer in the water. The first mate also brought the underwater camera for the deckhand to take photos of Olivia and Natalia under the water next to some of the wondrous formations they had found, not to mention the sea life.

It was much later in the day when they had returned to the yacht, so after showering and redressing, the ladies got comfortable in a lounger waiting for dinner to be served. The Captain had slowed the boat to barely a crawl as the ladies were eating outside on deck. Crystal had done wonders setting the table in a very romantic setting with artificial candles and flowers. The chef had prepared a light fare surf and turf with a side of wild rice and grilled vegetables. Dessert was Olivia's favorite, cheesecake and of course the chef had paired the meal with a most excellent choice of wine. The Captain continued the slow pace until he was heading below deck to go to bed. The deckhand and the first mate split the night shift so that there is always someone on the bridge at night even though they were stopped and anchored. They would continue on in the morning and arrive back in port by late afternoon.

TBC…


	44. Chapter 44

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 44**

The ladies woke early enough to enjoy the sunrise and a plentiful breakfast prepared by the chef. It was just before lunch when the yacht arrived back in port. Once the yacht was safely moored and anchored, the deckhand and first mate loaded their bags into the boat. The ladies took a few minutes saying goodbye to everyone and thanking them for a wonderful and memorable few days at sea. They only had to wait a few minutes for the hotel shuttle to arrive at the marina for their transport back to the hotel. Olivia enjoyed watching her wife adjust to being on land again.

The rest of their honeymoon held long walks on the beach, swimming in the ocean and the hotel pools, fancy dinners but relaxed and easy going breakfasts and lunches. There was lazy afternoons with naps as well as sightseeing, shopping and, of course, sex and lots of it. By the time their two weeks in paradise were up, the ladies were ready to go home. Go home to their family and continue their life together.

They had a very late night their last night there and both women were very insatiable. The jet had arrived early that morning and refueled. It and the crew were on standby waiting for their travelers. The ladies missed breakfast, so once all their bags were packed, they had the bellhop hold them in the secured luggage area while the ladies had lunch. Their opted to enjoy Pierre's fine chef skills one last time and give Olivia a chance to say goodbye to her mentor. It was a teary goodbye and Pierre promised to come to the states. Olivia wanted him to see the Beacon and all that she had accomplished.

The ladies were soon arriving at the airport to the private hangar. Their bags were unloaded from the jeep and loaded onto the small private jet. Olivia settled up with the local airport personnel on the jeep rental, while Natalia waited. They moved toward the plane, Olivia motioning for her wife to go first. The co-pilot was waiting to offer a hand to both ladies as their transitioned from the jet's steps to inside the cabin. It was the same flight crew, so as the co-pilot joined the pilot for the pre-flight check Natalia and Olivia got reacquainted with the flight attendants. It wasn't much longer before the jet was in the air heading for home. If the weather, held it would be a smooth flight home. Once the ladies were at cruising altitude, the moved to the long sofa and settled there.

With the time difference, the ladies landed in Springfield around 7pm. Rafe and Emma were waiting to pick up their moms, Ava was at the farmhouse making dinner. She had taken the two weeks off in order to stay in Springfield and help Rafe take care of their little sister.

As the jet taxied to the hangar the ladies could see Rafe's truck off to the side. He and Emma were standing beside it waiting. It was obvious that Emma was excited as she seemed to be bouncing up and down as the plane grew closer. Rafe and Emma waited as the plane finally came to a stop. They waited as the ground crew blocked the wheels and prepared for the passengers to deplane. They waited as the door finally flipped open to reveal steps down to the ground. They waited until they saw their Ma come down the steps first. Neither could be held back; they both took off running to the plane.

Olivia was right behind her wife coming down the steps. As soon as she saw her JellyBean she took only a few steps before she dropped to her knees in preparation for the small body that was about to impact hers. Natalia was engulfed by her sons strong arms.

"Mommy! I missed you so much! I'm so glad you and Ma are home!" Said Emma as she was being squeezed tightly by her mother.

As mother and daughter separated from their hug, Rafe extended a hand to help Olivia back to her feet. Once to her feet, Olivia pulled Rafe into a hug while Emma went to get a hug from her Ma.

"We've missed you, all of you." Said Olivia to Rafe.

"Emma is glad to have you home. She missed you." Replied Rafe.

Emma leaned to Natalia, who was on her knees after hugging her daughter; with a cupped hand to Natalia's ear Emma whispered to her Ma, 'Rafe missed you both too. He said so, several times.'

Natalia smiled at the secret she was just awarded. Rafe helped his Ma to her feet. The group walked over to Rafe's truck. Emma opened the back passenger door and climbed inside and over to the driver's side and buckled herself in. Rafe helped his Ma into the back seat. Olivia had been speaking with the pilot joined Rafe just as he closed the back door. The ground crew loaded the ladies luggage into the back of Rafe's truck. Rafe, then helped Olivia into the front passenger's seat. He jogged around to the driver's side and hopped inside.

"Ready to rejoin the real world?" Asked Rafe to the weary travelers as he drove the group out of the airport.

"I'm ready to sleep in my own bed." Replied Olivia.

"I'm looking forward to cooking in my kitchen again." Replied Natalia.

"Did you have a good time, Mommy?" Asked Emma.

"We did JellyBean. We have photos and video for you to see. Maybe not tonight though. I think your Ma and I will probably want to visit a little while we eat dinner, then shower and probably to bed."

"I can read you a story if you want?" Asked Emma.

"I've got a better idea. How about when we tuck you in, we'll cuddle with you for a while and you can tell us what all we missed?" Asked Natalia.

"Yeah, I like that idea, Ma." Replied Emma.

When they arrived home, the group found the table set and dinner ready. Rafe quickly took their bags upstairs; the ladies took a few minutes to freshen up a bit then joined their kids at the table. They all enjoyed the nice meal prepared by Ava and told the group about some of the sights they saw. Natalia went to shower first while Olivia decided to spend some quality time with Emma and help her with her bath not that she really needed it. When Natalia found her girls, Olivia's shirt was pretty well soaked and Emma was grinning from ear to ear.

"Honey, the water is supposed to stay in the tub with the kid." Said Natalia.

"Well, Honey, it's seems your daughter had other ideas." Replied Olivia.

"My daughter…I see. Well, why don't you go get your shower and finish what Emma started. I take over here." Said Natalia as she shooed her wife out of the spare bath with a chaste kiss.

Olivia had showered quickly and pulled on a pair of soft shorts and a tank top and joined her girls in Emma's room. Emma was just settling into her bed. Each lady crawled to a side and created an Emma sandwich. Olivia waited while Natalia and Emma said their prayers as they always do every night, then they got comfortable and listened intently to all the goings on they'd missed as told by Emma. Rafe and Ava had finished cleaning up the kitchen and locked up before they headed upstairs in search of their moms; both were ready to turn in, too. Tomorrow things would attempt to go back to the normal routine and Ava would be flying out to California in the afternoon. They both had to take a picture of their moms all snuggled up with Emma asleep. Ava went over to the bed and gently shook her mother awake and that movement woke Natalia. The group quietly snuck out of Emma's room pulling the door closed, but leaving it slightly ajar. The moms said good night to their older brood and all headed for bed.

It didn't take long for the ladies to fall back asleep once they were in their own bed. Neither had set the alarm, which was intentional. Rafe was gone by the time the ladies got up the next morning. He was taking summer courses at Springfield U. He didn't have to, but with losing time while in prison, he felt like he needed to catch up a little.

Natalia was the first to wake up. She left her wife sleeping peacefully and found Ava and Emma on the sofa watching one of Emma's favorite programs. The girls followed Natalia into the kitchen and sat at the table visiting while Natalia got to work on breakfast for her and Olivia. Ava and Emma had already had their breakfast. Once everything was ready, she poured a cup of coffee and ascended the stairs to the master bedroom. She opened the door and walked softly to the bed. She set the mug of piping hot coffee on the night stand on Olivia's side of the bed. She watched her wife for a moment. Olivia was on her back, still sleeping. The sun was pushing through the blinds and the hue made Olivia look like an angle, at least that's the way Natalia felt when she looked at Olivia. Natalia leaned down and brushed her lips against her wife's. She initially didn't not feel a response and started to pull away only to feel her bottom lip caught between her wife's teeth. She relaxed and lowered herself partially on top of her wife's body and continued kissing her for a few minutes. After they both got what they wanted from their morning kiss they both pulled away.

"Good morning. I thought I'd let you sleep in a bit." Said Natalia as she settled on top of her wife.

Natalia started tracing a finger along her wife's hairline at the temple, gently and with love.

"Hmm. Yes, it does feel nice to be back in our bed, with our sheets. I especially liked that wake up kiss." Replied Olivia.

"Well, then I'm sure you'll like me even more…" Said Natalia leaving the question open.

"Nope, not possible." Replied Olivia flirting with her wife.

"Oh, not even if I brought you this?" Asked Natalia bringing the mug of hot coffee in to Olivia's view.

"Ah, OK, I lied." Said Olivia as she shifted into a sitting position against the headboard.

"I do like you more. I even love you. I love you so much, there's not enough words to tell you how much I love you." Said Olivia holding her hands out to take the mug.

"That's laying it on a bit thick. All you had to say was please…" Said Natalia as she stole another kiss then handed Olivia the cup of coffee.

"Woman! Oh, Go..osh, this is good. I missed my special blend. Remind me to take some with us on our next trip if it is a week or longer. So what's going on this morning?"

Natalia had gotten up from the bed and was at her dresser pulling out clothes for the day.

"Well, I have breakfast for us on the table. So that's first on our to do list. Then showers, then laundry. I assumed at some point you'd want to go to the Beacon. We also have to see Ava off this afternoon. Other than that, we'll just have to play it by ear."

"OK, sounds like a plan." Said Olivia getting up from the bed. She pulled on a pair of yoga pants and the ladies went back downstairs to have breakfast.

The morning moved along with showers and laundry. Olivia went on into town and to the Beacon. She could at least start wading through two week's worth of work. Emma and Natalia helped Ava get organized and packed. Ava had been using one of the Beacon SUVs for her transportation while in town, so they loaded Ava things in it and drove to the Beacon. There Ava said goodbye to a few of the employees she knew and Rafe. Then Olivia, Natalia and Emma drove Ava to the airport to see her off. Olivia was sad to see her oldest leaving, but she knew it was difficult for Ava to stay in Springfield; she still hoped that someday on one of her visits home, Ava will decide to stay.

They took the SUV back to the Beacon and stayed long enough to basically organize their desks to be tackled first thing the next day. Olivia returned the SUV keys to the motor pool and the three headed for home in Olivia's car.

Things would now be getting back to normal, for a while anyway…

TBC…


	45. Chapter 45

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 45**

The now official Spencer-Rivera clan settled into life. The ladies kept mum about their plans for a baby. Since they knew that Emma and Rafe, especially Emma wanted a baby brother or sister, they didn't see a need for discussing anything more. They'd wait until such time that Natalia was pregnant. So, after discussing their options with their OB at Cedars, they had a referral to the best doctor in Chicago that specialized in artificial insemination.

Olivia and Natalia sat quietly in the waiting room. It had been a little more than a month since they'd been home from their honeymoon. They were both very excited about this new phase of not only their relationship but their lives as well. Neither woman thought they'd have any more children, now here they are together doing just that. They had not been waiting very long when they heard a nurse call Natalia's name. Olivia stood first offering her hand to her wife and then let go so that Natalia could go through the doorway first. The nurse led them down a series of hallways before taking them into an office. The ladies sat in the chairs in front of the desk as the nurse indicated; then the nurse took a few minutes to review Natalia's records, ask a few questions of her own before leaving the files on the desk for the doctor.

A few minutes later, the door opened with the nurse coming back followed by the doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Roberts." Said the female doctor as she came into the room. Extending her hand to the ladies.

"Olivia Spencer-Rivera, my wife Natalia." Said Olivia shaking the doctor's hand with Natalia doing the same.

"Please have a seat."

"So, you want to have a baby?" Asked the doctor.

That started off about a 30 minute conversation between the doctor and the ladies, getting to know each other and for the doctor to learn more about Natalia's medical history. After a while, the doctor called the nurse back in. The nurse took the ladies to an examination room where the doctor wanted to do a full exam. The doctor took the time that Natalia was disrobing to review Natalia medical records that the ladies brought with them. The doctor completed the exam and the nurse had drawn blood for some lab work and the group had now returned to the doctor's office.

"Well, ladies, everything looks good. Provide nothing is unusual on the bloodwork, I don't see any reason why you two can't have a baby." Announced the doctor.

"So what's next?" Asked Natalia.

"Well, my nurse will take back to the selection area and there she will help you set up your online account. So instead of taking the big books with donor profiles home, you can look up their profiles online."

"Oh, wow, really?" Questioned Natalia.

"Yes, then we will chart your ovulation schedule and once you've made your choice we will wait for the prime opportunity to perform the insemination. Hopefully in 10 days to 2 weeks you'll be pregnant."

"So, your homework now is to chose a donor." Added the doctor.

The ladies took their leave of the doctor and spent the rest of the afternoon goofing off in Chicago. They shopped a little and found themselves in a baby boutique falling in love with everything they saw. They did manage to leave the store without buying anything and moved onto some other stores. Each bought a couple of outfits, Olivia picked out a couple of summer dresses for Emma and Natalia got Rafe a new pair of cargo shorts and a polo. The found a quaint little outdoor café for a late lunch before making the drive back home.

Every evening for the next week after Emma and Rafe had gone to bed, the ladies were ensconced in their bed with Olivia's laptop going through donor profiles. The ladies decided that they wanted as close a match as possible to the both of them, so they focused on finding a donor with Olivia's physical characteristics as well as her interests, her love for the outdoors, business acumen, etc. It took them nearly two weeks, but they finally made their choice. They spoke with the nurse and based on Natalia's ovulation schedule, they made an appointment for the insemination. It would be two weeks before the procedure would be done.

So the ladies did their best to continue on with their normal routines. It wasn't too difficult to keep their plans to themselves as Emma was busy with summer camp and spending time with her daddy and Rafe was busy with summer school. He had hoped that with attending summer school that by the next spring semester he'd be on track with getting his 4 year degree.

One evening, Natalia decided to plan a romantic evening for her and her wife. Emma and Rafe were spending the night at the mansion. Olivia wouldn't be getting home until close to 6pm. Even though it was summer, the temperature had dipped slightly to make it a beautiful summer evening. Natalia had fixed her wife's favorite tuna noodle casserole and a garden salad. She had Olivia's favorite wine chilling in the fridge. She had already set the patio table outside on the front porch. She had several citronella torches lit at the edge of the patio along with a couple on the table. The place settings were all set. She brought out the wine bucket she had borrowed from the Beacon already filled with ice. Just after 6pm, she filled the bucket with ice and moved the bottle of wine from the fridge to the bucket at the table.

As she finished settling the bottle deep in the ice, she noticed headlights at the end of their long driveway. Quickly, Natalia went into the house and retrieved the casserole and already plated salads. She had just placed everything on the table when her wife made it to the porch.

"Hey, Beautiful! What's all this?" Asked Olivia accepting a kiss and hug from her wife.

"A little surprise for us; both Emma and Rafe are staying at the mansion tonight. We have the house to ourselves." Announced Natalia capturing her wife's lips in a very sensual and arousing kiss.

Olivia couldn't help the moan that slipped from her mouth when her wife ended the kiss. Olivia was so drawn in by her wife that as Natalia pulled away, Olivia nearly fell forward. Stumbling a bit, she managed to steady herself with the back of one of the patio chairs. Natalia smirked loving the affect she has on her wife.

"Woman! You are soooo killing me here. Can we skip dinner and go straight to bed?" Asked Olivia.

Natalia's mind flashed to a small puppy trying to balance on its hind legs as it begs for a treat. She smiled at her wife's begging.

"All in good time, honey….all in good time. Sit. I have your favorite wine and your favorite meal. Surely, after I have went to all this trouble just for you, you aren't going to enjoy it?" Said Natalia flirting back to her wife.

"Oh, I am, I will. Just so you know, if I had come home and found you waiting naked in our bed that would have been fine too, just sayin."

"Go put your things inside. I'll pour the wine while you are doing that." Replied Natalia.

Olivia took a deep breath as she moved to the front door. It was needed more to calm her rapid heartbeat than anything else. Soon the ladies were enjoying their dinner on a cool summer evening. All the summer sounds were prevalent, the cicadas were singing, frogs were croaking and occasional car drove by. The ladies sat close to each other, side by side. Once dinner was finished, they decided to move their evening inside. Quickly, the torches and candles were extinguished and all the dinnerware and left over food was taken inside and put away and or washed. Natalia double checked that the kitchen door was locked and as they crossed the living room to the stairs Olivia did the same to the front door. Natalia took her wife's hand and led them up the stairs.

As soon as both ladies made it to the landing at the top of the stairs they were in each other's arms kissing any part of the other's body that their lips could find and were pulling at each other's clothing as if they were on fire. By the time they reached their bed, both were naked and they fell onto their bed in a heap of arms and legs with Olivia landing on top of her wife.

"In a hurry, Mrs. Spencer-Rivera?" Asked Natalia breathlessly.

"You have no idea." Replied Olivia as she lay kisses at her wife's ear before tugging on the lobe gently with her teeth.

"All I've wanted to do since you kissed me on the porch is bring you up here and make love to you over and over and over again. Think you can handle that Mrs. Spencer-Rivera?" Asked Olivia as her kisses slowly made their way down Natalia's torso, across her belly.

Olivia stopped briefly to pay attention to Natalia's belly button. She loved this part of her wife's body. She gave it some extra kisses before continuing towards her ultimate goal. When she reached it, she found her wife very wet, very wanton and ready to be fucked. Olivia entered her with a couple of fingers before she went down on her. For the next several hours the ladies took turns in pleasuring each other, loving each other until they were completely spent and exhausted. Soon after they both fell into a contented deep sleep.

TBC….


	46. Chapter 46

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 46**

Finally the two weeks had passed and the ladies were in Chicago again at the doctor's office; this time waiting for Natalia's appointment. It would be their first attempt at artificial insemination. It would be safe to say that there was a nervous but good energy in the air. Everything went smoothly with the procedure and after being gone for most of the day the ladies were finally back in their hotel suite. Olivia was hovering a bit which was a definite change of pace for the ladies. Natalia didn't protest. She knew that once she was pregnant there would be more hovering and spoiling coming from her wife. They spent a lazy morning in bed the next morning. Storms had moved in during the night and the thunder and lightning woke both ladies. Now with a steady rain pelting the windows they caught up on they're missed sleep. By lunch time the rain had subsided and the sun came out for a nice afternoon drive home.

After an anxious week or so, the ladies were attempting their first home pregnancy test. It was mid morning, Rafe was off to work and Emma was at day camp. Natalia had followed the directions on the box. The stick was sitting on the bathroom counter while the ladies sat quietly, nervously on their bed. They were holding hands and leaning against each other. Olivia had set the timer on her cell phone so now they were just waiting.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Olivia's cell phone chirped as the timer reached zero.

"I can't look, will you?" Asked Natalia.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If it's positive, I want your face to be the first thing I see…"

"And if it's negative?"

"You'll know the right way to tell me."

"OK, here's goes." Said Olivia placing a chaste kiss to her wife's lips.

Olivia got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. She turned back to her wife.

"I love you." Said Olivia softly.

"I know and I love you too." Replied Natalia.

Natalia lost sight of her wife when Olivia entered the master bath. Olivia picked up the stick and looked at the result, then picked up the box. She looked back and forth between the stick and the box several times just to make sure that she wasn't imagining things. Olivia wasn't sure until she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, but she could have sworn that she had the biggest smile ever on her face. She took a deep breath and turned towards the door, ready to share the news with her wife, ready to start the next chapter of their lives together.

Natalia looked up from the spot on the floor she had been staring at when she heard movement at the bathroom door. Natalia had only seen the look on her wife's face once before, on the day of their wedding. She knew; the test was positive.

"Yes?" Said Natalia almost jumping up from the bed cutting the distance between them in half.

"Yes!" Replied Olivia as they wrapped themselves up in each other.

Olivia leaned back far enough to lift her wife from the floor and twirl around once. As they both began to calm a bit, still wrapped together, their foreheads resting against the other and eyes drowning in each other's souls Olivia was the first to speak.

"Baby or no baby, you make me so happy. You saved me in more ways than one. It would take me several lifetimes to show you how much that meant to me. How much you mean to me. I love you."

Before Natalia could respond to the heartfelt confession, Olivia had dropped to her knees and pulled her forward, placing a lingering kiss to her abdomen. Then she was caressing the area gently. Olivia needed a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Hey you. I know you can't hear me yet; you're barely the size of a jelly bean, if that. That's where you big sister's nickname came from. So, I'm gonna have to work hard to figure out your nickname.  
Anyway, I just wanted to say that I love you, your Ma loves you, your brother and your sisters, they all love you and we can't wait until you're here. So I need you to be good, grow strong and try not to make your Ma to uncomfortable. She's gonna take real good care of you so I want you to do the same for her OK, little one." Said Olivia with so much emotion Natalia thought her wife was going to breakdown into tears.

Olivia kissed her baby once more and then wrapped her arms around her wife's waist pulling her close. Olivia turned her head so that it would have appeared that she was listening for the baby's heartbeat. Natalia just let her wife be, with one hand one a shoulder and the other was stroking through her wife's chestnut brown locks.

Neither was sure how long they stayed in that position until Olivia's knees were begging for her to get up. When she stood she was a little unsteady on her feet; Natalia led her to their bed.

"You OK?" Asked Natalia.

"Yeah, it just all sort of hit me."

"What did?"

"How drastically different, sad and unfulfilling my life would have been if I hadn't met you."

"Well, there's no need to think like that. We are here, together, just like we were meant to be. So, enough of this emotional stuff. Before long my emotions are going to be bouncing all over the place. So how about we go downstairs and call the doctor to make an appointment to confirm that I'm pregnant. Then we'll make some lunch and sit out on the patio. It's a nice cool summer day."

"That's sounds good. I love my one on one time with you."

"Me too, maybe after lunch we can get cozy in the hammock and snuggle some?"

"Oh, now that sounds just divine. Do we have any lemons, lemonade would be perfect."

"I think we have enough. Come one, Sweetie." Said Natalia as she stood and held her hand out for her wife.

Once downstairs, Natalia made her appointment while Olivia got started making lemonade. Then Natalia started putting together chicken salad for them to make sandwiches. Before long they were sitting at the patio table on the front porch enjoying their lunch and their one on one time. Afterwards, they cleaned up the table and took their dishes inside. Each refilled their glasses with lemonade. On the way out, Olivia grabbed a blanket from the closest and they walked hand in hand through the yard to the tree line. There strung between two big oak trees was the hammock.

They set their glasses down and they unfolded the blanket between them and then refolded it once over length wise. Together they spread it out over the hammock for a little added protection between them and the ropes of the hammock. Olivia eased down first and swung her legs to the end. She shifted over slightly while Natalia held onto the edge of the hammock. Then Natalia turned and gently sat in the hammock and basically fell over to her wife. Both ladies starting giggling so that it took a few minutes for them to get situated comfortably. When finally settled, both let out contented sighs and enjoyed the warm summer breeze and let nature's sounds lull them into sleep.

Rafe arrived home after his last class; he pulled into the driveway to his normal parking spot. He didn't notice the ladies in the hammock because of where the hammock was at the tree line, it was out of his field of vision. He grabbed his backpack and headed inside. He called out for his Ma and got no response. Their cars were there, but they weren't. He took the stairs by two to see if they were upstairs somewhere and found they were not. He stopped by his room long enough to drop his backpack off and that's when something cut his eye.

He walked over to his window and peered out over the yard, to the tree line. There he could see that someone was in the hammock. He trotted back down the steps and out the front door and walked briskly to the hammock. About halfway there, he realized there were two people in the hammock. He looked down at his watch and figured he better wake them up or they would not be able to go to sleep that night.

Rafe touched his mother's shoulder briefly as he tried to wake her up.

"Ma? Wake up. I think you guys have been out here for a while." Said Rafe.

Natalia shifted a little and opened her eyes. She looked to her son and then over to her wife still fast asleep.

"What time is it?" Asked Natalia.

"A little after 4."

"That late? We should get up."

"Need any help getting out of that thing?" Asked Rafe.

"No, we're good. Thank you, though."

"K. I got a little bit of homework to do, so I'll see you back at the house." Said Rafe as he turned and headed towards the house.

Natalia turned to look at her wife. She was always amazed at how Olivia could sleep just about anywhere. She stroked her cheek as she tried to wake her up.

"Honey? You need to wake up. We've been asleep for a couple of hours."

"Un uh. I'm comfy right here." Replied Olivia as she tried to snuggle closer to her wife.

"Sweetie, if we don't get up now, we'll be wide awake tonight."

"That wouldn't be so bad, you know. I can think of a couple of things that we could do, you know, exhaust ourselves into sleep."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep, really."

Olivia tried to pulled herself tighter against her wife, but her wife had other ideas. Natalia moved slowly and turned to get out of the hammock.

"Hey, where are you going?" Said Olivia as she moved into the center of the hammock.

"Come on. Our son is home. Our daughter will be home soon. We need to decide on what we want for dinner and the laundry you promised me you were going to fold and put away is still sitting on the sofa waiting for you." Said Natalia who was now standing as she slightly scolded her wife.

"Spoil sport." Mumbled Olivia as she worked to get out of the hammock and Natalia picked up their lemonade glasses.

"Keep it up and you won't get to do your exhaustive activities you mentioned earlier." Replied Natalia who was a few feet away from the hammock walking towards the house.

"You wouldn't." Said Olivia as she picked up the blanket slinging it over her arm.

"I might."

"That's just…just wrong."

"We'll see. You finish the laundry and help with supper, who knows, maybe you'll earn those exhaustive activities back?"

"Really?" Asked Olivia who was now in stride with her wife.

"Maybe." Was the last reply that Natalia would give her wife on the subject.

Once back at the house, they commenced on the chores that Natalia had rattled off to her wife earlier and sure enough, Olivia spent most of that time on the sofa folding and then putting away the afore mention clothes.

TBC…


	47. Chapter 47

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 47**

A few days later and the doctor had confirmed that Natalia was indeed pregnant and everything was normal. So that afternoon after picking Emma up from day camp they told their daughter first. Emma was happy to see both of her mommies picking her up from day camp. The little girl was talking nonstop on the ride home telling her mommies everything about her day. They were a couple of miles from home when finally Emma ran out of tales to tell.

"Ma?" 

"What Em?"

"Can we make cookies this afternoon?"

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"Do we have everything?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure we do."

"Cool!" Exclaimed Emma.

Once they arrived home, Emma went to go wash up with Natalia and Olivia got the ingredients out and got everything ready. Soon the ladies were wrist deep and making cookies. While the first pan was in the oven, Olivia and Natalia quickly cleaned the kitchen. While the second pan was in the oven the ladies decided to tell Emma their good news. Emma was at the table with a few fresh from the oven warm cookies and a glass of milk. Olivia wetted a paper towel and pulled a chair close to Emma and sat next to her. Natalia moved to the space just between her wife and her daughter.

"Em, your Ma and I have some wonderful news for you." Announced Olivia as she turned Emma's head and began to clean the melted chocolate and milk mustache from her daughter's mouth.

"What Mommy?" Asked the excited little girl.

"Well, do you remember a while back talking to Rafe about wanting a baby brother or sister?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes, he said he was going to talk to you and Ma about. Did he? What did you say?" Asked Emma slightly excited and confused.

"Well, Bean. It might not make a lot of sense but in a couple more years it will. There is a way for two women to have a baby, so you don't always need a mommy and a daddy. Do you understand?" Continued Olivia.

"Yep. My friend Stephanie at camp, she has two daddies. That's the same thing right?"

"It is, just like that. So your Ma and I talked about having more children and we decided to try and you know what Bean?"

"What?"

"Your Ma is going to have a baby?"

A baby? A really real baby?"

"Yes, Sweetie, a really real baby. It's right here, very tiny. It's got 9 months that it will need to grow and get strong before it's born." Said Natalia rubbing her stomach.

"The baby grows in your stomach, I know that much; but how did it get there?"

"Well, we don't have to go into all of the specifics right now, but we had go to a special place and a special doctor helps us."

"So I'm gonna be a big sister? For real?"

"You are Sweetie. And I bet you'll be a great big sister." Announce Natalia pulling her daughter forward into a hug.

Natalia tugged her wife forward to join in the group hug too. They hug was short lived as the timer went off for the next batch of cookies that were in the oven. Emma started asking all kinds of questions about the baby and such. She was thrilled to learn that she was the first that her moms had told the good news too. Once the last batch of cookies were done, Olivia and Natalia let Emma go watch TV while they finished cleaning up the last of the sheet pans and the cookie dough bowl. Then they got started on supper. Dinner wasn't quite ready when Rafe arrived home. No one said anything to him yet about the baby. He tried to offer his help with dinner but he was shooed out of the kitchen. He joined Emma on the sofa and before long the two siblings were in a tickle fight.

After the blessing was said and everyone was serving their plate, when Natalia told her son about the impending addition to their family.

"You have enough there?" Asked Natalia noticing her son's plate was not as full as it normally is."

"Yeah, I'm good. Sven cornered me this afternoon; he wanted my opinion on some new appetizers he's thinking of trying out."

"OK, if you're sure."

"I am, Ma."

"Honey, Olivia and I have some news for you."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Said Rafe as he took a swallow of his water.

"You're going to be a big brother again?"

Rafe was caught off guard so much so, that he got strangled on his water. He spent the next minute coughing and clearing his throat.

"Ahem. Sorry. I wasn't expecting that."

"We didn't mean to upset you." Said Olivia.

"No, I'm not upset. I just wasn't expecting that you'd be announcing a new addition to the family over chicken and rice. That's all. Seriously, though, a baby?"

"A baby. Your Ma's pregnant."

"Cool! A…donor?" Asked Rafe, not sure how much to say in front of young ears.

"Yes. A couple of weeks ago and the doctor confirmed it. My due date is at the end of March, so we've got plenty of time to get ready." Replied Natalia.

"Wow." Said Rafe as he raised his glass.

"I know we aren't normally the toasting kind of family, but how about one anyway." Announced Rafe.

Natalia raised her glass of water first after Rafe. Olivia, who was in the process of wiping her mouth with her napkin, quickly put it back in her lap and grabbed her iced tea. Not to be left out, Emma picked up her full glass of milk with both hands to meet everyone else's at the middle of the table.

"To family, all kinds, no matter the shape or size, as long as you have love, you've got everything." Said Rafe.

"Thank you, Rafe. That was very nice." Said Olivia.

The family resumed their meal. Natalia was pretty much thrown out of the kitchen afterwards by her son and wife. They cleaned the kitchen; so Natalia enjoyed some one on one time with her daughter. They were watching the Disney channel when Olivia and Rafe came into the living room after tidying up from supper. Well, they thought they were watching TV. Upon closer inspection, Natalia and Emma were snuggled together on the sofa asleep. It was one of the most beautiful things Olivia had ever seen; so much so that she had to fight back the tears.

"I'll get Emma." Said Rafe.

"Thank, son." Said Olivia not realizing what she said.

Rafe stopped for just a second when he heard Olivia call him son. He smiled as he reached down to scoop his little sister up in his arms. Olivia picked up the remote and turned off the TV. She double checked the back door locked and then the front. She returned to her wife and sat down on the sofa beside her.

Unconsciously, sensing a body there, Natalia shifted so that Olivia had no choice but to open her arms and accept her body as it slumbered into place. Olivia stifled a laugh and kissed the crown of her wife's head as it now laid upon her shoulder.

"Honey? You need to get up and go to bed."

"Hmm. Comfy."

"I know you are, but you don't want to wake up in the morning all out of sorts from sleeping on the sofa the whole night. Come on. As soon as we get you upstairs and ready for bed, I'll be your pillow again." Said Olivia as she was now standing holding her wife's hands in hers.

"Promise?"

Olivia's heart melted at her wife's reply. It reminded her of a toddler clarifying with a parent a promise that was made. She placed a kiss to Natalia's forehead and then attempted again to roust her wife.

"I promise, Baby. I promise. Come on." Replied Olivia as she tugged once more this time getting her wife to her feet.

By the time they got to the top of the stairs Natalia was awake and went about her nightly routine. When Olivia got to Emma's door she saw Rafe pulling the covers up to her neck and kiss her forehead.

"Good night, Munchkin." Said Rafe as he stepped up and back from the bed.

He met Olivia in the doorway.

"Hey. She brushed her teeth and got into her jammies. I barely read a paragraph before she dropped off again.

"Thank you, Rafe. You are a great big brother. Emma's lucky to have you and I know our new little one will too." Said Olivia as she placed a kiss to his cheek.

Olivia could have sworn she saw the young man blush, but she didn't call him on it. Instead she proceeded to her daughter's bed to say good night. She felt a hand at her back and knew that her wife was doing the same. After each gave their daughter her good night kisses, the ladies walked hand in hand back to their bedroom. Natalia settled into bed and waited on her wife. In just a few moments, Olivia was joining her. Olivia noticed an odd look on her wife's face.

"What?" Asked Olivia.

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For my pillow to settle down so I can go back to sleep."

"Ah. Well, as you wish my love, as you wish." Replied Olivia as she settled into bed holding her arms wide for her wife to cuddle into her being the pillow that she is.

TBC…


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

The rest of the summer flew by. Rafe moved into Olivia's old bed room and then Emma into his. Since Emma's room was closest to the master bedroom, it was designated as the nursery. News had traveled fast about the impending new addition to the Spencer-Rivera clan. Josh was more than happy to help with the needed renovations. The ladies decided to add onto the farmhouse. As it stood right now, they had no guest bedroom; so before winter set in and the holidays were upon them, they added two more bedrooms and another bathroom. One of the bedrooms would serve as an office.

Soon after Labor Day, Emma was back in school as was Rafe. All the major renovations were done, only the interior decorating remained. Olivia, of course, had hired a decorator, but she let Natalia make all of the decisions. One early fall afternoon, the ladies had a doctor's appointment. It was time to find out the sex of the baby. They had settled into the examination room waiting on the doctor. Olivia helped her wife onto the exam table. Olivia was holding her wife's hand, stroking it saying positive things about their baby and the pregnancy.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Said the doctor as she came in.

"Hi." Said Olivia.

"Hello." Said Natalia at the same time.

"So tell me, how have things been going? How have you been feeling?"

"OK. I don't remember being this tired when I was pregnant with my son." Replied Natalia.

"Well, that was a long time ago. You are older, so that is to be expected. Morning sickness?"

"It's not too bad. I've gotten sick a few times, but mostly it's just the nausea oh, and fish. I could be feeling perfectly fine, but if I get a whiff of fresh fish, that's it. I'm done for."

"Yes, the few times she's wanted to eat fish, she's had to stay outside until I've finished cooking it." Added Olivia.

The nurse made notes in Natalia's chart as the doctor prepared everything for the ultrasound.

"OK, you still want to know the sex, correct?"

"Yes, we're ready to decorate the nursery so we need to decide on a theme."

The doctor had been moving the wand over Natalia's abdomen; the monitor was sill turned away from the ladies. After passing over most of Natalia's stomach, the doctor turned the monitor towards the ladies for them to see their baby.

"Well, I suggest two of everything in blue." Announced the doctor.

"What? What did you…Did she just…" Rattled off Olivia to the doctor and to her wife never completing a question.

"Twins?" Clarified Natalia.

"Yes, twin boys." Replied the doctor.

Olivia was quiet just staring at the monitor.

"We knew this was a possibility because the donor you chose, his family did have a history of twins." Added the doctor.

"Olivia? Olivia?"

"Huh, what?" Said Olivia now coming out of her haze.

"You OK?" Asked Natalia reaching up to turn her wife's head towards her so that she could see into her eyes.

"Are you OK?" Asked Natalia again this time caressing her wife's cheek.

A smile grew across Olivia's face. It had to be one of the biggest smiles she has ever seen on her wife's face.

"I'm perfect, ecstatic, beyond happy! I'm…there are no more words." Stated Olivia as she pulled her wife in for a tasteful, yet deep kiss filled with every ounce of love that coursed through her veins.

"Wow! Twins." Added Natalia.

"Emma is going to be on cloud nine." Replied Olivia.

"Rafe will be thrilled with more boys in the family." Added Natalia.

"OK, ladies, let's get a few things out of the way." Interrupted the doctor.

The doctor continued with the exam, telling the ladies about Baby Boy A and Baby Boy B. Both were very close in size, visually everything fell within normal parameters. The doctor made pictures for the ladies and a copy on a flashdrive.

The doctor mentioned to the ladies about an amniocentesis; she felt that with Natalia's age and that she is carrying twins that as a doctor she'd recommend that Natalia have one. The doctor provided them with some literature about the procedure and gave them a timetable for making a decision. The ladies left the doctor's office and wanted to celebrate before heading home. Natalia called Rafe to make sure he'd be home for dinner. Olivia called Sam to invite him to dinner.

They arrived home just before Emma's bus dropped her off. They went about their normal afternoon routine; Olivia helping Emma with her homework and Natalia decided to make a celebratory cake for dessert, with a smaller sugar free cake for Rafe. Once the cakes were done and Emma with her homework, the ladies got started on dinner while Emma watched cartoons.

Sam was the first to arrive at the farm house. He spent the next half hour or so playing tea party with his niece while the ladies finished preparing dinner. Rafe walked through the door as they were setting the table. He helped his Ma with filling everyone's glasses while Olivia went in search of her wayward brother and daughter. She found them in Emma's room around her table with Sam in a chair much too small for him with a very flowery hat on his head and an empty tea cup pretending that he was having afternoon tea with Princess Emma. She couldn't help chuckling at the site before her.

"I hope you two have plenty of room left for dinner?" Asked Olivia.

"Oh yes, Mommy. We were just pretending." Replied Emma.

"OK, well dinner is ready. Go wash your hands JellyBean."

"Yes, Mommy." Said Emma as she scampered out of her room to the bathroom.

"Having fun?" Asked Olivia to her little brother.

"If it puts a smile on my niece's face, then yes, I'm having tons of fun." Replied Sam.

"You are a great uncle, Sammy. Come on, but lose the hat." Said Olivia turning away from her brother heading into the hall.

Sam followed his sister back down to the kitchen, Emma came running in from behind them.

"Emma, no running in the house." Scolded Natalia.

"Sorry, Ma." Said Emma as she took her seat.

Soon the family had said Grace and were enjoying a hearty meal. Once the meal was done, Rafe started to get up from the table.

"No, stay, honey. We have dessert." Said Natalia.

The young man, of course, sat back down. Natalia fixed decaf coffee for the adults and milk for Emma and Rafe; she knew that Rafe would prefer milk with cake instead of coffee. Olivia brought the cakes to the table and set Rafe's closest to him. She handed him a knife, saucer and fork; he proceeded to cut a slice for himself while Olivia began serving everyone else their slices.

"So cake during the middle of the week? Something going on?" Asked Rafe.

"Well, your Ma had the sonogram today. So we know the sex of the baby." Said Olivia.

"Yeah?" Responded Rafe.

"So, are we having a baby sister or a baby brother?" Asked Emma.

Olivia was next to her daughter. She leaned over and gave her daughter a quick eskimo kiss before she responded.

"JellyBean, how would you feel about two baby brothers?" Asked Olivia.

"A baby brother?" Asked Emma excitedly.

"Munchkin, what did your mom just say?" Asked Rafe shocked but laughing.

"She asked how I felt about having two baby brothers." Replied Emma, just now comprehending what her mother had said.

"Two baby brothers?!" Exclaimed Emma now understanding what her mother had said.

Everyone at the table couldn't help but laugh at the little girl and her realization that her Ma was having twins.

"Yep, your Ma is having twins!" Replied Olivia.

"Wow! Congrats! It'll be nice having more males in the family." Replied Rafe.

"Did you know you were having two babies? How big are they? Are they OK? Will they look alike? How will we tell them apart? There are twin girls in my class and they wear ribbons in their hair, pink is Jenny and purple is Josie. Will we have to do that too?" Rattled off Emma.

"Munchkin, I don't think our baby brothers will like to wear pink and purple ribbons in their hair." Teased Rafe.

"No, silly. One can wear black sneakers and the other white or something like that." Replied Emma.

"Oh, OK." Replied Rafe.

The rest of the meal was spent discussing the babies, what additional changes they'll want to make to the renovation plans, if any and names; quite a few names were tossed across the dinner table while the cake was being demolished. Sam and Natalia cleaned the kitchen while Rafe entertained Emma and Olivia retreated to their bedroom to call Ava.

Ava was ecstatic and very happy to hear her mother's wonderful news. She promised to take some extra time at Christmas this year. She missed her family dearly.

TBC…


	49. Chapter 49

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 49**

Almost overnight it seemed that Natalia was showing much more, maybe it was because now everyone knew that she was carrying two babies; it didn't matter. All that mattered is that Natalia was healthy and that babies, her sons were healthy and growing stronger every day. As the holiday season approached Natalia finished decorating the nursery. They'd bought matching cribs and chest of drawers. There was enough room for a sizeable changing table, big enough for two and two rocking chairs next to the newly installed bay window.

The ladies chose a pale yellow and had the walls painted with various children's characters, the alphabet, numbers, colors and shapes; everything needed to stimulate a growing child's brain. Ava had told her mother to only buy the big ticket items that she and Emma wanted to throw a baby shower for them. Olivia didn't see the point, she really didn't have many female friends, but this is something that Natalia missed out on during her pregnancy with Rafe. She wanted to give this to her wife so she told Ava to go for it.

Thanksgiving and Christmas went by without a hitch for the Spencer-Rivera clan. The ladies decided to have the amniocentesis and that was scheduled for just after the new year. Both ladies were nervous because Natalia was carrying twins and the slight risks involved with the procedure. Everything during the actual procedure went fine. Now the ladies had to wait the few days for the results. Once the results came back and everything was perfectly fine with the two Spencer-Rivera boys.

Natalia was due mid-April, so Ava and Emma planned the baby shower to coincide with Emma's spring break. They decided to hold it at the Beacon in one of the smaller conference rooms. Greg handled the preparations on site while Ava worked with Emma, Doris and Ashley on planning the menu and events.

Greg had several of sofas moved into the conference room to make it more comfortable for not only Natalia but all of the guests. When Emma insisted on inviting her Daddy, the group decided to make it a co-ed baby shower. So in attendance were Sam, Rafe, Phillip, Beth, Lizzie, Bill, Shayne, Dinah, Reva and Colin. Ava knew that Natalia was aware of her conception and that she was still struggling with it. So Ava had asked first about inviting Jeffrey. Natalia reluctantly agreed because he was Ava's father and he and Olivia had repaired their relationship; but when Ava extended the invite to her dad, he declined. He didn't want to disrupt Natalia and Olivia's day. Ava understood, but she hoped that in time Natalia would come to terms with what had happened all those years ago. Remy, Christina, Mel, Buzz, Lillian, Daisy and last but certainly not least Josh also came to the shower.

Natalia was having so much fun enjoying opening the gifts and interacting with everyone. After opening the gifts, Lillian, Beth and Reva had congregated around Natalia as they were enjoying cake. Various topics were being discussed about pregnancies and babies. Olivia had wandered off and found herself talking with Phillip, Josh and Bill when Reva interrupted the group.

"You know, Natalia, before you, seeing that would have worried several ladies in this room." Said Reva with a head nod to Olivia talking with three of her exes.

Natalia just smiled in response.

"We all should be thanking you for taming her. How you did it, I'll never know." Added Reva.

"I just loved her, Reva, with all of my heart. That's all." Replied Natalia as it was the most effortless thing she'd ever accomplished.

The ladies resumed the pregnancy talk and were batting around baby names.

Greg had been floating in and out of the room staying on top of the refreshments and such; but when he popped back in this last time, he made straight for his boss.

"Mrs. Spencer-Rivera? I'm sorry to interrupt…"

Olivia stepped away from the group.

"Is there a problem, Greg?" Asked Olivia.

"It's… there's a visitor at the front desk."

"Can't you handle it?" Asked Olivia interrupting him.

"No, the visitor is here for Natalia."

Olivia could tell that something had Greg rattled. Olivia leaned in closer to Greg.

"Tell me it's not Frank! If it is, I swear I'll cut his balls off before I let him upset my wife!" Exclaimed Olivia.

"No, Ma'am. It's not him. It's…It's her mother." Stuttered Greg.

"What?"

"Yes. She came in alone. She asked for Natalia. She said that this was the only place knew of to get in touch with her."

"OK..OK, take her to my office. Offer her coffee/tea. I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, Ma'am." Said Greg as he left.

Olivia paused a moment before going over to her wife. She knelt down beside the sofa to speak to her.

"Honey, I need to go handle something real quick. I'll be back as soon as I can." Said Olivia to Natalia stealing a kiss.

"Hurry back." Replied Natalia.

"I will, love you."

"Love you too."

Olivia left the conference room; she stopped in the executive restroom and freshened up. She had no idea what Natalia's mother was doing here. She didn't want her wife upset. Olivia needed a moment to put her game face on. Satisfied, she turned on heel and marched towards her office. She didn't bothering knocking on her own office door, just opened it walked right in shutting it behind her.

"Mrs. Rivera? To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Asked Olivia very emphatically.

"Oh, I, uh…I was waiting for my daughter." Replied a startled Mrs. Rivera standing from the chair she was sitting in.

"Yes, I am aware of that. However, after your last visit I do not wish to upset my wife."

"Wife? So you've married now?"

"Yes, a few months ago and we are very happy; so much so that I do not want anyone or anything to destroy my wife's happiness."

"I'm sorry. I don't wish to upset her either; but I do, I really need to see my daughter Mrs. Spencer."

"It's Spencer-Rivera."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Spencer-Rivera."

Throughout this whole conversation, a voice in the back of Olivia's mind was screaming at her that something was right. Where was Mr. Rivera?

"Mrs. Rivera? Where's your husband?"

"That's why I'm here. He passed away almost two weeks ago. It was sudden, a heart attack."

"My condolences." Replied Olivia with little empathy.

"Just curious why did it take you two weeks to tell your daughter that her father has died?" Asked Olivia.

"It was his last wish. He never really forgave Natalia for getting pregnant all those years ago out of wedlock and when we returned home after our visit here, he removed all traces of Natalia. Any photos, anything that was hers was boxed up and moved to the attic. He changed his will, not that there was much to leave, but he removed the clause about any children and then in front of the lawyer he made me promise that when he did die that Natalia was not to be at the funeral. He didn't want her there. I had to abide by his last wishes." Stated Mrs. Rivera.

"So if that's his last wish, then why are you here? Are you not defying him even in death?"

"I come from a different time, a different culture than you Mrs. Spencer-Rivera; but now that he is gone…I hope…I hope that my daughter can find it in her heart to forgive me. I didn't agree with a lot of the decisions my husband made, but I was not in a position to challenge him…now…now…"

"You want a second chance?"

"Do you think she'll give me another chance?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Rivera. I will tell you this. My wife has a very big heart and with that the ability to see the good in people along with that, giving second chances. You have to realize, however there is a life time of hurt there. It's not my place to speak for her, she will have to make this choice."

Olivia had been halfway pacing the room before she finally came to a stop in front of the older woman.

"Mrs. Rivera, I will speak to Natalia, let her know that you are here and that you want to speak to her. If she agrees, I beg you to be as gentle as possible with her when you tell her about her father's death."

"I will do my best."

"Alright, then please wait here."

Olivia left her office closing the door as she left heading back to the baby shower. She heard her wife call her name in the hallway.

"Olivia?" Said Natalia.

Olivia turned and realize that her wife had come from the executive restroom.

"Hey. I was just coming to find you." Said Olivia.

"Same here, but I needed to make a stop first. I think the boys are playing soccer using my bladder as the soccer ball."

Olivia pulled her wife into a comforting hug.

"Oh, poor thing."

"Where did you disappear to?"

"That's why I coming back to you. You have a visitor here. I didn't want you upset, so I spoke to them first. You don't have to see them if you don't want to, but I told them I would ask."

"Who is it? Who's here?"

"Your mother."

"My Moth…er. My Mama's here?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I think it is best that she tell you."

"OK."

"OK…OK what? Do you want to see her? Because I told her it was your choice to see her or not."

"I'm…I'm not sure. I wonder why she's here. She's going against my Papa by coming here."

"What do you want to do?"

Olivia watched for a few moments as her wife processed what she had just been told. Natalia had been hurt so deeply when her parents kicked her out of the house, alone, pregnant and only 16 years old. She managed to put that behind her and focus on her pregnancy, then providing for her son. She had only seen her parents that one time a few months ago when Frank had brought them to town. Now her mother was here and it was her choice whether to see her or not. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"I want to see her."

Olivia stood in front of her wife holding both hands at their sides. She was staring deep into her wife's big brown eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I need to see her."

"OK."

Olivia turned towards her office letting go with one hand, the other held tightly to the other with their fingers interwoven. Olivia opened the door and stepped aside to let her wife enter first.

Natalia's mother stood from the chair in shock at not only seeing her daughter, but seeing her very pregnant daughter.

"I…you're…" Started Mrs. Rivera before she turned to Olivia.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Directing her question to Olivia as to why Olivia did not tell her that her daughter was pregnant.

"It wasn't my place." Was all the answer that Olivia would give her.

During the short exchange Natalia was observing her mother. Something seemed different, off.

"Mama, why are you here and where is Papa?"

TBC…


	50. Chapter 50

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 50**

"You…You're…Sit, sit." Rattled off a very surprised Mrs. Rivera.

Natalia went over to the sofa in her wife's office and sat down.

"Ok, I'm sitting. What are you doing here and where's Papa? Does he know you are here?" Asked Natalia.

Even though Natalia had very little love left for her parents, she was concerned that her mother was defying her father by being here in Springfield. She knew her father to be a stern man and one not to cross, her life as a single mother is proof of that.

"Natalia, I, I don't know how to say this…" Replied Mrs. Rivera.

Olivia came over to the ladies and squatted down beside her wife who was seated at the end of the sofa. Natalia's mother had sat down beside her daughter.

Natalia was getting very nervous; she knew whatever her mother had to tell her it was not going to be good.

"Natalia…" Started Mrs. Rivera.

"Mama, please just say whatever it is." Begged Natalia.

She unconsciously reached for her wife's hand and Olivia was there supporting her as best she could.

"Your Papa, he's, he's gone to be with God." Said Mrs. Rivera finally finding the words.

"He's, he…when?"

"Two weeks ago tomorrow."

"Two we… why are you just telling me now?"

"It was sudden and he, when we got back from seeing you… It was his wish that you not attend the funeral."

"I, why, never mind. So why now? Why come here now?" Asked Natalia.

"First, I have something I need to say, something that I wish I had the courage to say all those years ago, but it wasn't my place. Natalia, I'm sorry, so sorry for how your Papa treated you. I tried to talk him out of throwing you out of the house, but nothing I could say could convince him to let you stay with the baby."

Natalia dropped her head, she was hearing this from her Mama; wishing she too, had heard it all 20 years ago.

"I know there is nothing that I can say or do to change the past, but I wanted you to know I never wanted you to go. I didn't care about the shame or criticism, I cared about you my daughter and my grandchild. He wouldn't hear any of it. It was only later that I found out why."

"Why what?"

"Why he was so set on cutting you and the baby from our lives."

"So, why did my Papa throw me out with the garbage?"

"Your Papa, well, the woman who raised him…"

"Maria, my grandmother?"

Natalia had only heard stories about her grandparents, her Papa's parents. Her Papa's father died before she was born and she only has a few scarce memories of her Papa's mother.

"She was not his, how you say biological mother."

"She wasn't?"

"No, your Aunt Rosa was his mother. She got pregnant at 15; the boy refused to marry her. His parents even went so far as to move away. They felt that Rosa was not the right kind of girl for their son. Your grandparents were furious. They threaten to throw her out when she refused to give the baby up. So they came to an understanding…Rosa and her mother went away for the summer to visit family in California. When they returned with the baby, your Papa, everyone was told that he was Maria's. Your Papa was raised thinking that Rosa was his sister when she was actually his mother."

Natalia was reeling hearing this information. She never knew. She reached up to her head to wipe the bit of sweat that her formed there. Olivia saw this and reached to her wife's face too. Natalia felt warm to the touch; Olivia figured that her blood pressure was elevated. She quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge in her office and offered it to her wife. Natalia did takes several gulps of water.

"When did he find out?"

"On Maria's deathbed. She had long since buried her husband and Rosa did not make it home until the day of the funeral. Once Rosa was old enough and capable to be on her own; she made plans to move out away from her parents and take your Papa with her. Her parents refused and banished her from their lives. They saw redemption in their grandson. Your Papa often spoke of his sister Rosa, wondering why she had left; her never understood why until the woman thought to be his mother was dying."

"I don't understand Mama, if Papa was hurt so bad by this why would he do the same thing to me?"

"When Rosa came home for the funeral, your Papa would not listen to anything that she had to say. He said that she was dead to him, that she was not wanted and to leave. She did. I never saw her again until your Papa's funeral. Somehow she had heard of his death and came to pay her respects. After the funeral I broke down and told her how her lies had hurt your Papa and caused him to banish our only child from us. I suppose that in your Papa's mind to spare your child the shame and hurt of growing up being lied too that sending you both away was the best thing to do. Once it was done, he never had the courage to undo his actions. And I was not strong enough to fight him on his decisions."

"When did you find out all of this?" Asked Natalia.

"When your Papa retired, his work threw him a very big party. He had too much to drink. Several of his friends had to help me get him home. When your Papa has too much, he gets very nostalgic and talkative. I heard enough of his broken story to put it all together. I waited a couple of days, because he was not in the best frame of mind the next morning. So I finally asked him and he broke down and told me the story."

"I thought I had convinced him enough to try to find you, but his pride, he couldn't let go of his pride. Oh, Natalia, can you ever forgive me?" Said Mrs. Rivera in tears.

"I…I don't know. Mama this is a lot to take in. I need time to think."

"I understand."

Mrs. Rivera stood and pulled a piece of paper from her purse handing it to Olivia.

"Here's my phone number. I'll be on my way. I can still catch the last bus back to Chicago…" 

"No, Mama wait…" Said Natalia struggling to but eventually standing.

"Don't go yet. Stay. You can stay here, Olivia?"

"Yes, I can arrange a suite…"

"No, I cannot afford something as nice as…"

"No charge Mama, please. Don't go yet. I just need a little bit of time to digest all of this. I may want to discuss this more with you before I decide if I can forgive you and let you back into my life, my son's life and my new family's life."

"OK, I'll stay. I'll do whatever you want. I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, so whatever you say, I'll do."

"Mrs. Rivera? Would you mind waiting for me in the lobby?" Asked Olivia realizing that her wife had heard enough.

"Yes, of course."

As Mrs. Rivera reached the office door, she turned back to her daughter and her wife.

"Natalia, I never stopped loving you. I prayed every night that you and your child were happy, healthy and safe. I can see now that my prayers were answered. Good night."

Olivia could see that her wife was beginning to breakdown, emotionally. She went to her and wrapped her in a tight but loving embrace. She moved her to the sofa and guide her to sit down again.

"You wait here. I'm going to get your mom settled, I'll be back and we'll decide how to finish up the baby shower. OK? I love you." Said Olivia.

"I love you too." Replied Natalia sealing their declaration with a kiss.

Olivia went back out to the lobby and had Greg reserve a suite for Mrs. Rivera. Based on the glare she was giving him, she knew that he would keep his mouth shut. Olivia knew that her wife would not want Rafe finding out that his grandmother was here until she was ready to tell him. She then escorted Mrs. Rivera to a suite. Very few words were said until Olivia was exiting the suite.

"Tomorrow, Mrs. Rivera, please wait for Natalia or I to contact you." Said Olivia, not asking but telling the woman to abide by her daughter's wishes.

"I will."

Olivia was at the open doorway when she said her final good night.

"Please feel free to charge room service to the room. There is a full stock of toiletries so you should have everything you'd need for the night. Good night, Mrs. Rivera."

"Good night, Mrs…"

"Olivia, Mrs. Rivera, please call me Olivia."

"Olivia."

The hotelier quickly headed back to her office and found her wife just where she had left her a few minutes ago. She immediately sat down on the sofa and Natalia collapse into her wife's arms. Olivia just held her and rocked her as 20 years of tears came flowing out. Olivia wasn't sure how much time had passed when her wife seemed to have finally shed the last tear over her and her parents estrangement. Olivia was ready with the tissues to which Natalia accepted and went about freshening up from her hard cry.

"Can we just go home?" Asked Natalia.

"Sure. You want me to say your goodbyes?"

"Yes, I don't think I can face all those people. I'll wait for you in the car."

"Alright, come on then."

The ladies walked back out to the lobby. Olivia handed her keys to Greg and asked that Greg walk her wife to their car while Olivia went to say goodbye and thank you to their guests. Everyone was a bit curious as to why Olivia was saying good bye without Natalia but no one really questioned it except for Rafe.

"Where's Ma? Is she OK?" Asked Rafe as Olivia was gathering her and Natalia's purses.

"She's OK, just feeling a bit emotional with all of this." Replied Olivia.

"Come on, JellyBean. Time to go home." Called Olivia to Emma.

"Would you and Ava handle getting all of the gifts home?" Asked Olivia.

"Yeah, sure. You're sure Ma's OK?"

"She is, just needs some rest. Today has been a long day."

"OK. We'll see you at home in a bit."

"Thank you, Rafe. You are a great son. Your Ma and I love you very much."

She watched as the young man blushed slightly and then shrugged away to go gather the gifts.

Olivia and Emma headed for the parking lot and then for home with Natalia.

TBC…


	51. Chapter 51

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 51**

Later that evening after everyone had turned in for the night Natalia was in bed, laying on her side being spooned by her wife. She hadn't fallen asleep yet, as she was still in shock from her mother's visit. Olivia had not broached the subject; she knew in time when her wife was ready to talk and ask for her opinion she would. Natalia reached behind her grabbing her wife's hand from where it lay on her hip, pulling it down across their baby boys thus pulling her wife tighter against her body. She wanted to feel protected, safe and cocooned by her wife. The ladies lay there in silence; the only sounds coming from their farmhouse settling.

"I want to forgive her." Said Natalia breaking the silence.

As Natalia rolled onto her back Olivia shifted away then back against her wife.

"But so much time has passed." Added Natalia.

Olivia knew that her wife was asking for her opinion, even though she didn't come right out and ask.

"This has to be your decision, but I'll just say one thing, whether or not you consider it in your decision. You have something I'll never have, a second chance with your mother. Mine's gone, I'll never know what would have happened between the two of us. I'll never know that if she were in my life today, would she have accepted my loving you, our family. You have a chance to rebuild your relationship with your mother. Since she is here now asking for forgiveness, that leads me to believe that she accept you for who you are and our family. You have the chance to have your mother back in your life; to give our kids something that they've never had, a grandmother. But if deep down you can't get passed all of the years of hurt, that's fine too. I just want you to really think long and hard before you make a decision, one that you might regret someday."

Natalia didn't respond.

"Are you comfortable like that? I'm mean for trying to fall asleep?" Asked Olivia.

"Probably." Replied Natalia softly.

Olivia scooted closer to her wife and settled on her side next to her very pregnant wife. She then laid her head just above her wife's left breast and laid her arm across the top of her wife stomach as if to protect their unborn sons. She let out a contented sigh and kissed her wife's pulse point.

"I love you." Said Olivia.

"I love you too. Replied Natalia.

"Sleep baby, sleep." Were the last words that Olivia spoke that night.

Natalia wasn't sure how long she laid awake. Her mind drifted over her entire life from her earliest memories to that fateful night when she was banished from her home with one suitcase of clothes and two hundred dollars. She recalled her pregnancy with Rafe, those first few years working two and three jobs just to survive. Then she felt like she had been kicked in the gut when she was told of Rafe diabetes diagnosis. From that point on, she live her life for her son. It was only when he wasn't there, when he was in prison that she began to live her life for herself. And now, now she has everything she had ever dreamt of; a loving family, a wife, children and more on the way, stable income. She knew that she was more secure in who she is and the choices she had made for herself and Rafe.

Rafe…That was the one thing she wasn't sure of; his reaction to his grandmother reaching out to them. Rafe had a temper, especially when it came to his Ma and the possibly of someone hurting her. She debated on whether to tell him of her visit and finally decided against at least until she had spoken to her mother again.

It was after 1am when Natalia drifted off to sleep albeit a restless sleep. The next morning, Olivia slid quietly from bed and headed downstairs to make breakfast and see Emma and Rafe off. Rafe was the first to join her in the kitchen.

"Morning. Ma still asleep?" Asked Rafe.

"Yes, she had a hard time falling asleep last night. I think it was from the excitement of the party and all. So I figured I'd let her sleep in."

"Yeah. Sleep is good for her now right?"

"Yep, lots of rest."

"Would you finish these up while I go check on Emma?" Asked Olivia.

"Sure." Replied Rafe as he made his way to the stove to finish the eggs.

He had just finished plating everyone's dish when Olivia and Emma came into the kitchen.

"Morning Munchkin." Said Rafe.

"Orange or apple juice this morning?" Asked Rafe as Emma scrubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Apple, please." Replied the little girl.

The group sat down at the table and enjoyed their breakfast.

"Is Ma coming down?" Asked Emma with a mouth full of eggs.

"JellyBean…" Replied Olivia in a scolding tone for Emma eating with food in her mouth.

Emma looked sheepishly at her mother and quickly swallowed down the food and then repeated her question.

"She's sleeping in this morning. Yesterday took a lot out of her."

That answer seemed to satisfy the little girl. Rafe offered to walk Emma to the school bus and make sure she got on while Olivia cleaned up the kitchen. Olivia said good bye to her little girl and Rafe as they left. Before she got started on the dishes she decided to make something special for her wife.

She pulled out the flour, sugar and other baking ingredients and then rummaged around in the freezer pulling out a package of fresh frozen blueberries. She proceeded to make blueberry muffins one of her wife's favorites. While they were baking, Olivia put the teapot on to boil and quickly washed up all the dirty dishes. Soon she was ascending the stairs with a tray filled with muffins, fresh fruit and Natalia's favorite tea. When she pushed open their bedroom door she could see that Natalia was still asleep. Olivia set the tray on the dresser and went to wake her wife. Natalia was on her side facing the edge of the bed. Olivia had just enough room to sit on the edge of the bed. She reached to her wife's temple running her finger along the hairline so that she pulled Natalia's hair from her face draping it behind her ear. Olivia then leaned down and placed a kiss to her wife's cheek.

"Morning, honey. Time to get up." Said Olivia softly at her wife's ear.

Not that Natalia really heard what her wife said; it was the tickle of Olivia's breath at her ear that actually woke her up. As her eyes opened, she stretched and turned onto her back.

"Hey. What time is it?" Asked Natalia sleepily.

"Almost nine."

"Really, that late?"

"Yep, you must not have slept all that well. So I decided to let you sleep in. You need your rest for Beavis and Buthead." Said Olivia jokingly.

"Olivia! Ha, don't call them that!" Scolded Natalia.

"What, Starsky and Hutch?"

That was met with a disapproving stare as Natalia shifted to sit up in bed.

"Batman and Robin?"

"Butch and Sundance? No?"

"Smokey and Bandit? Come on, you gotta like that one?"

Natalia knew that her wife was trying to cheer her up and keep her mind off of the decision that she was wrestling with.

"Blues Brothers?"

"I'm running out of boy nicknames here." Joked Olivia.

"Mario and Luigi?"

At that, Natalia could no longer hold off the laughter and let several giggles out.

"OK, then, Mario and Luigi it is." Announced Olivia.

She leaned down to her wife's abdomen stroking it as she spoke.

"OK, Mario and Luigi, you need to go easy on your Ma. You guys are doing great and getting stronger every day. It won't be much longer, so hang in there, be good to each other and find something other than soccer to amuse yourselves, OK?" Said Olivia as she placed to kisses to her wife's stomach before moving up and capturing her wife's lips.

"I brought you breakfast in bed." Said Olivia as she pulled away.

"You did?" Clarified Natalia as Olivia got up from the bed and retrieved the tray of goodies.

Natalia shift further into the bed to allow her wife enough room to join her. Olivia flipped the legs out on the tray and set it across her wife's lap. The legs were fairly long so Natalia's very pregnant belly did not pose a problem. She then settled on the bed next to her wife.

"I have homemade blueberry muffins, some fresh fruit, your favorite tea, juice and my last cup of leaded coffee." Said Olivia.

"Looks yummy." Said Natalia as she broke off a piece of the muffin popping it into her mouth.

"I love your muffins and I love you too." Said Natalia stealing a kiss from her wife.

Natalia tasted the coffee while Olivia got blueberry muffins. The continued enjoying their meal. Natalia asked about the kids and what all was on Olivia's agenda for the day. Afterwards, Olivia helped Natalia shower and dress before getting ready herself. Olivia never once asked her wife of her decision. She knew that Natalia would tell her when she was ready; though it didn't matter, Olivia would support her either way.

Soon the ladies were in the car on their way into town. When their arrived at the Beacon, Olivia pulled up to the valet. He helped opened Olivia's door then rushed around to open Natalia's and help her out. As the ladies walked inside the valet took Olivia's car and parked it in her parking space and then returned to his post. Once inside, Natalia walked over to the elevators and pushed the call button. Olivia stopped off at the front desk for a quick check on things before joining her wife.

"Whatever you decide, I'm here for you." Said Olivia placing a chaste kiss to her wife's cheek as they rode in the elevator.

It didn't stop until it reached their intended floor. Olivia held the door open button to let her wife exit and then followed along behind. When they both were in front of the door, Natalia reached, hesitated slightly and then knocked three times in quick succession. Fairly quickly, the door opened.

"Natalia? Good morning. Olivia. Come in, please?" Said Mrs. Rivera.

TBC…


	52. Chapter 52

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 52**

Natalia went through the door first followed by her wife. Mrs. Rivera shut the door and quickly followed the ladies over to the sitting area.

"May I order some tea and pastries or fruit?" Asked Mrs. Rivera.

Olivia looked to her wife who gave a very subtle nod of the head.

"Let me, please, Mrs. Rivera." Said Olivia moving towards the phone after helping Natalia settle on the sofa.

"Do you have a preference, Mrs. Rivera?" Asked Olivia before placing the order.

Mrs. Rivera shook her head 'no' as she took a seat Olivia quickly placed the order and then joined her wife on the sofa. Mrs. Rivera took a seat in the adjacent chair.

"Natalia? I..."

"Mama, please. My I start."

Mrs. Rivera nodded and sat back slightly to hear when her daughter had to say.

"I'm very upset in that you waited two weeks to tell me about Papa. I understand why, but it still upset me. I know what Papa was like growing up. Stern doesn't even begin to describe him; that's one of the reasons I was so scared to tell you and Papa I was pregnant all those years ago. So I can understand that right after he died, you still couldn't defy him. Before we go any further, Mama, I have to know, can you accept me and my life now. Olivia and I are married; we share a home, a family, a bed. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I understand, yes, but I...I don't know if, I mean I want to, I want to accept it. It will take time I think. It's different from what I know. I mean I knew there were people out there, like that, men with men and women with women, but until you I never met any of them." Said Mrs. Rivera.

"Truthfully, Mrs. Rivera, you probably did meet someone who's gay, you just didn't realize it." Added Olivia.

"I supposed you're right." Replied Mrs. Rivera.

"Mama, I want to forgive you, I do, but I think it is going to take some time. Maybe we can start small, meet a few times a month, speak on the phone. We have 20 years to catch up on. Also, I need to talk to Rafe. I don't know if he's ready to forgive you or not. He'll need to make that decision."

"I'll agree to any conditions you have if that means you'll try to forgive me?"

"OK, number one, I know the catholic church's stance on gays and if I hear any such rhetoric coming from you, I will put you on the next bus back to Chicago myself. There is no gray area here, you either accept me or you don't. Number two, if after a while things are going good between us, I'll consider letting you meet our other children. I think we can start with that for now."

"Yes, whatever you ask, I'll do."

A knock sounded at the door. Olivia got up to let the room service waiter in. He quickly left and Olivia went about fixing everyone teas. She brought over the plate of pastries and fruit first then the tray with the teas and condiments. After Natalia took her first sip of tea, she reached into her bag and pulled out several small photo albums.

"Mama, I did bring some photos of Rafe. I don't have many from when he was a baby. Cameras and photos weren't as important as food and a roof over my son's head."

Olivia had joined her wife on the sofa. She wrapped an arm around Natalia to provide whatever support she could. Mrs. Rivera took the album and offered what seemed like a forced smile to Olivia showing affection to her Natalia. Both Olivia and Natalia saw this. Each knew that this was uncharted territory for Mrs. Rivera. Mentally they each decided to give the woman a chance to come to terms with their relationship.

As Natalia and Olivia sipped their teas, Mrs. Rivera thumbed through the pictures. Natalia saw her mother smile at some of the photos, she was seeing the woman she knew as a child, yet 30 years older. Mrs. Rivera finished the album and handed it back to Natalia.

"He was a beautiful child." Said Mrs. Rivera.

Natalia nodded in response.

"How...was it..was it that hard on your own?" Asked Mrs. Rivera tentatively.

"Yes, it was. I stayed with a couple of friends for the first few weeks until I found a job waiting tables. One of my friends, it was her uncle's restaurant. They had a spare room upstairs and they let me rent it for next to nothing. Her aunt was so nice to me. She helped look after Rafe right after he was born. Then when he was about 6 months old I was approved for government housing. I was very lucky that several of my neighbors were very nice and I was able to have several people whom I trusted to watch Rafe so that I could work at both of my jobs."

Mrs. Rivera sat quietly taking in what her daughter was telling her. She had forced herself all those years ago to not think about Natalia or the difficulties she was facing being alone, 16 and pregnant.

"Once I had saved enough money, we were able to move out of the government housing and I found a small one bedroom apartment. I was able to buy some second hand furniture, so I gave Rafe the bedroom and I slept on the pull out sofa. I always made sure he never went to bed hungry. There may have been some nights that I did, but Rafe, he was my world, my responsibility. I wasn't about to turn my back on him." Said Natalia, ending the sentence with a touch of anger.

Olivia knew that Natalia had a rough time raising Rafe on her own, but hearing her wife describe their lives was bringing up a whole other set of emotions for Olivia. Mrs. Rivera kept observing the ladies, she felt as though Olivia had nothing but contempt for her. She hoped, she prayed that someday the hotelier would see her in a different light.

"When Rafe was 5 years old, he started kindergarten. He was as smart as the other children, but his teacher had sent home notes the first few weeks, saying that Rafe wasn't very active on the playground during recess. I wasn't home in the afternoons. Mrs. Rodriquez would pick him up from school and watch him til I got home. Her son was in Rafe's class. So I never knew that most afternoons when they'd get home, Rafe would nap. Mrs. Rodriquez just thought he was tired from school. Then one Saturday morning, one of the few Saturdays I didn't have to work, I couldn't wake Rafe up. I ended up carrying my baby boy for 10 blocks to the county hospital. He had gone into a diabetic coma. The doctors diagnosed his diabetes and were able to stabilize his insulin levels. He was in the hospital for three days. Those three days I spent learning how to check Rafe's sugar levels and how to give him insulin shots. As soon as I could I found a third job to have enough money for his medical needs. None of the jobs I had offered insurance. That was my life, Mama, until Rafe was 15 years old."

By now Mrs. Rivera couldn't help the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. Hearing how her daughter and grandson suffered and that it was completely needless was breaking her heart. She tried to tell herself that had she known, she would have fought harder with Natalia's father to find her and bring her home; but in the end, she knew she would never have gone against her husband. And that alone should condemn her soul to Hell.

"When Rafe was 15 we moved to Springfield. I'll leave that story for another time. But in the end I had gotten a job as a maid here at the Beacon. And I was eventually promoted to be Olivia's assistant. That's when things got better for us. I had a steady well paying job, with benefits. But life still threw some very difficult curve balls at us. Things happened, people got hurt and one died in a car accident. It was a very dark time for a while, but that's when Olivia and I grew closer. We became friends, best friends and then we fell in love. It was a hard road to follow, accepting our feelings for each other and then forging ahead to become a family. But we did it; we're married, as legally as you can get in this state. We have three wonderful children between us, Olivia's two daughters and Rafe; plus these two." Said Natalia as she rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"Two? You're having twins?" Asked Mrs. Rivera excitedly.

'Yes. Oh, Olivia, here." Said Natalia quickly grabbing her wife's hand and placing it to the side of her stomach.

Olivia felt in wonderment of the feet or hands that were punching at her hand. Olivia shifted on the sofa to lean down to her wife's stomach and placed a kiss there.

"OK, you two. Mario, Luigi. You need to settle down. You kept your Ma up last night. She needs her rest now." Said Olivia.

And just as quickly as the boys started kicking they calmed down.

"Yes, Mama, twin boys. They are due in about three weeks." Continued Natalia.

"Congratulations." Replied Mrs. Rivera.

"It will be so different this time. I'm not alone. I have my wife our other children. We have a beautiful home and a thriving business."

"Yes, I can see you are happy. You are happy aren't you?" Asked Mrs. Rivera.

Natalia knew her mama. She was asking if Natalia could handle being this way, with a woman. Could she handle all of the negativity and hardship that can bestow people like this.

"Mama, I've known the anguish and despair of being tossed aside by the very people who are supposed to love and protect you. I've known loneliness and solitude after Nicky disappeared. I've experienced more nights than I care to remember going to bed feeling that pit in the bottom of your stomach when you've gone two days with barely one meal and crying yourself to sleep not knowing when that next meal will come. I've endured watching my son go down a dangerous path that landed him in jail, deservedly so. I struggled for so long not only physically but emotionally when Olivia and I were falling in love. But, Mama, the love I feel for Olivia is so much more than I ever thought possible. I wake every morning with a smile on my face and my heart full of love; I thank God every day that He brought the extraordinary woman into my life." Said Natalia clasping Olivia's right hand between hers.

"I never knew one's heart could be filled with so much love. Mama, Olivia loves me so completely, she takes care of me and makes sure that I want and need for nothing. She lets me be who I am, whether that is a mom taking care of her family, putting wonderful meals on the table and keeping our farmhouse full of love or I may be running around in the corporate world managing the hotel. Olivia treats me with respect, dignity, trust and most of all love. I knew all of those years ago, that someday I would find my prince charming and Rafe and I would find love and the family I had always dreamt of. It just happened to be a woman who would complete my life. Fifty years from now, Olivia and I will be cuddled on the sofa arguing over what to what on TV. She is my eternity as I am hers."

Mrs. Rivera had never heard such words spoken before, not during a wedding or even on TV. She was thankful that her daughter had someone who loved her so completely. She vowed internally to do whatever was necessary to be part of her daughter's life. She had missed too much; she didn't want to miss anything else.

"Would you, could you tell me another story? Perhaps you could tell me about your wedding day?" Asked Mrs. Rivera.

Both Olivia and Natalia took this as a good sign. They enjoyed their tea and pastries as they detailed to Natalia's mother their wedding day.

TBC…


	53. Chapter 53

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 53**

The ladies had spent nearly two hours with Natalia's mother when they decided it was time to leave. Natalia told her mother that she would talk to Rafe as soon as she saw him to tell him of his grandmother coming to Springfield. Mrs. Rivera agreed to stay one more night in case Rafe decided to see her and give her and Natalia some more time getting reacquainted.

Olivia took her wife home. She settled Natalia in their bed so that she could rest from the emotional visit with her mother. Olivia was only away from her wife long enough to make them a quick lunch. They talked while they ate and then Natalia dozed off. Olivia quietly exited the room closing the door behind her as Emma would be home soon.

When Natalia woke, she was a bit shocked to see that she had been asleep for at least an hour, nearly two. She got up and made a visit to the bathroom before going in search of her wife. As she started to descend the stairs a wonderful aroma was assaulting her nose. She could hear her wife and daughter in the kitchen in the midst of creating dinner. Emma was the first to see her Ma awake.

"Ma! We're making lasagna!" Exclaimed Emma.

"Yes, I see and it smells wonderful." Said Natalia as she waddled further into the kitchen, leaning over to place a kiss to the top of Emma's head.

"You have a good nap?" Asked Olivia as she accepted a chaste kiss from her wife.

"I did. I think everything is going to be OK. Do you know what time Rafe will be home?"

"He called earlier, said it would be around 6 or so." Replied Olivia.

"We just have one more layer and this will be ready for the oven and it should be ready when Rafe gets home." Added Olivia.

"Can I help with anything?" Asked Natalia.

"The salad? Emma why don't you get everything out. Pull a chair over to the sink and wash the vegetables, then you and your Ma and cut everything up for the tossed salad?"

"OK, Mommy."

Emma jumped up the table and did what her mother told her to do. Soon Olivia had joined her two favorite girls at the table preparing the tossed salad.

Olivia had just finished putting away the dishes, knives and such that they had used to prepare dinner when Rafe walked thru the door. He said a quick hello to his mothers and Emma before following Emma to the bathroom to wash his hands for dinner. The small family of four enjoyed the delicious meal made with love. Neither woman had mentioned when Natalia would talk to Rafe, but almost as if they were reading each other's minds, Olivia offered for her and Emma to clean up as they were finishing dinner. Natalia knew that her wife was giving her time alone with her son for the all important talk of his grandmother re-entering their lives.

"Honey, Emma and I will clean this up. It's a beautiful evening out tonight, why don't you go sit on the front porch for a while. We'll join you shortly." Said Olivia.

"That's sound like a great idea. Rafe?" Said Natalia holding a hand out to her son so that he may help her stand up.

"Come on Ma, I'll walk you out."

Rafe saw his mother to the front door and ducked inside the foyer closet to retrieve the cushions for the swing before continuing outside. Once there, he quickly placed the cushions in the swing and held it steady with one hand and using the other to help his Ma ease into the swing. After she was settle, he sat down next to her. It was a few moments of silence, just hearing the night sounds in the distance with an occasional car going by before Natalia said anything.

"Rafe, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"OK, sounds serious?"

"It is. Yesterday, when Olivia and I disappeared from the baby shower, it was because I had a visitor at the hotel."

"Who?"

"Your grandmother."

"What!? What does she want? Was he with her?" Asked Rafe referring to his grandfather.

"No. One of the reasons for her visit was to tell me that my father passed away a couple of weeks ago."

"A couple...why did she wait two weeks to tell you?! That's not right, Ma!"

"Apparently after their visit here, my papa decided he wanted nothing to do with me...not in life and not in death. He made my mother swear to him that when he died, that I would not be at the funeral. He even went so far to have it drawn up by his attorney."

Natalia could see the anger building in her son's eyes.

"Rafe, I need you to listen to me. You grandmother grew up in a different era. She was taught growing up that the husband made all of the decisions. The wife was to cook, clean and tend to the children, nothing more. The wife has nothing of value to add intellectually to the relationship. So basically, whatever my papa said, she did regardless of her personal feelings. But he is gone now and she is trying to right all of the wrongs between she and I. Another reason she came to see me was to apologize. Apologize for everything, for not standing up for me when my papa threw me out of the house 16 and pregnant; for not trying to change his mind and search for me this whole time and lastly for not standing up to him when they visited here last year."

Natalia paused for a moment to allow all that she had said to sink in.

"She has nothing left Rafe. All of her siblings have passed away and my papa's relatives are long gone. She wants to have a relationship with me, with you, with our family."

"Have you...Can you forgive her?" Asked Rafe.

"I don't know. I want to. I told her that it would take time and that I would like to try. But I also told her that you are your own person and whether you decide to have a relationship with her or not is up to you. You are old enough to make that decision for yourself."

"Ma?"

"I know now the reason why my papa was so adamant about kicking me out of the house, out of the family all of those years ago. A lot of things I didn't understand growing up, now make sense."

"I don't understand, Ma?"

"If you want the whole story, you need to see your grandmother. You don't have to forgive her, but you do need to hear her out and then decide if you want her in your life."

The two sat quietly there on the swing before Rafe spoke again.

"Ma, what about Emma?"

"Well, when she and Olivia come out here we are going to tell her about my mother being here and what happened when I was 16. Mama wants to meet her, I don't know if that will happen on this visit or not."

"She's still here?"

"Yes, Olivia got her a room at the Beacon. I've seen her twice. The first time was when she told me about my papa's passing and I knew I wanted to speak to her again after I had time to digest everything that she told me. So I asked her to stay the night. Then today I asked her to stay one more night until I had a chance to tell you she was here."

"Wow." Was the only reply that came from Rafe.

Mother and son grew quiet again and tried to let the sounds of the spring evening relax the tension that was in the air. The screen door squeaked as Olivia opened the door allowing Emma out first with the sweet treat that was in her hands. Olivia came out behind her carrying two more servings.

"How about dessert?" Asked Olivia as she handed a small bowl of ice cream to Natalia.

It was three servings of chocolate; Emma had Rafe's serving of sugar-free vanilla to which she gave to her brother.

"We could definitely use something sweet." Replied Natalia accepting the ice cream.

Rafe moved from the swing to the bench that it mounted against the railing perpendicular to the swing allowing Olivia to sit next to his Ma. There was still enough room for Emma to sit comfortably in between her mommies. As each bowl of ice cream was finished they were handed to Rafe who stacked them on the bench. After waiting a few minutes for their sweet treats to settle in their stomachs Olivia spoke up.

"Emma, your Ma and I want to talk to you about something." Said Olivia trying to sound calm as to not worry her daughter.

"Is it bad news?" Asked the little girl.

"No, not so much as bad news, but a sad story that, well maybe it will have a happy ending." Added Natalia.

"So you know where babies come from, right?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes." Said Emma as she nodded her head remembering her mommies and daddy answering all of her questions about babies and sex.

"And you know that sometime young people, teenagers well, even though they are very young they will sometimes give into their desires when they fall in love. They may have tried to be safe, but still found themselves pregnant." Added Olivia.

"Emma, you know that I grew up with Rafe's dad. I knew him my whole life. He was my best friend and when we were teenagers, we fell in love. When I was 16 and in love with Gus, we acted on our desires and made Rafe. My parents were very strict. They thought that is was wrong to be so young and having a baby. They said that I would be disgracing the family by being unmarried and pregnant at 16. They wanted to send me to stay with relatives until the baby was born and then give it up for adoption. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't give up my flesh and blood. So my father said that if I was not going to obey him and his rules, then I was no longer his daughter. He told me to pack my things, whatever I could carry. He gave me $200 and told me to leave, that I was no longer welcome in his home. That if I were to see the light and give my child up then he may reconsider letting me come back home. I was pushed out onto the front porch and the door slammed behind me. I never saw my parents again for a very long time."

Natalia was speaking slowly so that Emma could absorb everything that she was saying. As she continued with the story she could see Emma's eyes getting watery.

"I don't understand, Ma. How could they do that? They pushed you out on your own just because you were having a baby. I thought having babies was a happy thing? I'm soooo happy about Mario and Luigi. I'm gonna be a big sister!" Exclaimed Emma.

"I know, JellyBean and I feel the same way; that's why I couldn't give my baby up."

"So what happened?" Asked the little girl.

"Well, I tried to find Gus; he had disappeared. She I went to one of my friend's houses and stayed there for a couple of nights. Her mother had an uncle who owed a restaurant and knew that they would at least give me a job. I couldn't stay in school; I had to work to have money to support myself and my baby. The uncle and his wife became like a second family to me. They had a spare room over their restaurant and let me live there. It was difficult; sometimes I worked two and three jobs to have enough money for Rafe and I, but we managed. It was just him and I until we came to Springfield and found you and your mommy." Said Natalia leaning over her daughter to place a chaste kiss to her wife's lips.

"Did you ever wish that you would have listen to your dad so things wouldn't have been so hard?" Asked the inquisitive little girl.

"No baby, never." Said Natalia reaching a hand towards her son who took it and gave it a good squeeze.

"The day I gave birth to my little boy was the single most happiest day of my life and from that day forward I never looked back." Added Natalia.

Even Rafe had to wipe the moisture that had gathered at the corner of his eyes. He knew his Ma loved him, but he had never heard her speak like that about him.

"There is a reason we are telling you this JellyBean." Continued Olivia.

"Oh, how come?"

"Last year my parents came here to Springfield. It was when we were having difficulties with Frank when he was noting accepting my relationship with your Mommy. He had found my parents and brought them to Springfield thinking that somehow it could bring him and I back together."

"Well, duh, it didn't work!" Said Emma indignantly.

"No, it didn't; but I did see that my papa's opinion had not changed and of course, he was even more upset to find out that I was engaged to a woman."

"What about your Ma? What did she think about all of this? Did she not try to make him keep you when you were gonna have a baby?"

"No, she didn't. You know how there are different cultures around the world and how people are raised differently from others?"

Emma shook her head in agreement.

"Well, my Mama was raised to believe that she would marry a man from her culture someone that her parents not only approved of, but in some instances, the parents arranged the marriages. In her mind the wife was to obey her husband in all aspects of their lives. She was to cook, keep the house and watch the children. So when I told them I was pregnant, she didn't stand up for me. She just sat there quietly on the sofa as my Papa laid down his laws. She did nothing to stop him from throwing me out of the house at age 16, pregnant and nearly penniless."

Emma sat there for a moment trying to comprehend everything that she had been told. Her moms and brother could literally see the wheels turning in the young girls mind.

"What is it honey? What don't you understand?" Asked Olivia.

"Was she sick in the head, like daddy was?"

"No, why do you ask?" Replied Natalia.

"Well, that's the only reason I can think of for someone to do that to their child. It's wrong!"

The group couldn't help but laugh. Emma wasn't sure what they were laughing about but joined in anyway.

"Oh my baby girl, I love you so much!" Said Olivia pulling her daughter closer to her for a sideways hug.

"I love you too Mommy and you too Ma."

"I love you too, baby."

"So is there a reason you wanted to tell me all of this?" Asked Emma.

"There is. So after my parents visit last year, I never thought I would see or hear from them ever again; but my Mama, she came to see me. It was the day of the baby shower."

"What did she want?"

"Well, for one, she needed to tell me that my Papa had passed away. And secondly, now that he's gone she wanted to reach out to me, to apologize for not being the mother she should have and for letting my Papa kick me out of the house all those years ago."

"Really?" Replied Emma again in an indignant tone.

Neither adult immediately responded; mainly they were unsure how to react to the sarcastic tone that Emma had developed.

"That's a lot to ask forgiveness for, I mean a lot. I mean forgetting to shut the barn door and letting the cow get out is one thing, but this…I'd have to let all the animals out plus all the neighbors to come anywhere near being as bad as what they did! But…" Said Emma remembering when she accidently let Daisy out of the barn, luckily Mr. Johnson next door found her and brought her back home.

"But what, JellyBean?' Asked Olivia.

"Even if I did that and we couldn't find all of the animals I know that it would be OK, that you'd forgive me for making a mistake. You wouldn't throw me out of the house, I mean yeah, I'd be punished, but I also know that you guys love me and you don't do that to someone you love."

"You are very correct, Miss Emma Spencer-Rivera. We do love you very much and there's nothing, nothing in this world that you could ever do that would stop us from loving you, nothing." Said Natalia as she and Olivia each squeezed their daughter.

"So, Ma, are you going to forgive your Mama?" Asked Emma.

TBC…


	54. Chapter 54

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 54**

"Well Emma, I've been doing a lot of thinking the last two days. And I tried to put myself in my mama's shoes. She made a mistake in not challenging my papa and she knows this. It takes a lot of courage for someone to admit their wrong; especially for something this big and something that happened such a long time ago. Sometimes so many years go by and people can't find the strength to attempt to right a wrong in their past." Said Natalia.

Before she could continue Emma interrupted her.

"I think you should forgive her!" Said Emma emphatically.

Natalia and Olivia eyes both locked on each other's surprised by their daughters declaration. Olivia's hand had been playing with Emma's ponytail as they talked; she dropped her hand to Emma's chin and gently turned her daughter's head to face her.

"You do. Why do you say that?" Asked Olivia.

Emma turned to her Ma before she answered.

"You love your Ma, right?" Asked Emma of Natalia.

"I do."

"But she hurt you all those years ago, right?"

"Yes, she did."

"And she's come to you and apologized. Don't you think you should give her a chance to prove to you that she knows what she did was wrong and give her a chance to make it up to you? You know like, Rafe when he had to go to jail. When he got to come home, he still had to do his punishment and prove to the Mister Judge that he learned from his mistakes and that he'll be good from now on. If we didn't give people second chances there'd be a whole lot more sad people in the world." Explained Emma.

No one said anything as they were all comprehending the little girl's words, words of wisdom.

"Plus, I'd like to have a grandma. Do you think she'd like me to be her granddaughter?" Added Emma.

Everyone couldn't help from laughing in agreement with the wise words of this 10 year old soon to be 11 little girl.

Before Emma knew it, she was being squeezed from both sides by her mommies. Natalia glanced to Rafe, she was still unsure of what her son's decision would be.

"You know, I think you are right JellyBean. I should give my mama a chance to prove to me that she knows she was wrong all those years ago and that she accepts me and my family now. If she can do that, then she does deserve my forgiveness. Thank you for helping me make this very important decision." Said Natalia as she leaned over placing a kiss to the top of Emma's head.

The family sat quietly but not for long, soon they were in a deep discussion on baby names. Mario and Luigi needed real names, although they'd probably be stuck with their pre-birth nicknames for life.

It was after Emma's bedtime, so everyone headed inside and got ready for bed. Mother and son passed each other in the hallway when Rafe was coming from the bathroom to his bedroom and Natalia was leaving Emma's bedroom heading towards her own. Natalia gave her son a hug as she asked him that all important question.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Asked Natalia.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna follow the Munchkin's lead on this. I'll go see her tomorrow, hear her side of the story and give her a second chance."

"I'm very proud of you Rafe. I know this was a difficult decision for you. In the end, I think we both, that our whole family will be far better for taking the high road on this."

"I love you, Ma."

"I love you too, Raphael."

"You'll probably see her first, because I won't be able to go by until after class."

"OK. Well, you have a good night's sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"K, night."

Each went to their bedrooms. When Natalia opened her bedroom door, she found her bedroom cast in a dim glow from the lamp on her wife's nightstand and her wife already settled in bed. Olivia was comfortably leaning against the headboard, her knees drawn up as to support the novel she was reading. Her reading glasses were perched on her nose, pulled slightly down that she could see over the top of the frame if need be. And did the need indeed be!

Natalia couldn't help but think how sexy her wife looked wearing her reading glasses. Of course, it didn't help the sultry look that Olivia gave Natalia when she came into the bedroom.

"Um, I'm just gonna… I'll be back in a minute." Stammered Natalia as she headed into the master bath to get ready for bed.

Olivia didn't fight the huge smile that graced her face. She loved the effect she has on her wife and she knows it is something that will always be there. She closed her book, marking her page and placed it on the nightstand along with her reading glasses. She then scooted down in bed and got settled and waited.

Natalia on the other hand was trying to calm her libido. She couldn't remember her sex drive being this turned on when she was pregnant with Rafe, but then again, she was working nonstop through her entire pregnancy. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Natalia changed into her nightshirt and went to join her wife in bed. As she passed her vanity, she grabbed her hair brush.

Natalia sat on the bed and did her best to lean over to her wife for a quick kiss.

"You are being very bad Mrs. Spencer-Rivera." Stated Natalia.

"Who me?" Replied Olivia feigning shock.

"Yes, you." Said Natalia as she straightened back up and started brushing through her long black hair.

Olivia quickly kicked back the covers and got on her knees behind her wife reaching a hand out in front of her.

"Here, let me." Asked Olivia.

Natalia gave her the hair brush and Olivia proceeded to brush all of the tangles of the day from her wife's hair. No words were spoken, none needed to be. Soon the ladies had settled into bed, Natalia on her side and Olivia doing her best to spoon her very pregnant wife.

The next morning, Rafe saw Emma to the school bus before he left for class. The ladies finished breakfast and the cleanup and got dressed for work. First stop would be to Mrs. Rivera's room.

Mrs. Rivera had started off her night tossing and turning. She had experienced two very emotional visits with her daughter and well, daughter in law over the last two days. She wanted so much for Natalia to find it in her heart to forgive her for the mistakes she made; she just did not know if it would happen or not. After she finally dropped off to sleep, her mind wandered in its dream state to a Christmas long ago when Natalia was just three or four years old. It was the year that Santa brought Natalia a tri-cycle. She, along with Natalia's Papa were so proud watching their little girl discover herself in the wonderment of figuring out how to maneuver the three wheeled toy. Too soon that memory was replaced with the first Christmas without Natalia, after her Papa had banished her from their home. Did Christmas even happen that year, Luisa could not remember. The mood was so solemn; there were few visitors and Franco was able to escape into work as he volunteered for extra shifts so those with families could spend it together. That left Luisa alone for the most part. She did what she could with her church, it was her only solace.

Luisa had begun to toss and turn again as her mind replayed that Christmas over and over again…until her dream drifted into the future, a possible future; if and only if Natalia and Rafe can find it in their hearts to forgive her. She was seeing a warm loving home, gathered in the living room around a beautiful yet playful Christmas tree was Natalia, Olivia, Rafe, Ava, Emma and two identical hyper bundles of all boy. Luisa was there too. The three ladies were sitting on the sofa watching Ava, Emma and Rafe help their baby brothers, who were all of three years old at the most, tear into their presents left by Santa. There was a nice fire going in the fireplace, making it very warm and cozy; she could her Christmas carols playing the background and everyone's focus was on the two beautiful little boys. She could picture what they looked like…chestnut brown hair with olive colored skin, they had Natalia's bone structure and of course her dimples. But the one thing that she noticed most of all were their gorgeous green eyes. Everyone was happy and where they wanted to be and who they wanted to be with. And then she woke up to the phone ringing, her requested wakeup call from the front desk. Luisa sat there for a moment on the side of the bed, her feet just touching the floor as she remembered all of her dreams from the night before. She made herself a promise that if it took all of her strength, faith and hope, she would be an active part of her daughter's life and her daughter's family….no, her family.

Luisa had a touch of cabin fever mostly staying in the hotel room, so she decided this morning to do something she had never done before…dine alone in a restaurant. She chose to eat breakfast in the Beacon's restaurant instead of ordering room service. Luisa quickly showered and got dressed; she grabbed her purse, room key and the photos that Natalia had left and went downstairs to the restaurant. She was seated almost immediately in a booth off to one side and that's where the ladies found her.

Olivia and Natalia had arrived at the hotel at their normal time and parked in Olivia's parking space. They entered the hotel headed towards their offices to leave their purses there before heading up to Mrs. Rivera's room. They did that and locked the door behind them; as they made their way down the hallway to the lobby they had to pass by the restaurant. It was there that Olivia spotted Mrs. Rivera.

"Honey, there's your Mama." Said Olivia stopping their forward motion.

They were holding hands so Natalia had no choice but to stop when her wife did. Natalia stood their almost dumbfounded.

"What's wrong?" Asked Olivia.

"It's, I never would have expected Mama to eat alone in a restaurant." Replied Natalia.

"Well, you never would have thought that she would have accepted our family, yet here she is. Maybe she is trying to make a lot of positive changes in her life now that your Papa is gone. Come on." Said Olivia as she tugged her wife into the restaurant.

No one stopped the ladies as they entered the of course. They arrived quickly at Mrs. Rivera's table who at first did not notice them until she sensed the presence of people standing at her table; she was too engrossed in the photos of her grandchildren.

"Mama?"

"Natalia, I didn't see you come in. Please will you join me?" Asked Mrs. Rivera.

Olivia moved to slide into the booth first. As she did, she pushed the table away from herself knowing that her wife would need the extra room. Luisa realized what she was doing and assisted in pulling the table closer to herself. Before Natalia could start to seat herself, Mrs. Rivera's waiter showed up out of nowhere.

"Mrs. Spencer-Rivera, let me, please." Insisted Bobby as he gave a hand to Natalia and helped her into the booth.

"Thank you Bobby." Replied Natalia.

Once seated Bobby was back in waiter mode.

"What can I get for you, your usual?"

"Please and make sure Olivia's coffee is decaf." Replied Natalia, knowing a slight scowl was most certainly on her wife's face.

It was all Mrs. Rivera could do to hold back her smirk at what she was witnessing.

"Yes, ma'am. Anything else for you ma'am? A refresher on your coffee?"

"Yes, please." Replied Mrs. Rivera.

Bobby disappeared to get their order.

"Good morning, Mrs. Rivera." Said Olivia to start the conversation.

"Good morning, Luisa, please. Natalia?

"Morning Mama. I was surprised to find you here in the restaurant, alone?"

"Yes, it is a first for me. I had a wonderful dream last night and when I woke this morning, I decided it was time for a lot of firsts in my life."

"A dream?" Asked Natalia.

"Yes, it started in the past, but ended up in the future; a future that I do want to have. A future with you, your family, my family. Will it be possible, Natalia?"

"Yes, Mama, I do believe that it will. Last night, we talked with Emma and told her what happened when I was 16 and she emphatically reminded us that everyone deserves a second chance. So that is what I am going to do, give you a second chance; I forgive you."

Both ladies saw the tears forming in Luisa eyes. She quickly retrieved her napkin from her lap and blotted the moisture away from her eyes. She was about to move out of the booth to offer a hug to her daughter, but that's when Bobby arrived with their order.

"Here we are ladies. Mrs. Spencer-Rivera, decaf coffee, an apple cinnamon muffin lightly toasted with butter, tea for Mrs. Spencer-Rivera with a blueberry muffin, lightly toasted and for you ma'am fresh coffee." Stated Bobby.

"Thank you, Bobby. Bobby, I'd like to introduce you to my mother, Luisa Rivera." Stated Natalia.

"Mrs. Rivera, my apologies for not knowing who you were. Welcome to the Beacon. I hope you are enjoying your stay here?" Said Bobby.

"Yes, I am, very much so. Thank you."

"Please let me know if you need anything else."

Bobby departed and the ladies resumed their conversation.

"So?" Said Luisa unsure of where to go next.

"Mama, can you stay any longer or do you need to get back to Chicago?" Asked Natalia.

"I only planned to stay a couple of days. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we would like to introduce you to Emma. Not only did she push me to give you a second chance, she also said that she would very much like to have a grandmother." Said Natalia.

"Both my mother and my ex-husband's mother passed away before Emma was born, so she's never had a grandma." Offered Olivia.

Those tears started reforming again in Luisa's eyes. Natalia truly felt that her mother was genuine in accepting her family.

"Rafe?" Eked out Mrs. Rivera wondering if he would be as forgiving as his mother.

"Rafe will be stopping be to see you after class, probably around lunch. As I said before, it will be his decision if he wishes to forgive you as well. He is aware of my decision to forgive you. So you will have to wait until he comes to you."

"OK. I am so thankful that you are able to find it in your heart to forgive me. You'll never know just how thankful I am."

The ladies moved away from the emotional topic and were soon engrossed in their meal and conversation almost as if the last 20 years of separation never occurred.

TBC…


End file.
